


CHANCE AT LOVE

by trisnotdivergent



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Slow Burn, post Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 122,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisnotdivergent/pseuds/trisnotdivergent
Summary: Set after the Crimes of Grindelwald.In which Theseus Scamander finds love again after the tragedy in the end of Crimes of Grindelwald. And Newt finally gets a real chance in love.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to the queen J.K Rowling! 
> 
> I thought of this story as I was watching some Youtube videos about the Potter family. And then, it became a discussion between me and my friends of what will happen to Theseus after what happened in that shocking end of Crimes of Grindelwald. And as a huge Potter fan, a character was born in my mind. Everyone, meet Carol Potter! 
> 
> PS: forgive me if there are any grammar errors!

Prologue

 

**New York City, NY. December, 1926.**

 

Newt Scamander had one goal when he came to New York. To bring Frank home into the wildings of Arizona where he belonged. But somehow the British got caught up in the middle of a complicated situation, so to speak.

 The Niffler had caused him some trouble at the bank, where he had met Jacob Kowalski, a muggle and later on, the brave former Auror Tina Goldstein. Then, Jacob had mistakenly grabbed his case. Obviously, the creatures didn’t miss the opportunity of venturing around new territory and had caused yet again some trouble. Having successfully caught the escaping Niffler and Erumpent, with the brilliant assistant of Mr. Kowalski, the only one missing was Dougal, his Demiguise. It would have been originally hard, but now it became harder due the fact Tina brought the magizoologist to MACUSA after the death of a Politian muggle. They think one of Newt’s creatures caused it. A complete absurd, obviously.

Now, Newt Scamander sat in a cell in MACUSA probably in a lot of trouble. Someone named Percival Graves is going to interrogate him and Tina Goldstein soon. Jacob, who was standing in front of him, is probably going to be obliviate. A complete nonsense in Newt’s opinion. The man had done nothing wrong and he seemed to be enchanted by the magic world.

Newt observed Tina sitting across from him. Something about the young American caused something strange in him. Even having met her just a few hours ago and in the time they have met one another she had arrested him twice, Newt felt a complete admiration for the woman. It was a weird feeling.

‘Scamander.’ An officer said making Newt let the thought of his confused feelings for the beautiful Ms. Goldstein go. Newt got up and walked close to the bars.

‘Yes?’ Newt said just above a whisper. They were quick to prepare the interrogation, Newt thought.

‘You have a visitor.’ The officer said and Newt frowned surprised.

‘A visitor? I thought you didn’t know anybody in New York.’ Tina asked accusingly. Newt turned to look at her still surprised himself with the fact.

‘I really don’t, Tina.’ Newt assured. Something in him wanted her to believe him more than anything else.

The heels clicking on the ground was a familiar sound. It isn’t possible, Newt thought. Soon, the familiar ginger showed up in front of him. His long time friend, his only friend really, Carol Potter. The famous British witch and auror.

‘Carol?’ Newt said as she looked at him totally displeased.

‘Hello, my angel.’ Carol said. She gave a look to the officer who brought her and the man walked away without saying a word.

‘You are Carol Potter!’ Tina exclaimed happily standing next to Newt in the bars. People normally had this reaction when it came to Carol.

‘And you must be the former Auror who captured Newt Scamander twice in the last 24 hours.’ Carol said looking at Tina. Her protective tendencies toward Newt were well known. He was actually quite protective of her, too. The only person who understood him completely. That was what Newt thought until he met this brave witch just a day ago.

‘Tina Goldstein, meet Carol Potter.’ Newt made the introductions even though he didn’t really think it was necessary. By the way Tina was acting, she knew Carol very well. But then again, every person in the Wizarding World knew who Carol Potter was very well.

‘You are a such an inspiration to me!’ Tina said with a smile to Carol. It might have been the first time Newt saw Tina smile ever since he met her. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And he was so glad when Carol smiled back. Carol never disappointed him; even unintended.

‘Thank you, Tina. But I was wondering how Newt got here in the first place.’ Carol had this thing about her. The ‘I can get anything out of you’ thing. She smiled, was gentle and then, like she had used an Imperio in the person, she got everything out.

Newt explained how ever since he first stepped in New York things had gone terribly wrong. Carol gave reprovable looks, which were shared by Tina. At some point, Carol met Jacob, who, shyly, had let the wizards do the most talking. At the end of story with the awful conclusion that had led Newt to prison in a foreign country while one of his creatures was still missing, Carol signed and rolled her eyes.

‘I thought you were only coming here to set the Thunderbird free, Newton!’ Carol exclaimed angrily.

‘It was my intention.’ Newt replied.

‘You always have the best intentions, Newt. And the absolute worst plans.’ Carol pointed out. He wanted to tell her she was absolutely wrong, but that would’ve been a lie.

‘Can you get us out?’ Jacob asked looking hopefully at the beautiful and brave auror.

‘I will try to. Madame Picquery is a friend of my father. It should help a little.’ Carol said giving the three of them some hope of a better future for them.

‘Could you grab my case, Carol? The creatures…’ Newt started but he was interrupted by the comforting smile of his friend.

‘You will be with your creatures very soon, angel. Worry not.’ Carol said looking at his eyes. It was another thing Carol did. She trusted people by looking at their eyes and analyzing if they are telling her the truth. Like a true Potter, her instincts spoke loudly for her judgement.

‘Ms. Potter, we have to take Mr. Scamander now.’ The officer was back. Carol gave the man a very angry look. Then, she turned to them and smile sincerely in reassurance. Newt trusted she could do a miracle. She had done more than miracles on his behalf on a lifetime than one person should expect. Newt trusted she could do one more.

‘Just try, please, to not do anything crazy… Or illegal!’ Carol begged. Newt nodded agreeing with her. They both knew it would be impossible. Somehow, Newt always attracted crazy.

‘It was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance, Ms. Goldstein.’ Carol smiled at Tina, who was just so happy that couldn’t contain the happy chuckle.

‘And you,too, Mr.Kolwaski.’ Carol waved at Jacob, who also seemed to be smitten by Newt’s long time friend.

Carol walked away like she was in her territory. A woman in a mission. A woman who would get him, or better, them, out of this terrible mess.

 

 ~~~~

 

By the time Carol had managed to convince Madame Picquery that Newt nor his creatures were a danger to New York, Newt had escaped with his new friends of MACUSA custody. It was unbelievable to Carol how Newt could always find himself in some sort of trouble.

Apparently, the head of the Execution of Laws Department, a man named Percival Graves, had decided during interrogation that it was better to execute Newt and his new friend, Tina Goldstein for endangering the Wizarding Community. Carol was beyond mad. The man had the audacity to send Newt to execution. Her beloved Newt!

Carol had met Newt during the time she dated his older brother Theseus. At the time, she wasn’t much closer to the now magizoologist. Newt is after all four years younger than his older brother. And Carol had much going on to notice her boyfriend’s little brother. But, during the war, they approached. In retaliation to her father, Henry Potter, who spoke firmly against the decision that wizards should stay out of the war, the then prime minister Archer Evermonde sent her to help with the Beast Division. A decision that surprised everyone.

The other side, the Germans, had been using dragons for their attacks. Specially on muggles villages. The Beast Division was small and needed the extra hand of someone with field experience. It was how she and Newt became more than friends. Newt was the brightest among the experts and he was just fresh out school. It was impressive. They saved each other a number of times. Carol would be forever in debt to Newt Scamander.

After the war was won, they kept in touch. Carol had developed a sisterly love for him. She had never been really close to her brother, Fleamont. The eccentric wizard was six years older than his little sister. The age gap kept the relationship from growing stronger. With Newt, even though she was older than him, she felt a sense of protection towards him. The war brought them even closer together.  Her, now, ex boyfriend little brother was her best friend. Always supporting one another. Like real siblings should.

Carol helped Newt the travels for research. She knew Newt’s father would never give him money to support his dream. And the Potter had lots of money. So, with the promise of only being a loan, Newt accepted the money. Carol was truly happy for her friend. Her guardian angel, as she liked to call him.

It was how Carol knew Newt would be in New York. He had told her Professor Dumbledore told him about a Thunderbird captive and now that Frank (typical Newt couldn’t bear the fact that the creature didn’t have a name) was healthy, it was time to bring him back home. Carol had been in New York for other reasons, but when she heard that a wizard with a case full of creatures was causing a mess in New York, she knew it had to be Newt.

And now, he was in even a bigger mess.

‘They are gone, Madame Picquery.’ A male auror told the President of MACUSA sitting just in front of Carol.

‘How could they have left?’ Madame Picquery asked the Aurors in front of her. They all stood there dead silent. How two wizards without a wand and a muggle escaped the custody of MACUSA inside their own building was something unexplainable.

‘I don’t know how they left.’ Carol got up and turned to look at all the Aurors standing there. She specially stared at this horrifying man, Mr. Graves. ‘ But if something bad is to occur to Newt, you will have to start praying. Because I will come back here demanding answers.’ Carol used her very scary voice. She wanted to scare them. She wanted them to feel the threat. Because if someone truly bad were to happen to Newt, she would be beyond herself. And she thought of a wizard in London who would be beyond himself too.

 

~~~~

 

After having what Carol could call a night to remember, Carol sat at the couch of the Goldstein’s sister loft. Queenie Goldstein, Tina’s younger sister, was stress cooking. Apparently she had gotten quite close to the muggle Mr. Kolwaski. The Americans didn’t let the muggle keep his memories of the Wizarding World, and as a consequence, no memories of the blonde Goldstein sister.

It had been a incredible long day. Everybody in the room was exhausted. But nobody wanted to upset Queenie even further. So they sat in the sofa and waited as Queenie baked them some incredible goods. Tina had brewed tea for the British wizards, and Carol accepted gladly. Though, she needed something way stronger.

‘How did you two meet?’ Tina asked the two friends sitting next to one another. Newt and Carol smiled as they looked at each other.

‘Carol used to date my brother.’ Newt told Tina with a smile. Carol had noticed the looks between the duo. Ms. Goldstein was certainly a great witch, but Carol hasn’t decided yet if she liked the witch.

‘Oh, the war hero.’ Tina said as if she recalled that at some point Theseus’ name had been brought up. Newt obviously wouldn’t be the one bringing it up. It was safe to say the Scamander’s had a difficult relationship.

‘When we dated, he was just the attractive guy who wanted to be an Auror.’ Carol joked. She saw Newt open a shy smile. It was also safe to say that Carol and Theseus don’t have the greatest relationship after their eventful breakup.

‘But, Newt and I really became close when we were in the same division during the war.’ Carol told Tina. Theseus was a soft topic, for the both of them.

‘You fought in the war?’ Tina asked surprised looking at Newt. Everybody is still a bit surprised by the fact Newt fought in the war. It was actually not such a surprise to Carol. She knew Newt could never stand back and watch others get hurt when he could do something about it.

‘Yes. Beast Division.’ Newt said looking down at his tea. He took a long sip before turning to Tina. ‘I mostly assisted with Dragons.’ Newt explained. He always thought it wasn’t a big deal. But it was a huge deal.

‘I didn’t fight. I was still in school when it started and when I left, the war was over.’ Tina told them. Something told Carol that Tina would have been a great assist in the war. Even at a young age. The American witch was quite pleasing to Carol. A great soul indeed, Carol thought.

‘Was fighting in the war anything like being a champion for the Triwizard Tournament?’ Queenie asked Carol as the blonde came to join them with more baked goods. The question had been asked to Carol before, but it still took her aback every time.

‘I would be a champion for life if that could have prevented the war.’ Carol replied trying to be polite. She drank all of her tea at once. The Triwizard Tournament was the start of all the tragedies in her life. Only if she had known the consequences of it, she would have never dropped her name in the Goblet of Fire.

‘It is still a great honor. Being the first ever female in history to win the tournament! That must have been a game changer.’ Queenie exclaimed excitedly. Carol could observe that Tina was eager to hear the stories from the Tournament. Truth be told, Carol hated the memories. It still gave her nightmares. She would erase it, if she could.

‘Well, tea was great. But I actually need to check on the creatures.’ Newt said getting up. He smiled tenderly at Tina and turned to Carol. ‘ I could use the extra hand.’ Newt said and Carol nodded getting up. Ever to her rescue when she needed.

The Goldsteins sisters offered help but Carol heard when Newt told Tina he needed to speak privately to his friend. Carol also heard when Newt said ‘Please, don’t mention the tournament. It brings her awful memories.’ . He had said it in such a sweet tone. Like he was begging Tina and Queenie not to hurt Carol. Tina had quickly apologized in the name of her sister and promised they would never again bring it up. It looks like Tina was indeed one of a kind.

Down in Newt’s case, the creatures were all asleep. It had been a long day to them as well. Carol waited while Newt went to check on all of them, even if they were all safe and asleep. Carol ventured on Newt’s small office in the meantime. There were notes all around; some very specific, some with a lot of question marks. There was a photo of herself and Newt from the ball to honor her family on their incredible service to the Wizarding Community. Newt had hated the idea of going, but he went when she asked with puppy eyes. Next to their portrait was a photo of Leta. Carol grabbed the portrait and thought, very sadly, “Oh, Leta. When Newt finds out who is courting her, he will be crushed.”

‘Are you feeling fine?’ Newt asked making his presence known. Carol turned to him and nodded with a small smile. Newt was gathering some Occamies eggs into a case, which made Carol frown confused.

‘Thank you for what you did up there.’ Carol said in a low tone of voice. Newt gave her a quick look with a smile.

‘Obviously, Car.’ Newt said like it was the dumbest statement he had ever heard. ‘What are you doing in New York?’ Newt asked pretending to be busy with some papers.

‘Uh, Ministry Mission.’ Carol said vaguely. Newt knew very well that some missions Carol had were under the most secrecy and Carol used that to cover the truth. Just this time. She hated lying to Newt. But in this case, it was best.

‘Was it the Second Salem thing? Is it growing in Britain too?’ Newt asked interested. Carol had observed he was pretty impacted with the Obscurius that Madame Picquery told the Aurors to eliminate. Newt and Obscurius were an old story.

‘No, it was just some wizards up to no good in the name of freedom.’ Carol said. Grindelwald had gathered a huge circle of fanatics. And even though the Minister of Magic, Hector Fawley, could care less about Grindelwald, a wizard doing things that might expose the Wizarding Community is worth checking.  

‘It surprises me the Minister cared to send one of his bests to investigate.’ Newt said in a mix of shock and surprise.

‘My father was the one making some noise, so Fawley sent me.’ Carol explained. It truly killed her to lie to Newt. Still she couldn’t tell him the real reason. Not yet. ‘Anyways, why don’t you tell me more about Tina?’ Carol asked teasing Newt.

Newt blushed but he went on talking about Tina. They sat down in the stairs of his office and talked for hours. About what had happened, about the Goldstein’s sisters, about the poor muggle Jacob Kolwaski, about Grindelwald’s prison. As they sat there talking, Carol felt peace for the first time in a while.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt tries to go back to Tina,  
> Theseus gets engaged,  
> Carol has a lot of feelings,  
> and the former couple fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no spoilers from Crimes of Grindelwald!

Chapter ONE: Home

 

**London, England. April, 1927.**

 

Carol Potter walked through the streets of London in a typical spring night in London. Once she got to Charing Cross Road, she started to see some familiar faces. The young witch entered Leaky Cauldron and heads turned to look at her. Some people started whispering to each other and others waved at her, as to show people they knew her. Politely, Carol only smiled and walked to the back. She was pretty late and in no mood to entertain the crowd. Passing through the back, there was Diagonal Alley in all its shine. Carol’s favorite place in the entire world. Well, expect for Hogwarts.

Carol walked down the street and stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts. She smiled when she saw the big announcement.

_“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them release party! A book by Newt Scamander.’’_

Carol opened the door and to her great happiness, and surprise, the place was full of people. Chatting and drinking enthusiastically. A elf offered to take her coat and she gladly let him. Some people turned to look at her. This time she ignored. The witch wanted to greet her friend on his great victory.

In the back of the bookstore, Newt sat with a pile of books to his left. He autographed the books and smiled shyly. Newt was never very good to interact with people. Carol was surprised by the presence of the magizoologist parents, Grace and Perseus Scamander. Perseus Scamander never really approved of his son’s career or as he would describe “hobbies’’. It pleased Carol very much that the former head of the Auror Department let his beliefs aside to support his younger child. For Carol’s luck, Theseus was nowhere in sight.

Carol grabbed a book from the pile and coughed. Her friend looked up and smiled genuinely at her.

“May I get an autograph from this famous author?’’ Carol asked playfully. Newt grabbed a book sitting next to him and got up.

“This is yours.” Newt gave her another book. Carol put the book she had grabbed back in the pile and grabbed the one Newt was offering.

“The very first copy to the person who made the book possible.” Newt said making Carol’s heart full. She smiled at him and bitted her lips so she wouldn’t cry.

“Ohh, Newt. There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for you, friend.” Carol said opening her arms. She never gave him a hug without asking for permission first. She knew Newt was very sensitive, so she would always open her arms first and let him hug her. Carol would never do anything to hurt her friend.

Newt hugged her tightly. The duo hadn’t seen each other in months. Carol had returned from New York in January. Soon after, she was sent to Scotland for some mission, and then again for the Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion release in New York with her brother Fleamont, being only able to return for her friends book launch.

“I missed you.” Newt said still not letting go off her.

“Me too, angel.” Carol said sincerely. Their friendship was something so special for the both of them. Carol’s father had always said that there isn’t a more loyal friend than a Potter. Carol was sure a true Potter when it came to Newt.

They let go off the hug and Carol gave him a kiss in the cheek. She knew there were other people he needed to give attention to. And after, he had promised to dine with her.

“Newt!” The familiar voice made the duo separate. Carol could recognize this voice anywhere. At one time in her life, it was her favorite voice. Newt stepped forward going to greet his brother.

“Theseus, hello.” Newt said. Carol turned to look at her friend’s brother. Theseus Scamander had always been dashing. And he also had always known he was dashing. Cocky about it, occasionally. But with time, he had grown to be more than just dashing to Carol. She would always see more than the looks on the older Scamander brother.

“Hello, Carol.” Leta said coming from behind Theseus. Carol smiled at the young witch. Leta Lestrange and Newt were glued to the hip in school. After an incident, which is never mentioned by any party, they drove apart. But Carol knew the reason Leta was here tonight wasn’t _just_ because of Newt.

“Leta. Hi!” Carol greeted the witch.

“I didn’t know you would be able to make it. Last I heard, you were in New York!” Leta mentioned trying to make casual conversation. The duo wasn’t exactly tea partners but because of the circumstances, they were friendly.

“I would never miss this day.” Carol said sincerely. Leta smiled and looked at the brothers talking. Theseus seemed eager to speak some details with Newt on the book. The older Scamander even pointed at the book with a great smile. But Carol knew Theseus’ style. He was tiptoeing; Classic Theseus.

“I should probably go speak to Newt.” Leta said and Carol nodded with a smile.

Carol observed as the young witch approached the brothers. She knew it was wrong to be staring, but she felt as if she left Newt alone to die. The same elf that had grabbed her coat offered the witch a drink. Carol grabbed and walked away pretending, and probably failing, not to be worried about the conversation happening between the two Scamander brothers and Miss Lestrange.

Grace Scamander smiled at Carol and made a sign for the Potter to approach. Carol gave a quick glimpse at the conversation she was spying on. Newt seemed to be very interested in what his brother and Hogwarts friend had to say.

“Mrs. Scamander, Mr. Scamander.” Carol greeted as she approached Newt’s parents. They both smiled at her with sincerity.

“So happy you could make it, dear!” Grace seemed like she meant what she said. The Scamander parents had always liked Carol. Even after her and Theseus’ incredible awful breakup, the two had always treated her with kindness.

“I wouldn’t miss tonight for anything.” Carol smiled at them. Like herself, Perseus Scamander seemed to be very interested in the conversation happening by the two brothers.

“Stop staring, Perseus!” Grace reprehended her husband. Perseus Scamander rolled his eyes at his wife and complained in very low tone. He then looked at Carol analyzing the young witch.

“Miss Potter, did you know that my elder son has decided to take the young Miss Lestrange as his wife?” Perseus asked in an accusatory tone. Like it was Carol’s fault Theseus had decided to marry Leta.

Accusations apart, Carol was completely shocked. She had heard that Theseus had been courting Leta. One time, she saw it with her own eyes. But, courting to actual proposal was a huge step. Carol turned to the trio and saw the exact moment Leta showed the ring to Newt. A proud smile on Theseus’ face as he had a arm protectively around Leta. As if sensing her gaze, Newt looked to her direction. Carol knew she couldn’t hide the sadness and shock in her look, but her friend seemed to be neither.

Did he already know? Or is the pull for Miss Goldstein so strong that Newt Scamander doesn’t even care?

“I am so sorry, dear. We truly hopped you and him would work things out.” Grace Scamander broke the silence. Carol drank a huge portion of her drink and took a breath.

“I am happy if he’s happy.” Carol said honestly. In the end the saying is true. If you love someone, you are unhappily happy to see them be happy with someone else.

 

After taking a photo with her friend, Carol said she would be waiting for him at Leaky Cauldron. She could no longer stay in the same environment as Theseus and Leta. It was becoming too much. Newt only smiled at his friend and said he would be there in ten minutes. So, Carol made her way out grabbing her coat from the elf. She gave a quick look at the Scamander family taking a picture together and it sincerely pained her.

 

Arriving at Leaky Cauldron, she sat on a reserved spot and ordered a strong beverage. As she waited for her friend, the memories of her relationship with Theseus inevitably came back. The teasing from first years of Hogwarts had turned into a great relationship by their fifth year. Everybody sort of expected that the two would be together. It was just perfect. The serious and dedicated Hufflepuff and the brave and determinate Gryffindor. Everything among the two was great, perfect even, until their last year. The pressure of the N.E.W.T, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, exams was huge and on top of it all, the Triwizard Tournament was held in Hogwarts that year. Everybody thought Theseus would be Hogwarts’ champion. It was a surprise to many when the name Carol Potter came out of the Goblet of Fire.

The moment everything changed.

Theseus wasn’t much pleased he didn’t get in. Specially because he thought it was too dangerous for Carol. It had became a constant fight between them. Also, Pierre Delacour was Beauxbatons champion. He and Carol became quite close and Theseus was terribly jealous, even if he denied himself. It was an inevitable break up, but Carol and Theseus, being Carol and Theseus, had to make it a nasty one. And when things couldn’t be worst, Carol accepted Pierre’s invitation to be his date in the Yule Ball.

Carol couldn’t deny the Triwizard Tournament had brought her and Pierre close. She thought he was the only person who understood what she was going through. Only if she had known back then how good at pretending Pierre is. Unfortunately, she had discovered a bit too late the real colors in whom would be her husband.

Carol didn’t regret much in her life, but she did regret letting herself be played by Pierre. The French Man had taken much from the British Auror, but she would never forgive him from taking Theseus from her.

“Did I make you wait long?” Newt’s voice brought Carol back to the real time. Newt smiled at her as he sat in front of his best friend.

“No…” Carol denied trying to give him a smile, but she couldn’t pretend with Newt.

“How are you?” Newt asked worried. He showed his hand and looked at her. Carol rested her own on top of his and Newt squeeze it in reassurance. They didn’t need to say a word. They knew each other all too well. And honestly, Carol didn’t really want to talk about it.

“This brunette witch in New York asked me to give you this.” Carol said wanting to change the subject. Carol gave her best friend the letter their American friend had asked to give Newt.

“You saw Tina?” Newt had a glow whenever he spoke of Tina. It was truly beautiful to see. The way their love was developing.

“She looked very beautiful. And very happy to hear about your book’s launch.” Carol reveled. Newt had told Carol that the amazing title for his book was Tina’s creation. Aside from herself, Carol had never seen someone so interested in Newt’s creatures. And Carol was only interested because she loved to see how happy Newt got when he spoke of his creatures. Tina, in the other hand, just like Newt, seemed completely amazed by the creatures. These two are a perfect duo.

 

Newt arrived home quite late in the day his book was officially launched. Alone, he went down the basement and checked on all the creatures. Newt had been extremely preoccupied about leaving his creatures alone for hours, but they seemed to be just fine. Mostly were asleep. Only Dougal was awake. The Demiguise waited for him every time he went away.

“Look who sent a letter, Dougal. Tina!” Newt exclaimed happily. Dougal had taken an interest to Tina, as well.

The Magizoologist and the creature sat next to one another on the floor. Newt opened the letter Carol had given him. Eagerly, he started reading;

_Dear Newt,_

_I hope you are well. I got your last letter and it pleased me very much to hear about Dougal’s interest in my person. I do miss the creatures very much. Being down in your case gives me a sense of peace, which would be very much welcomed those days. Grindelwald has been driving all of us mad. He is indeed very persuasive! It was very scary, sometimes._

_It was so nice seeing Carol. The woman is great inspiration to me. Working by her side is such a honor. The Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion is the talk of the moment in the American Wizarding Community. Queenie is absolutely obsessed with it! Carol and her brother, Fleamont, gave us a few potions. Speaking of her brother, Fleamont is quite an interesting wizard. He is so different from Carol it is nearly impossible to believe they are siblings. But, many would say the same about me and Queenie._

_Carol also tells me about your book’s launch. How very exciting! I will keep an eye out for it. I hope to read it very soon. I became quite interested in the topic after last December. Did you use the title I suggested? Carol tells me you rejected all of her ideas. I hope that our fellow wizards understand the fascination on these fantastic creatures. I know I do._

_Do send Dougal my best! Also, my best to you._

_Yours,_

_Tina._

Newt smiled throughout the entire reading. After reading the first time, he read it three more times, slowly, imagining Tina writing down the letter. Then, Dougal nudged him, so Newt read once more out loud for his creature. Newt observed how pleased Dougal was to hear that Tina had spoken of him. Looks like Newt has competition among the creatures.

After a while wondering what he should write, Newt just grabbed a quill and paper and started writing.

_Dear Tina,_

_I write to you in the day of my book’s launch. To my surprise, many of our fellow wizards came to learn about my beloved creatures. I thought only my family members would come and, obviously, Carol. Even my very busy brother Theseus showed up. Many wizards appeared to be liking my book, although one French wizard congratulated me on my novel. Some people just are skeptical, I believe._

_Speaking of my creatures, Dougal seemed very happy to hear about you. He is completely pleased with himself. He misses you very much. And so do I._

_Carol spoke much while she was in New York, uh? I hope my reputation isn’t completely ruined. Carol knows way too much about me. Not that I find it a problem with you knowing things about me. I would just rather tell you those things myself._

_I am very glad to tell you my book’s title is Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I do hope you don’t mind. It is best one I have ever heard. It represents all of my lifetime research. So, thank you, Tina._

_Speaking of which, I already sent my request to travel to New York, once again. There are some creatures I would like to research. And more importantly, promises I have to fulfill. As my father would say, a Scamander is a man of his word._

_I hope you are fine, Tina. Carol told me you are doing very fine as an Auror, as I always knew you would. It is a very dangerous career choice in a very dangerous time. So, please, be careful._

_See you soon, dearest Tina_

_Yours,_

_Newt_

_PS: Dougal sends his bests._

Newt’s owl was already flying by sunrise with the latter.

 

**London, England. May, 1927**

 

Theseus Scamander was a busy man. Being head of the Auror Department was already a busy job, but in times like these, it was even busier. There were Grindelwald fanatics everywhere trying to cause a disturbance; Trying to discredit the Ministry. It was his job as the Head of the most important department to assure things are smoothly and that the Ministry is strong. And he loved his job. Loved working to keep the peace; Protect those who can’t protect themselves.

There were days, however, that Theseus hated his job. Today was one of those days.

The Minister of Magic had forbidden Newt, his brother, to leave the country. Apparently, the President of MACUSA, Madame Seraphina Picquery, had filled a report to advice the Minister that Newt carried dangerous creatures on his case. After everything Newt did for New York, on a mess they made themselves, by being fooled by Grindelwald, they had the audacity of filling a report. Theseus could have words for hours with this woman.

However, he was more concerned now about how he would tell this to Newt. His brother love for his creatures was only matched by his love for traveling. How could he tell his brother that he no longer could do one of the things he loved the most?

A knock on his door made Theseus come back to reality. He got up and took a deep breath before opening the door. Newt was waiting with a hopeful look on his face.

“Hello, Theseus.” Newt greeted with a contained smile.

“Do get in, Newt.” Theseus pointed inside. The brothers, regretfully in Theseus’ opinion, weren’t close. Different career choices made the brothers stay even further apart.

“They sent me a latter saying I should speak to you about my travel permit.” Newt stared going. His brother is straight to business. Newt tends to not deal well with situations of his comfort zone. “Which is odd, considering you are an Auror.” Newt pointed out. Theseus nodded and sat down next to his brother.

“Newt, there has been some problems with your travel permit.” Theseus said. Newt seemed confused. So, Theseus continued “ It was denied.”

“Denied? I can’t go to New York?” Newt asked confused.

“Not only to New York. You have to stay in Britain, undetermined time.” Theseus explained. Newt only looked at his brother; In the eyes. Theseus hadn’t seen a more hurt expression in his brother in a very long time. The last time Newt had a similar expression on his face was when Newt was expelled from Hogwarts.

“But…” Newt whispered. The magizoologist got up and just stared at the wall for some minutes. “Can it be changed?” Newt asked hopeful.

“Well, obviously, but…” Theseus said. His brother didn’t seem to understand the magnitude of the situation.

“So, can I request it to be changed?” Newt asked. Theseus didn’t want to crush his brother’s hopes. So, he did what any good brother would do. He lied in order to protect.

“Well, we can try.” Theseus could have sworn he saw a smile on his brother’s face.

 

**Two weeks later, Mid May, 1927**

 

It was Newt’s second attempt at getting the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to reconsider their decision in not letting the magizoologist leave the country. This time, Mr. Travers, the head of the department, decided to interrogate Newt. Theseus sat there anxiously seeing all the preparations.

After the first failed attempt, Carol had found out what was happening and decided to be here for the second attempt. Having his former girlfriend so close wasn’t something easy for Theseus. It has been a very long time and he is very much in love for his fiancé, Leta, and yet, he still felt things he shouldn’t whenever he was around Carol.

The audience only lasted ten minutes. Mr. Travers seemed to have made a decision before he entered the room. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement seemed to only want to know about Albus Dumbledore, and his connection to Newt. When Newt didn’t seem very happy for people invading his privacy, Mr. Travers denied Newt’s request. Carol tried to step in but wizard was very clear

 “Mr. Scamander can travel international again once he has told us the real reason for his last trip.”

Normally, Carol didn’t lose her temper. She fought for what she believed with class. But, she seemed to be ready to fight Mr. Travers at any moment. Theseus’ father would have enjoyed the moment. Perseus Scamander always spoke a great deal about the Potters, and how loyal they are to the people they love.

“I am sorry, Newt.” Theseus said approaching his brother.

“I can try again.” Newt said. How he remained hopeful after everything was beyond Theseus’ comprehension. But, that was just how Newt was.

“I will go home. Bunty can’t be left alone with the creatures.” Newt said. Theseus nodded and observed as his brother walked to Carol Potter.

They talked for a few moments. Newt seemed to be telling her something that really upset him. Carol had a sad expression on her face as she heard what her friend was saying. Before leaving, Newt grabbed Carol’s hand and squeezed. Seeing how close they were always left Theseus in a mix of emotions he couldn’t quite describe. As if sensing she was being watched, Carol turned to look at his direction. To Theseus’ surprise, Carol walked to him.

“How can you let them speak about Newt like that and not even open your mouth?” Carol accused. Theseus was taken aback by her accusation. More surprised even that she was speaking to him.

“It would only make things worst.” Theseus explained. Carol looked at him like he had said the most unbelievable thing in the world.

“The Theseus I knew would have stood there and told Travers to shove the words in his ass.” Carol said. She sounded truly disappointed at him. “ But, I guess the Theseus I knew no longer exists.” Carol stared the Auror in the eyes.

Theseus couldn’t find words to respond to her. After so many years not speaking to each other, the first proper words Carol said to him made him feel like it was Hogwarts times all over again.

“You have no right to tell me I don’t care about my brother.” Theseus said leaning forward. Theseus couldn’t show how much he was affected by her words.

“You haven’t shown how you much you care!” Carol pointed out angrily. “ I bet you don’t even know why Newt wants to return to New York.” Carol crossed her arms in her belly, as if waiting for the Auror’ response.

“For his creatures, obviously!” Theseus never thought of asking why Newt insisted so much. The Auror always assumed it was because of the creatures.

“I guess you are too busy with your life to notice the difference happening in your brother’s.” Carol’s words hurt him like a well executed spell. The witch stepped back, away from Theseus, still a very disappointed look on her face. “ Congratulations on your engagement, Auror Scamander. I hope you two have a prosper marriage.” Carol said before walking away.

Theseus observed as she walked out of the room slamming the door on her wait out. He wanted to think the Potter’s last words were just the bitter side of the former girlfriend. But truth is, Carol sounded genuine when she wished both him and Leta a prosper marriage. It was what hurt the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I will tell the events of Crimes of Grindelwald in Carol's perspective. So, lots of spoilers!


	3. Chapter TWO: Crimes of Grindelwald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Crimes of Grindelwald by Carol's point of view.  
> WARNING: SPOILERS OF THE MOVIE CRIMES OF GRINDELWALD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol and the Crimes of Grindewald:  
> Love, pain, feelings, promises.  
> And a sacrifice.  
> For a cause bigger than anyone.

Chapter TWO: Crimes of Grindelwald.

 

**Hogsmeade, Scotland. September, 1927.**

If someone were to ask Carol Potter what was the best time of her life, without a doubt it would be her seven years at Hogwarts. The classes, the people, the weekends at Hogsmeade. And also, Theseus. It had become painful to be thinking about the Head of the Aurors. Theseus and Leta are moving forward with their relationship, and it was quite painful for Carol to see what could have been.

With a butterbeer in front of her sat in the Tree Broomsticks, memories came like a wrecking ball. But, they were living dark times. There’s no time for being sentimental. If you are sentimental in a war, you are most likely getting killed.

“Carol.” Professor Dumbledore’s voice took out of her thoughts.

“Professor.” She smiled. Professor Dumbledore was the best teacher she had at Hogwarts. His classes inspired Carol to be an Auror. And without his help, there was no way Carol would have survived the Triwizard Tournament.

“How’s the beer?” He asked pointing to the beverage in front of Carol. It was almost empty.

“It is fine.” Carol responded. She turned her body to face the Professor. He had sent a letter saying they needed to have words. “You needed to speak to me, Professor?” Carol asked going straight to business. The owner of the Three Broomsticks was kind enough to leave the place open after hours, but her bosses wouldn’t be pleased with her being late tomorrow.

“Straight to business. Like a true Auror.” Dumbledore smiled. He passed her a book. A beautiful burgundy book with a golden phoenix in the cover. “A way to communicate with our friends.” Dumbledore explained. Carol passed her hand in the cover analyzing it.

The Order of Phoenix. A highly classified group of wizards with the goal of destroying Grindelwald. Travers, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements, had been sending Aurors to follow said wizards, or at least, the ones he knew about. Like the Order gathered to plot against him. Pathetical as usual, the stupid Travers. Carol had joined for her abilities, her access to the Ministry, and most specially, because of her ties to the Scamander brothers. Carol had only decided to join after Newt’s encounter with Grindelwald in New York. Sometimes, in life, you can’t be a bystander.

“Credence Barebone survived.” Carol said. Dumbledore didn’t seem effected by the news. Obviously, like always, he knew. “He was seen getting in a ship to Europe.” Carol completes the information. The Aurors had searched everywhere in London and came out with nothing.

“Our friends are under the impression he is in Paris.” Dumbledore revels. Carol looked at him stunned. If Dumbledore knew, it meant that was what Theseus wanted to talk to her about in the morning.

“How…?” Carol started, but she interrupted by a gesture.

“Our friend at MACUSA. There’s an Auror there searching for Credence.” Dumbledore said. He took a file out of his coat and gave it to Carol. The Auror opened it and was completely surprised.

“Tina.” Carol whispered as she read the file. Under Ministry Orders. An undercover agent of MACUSA? Carol could sense the appeal for the Ministry in Britain but MACUSA? What did they have to gain?

“Everybody is hunting Credence, Carol.” Dumbledore said. This was bad. Credence is a troubled kid. And he has all the rights to be. Having grown up with that awful woman and then being played by Grindelwald while dealing with powers he didn’t comprehend. What had happened to the poor man in New York was simply terrible.

“They want to kill him?” Carol asked worried, and shocked. She couldn’t imagine Tina in a mission to kill Credence. To be honest, Carol couldn’t see Tina hurting not even a fly. Not the woman who Newt felt in love with.

“I believe they are trying to recruit him.” Dumbledore explained. Credence seemed to be very easy to manipulate. But then, for someone like Grindelwald, everybody was easy to manipulate.

“If Theseus sends me to Paris, he will be expecting me to find Credence and lock him up in Azkaban. Or even worst.” Carol pointed out even though, the Professor already knew. “And if I don’t, they will send us both to Azkaban. Travers will happily send any Potter he can to Azkaban.” Carol continued. This is getting complicated. Carol hated to feel like she had her hands tied.

“Which is why we need Newt to go.” Dumbledore said. The real reason of this meeting finally came out.

 Carol knew that Newt going to New York at the same time that Credence was losing control wasn’t a coincidence. In fact, she had gone to New York because of Credence. But, the first time, Newt was played. Dumbledore told him about Frank, the Thunderbird, and the Professor knew that his former student would want to send him home. Newt wouldn’t be fooled a second time. Not even by Professor Dumbledore himself.

“Newt won’t go.” Carol was sure of it. Newt had only one goal these days: Going back to New York. Tomorrow, or rather today, would be his fifth attempt at getting back his travel permit.

“I will talk to him. Try to convince him.” Dumbledore said. Not even Dumbledore could pursue Newt to give up on New York. Nobody could make Newt to give up on Tina. Not even Tina herself. “ But, you could help.” Dumbledore pointed at the MACUSA file on Carol’s hand.

Obviously. No stone was left unturned by the Professor.

“Newt needs to be the one finding Credence, Carol. For everybody’s sake.”

 

**London, England. September, 1927.**

 

If there was anything Torquil Travers could do to piss Carol Potter off, without a doubt, he would. In the day of Newt’s fifth attempt at getting his travel permit again, Carol was sent to Ireland to deal with some rebels. It was quickly solved by the help of her Auror friend, Louis Williams, a muggle born who she had become quite close. A few dates after work, a few kisses stolen. Carol liked to be around him. Louis was someone who was so easy to be around. He has such a light personality.

By the time Carol finally managed to go back to London, the audience had already happened. Carol knew that there was a high chance of Newt getting shut down again, but what happened in that meeting was beyond anything the young Auror could ever imagine. The fact they offered Newt a job as an Auror and, on top of it all, they asked him to hunt down Credence, was proof Travers was out of mind. Worst yet is the fact Travers hired Grimson, a well known Beast Hunters, to hunt down Credence.

But Carol wasn’t even too mad at Travers. She expected that. She was disappointed, but not surprised. Now, at Theseus, the witch was beyond any level of madness.

Carol walked the halls to Theseus’ office. She was determined. The witch opened the door without knocking. It surprised the Head of the Aurors who seemed to be having a lovely conversation with his fiancé, Leta Lestrange.

“You let Travers bring Newt here to humiliate him?” Carol asked in a rhetorical manner. Nothing could piss Carol off more than someone hurting Newt, in any capacity.

“Carol.” Leta said surprised. The witch stepped away from her fiancé stablishing a safe distance. Carol had noticed Leta always did that whenever she was around.

“I told Travers that Newt wouldn’t accept.” Theseus tried to remain calm. Carol knew, however, that he was anything but calm.

“Accept? Newt would never even consider!” Carol pointed out. Leta gave Theseus a look like she had said the exact same thing. “You are suggesting Newt to hunt down a person, Theseus! The man who wrote a book about how to look after creatures instead of harming them.” Carol could only imagine the scene, but she had a pretty good idea how Newt reacted to the proposal.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Theseus got up. He looked at Carol with a look the witch hadn’t seen in a long time; a hopeless look. “He is my brother, Caroline! I can see his pain.” Theseus’ tone of voice elevated a bit. It seemed to startle Leta. Obviously the Lestrange never had the unpleasure of seeing her future husband like this before.

“Can you really?” Carol questioned. It is safe to say they both have changed a lot over the years. But, sometimes, Carol couldn’t see the Theseus she once knew. “ You don’t even know why Newt wants so badly to go back to New York! Have you ever sat down and had an honest conversation with your sibling, Theseus? Or do you only point out what he is doing wrong?” Carol lashed out. She knew she should be using all of her rage in, perhaps, the wrong person. But, as of right now, she felt absolutely disappointed.

“You and your stupid assumptions that I don’t have any sort of feelings. Just because I don’t show what I feel doesn’t mean I feel any less.” Theseus’ word brought back an old feeling. A bitter feeling. An old argument between the two. “I love my brother, Caroline. It also pains me to see him hurt. Even if I don’t know why he is hurt.”

“ Maybe you should start from there.” Carol said looking at him. Then she looks at Leta, who watched the conversation with an uncomfortable look on her face. “You should start to show people that you care for them.” Carol looked at her former boyfriend. She looked at his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. “ Because if you don’t show, they will look for someone who does.” Carol said. She saw how the words affected Theseus.

Then, there was silence.

“You should check on Newt, Carol. He was quite upset when he left.” Leta broke the silence. Carol nodded at her suggestion with a contained smile.

“Have a good night.” Carol mentioned to leave, but she stopped when she felt the strong hand holding her arm.

“Credence is in Paris. I need you to go.” Theseus whispered. He let her go without saying another word.

There was no other words needed. They have said enough things to hurt one another tonight.

 

Carol opened the door to Newt’s house, with the keys Newt had given her. Carol didn’t know if Professor Dumbledore had spoken to her friend, yet. But it was dark out. So, the probability was high. And to be honest, she had a pretty terrible day. Carol could use some quality time with Newt and his creatures. Some lovely cuddles from Dougal seemed like heaven now. It was awful to go home to an empty house.

Carol passed by the kitchen and down the basement. She heard voices. So, Newt was home. Carol walked down the stairs and observed as Newt jumped in the tank she had helped him create to host his Kelpie. Bunty, Newt’s assistant, seemed absolutely enchanted by the scene. Carol chucked. It was obvious to anyone, but Newt, how much in love the assistant was for her boss.

“Bunty!” Carol caught the woman’s attention.

“Ms. Potter.” Bunty said. It was clear how much Bunty was jealous of the relationship Carol shared. Newt had always been very professional toward Bunty.

Carol observed from afar how Newt and Bunty treated the Kelpie. It was beautiful to see how much love and dedication Newt put in the care for the creatures. The Magizoologist smiled when he spotted the Auror.

“Hi, angel!” Carol said smiling at her friend. Newt gave his friend a contained smile. It had been a terrible day for the both of them.

“Hello, Care.” Newt said. He was all wet from jumping in the water with the Kelpie.

“I have to tell you something.” Carol said grabbing the papers Dumbledore had given her. Carol looked at Newt’s assistant which made Newt also turn to look at her.

“Bunty, please, go home.” As soon as Newt finished the sentences, there was a loud bang upstairs. The Auror inside Carol kicked in. The witch grabbed her wand and ran upstairs.

With Grindelwald on the loose Carol feared for Newt. But once she got upstairs and saw two familiar American faces, she was even more surprised. She felt Newt’s presence behind her.

“Queenie. Jacob.” Newt said surprised. It looked like the day was far from being over.

 

After the uncomfortable scene of Jacob finding out that he had been charmed, by Queenie, to come to London, Newt and Carol were left alone. Queenie had told Newt that Tina was dating someone else, a man named Achilles Tolliver. The blonde witch had also told them that Tina only felt like she needed to move on after a magazine printed that Newt was marrying Leta Lestrange. How devastated Tina must have been! Carol imagined her disappointment could only match Newt’s at this moment.

“She really thought I could marry someone else?” Newt whispered in disbelieve to his friend. Carol put a hand on his shoulder and gave him the files.

“Why don’t you go ask her that?” Carol suggested. Newt gave her a confused look. “Tina is in Paris, Newt. She is looking for Credence.” Carol reveled. Newt’s face brighten up in instants.

“But I can’t travel.” Newt pointed out sadly.

“I won’t tell.” Carol smiled. Just like that, she felt better by encouraging her best friend to go to Paris. Newt was going to Paris to chase love.

“Won’t you talk me out of breaking the law?” Newt asked confused. It would normally be something Carol would say. But then, the Potter had always been too loyal to Newt. She just couldn’t stand to see him suffer. So, she always did everything in her power to help, even if it meant covering his illegal tendencies.

“Oh, Newt…” Carol said smiling at him. She caressed his cheek and looked at his eyes. “There’s nothing illegal when it comes to love.” Carol smiled with Newt’s reaction. The chuckle and his little smile.

“Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Carol continued. “ And take Jacob. I have a feeling Queenie was really offended that you uncharmed her fiancé.” Newt nodded at her instructions.

With a quick hug, they said goodbyes. Carol didn’t tell Newt about her going to Paris as well. But, it was better off like this, Carol thought. The Auror would be going to Paris to be more than just an Auror. And her magizoologist friend would be going to Paris to do more than just making emends with his potential lover; Even though, he didn’t know that.

 

 **Paris, France. September, 1927**.

 

Carol had always thought Paris was gorgeous. She loved coming here when she dated Pierre. The city had something about it that enchanted Carol. Paris is the perfect background for an epic love story. Carol had learned, however, that epic doesn’t always mean good. It just means epic. A lot of extraordinary things are incredibly bad. Grindelwald would be the perfect example; He is without a doubt an extraordinary wizard. That was what made him extremely dangerous.

The decision of bringing Louis to Paris was proven to be correct when Carl bumped into her former boyfriend, Pierre. Being a Triwizard Champion was a big deal, even if you didn’t win. And apparently, even though he was no Auror, Pierre Delacour’s opinion were always taken into consideration. Guess that Greek philosopher was right after all, Carol thought.

“ _There’s three side to every story. Your truth, my truth, and the real truth_.” .

 Pierre’s truth about what happened that year in Hogwarts was the furthest away from the real truth.

“Carol Potter.” Pierre said with the biggest smile on his face. Like they are huge friends.

“Pierre.” Carol tried to contain the rage coming within her. She had just spent the entire day following false leads on Credence, and on top of it all, there was nobody inside the French Ministry that could tell where Tina was. All she wanted was a hot bath and some sleep before having to do it all again tomorrow.

“How are you?” Pierre asked. The false intimacy was killing Carol. “And your beloved Newt?” Pierre’s irony could be felt from a hundred yards away.

“Don’t you dare say anything about Newt.” Carol lost her patience. Before the French man could answer, Louis and some other French Aurors approached. They all seemed very happy to see two Triwizard Champions together. Like any other group of people that saw them together, they started asking questions about the Tournament.

“If you excuse me…” Carol said no longer handling all these people invading her privacy, and reminding her of times she would rather forget. “But, I have to go.” Carol smiled politely, liker mother taught her. People looked at her disappointed. It was always the same look; People who want to hear the epic stories and get rather disappointed when she walks away giving them nothing.

Carol started to walk away when she felt a strong arm passing around her shoulder. She turned to see Louis, who gave her a beautiful reassuring smile. Carol thought how unfair it was that she didn’t love him, like he deserved; Instead, she loved one who broke her heart. But her father, Henry Potter, would say _“Life is not about fairness, honey. It is about feelings. And feelings aren’t fair.”_

“I am sorry.” Louis said breaking the silence. Carol looked at him puzzled. He had done nothing that needed an apology for. At least, at Carol’s knowledge. “I realized you don’t like to speak about the Tournament. I should haven’t brought it up.” Louis continued. Carol’s heart melt at the kind gesture.

“I am used to it.” Carol smiled reassuringly. She was touched he even noticed. The only other people that did were her family, and obviously, Newt.

“People shouldn’t be used to what hurts them.” Louis pointed out. They walked out the Ministry into the French streets. She turned to look at him and gave a genuine smile. She didn’t need to say anything; Carol was relieved when she noticed he wasn’t waiting for a reply. The Louis of always; Always giving and never asking for anything in return. He grabbed her hand as they walked the streets.

Carol thought about every person who ever hurt her. And of all of those she hurt. She came to the realization it was reciprocal. She only ever hurt people who had already hurt her, or that eventually would hurt her. It was like karma. People getting what they deserved. But then Carol thought of Newt. How her friend didn’t get the karma he deserved. Even when he found something good, there were always people tearing it down. It just wasn’t fair.

But then again, life is not about fairness.

 

The next day started early. Earlier than Carol had anticipated. It was the Owl who woke Carol up caring a message from Theseus. It was a simple note.

_“Newt is Paris. I am on my way. We will have words,_

_Theseus.”_

That one was quick, Carol thought. With Newt being famous now, he no longer had the perks of going away for days and people just not noticing it. Carol quickly got dressed and was in the Ministry by the time Theseus and Travers arrived with a bunch of Aurors. Neither the Head of the Law Enforcement of Magic nor the Head of the Aurors seemed to be happy. They actually looked very angry.

“Potter.” Theseus said angry. Carol gave Louis a quick look before following Theseus. After their argument two days ago, Theseus would be all about how she told Newt confidential information. How she made Newt break the law; Again.

“Scamander.” Carol said waiting for the speech. All the Aurors were looking at distance. Leta was closer to them. Carol was glad. Theseus was calmer around Leta. Carol guessed the saying was true. “You never show the ones you love the monster you truly are until it’s too late for them to change their mind.”

“You told Newt!” Theseus accused whispering.

“Told what?” Carol asked. She could play this game, too. “That Credence is in Paris? You told him that when you asked him to hunt Credence down.” Carol reminded. It seemed to only make Theseus angrier.

“Newt can’t be here, Caroline! He is breaking the law.” Theseus exclaimed. It came out louder than he intended. “ They will send him to Azkaban.” Theseus pointed out.

“Azkaban is really full of people who can’t leave the country, but left anyways.” Carol was as ironic as a person can be. She could have sworn Leta giggled.

“For conspiracy!” Theseus is really mad, Carol thought. Travers must have said something. Old stupid Travers. “If my brother goes to Azkaban, Caroline, it is your fault!” Theseus accused.

“My fault?” Carol asked stunned. “You are the one who didn’t fight hard enough for him, Theseus! Your brother asked, politely, to leave the country 5 times. Even Newt does insane things for love.” Carol said. She could see the look of shock on both Theseus and Leta. How could they have not noticed? Are they really this blind?

“For love?” Leta was the one who asked. Carol knew she spoke too much the second the sentence came out.

Before they could continue the conversation, Travers stepped in and said a Grindelwald rally had been confirmed for tonight at a cemetery, where the Lestrange had their family vault. There had been a rumor saying that Credence was in fact Corvus Lestrange, Leta’s brother. A brother who everybody thought it was dead. And who Leta confirmed every time she could that he was very much dead.

“Let’s organize a group.” Theseus said looking at Carol. “Only the best.” Theseus said. Carol left to have that all organized, leaving the couple to their business.

 

Carol had arranged a rather large group. It was likely to be a suicidal mission. Grindelwald could kill them all. And he would if that meant his freedom. Sending people to certain death wasn’t something appealing to Carol. And on top of it all, she still hadn’t heard from Newt. She knew was in Paris. People had seen him. But was he alright? Did he find Tina? Was he getting Jacob in too much trouble?

Carol hated the unknown.

“Carol.” The voice made the witch let her worries go for the moment. She turned to see Leta Lestrange. The two weren’t exactly friends. Being in a complicated situation with Theseus contributed. However, Carol Potter always thought she was a beautiful woman and marvelous witch.

“Leta.” Carol smiled politely. The manners always spoke louder. “May I help you?”

“Thes never speaks about you.” Leta reveled. It was strange listening to Leta speak about what she and Theseus talked about. Specially at times like this.

“What?” The revelation caught Carol off guard.

“You are so important to him.” Leta smiled as she spoke. “ But he never really talks about you. About you two.” Leta told her. Carol couldn’t find words that moment.

“Even being younger and a bit of an outsider, “ Leta smiled fondly at the memory. “You two were the talk of the moment in Hogwarts. The most beautiful couple I have ever seen.” Leta’s words have an effect on Carol bigger than she thought. Listening to Leta speak of her and Theseus like this was soul crushing.

“And out of the nowhere, you weren’t together anymore.” Leta pointed out confused. “Whenever I ask Thes about it, he doesn’t say anything. The look on his face, you know, it is one of pain when he is reminded of it.” Leta continued. Carol bite her lips hard not to cry. To not show emotions.

“It clearly means he still loves you.” Leta said like it was a fact everybody knew. How could she be speaking of her fiancé loving another woman?, Carol thought.

“Do you love him?” Leta asked seriously. Carol looked at her completely shocked and puzzled.

“What?”

“I don’t mind, Carol.” Leta informed with a smile. “ I want to know. Do you love Theseus?” Leta asked again.

Carol stood there in shock for a moment. It felt like forever. Standing there and having Leta’s curious eyes on her. “ Yes. There will never be a day I won’t love Theseus.” Carol said in pure honesty. The woman in front of her deserved that.

“So, would you take care of him?” Leta’s question made Carol even more confused. Take care of Theseus?

“Leta, that won’t be necessary. Theseus has you. Forever. And he loves you.” Carol said stating facts. She wanted Leta to know she was no competition. Just a woman with an eternal regret.

“Just promise me, please, Carol.” Leta stepped forward and grabbed the other witch hand. “ I need to be sure that Theseus will have someone to look after him. I need to have that certainty to do what I must do.” Leta’s eyes were looking directly at Carol’s. All Carol could think was how this woman was insane. But, maybe Carol was the one insane, and Leta was just smart. Smart people plan ahead. It was a suicidal mission. One which Leta couldn’t survive. But, then, nor could Carol.

“I promise.” Carol said. It seemed to give Leta Lestrange some peace. It was a promise she hoped she would never have to keep;

 

Carol walked the halls of the French Ministry replaying in her head the conversation she just had. It was probability the most complicated conversation she had in a long time. How a woman who’s months away from getting married asks her future husband’s former girlfriend to look after him if anything were to happen to herself is beyond Carol’s comprehension. The witch would probably never have the same actions. A woman who’s engaged should be thinking of many things; Getting killed should not be one of them.

“Carol!” The calling of her name made Carol turn. She saw nobody in sight, which was strange. Carol always thought the French Ministry had an atmosphere she would rather stay away from. “To your left, Carol.” Carol recognized the voice. But it couldn’t be.

Carol turned to her left and saw the great Theseus Scamander tied to a chair in a corner. The war hero was tied to a chair. The person who tied him up was quite clever because in this position, he can’t use his wand.

“Who did this to you?” Carol asked seriously. But she didn’t untie him just yet.

“Newton.” Theseus reveled. Newt? Carol looked at Auror stunned. Her best friend could never do such thing to his brother. “ Actually, Newton’s friend. A woman.” Theseus said.

Tina!

Carol couldn’t help but laugh. Tina was really one of a kind, uh? An amazing witch indeed. Newt really could do very well in life with someone like Tina by his side.

“Tina did this to you?” Carol asked reciprocally. The witch had a good laugh with the situation.

“Yes, Caroline.” Theseus confirmed annoyed; “Now, untie me! We have to go.” Theseus demanded. Carol was about to make another joke when she heard the sirens. Newt, she immediately thought. Carol untie Theseus with a movement of her wand and ran towards the loud beep.

 

Carol stood in the cemetery watching the sunrise. They all just had probably the toughest night of their lives. In quick recap, Grindelwald made a huge speech on why the muggles should be ruled over. He even had the capacity of showing a prophecy of a war coming for the muggles. Obviously the wizard would showed the parts that gave him benefits. Then, an Auror was about to be acted by one of Grindelwald’s fanatics and counter struck. It was when hell broke loose.

Grindelwald used the situation in his behalf. Accused the Aurors and all of Ministry in the World of being against freedom. The cowards left when they were asked by their masters. Some of the Aurors, too. It was a lost battle, and many Aurors had family depending on them back home. To be honest, Carol still doesn’t know how she survived.

She watched Credence chose to be with Grindelwald to find out who he really was. Only if the kid knew Grindelwald was probably going to feed him more lies. Then, Carol watched as Tina’s sister, Queenie, chose to be with Grindelwald. For love, she said. For Jacob. Poor Jacob. Carol took the opportunity and fired a spell against Vinda Rosier. The French witch was holding the head of human skeleton, which was used by Grindelwald to show his visions. Vinda, being surprised with the spell, dropped the head. Carol was glad that, at least, Grindelwald couldn’t feed people more lies using his visions.

However, the worst was yet to come.

When Carol dueled with Vinda, Leta stepped forward. Fired a spell against Grindelwald. The whole place was in flames; They were likely to die in there. But, Leta held Grindelwald, so they could escape. Carol would never forget the look on the young woman when she turned and said “Remember what you promised.” . Carol would also never forget the promise.

Carol tried stepping forward; Tried helping Leta. She was caught by Louis who apparated them out of the vault. They were soon followed by Tina and Jacob, Nagini and Yusef Kama, and finally, Newt and Theseus. There was no much time to mourn. Nicholas Flamel showed up, and they had to get to business.

Now, watching the sunrise, Carol finally had a change to let the tears fall. Of all the things that could have happened last night, the worst happened. They failed Credence and they lost Leta.

“You know what to do.” Nicholas Flamel said to Carol when he was delivering the witch a Croissant. “There’s no time, Caroline.” Carol took a deep breath and nodded.

She turned to see Theseus and Newt hugged. Tina and Jacob sat next to one another, shoulder by shoulder; a share pain. Nagini seemed to be inconsolable. Yusef seemed defeated. And Louis just looked at Carol. For the first time since they became whatever it was they were, friends maybe, Louis looked at her looking for an answer; For guidance.

“Potter! Scamander!” Carol heard Travers voice and closed her eyes shut to control the rage. When she turned and saw not only Travers, but the Minister for Magic himself, Hector Fawley, followed by a few of his supporters, Carol couldn’t control the rage.

“What happened last night was a tragedy.” Fawley said, like he had done everything in his power to prevent it.

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Carol let out. She couldn’t just be a bystander in this situation. “You, Minister, was the responsible for what happened last night. When you went public and said Grindelwald was just simply a lunatic with ridiculous ideals, you encouraged these people. These people who last night sided with a monster.” Carol’s voice kept on what her mother would describe was adequate, even though, the witch was out of adequate.

“You, Potters, are always looking for escape goats…” Fawley complained. Obviously he would bring her father into this.

“Escape goats?” Carol asked. She stepped forward. “Is that what you will say to the people when they ask an explanation on how Grindelwald has an Obscurius on his side?” Carol’s revelation seemed to scare all the men and women she was shouting at.

“He got the kid?” Travers asked looking past Carol. Probably at Theseus.

“Grindelwald promised he would tell Credence his real identity.” Theseus informed.

“I thought Credence was the lost Lestrange.” Travers said confused. “Where’s Leta?” Travers asked after noticing that Theseus’ fiancé was not among the group. There was a silence. Nobody could say it.

“Leta is dead.” Carol was the one who broke the silence. “She died so we could live.” Carol continued.

“If Leta hadn’t dueled with Grindelwald,” Louis got up. “We would all be dead.” Louis’ word seemed to affect everyone. Fawley was speechless. Carol knew, however, that it would never change Fawley’s view on Grindelwald.

“We are sorry for your loss, Mr. Scamander.” Travers said. Carol couldn’t turn to look at the man. Not yet.

“Leta will be remembered for her sacrifice.” Fawley said. The Minister for Magic looked at Carol. “Her sacrifice won’t be for nothing.” Fawley assured.

“Oh, I will make sure her sacrifice won’t be for nothing.” Carol said looking at Fawley. In a regular day, Carol wouldn’t like Fawley. His personal war with Carol’s father was a good point. But, from now on, Carol would make sure that everybody knew how wrong Fawley was.

Leta died for a cause bigger than herself. Her sacrifice won’t be for nothing. Carol will now fight for a cause bigger than herself. For herself and for Leta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newtina shippers!, like myself, the next chapter IS ALL YOURS.  
> feedback is always appreciated. ;)


	4. Chapter Three: The Aftermath part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina talk,   
> Dougal is pleased,  
> A week from Paris passed,  
> Newt gets questioned,  
> Carol speaks fats,  
> and Two brothers reconnect.   
> Nene and Thee have lunch,  
> and Tina learns even Achilles can't handle Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of feelings. And a lot of fluff. And Dougal.
> 
> PS: This might be the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life as a fanfic author. Seriously, it is very long.

Chapter THREE: The Aftermath – part 1

 

**London, England. September, 1927.**

**A day after Paris.**

After their stop at Hogwarts to speak with Professor Dumbledore, Newt and his friends were back in London. It was nighttime. Everybody was tired. Carol had managed to get them a portkey back home. Mr. Travers wanted to have all of them stay to the Ministry to answer a few questions, but all Carol had to do was look at the man who is her boss and he decided another day would be better.

Newt offered all of them to stay at his place. He knew Carol had offered Tina a room in her house for as long as the American needed. But the wizard still had hopes Tina would prefer to stay with him. Even though, it was highly inappropriate, by society standards.  He had spent the last nine months with only one thing in his mind: Tina. And now, even though she was so close, she was so far away.

“Tina, darling. I will have to stay at Ministry tonight.” Newt heard Carol say to Tina. They were all at the Ministry, where the portkey took them. Jacob was inside his case looking after the creatures and Nagini. The woman had taken a huge impact on Credence’s choice. And when she heard Newt had a case full of creatures, she immediately asked to be down there. “And I do believe you don’t want to be alone. Do you mind staying at Newt’s? Just tonight.” Carol asked. Tina nodded.

Newt had noticed Tina was hurting. She had been hiding very well, but Newt knew. The wizard had been worrying about his brother, Theseus. His brother had lost Leta. Newt knew the feeling; He had lost Leta a long time ago. Even though the bond between the Hogwarts friend was different, Newt also felt Leta’s death. She deserved more than what she got her entire life.

“Do you mind?” Tina turned to ask Newt. He grabbed the handle of his suit case harder and smiled.

“No.” Newt said. And after that, Carol had let them go. The witch promised to be in Newt’s house by breakfast. As always Carol surprised Newt with the amount of straight she had. The Carol of always.

 

Newt and Tina walked in London’s street. It was around 7PM, so muggles were returning home from their day’s at work. Newt couldn’t stop thinking how him and Tina looked much like one of the muggles’ couples. Arms linked together walking down the street like they just hadn’t had, possibly, the worst day of their lives. Tina was awfully quiet next to him. Newt desperately wanted to talk to her, but he also wanted to respect her space.

Once they arrived safety at Newt’s place, Newt felt like he needed to break the silence. So, Newt put his case on the kitchen table and took a deep breath.

“Tina…” Newt said in a low tone of voice. Tina turned and looked at him. Then, the first tear dropped.

“She just walked, Newt.” Tina said in shaky voice. “My baby sister. My little sister. My Queenie just joined a man who represents everything I resent.” Tina broke down. Newt took a step forward and Tina hugged him.

Newt didn’t like when people just hugged him when he wasn’t prepared. But something in Tina hugging him when she needed support filled and broke Newt’s heart at the same time. He hugged her back, tightly, and let Tina cry. She had been holding the tears for a long time. She needed to cry. And Newt would be here for her the entire time.

After a few minutes, Tina lift her head to look at Newt, still not letting him go. “I failed my sister, Newt. “ Tina sobbed. “I failed Credence. In doing my job right. I was played by Yusuf.” Tina had so much pain in her words.

Newt cleaned the tears stains in her face and looked at her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful Salamander eyes. “You have no fault, Tina. Queenie and Credence made their choices. With time, they will notice it is the wrong one.” Newt said softly. A few reluctant tears still felt, but Tina remained silence. So, Newt continued. “You have a lot of heart, Tina. People like you will never understand why some people can’t see the greater good over their own good.”

“You are saying that Queenie was only thinking about herself?” Tina asked genuinely interested. Obviously the old Goldstein sister was thinking the worst of her sister, and herself.

“Obviously…” Newt said seriously. “Queenie isn’t thinking about what Grindelwald will do to others. She is thinking in how he will help her.” Newt said. He could have sworn he saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

“How can you remain hopeful?” Tina asked. It is a very good question, Newt thought.

“I don’t know. I just am.” Newt replied honestly. “I just believe that in the end, people will notice how wrong they were. And, become better.” Newt had changed much. He had changed much since school, since the war. And specially, he had change a lot since New York.

“I am sorry.” Tina said. Newt frowned. “For not trusting your intentions and believing in that stupid magazine. I misjudged you.” Tina continued. So we are talking about it, Newt thought hopeful.

“You didn’t know.” Newt smiled.

“Well, I should have, at least, written you a letter.” Tina continued her apology. Thinking about how Tina had thought he would marry Leta hurt, in many senses. It also hurt to be thinking about Leta.

“Let’s not be overthinking the past.” Newt suggested. It took a lot of courage out of him to continue, “And, just be…uh, together to face the times to come.” The last words nearly didn’t come out. But Newt was glad they did. Tina gave him a small smile that brighten his entire existence.

“Together?” Tina asked. Her eyes were big and full of questions looking at him. Newt returned the small smile and nodded affirmatively at her question.

The two were finally speaking about their feelings and the problems they had, and it was going better than Newt thought it would be. There were finally _close;_ Mentally and Geographically. But, as usual, something had to happen.

“Newt, is that you?” A female voice came from the basement and Tina looked at the man confused.

“It’s probably my assistant.” Newt informed quickly. It didn’t make Tina any less confused.

“Why is your assistant in your house alone at night while you were away?” Tina questioned. Newt could sense Tina was… _bothered_. Newt guessed any woman would be in the same situation.

“Probably because of the creatures, although, I asked her to go home at 5PM every day.” Newt said quickly. His explanations were making Tina even more confused. Newt had noticed in the past days that he was terribly bad at explaining himself.

“Creatures? Aren’t they all in the case?” Tina asked. This time she was more than just bothered, she was curious. Newt smiled as he stepped away from Tina’s embrace. He showed his hand, which the witch quickly took.

Newt grabbed the case and with Tina by his side, he got inside his favorite in the entire world. What he liked to call _“The Creatures’ Home.”_

Tina walked down the steps in front of him. Newt saw Tina’s expressions as she looked around. She looked absolutely stunned. And for Newt’s happiness, she looked to be amused, in a good way, about all the details. Dougal was waiting by end of the steps and was completely happy to be seeing Tina again.

“Oh, Dougal.” Tina said caressing the Demiguise fluffy hair. “It is very good to see you again.” Dougal stared at the woman in complete amusement.

Newt let Tina with Dougal and went further into the basement. He dropped the case in the ground and knocked letting Jacob know it is safe to come out, if he wanted. Newt removed his heavy coat and went looking for Bunty. He really needed to have a conversation with his assistant. Bunty liked taking care of the creatures, but she must be reminded that this was still Newt’s home. He very much liked his privacy.

“Bunty!” Newt got the attention of his assistant who was feeding the Kelpie. Bunty looked up and smiled.

“Newt!” Bunty said happily.

“Bunty, I told you not be here late.” Newt said trying to be very serious. Bunty never seemed to take her boss serious. “So, please, go home.”

“Newt…” Tina said approaching them. She had Dougal in her arms; the Demiguise had his head supported on Tina’s chest. “…Is he sick? He is very much looking for body warmth.” Tina questioned preoccupied.

“He has a small cold.” Bunty said. Tina looked at the woman and then at Newt. Bunty also seemed very surprised to be seeing Tina.

“Tina, this is Bunty, my assistant.” Newt introduced. Tina gave Bunty a polite smile. “Bunty, this is my…” Newt couldn’t find the words to describe what type of relationship him and Tina. “… Tina.” Newt said looking at Tina.

“Tina Goldstein.” Tina introduced herself to Bunty. The Auror held Dougal close. The view warmed Newt’s heart. “I am Newt’s friend. From New York.” Tina explained to Bunty.

“Ohh, you are the girl from New York?” Bunty asked surprised. Newt looked at his assistant confused, since he never really spoke of Tina to Bunty. She must have been listening to Newt’s private conversations with Carol.

“Yes, I believe I must be.” Tina said looking at Newt. It had been a long few days for the Auror, and Newt really didn’t think this conversation would help her.

“Bunty, please, go home.” Newt said seriously. “Me and Tina will take care of Dougal.” Newt concluded. He saw an expression in Bunty’s face he never thought he would see; _Betrayal_.

“Sure, I will give you some privacy.” Bunty said. The witch started to walk away when Newt called for her. She turned around with a hopeful expression.

“Have a day off tomorrow, Bunty.” Newt said. “For staying here while I was away. You deserve the break.” Newt concluded with a smile.

When Bunty was gone, Newt and Tina tended to the sick Dougal. As Bunty had anticipated, Dougal only had a small flu. As a typical Demiguise, whenever he was sick, he became clingy. Dougal just needed some medicine and a good night of sleep. Newt looked with admiration as Tina held the Demiguise close giving him all the care he needed.

“Tina, you can give him to me.” Newt said looking at Tina sitting at the last step of the stairs. “You need the rest.” Newt pointed out.

Tina looked up at him. “It is fine, Newt. He needs the help and I need to be doing something.” Tina caressed Dougal’s hair with deep affection.

“But, you also need rest.” Newt insisted. He knelt in front of the two and caressed Tina’s cheek.

“I will be fine.” Tina affirmed. Newt knew she would be. It still didn’t mean she would be less hurt.

“At least, lay down with Dougal upstairs. There’s a bed in the living room.” Newt suggested. Tina leaned against his hand in her cheek and smiled.

“Why is there a bed in your living room?” Tina chuckled. It was an unusual spot for a bed, Newt knew. Carol had said a couch would be more appropriated.

“I sleep in there, occasionally.” Newt explained. Occasionally was an understatement. It was really all the time. “It is closer to the creatures.”

“Won’t you mind?” Tina asked softly. “You also need sleep.” Tina pointed out.

“I will sleep in the case.” Newt said. “Or in my actual room.” Newt hasn’t been up in his room for a long time. Ever so focused in the care for his creatures, he didn’t see the point in sleeping in a room instead of sleeping in the bed he left in the living room.

“Don’t you need help?” Tina asked reluctant. “With the creatures. And with Nagini.”

“Nagini is asleep and Bunty already took care of all the creatures.” Newt guaranteed. “And the Zouwu is still adapting. So, you should really not be so close to him.” Newt knew the Zouwu meant no harm, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do any harm.

“But Jacob is down there.” Tina said preoccupied.

“Inside my office.” Newt informed. “And he must be asleep. It was an awful long day to him, too.”

Tina still looked conflicted, but she still got up. Newt helped her up since Dougal was obviously not letting Tina go far from him. Newt could sympathize with the Demiguise. He also didn’t want to be away from Tina. The American leaned in and gave the British a quick kiss in the cheek. The contact made Newt freeze and just stare at Tina. He observed as she went up with Dougal.

Tina stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to the magizoologist. “If you don’t come up to sleep in an hour, I am coming to get you.” Tina warned. Newt nodded with a smile. Newt knew it was wrong to be happy in the moment considering everything that it is going on. But, if he could choose one reason to be happy, that would be Tina.

 

**One week after Paris.**

Newt knew that he couldn’t avoid being questioned by the Ministry forever. Carol had managed to postpone it for a week. But Carol Potter’s influence could only go so far. Specially because of the war she was on with Hector Fawley, the Minister for Magic himself. Even after everything that happened in Paris, Fawley wasn’t willing to admit how dangerous Grindelwald actually was. And the Potters, being Potters, wouldn’t admit such thing. These are the people who made so much noise that Wizards all over the world were allowed to be a part of the war going between the muggles, officially. The Minister for Magic back then also didn’t believe wizards could be involved with the Germans. All these people tend to forget that after all, wizards are also humans.

Carol had asked Newt to go first. Tina was still very much shaken. And they would only make her look bad. It was then that they both agreed they would come with a story. A close version to the truth, but without some details that would harm some of their friends. Tina had the most to lose. With her sister joining Grindelwald and failing in the mission to get Credence. And Newt couldn’t bare to think of Tina being even more hurt. He had noticed how she had bottled up her feelings. It was noticeable how hurt she was but she tried as hard as she could not to demonstrate that to anyone. Newt guessed it was a copying mechanism.

To everybody’s surprise, Jacob had also been asked to come in to answer a few questions. It wasn’t something that hasn’t happened before; Questioning a muggle. It was just highly unlikely.

Newt and Jacob sat next to one another in the interrogation room. There sat Torquill Travers, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Henry Potter, the Head of International Magical Relations and his brother, Theseus Scamander, Head of the Aurors. Carol was also there sitting next to her father. And to Newt’s surprise, the Minister for Magic himself, Hector Fawley, sat there. In the middle of all others acting like he was the boss. In a room full of people with more real influence than him, Fawley acted like he owned the house.

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.” Torquill Travers read the file. “Can you confirm that is your name?”

“Yes, it is.” Newt confirmed.  Travers liked tiptoeing when it came to interrogating, Newt had noticed.

“Mr. Scamander, what is that you were doing in Paris?” Henry Potter asked. Like Carol, he was straight to point. He leaned forward in his chair taking the lead.

“I was looking for a friend.” Newt answered. It wasn’t a lie. Newt had really gone to Paris because of Tina. Professor Dumbledore’s revelation about Credence had messed with Newt’s feelings. But he had only decided to go after Queenie appeared in his house with Jacob and Carol told him where Tina was.

“Friend?” It was Fawley who spoke now. “You broke your International Travel Ban because of a friend?”

“I believe that is correct.” Newt said. Carol grinned; Newt could see she was holding a laugh.

“You are telling me, the Minister for Magic, that you didn’t go to Paris for Credence Barebone under Dumbledore’s request but because of a friend?” Fawley inquired. The man obviously believed Newt was lying.

“I am very much loyal to my friends.” Newt said. His answers seemed to be annoying the authorities in front of him. Though, he could swear Carol smiled.

“Mr. Scamander, I could send you to Azkaban for violating your International Travel Ban.” Fawley threated him. Newt noticed Theseus and Carol leaning forward. “You have to cooperate.”

“Mr. Fawley, may I need to remind that after what happened in Paris, Mr. Scamander had his International Travel Ban revoked.” Carol stated. Newt didn’t know that, but wouldn’t be the one to question it. “Besides, the Minister for Magic should know that violating an International Travel Ban isn’t a crime to send someone to Azkaban.” Carol’s words impacted Fawley.

“Mr. Scamander, after you found your friend in Paris…” Mr. Potter started questioning. But Mr. Travers stopped him, before he could finish.

“Which friend it was, again?” Travers asked. Newt looked to Carol next to her father and she nodded.

“Tina Goldstein.” Newt responded.

“A woman?” Travers asked shocked.

“Is that really necessary?” Theseus intervened. “Like everyone in the room, Newton has the right to have a girlfriend.” Theseus stated. Jacob, next to Newt, chocked.

“As I was saying…” Mr. Potter took the lead again. “What happened after you met with Ms. Goldstein?”

Again, Newt looked at Carol before answering. She again nodded. “We went to the French Ministry. Tina wanted to find evidence to discover Credence’s true identity.” Newt said. Carol had thought that speaking the truth in this point of the story would be nice. Since everybody saw him at the French Ministry.

“Why?” Mr. Potter asked.

“Because everybody was implying Credence was a Lestrange. Leta’s brother.” Newt explained. Mr. Potter nodded and noted down.

“And, Mr. Scamander, was it in the French Ministry that you found Ms. Lestrange?” Travers asked. Newt, this time, looked at his brother. Theseus didn’t seem affected. But, just like Carol and Tina, he hided well.

“Yes. Me and Tina found her and then, we went to the Lestrange vault in the cemetery.” Newt informed. Travers didn’t seem pleased with the response. It was like he was waiting for something else.

“And what exactly happened in the cemetery?” It was Hector Fawley who asked.

“Mr. Grindelwald gave a speech.” Newt started. “Then, an Auror attacked one of the listeners, and it was when Mr. Grindelwald asked everyone to leave. His followers.” Newt continued. Fawley tried to take all of that serious, Newt observed. But the man really didn’t believe Grindelwald was a threat.

“And, some things happened. I don’t happen quite well. He used a protection spell around him.” This was the part Carol has asked him to stool. “Carol was dueling with Vinda Rosier. And Grindelwald moved to attack her. That was when Leta stepped forward. Dueled with him, so we could escape before the fire in the spell killed us all.” Newt finished. He moved on his seat, bothered.

“Leta Lestrange died to save Caroline Potter?” Hector Fawley asked in disbelieve. “Leta who was engaged to Theseus?”

“I take great offense in what you said, Mr. Fawley.” Carol spoke for the first time. Her voice sounded harsh. Like a knife. “Ms. Lestrange didn’t die to save me. She died for a cause bigger than everyone. She died so we could live. So we could make a difference. Ms. Lestrange died to make a difference.” Carol’s voice didn’t elevate. But, her words cut like knife. It was like she was hitting Fawley’s with perfect cursing spells.

“Me and Leta loved the same man.” Carol continued. “At different points of our lives.” Carol stated looking at Theseus. “But we also fought for the same cause. The defeat of Grindelwald. The actual good for Wizard Kind. And for the world.” Carol looked directly at the Minister. Every other person in room could just watch. “It disappoints me that the Minister for Magic is to discredit a testimony because of pretend woman feud. But, unfortunately, it doesn’t surprise me.” Carol finished. She sat straight in her seat and looked forward. Newt observed as she took a deep breath.

The room stayed silent for a long moment. It was an uncomfortable silence. “Mr. Kowalski, could you tell us your side of the facts?” Mr. Potter was the one who broke silence. All eyes turned to Jacob as he started telling what happened.

Newt, however, observed his brother. After Carol’s words, Theseus seemed very impacted. It was truth his brother had been dealing with Leta’s death in a very particular way. It wouldn’t be like Theseus to be crying in a corner. Newt knew their mother visited often, now. And obviously, him and Carol had been spending much time together. With the excuse of hunting Grindelwald, the two had found a way to leave all the past behind and work together with just an occasional fight.

 

By the end of the audience, Carol and Theseus walked the two of them out. Carol had suggested to show Jacob a bakery down the street. In her way out, she gave a look to Newt. It was also another thing they had talked about. Newt had to talk to Theseus. It was always hard for them to have a conversation, but they needed now. More than ever, they needed to be there for one another.

The brothers sat in front of one another in Leaky Cauldron. Newt had suggested them to have lunch together. Theseus had suggested dinner, but Newt would be watching the Zouwu tonight with Tina. The American had insisted, and Newt couldn’t find it in his heart to say no to her. It would become a problem in the future, Newt imagined.

“So, did you really go to Paris because of Ms. Goldstein?” Theseus asked as they waited for their food. Newt looked up and saw the famous expression in his brother face; The teasing one.

“Yes.” Newt said. Theseus grinned before taking another sip of his beverage.

“Is she the reason why you wanted so desperately to go back to New York?” Theseus asked. Newt thought Carol had told his brother by now. But Newt should know better. Carol would never do such thing.

“Yes.” Newt said. The magizoologist realized the monosyllabic words wouldn’t help built a conversation. So, he continued. “I promised I would give her my book. Personally.” Newt reveled.

Theseus expression told he was truly surprised by his brother’s revelations. “Seriously? Ms. Goldstein is interested in Magical Creatures?” Theseus questioned. His surprise tone became a constant in the conversation.

“Well, yes. Very much!” Newt smiled. It gave Newt great happiness that he could share his love for the creatures with Tina. “Dougal is very keen of her.” Newt said. The Demiguise had been sick a couple of days ago and he was glued to Tina’s rips. The Auror had been a great assistant in his recovery. Much to Bunty’s complains.

“The Demiguise?” Theseus asked. Newt was the one surprised this time. His brother actually remembered.

“The very same.”

“So, your intention was to go back to New York to just deliver the book to Ms. Goldstein?” Theseus asked. Newt could see that he had a deeper intention with that question.

“Well, yes…” Newt looked down at his own beverage and decided to take a sip.

“Were you going to court her, Newt?” Theseus asked. It made Newt chock in his own beverage. The scene made Theseus laugh.

“What do you mean by courting?” Newt managed to ask, as he recomposed himself.

“Well, taking her on dates and you know, the usual kissing….” Theseus started. The grin in his face was huge. “…with a ring in her right ring finger, eventually.” Theseus finished. Newt couldn’t lie the thought hasn’t passed by his head. It was actually a constant. He even had made a folder _. Rings Tina might like_.

“Well, I didn’t exactly buy a ring.” Newt said. He did search for one. However, he wanted his travel ban to be banned, so he could ask Carol for help. He didn’t want to add fuel to Carol’s rage in the matter.

“Well, you can’t ask for Mom’s ring while they are both alive.” Theseus teased. “And you can’t ask for grandmother’s ring because I gave that to Leta.” Theseus continued. They both stopped at the mention of Leta’s name. Theseus had spoken of her as if she was still alive. It was a hard and horrible thing to get used to; Death.

“How are you?” Newt asked. His brother finished the beverage and made a sign for another one.

“My fiancé is dead, Nene.” Theseus used their childhood nickname. Newt used to hate it, but now, he finds it tolerable. “I love her and that fucker killed her. It is a mix of feelings, actually.” Theseus said. Newt observed as his brother clapped his hands together.

“You can stay with me, if you like.” Newt offered again. Theseus shared an apartment with Leta and Newt figured it was painful to be living in an apartment where you used to share with someone who isn’t coming back.

“I like being around her things.” Theseus said denying once more his brother’s invitation. “It feels like she is there. With me.”

“She will be here with you, Thee.” Newt used also the childhood nickname he had for his brother. “Those who we love never really leaves us.” Newt paraphrased Carol. Theseus smiled, as if understanding the reference.

“You have no idea how many times I heard that from Caroline this past week.” Theseus said. The use of Carol’s full name intrigued Newt. Carol had the formality, so Newt knew it wasn’t a thing coming from her.

“Carol has a tendency of being right.” Newt pointed out. It made both of the Scamanders laugh and nod in agreement.

“It is annoying.” Theseus agreed.

The food arrived breaking their conversation. They had lunch speaking of nothing of really of importance. They spoke of childhood memories and Hogwarts. Of Quidditch. Newt wasn’t really a fan, but Theseus was. And it was refreshing seeing his brother be enthusiastic about something. By the end of lunch, Newt felt much closer to his brother and Theseus in a much better mood.

“Thank you for this, Nene.” Theseus said as they walked out of Leaky Cauldron.

Newt turned to his brother and gave him a small smile. “You should come by for dinner. Jacob cooks every night.” Newt said. Theseus nodded.

“We will stop by.” Theseus said. Newt wanted to ask who was we, but he already knew the answer. Theseus normally spent his night buried at the Ministry. And Newt knew very well who kept him company.

 

Newt walked back home thinking of his brother. As a kid, he envied his brother. Their father also looked very proud and impressed with whatever Theseus did. And Newt’s love for Magical Creatures didn’t impress much Perseus Scamander. Their mother always spoke of how Theseus was their pride and Newt was their joy. Grace Scamander meant well. But it always made the younger Scamander sad to only be the joy. Why couldn’t he be both?. Theseus certainly could be if he put his mind to it.

When Hogwarts times came around, their differences were noticeable. Theseus was popular and a member of the his house Quidditch team. And he even dated the right people. Newt remembers, to this day, the day Carol and her family went to have dinner with them. His father was highly impressed with Carol. And having ties with a family like the Potters looked great to society. Newt never understood why people couldn’t just like one another, without having it to be because of society.

It did angered Newt a bit how Theseus could do everything right. It was not an anger towards his brother, obviously. But rather at himself. Why could one brother be so perfect at everything and another be so bad at everything? . Biology proved it was impossible for such thing to happen. With time, Newt understood that him and his brother were just different. Good different. Like creatures from the same species.

Newt walked inside his house and heard the noise. It was laughter and complainant. Laughter actually muffled the complaining. The wizard moved to his basement. He removed his coat as he walked down the steps. Arriving at the end of the steps, Newt saw as Tina was petting the Kelpie and Bunty was next to the witch, probably advising against.

“Ohhh, Bunty. Calm down.” Newt heard Tina say as she kept passing her hands through the Kelpie. “He just needs a little bit of affection. Just like any human being.” Tina’s words made Newt’s heart full. He would have said the exact same thing.

“They have been at it for about twenty minutes.” Nagini appeared next to him. Newt looked at the Maledictus. She rarely came out of his case. It pleased Newt to see her out here, interacting with others.

“I should intervene.” Newt said. Nagini nodded giving him a smile. She was actually having fun with the two women bickering.

“Before Tina jumps in with the Kelpie and Bunty goes mad.” Nagini joked. That would have been disaster. A fun disaster.

Newt observed as Nagini went upstairs, probably looking for food. Then, he turned his attention back to the two women in front of him. Tina was so bravely defending the creature’s interests. It was a beautiful sight. It immediately brought back memories of his brother. The brother Newt dared to envy as a child. Newt dared, now, to say he has found someone who understands and completes him. And his brother had just lost one. Guess there is no reason for jealousy now, Newt thought as he stepped forward to approach the two women and the Kelpie causing their small argument.

 

**Two weeks after Paris.**

 

Tina woke up early in the day of her questioning. It had been two weeks since the events of Paris. Which was the exact amount of time Torquil Travers considered reasonable for all of them to recover. Like they would ever be able to recover. Tina would never forget the look on her sister’s face. The moment kept repeating on the woman’s mind every night; In her nightmares.

After going to Hogwarts so Newt could speak with Professor Dumbledore, Carol had offered Tina to stay at her house. Carol lived in a beautiful cottage in a wizarding village just outside of London, named Godric’s Hollow. The name was given in honor of one of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor. It seemed only the richest and noblest of British Wizards had houses at Godric’s Hollow. Carol is one of them.

Tina got the guest room next to Carol’s room. It was a room in the size of the one her and Queenie shared back in New York. It felt lonely, for the Auror, sleeping here. For someone who had always shared a room with her someone, sleeping alone was painful. Specially in such hard times.

 However, Tina found Carol to be an excellent company. It is true that the British Auror came home late every night. Sometimes, she would arrive with the sunrise. But, the ginger had always smiled fondly at the brunette. And had coffee ready for Tina at all times. The two had became friends when Newt introduced the two, and then, became closer when Carol returned to New York with her eccentric brother, Fleamont. But, now, the two had developed a true friendship. Like herself, Carol didn’t have much girl friends. Same explanations as Tina _“Girls find me intimidating_.” .

“Good morning!” Tina said when she entered the kitchen. Carol was drinking, probably tea, and reading the newspapers. The Daily Prophet. Apparently, it was a must read for every wizard in Britain. Liking the read or not. Much like the New York Ghost for Americans.

“Good morning, darling.” Carol smiled. Tina walked past her and poured some coffee in a mug. “You know, Tina. I feel like we need to speak about today.” Carol said. Tina turned to look at the witch and nodded.

Tina took a sat in front of Carol and took a sip of her coffee. Dark and sweet. “Go ahead.” Tina said.

“They are going ask what you were doing in Paris. About Credence. The investigation.” Carol started. Tina knew that. She had gotten a letter from Madame Picquery two days ago briefing the Auror of what the President got so far. “And also, about Queenie.” Carol informed.

Queenie.

It had a sore subject. Tina hadn’t spoken much about her sister to anyone. Not even Newt. They also didn’t ask, out of respect. Tina had been informed previously, by Carol, that Travers had reported the American muggle at the scene. It wouldn’t take much brain for anyone at MACUSA to notice the muggle was Jacob Kowalski. And Queenie’s absence helped the theory.

“The whole vising your aunt is not going to stick now.” Carol said. All the presents in the scene hadn’t said anything about the people who decided to side with Grindelwald. Credence’s name was the only one important, so far. “We have to come up with something better.”

“I know.” It was all Tina could say. The witch felt overwhelmed. She had been bottling her feelings regarding what happened in Paris for a week now. Tina had cried for two days. Feeling incredibly guilty for not being a good sister nor a good Auror. Losing both Queenie and Credence had been a hard punch. Now, there were no more tears left to cry. But the tightness in the American’s chest was still there.

“Tina, darling.” Carol reached for the brunette’s hand in the table and grabbed it. Carol looked seriously at Tina, deep into her eyes. “I am here for you. For whatever you need.” Carol reaffirmed. Carol’s nickname for Newt was angel, but the true angel was herself.

Carol had been there for every single person who was in that cemetery that night. Tina often questioned in her mind who was there for Carol. A person can only give so much. Eventually, a person has to receive.

 

The witches walked down the halls of the British Ministry together. Tina was anxious and afraid. Not of what they would ask. But afraid to be sent back to New York. Tina was barely copying with everything with all the help she had been getting. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to do it on her own. Carol stopped in front of a door who seemed to be the same as every other.

“Wait here, darling. I will be back soon.” Carol said. Tina nodded and waited.

Newt had been interrogated before. His connection to Professor Dumbledore was more appealing than what a MACUSA auror had been doing in Paris. In fact, Newt had been interrogated more than once. Last night, when they were having dinner together at Carol’s, he had assured everything would be fine. Tina believed, in that moment, as she had looked in his eyes and he had smiled in his very cute way.

Tina smiled at the memory of Newt. Ever since Newt had made very clear in Paris that he wasn’t engaged to Leta, and he had declared his _interest_ in the witch, in his own particular way, they have been quite close. They have yet to speak properly about their true feelings, and intentions, but the only person who could make Tina smile those days was Newt. She and Newt had yet to define whatever it was they had.

“Miss Goldstein.” The heavy man’s voice took Tina out of her thoughts. Tina turned to see Theseus Scamander. The man who, in terms of suffering, was the only one who could beat her. Losing his fiancé had been a huge hit for Theseus, as expected. However, like herself, Theseus found comfort in Newt, and surprisingly, in Carol. Even being former lovers and having a very complicated relationship, Carol and Theseus managed to put their differences aside, for the greater good, and managed to become friends.

“Mr. Scamander.” Tina greeted him. She had spoken to him only a handful of times. Being the Head of the Aurors made the Scamander older brother a very busy man and whenever they crossed paths at Newt’s house, they only ever were polite with one another.

“Caroline asked me to come and get you.” Theseus said. Tina had noticed how Theseus had been calling Carol by her full name. _Caroline_. If he thought by treating Carol with indifference, he would be able to sound like he was indifferent to the Auror, Theseus was terribly wrong, Tina thought.

“Thank you.” Tina accompanied Theseus inside the room Carol had previously walked in.

It was a dark room, just like the rest of Ministry. There sat Torquil Travers, the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement of Magic, and Carol, who sat in the chair furthest away possible from Travers. In the middle sat a man who Tina had only seen in photos at Carol’s house. Henry Potter, the Head of International Magic Relations for the British Ministry. The man looked a lot like his son, Fleamont; Only older. And lastly, to Tina’s complete surprise, sat next to Mr. Potter, Tina’s former lover, Achilles Tolliver.

Tina sat in front of all those people. Feeling even more nervous now about this interrogation.

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein.” Mr. Potter started reading the papers. Then, he looked at Tina, with sympathetic eyes. “Can you confirm your name?” Mr. Potter asked gently.

“Yes, that is my name.” Tina confirmed trying to sound as confident as she could. She looked at Carol, who winked at the witch. Tina, however, didn’t dare to look at Achilles.

“Ms. Goldstein, we have received your files from both MACUSA and the French Ministry.” Mr. Potter informs. Tina nodded, tense. “ And it is said here you were under Ministry Orders. What orders?” Carol’s father is straight to business, like his daughter.

“MACUSA got an information around April that Credence Barebone had survived.” Tina started like she had rehearsed in the bathroom mirror this morning. “ And Madame Picquery asked me to investigate.” Tina finished the first sentence she had planned. It gave her a sense of control. It was something that gave the American confidence.

“Why you?” It was Travers who asked this time. It was clear that both Potters had very clear feelings towards the man. And they were not good feelings.

“I guess that because of my personal ties to Credence.” It had been another sentence Tina had rehearsed.

“What kind of ties?” Travers continued his interrogation.

“I worked on a case where he was implied before.” Tina had spoken what Madame Picquery told her to say to the French, if any of them bothered to ask. “ And because I was in the subway in New York, when there was a failed attempted of killing Credence.” Tina completed. She had been looking at the British’s eyes the entire time. It was how she always knew when people were lying to her.

“Let’s move to the real questions.” Achilles said stopping Travers from continuing. It seemed to surprise all the other British authorities. “ What is your personal relationship with Mr. Newton Scamander? And Why was he in Paris looking for you?” The questions surprised all the other people in the room. Tina looked at Carol looking for guidance.

“Mr. Tolliver, as we have spoken before, you are here as a guest.” Theseus was the one who spoke. Tina turned to look at the man. “And guests, in my house, don’t make questions.” Tina had noticed Theseus became protective when the subject was Newt. It was a relieve seeing how the two brothers really cared for one another, despite their differences.

“I told you, Mr. Scamander…” Achilles leaned forward to face Theseus. Tina had always found incredible how Achilles was brave and never gave up without a fight. In this moment, she can only find him arrogant and inconvenient. “… that my aurors respond to me.” With that, Tina turned to him surprised. Achilles had been promoted?

“Why don’t you boys decide who has the bigger stick in another moment.” Carol said annoyed. She looked at Theseus, briefly, but it made him reconsider his next moves. “Now, why don’t we go back to the interest of all?” And with that, the interrogation had continued with no further interruptions from Achilles or Theseus’.

Tina was asked about what happened in the cemetery. Having to describe it was more painful than the witch had anticipated. It had been real painful. Then, she was asked, by Torquill Travers, of her ties to Newt. Of whom, the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement of Magic had described as “ _the troubled magizoologist_.” . The description had won an epic eye roll from Carol. This time she had to answer. Also in the way she had previously prepared at home.

“Newt and I are friends. We met in New York. And we exchanged some letters since. He is special to me.”

It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t also the complete truth. But nor Tina nor Newt knew the complete truth to what they were.

Everything was smooth until the questions Tina had been so afraid of came out of Mr. Potter’s mouth.

“Miss Goldstein, where’s your sister Queenie Goldstein?” Mr. Potter asked gently. Tina knew that question would come. She had prepared for it, as well. But not even the world’s best preparation could prepare her for this.

“I sincerely don’t know.” Tina replied. It was the truth. And it was what hurt Tina the most. Not knowing where her little sister was. Her fragile, naïve, and incredibly stupid, little sister was.

“You don’t know?” Travers asked as if it was hard to believe.

“When I left New York, we weren’t on good terms. Personal issues.” Tina tried finding words who wouldn’t be a lie, but again, also, not the complete truth. “And last I heard, she was in Paris. But we never found each other.” Tina said. Newt had told her they asked him of Queenie. Because of Jacob, he said.

“Her boyfriend, the muggle Mr. Kowalski, has taken residency in Mr. Scamander’s house, here in London.” Travers informed. Tina noticed the man was full of ironies. One of the reasons why he is so successful, Tina thought.

“I know.” It was all Tina answered.

“We questioned both Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kowalski and they both said the last time they saw Queenie Goldstein was when she ran out of Mr. Scamander’s house after an argument with Mr. Kowalski.” It was Carol who spoke this time. In her tender, gentle way. Tina obviously knew this. Newt had told her, full of guilty.

“I haven’t seen Queenie.” Tina said looking at the authorities in front of her. “And trust me, I have been looking. And I will keep looking.” Tina assured. It was the most truth she had said in the entire questioning.

“We will tell you if we find out anything.” Mr. Potter said.

“Anything else?” Carol asked for the authorities around the table. They all nodded, expect for Achilles.

“Auror Goldstein, we want you back in New York by the end of the month.” Achilles said seriously. Tina’s heart was broken. She immediately looked at Carol and mouthed ‘ _please, Care.’_

“Mr. Tolliver, I have started gathering Aurors around the globe for a force task to deal with all things related to Mr. Grindelwald.” Carol started. The Auror seemed really annoyed to have to deal with this. “ And as I have previously told your President and gotten an approval, Auror Goldstein will be one of the MACUSA representants.” Carol’s words surprised not only Achilles, but Tina as well.

“Madame Picquery hasn’t told me.” Achilles said to Carol. The doubt in his voice was obvious.

“Well, I suggest you to write her a letter.” Carol said getting up. Tina could see the grin on Mr. Potter’s face. The man was really proud of her daughter. It made Tina wonder if her dad would be proud of her. The thought was painful, because Tina knew her dad would be disappointed in how she failed to take care Queenie.

“Ms. Goldstein, you can go now.” Mr. Potter said. All the other authorities started getting up. Tina took a quick look at Achilles and also got up. She desperately wanted to get out of there.

Tina heard when Carol told Theseus she would accompany Tina out. The Auror smiled at Tina when she opened the door, so they could leave. They walked in silence until one of the Floo Network. Carol grabbed Tina’s hand and looked seriously at her.

“Tina, I meant what I said.” Carol started. “It would mean a lot to me if you could join us.” Carol said gently looking at Tina            ‘s eyes.

Tina nodded and Carol continued. “I will understand, however, if you need more time.” People could accuse Carol of many things, but they could never accuse her of being uncaring.

“I will think about it.” Tina said. Carol smiled and squeezed Tina’s hand.

“Will you be going home?” Carol asked. Tina thought of the warm bed in her room in the Godric’s Hollow cottage. It would be good to cry in the warmth of bed, Tina thought.

“No,” Tina said. Enough of crying. “I will be at Newt’s.” Tina informed. Her only two happiness, lately, were Newt and his Fantastic Beasts.

Tina hugged Carol and walked to the Floo Network. Thinking of Newt’s house, Tina stepped in. Tina had been bottling up a lot of her feelings, but one she could feel without fear. The marvelous feeling she felt whenever she was around a certain troubled magizoologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get the side of the events from Theseus and Carol's point of view. Expect a lot of feelings.


	5. Chapter Four: The Aftermath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Carol and Theseus:  
> Nightmares,  
> Vanilla scent tea,  
> Henry Potter,  
> Force task,  
> Surprising support system

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events from last chapter (and some more) in the eyes of Carol Potter and Theseus Scamander
> 
> PS: Henry Potter is actually a name I got from Pottermore. He is a character created by J.K Rowling.

Chapter FOUR : The Aftermath part 2

 

**London, England. September, 1927**

**A day after Paris**

Carol was sat alone in her office at the Ministry. She had sent Tina and Newt home earlier. She spent the last four hours in meeting explaining what happened at the Lestrange family vault in the Pére Lachaise cemetery and then, what happened in Hogwarts. It had been a long couple of days and this was the first time Carol sat down. Her mind had been racing with all the latest events. But one thing kept coming back. One particular phrase she heard on the day before.

_“Just promise me, please, Carol._ _I need to be sure that Theseus will have someone to look after him. I need to have that certainty to do what I must do”_

Carol bite her lips not to cry. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Leta was dead. And the conversation the two women shared was like a demon hunting Carol down. When the Auror made that promise, she had hope she would never fulfill it. That Leta Lestrange would become Leta Scamander and she would be the one taking care of Theseus.

Now, Leta was gone. And Carol knew she would have to fulfill the promise. Not just because of Leta. But because Carol didn’t have the courage to abandon Theseus. She would never have.

“Carol.” Louis said taking Carol off of her thoughts. Carol turned to look at her friend and gave a polite smile.

“I am going home. All the reports have been filled and all the authorities will only be here tomorrow.” Louis informed. She sensed the unspoken question. Come with me, it was what he wanted to say. Carol observed as the Auror dropped the reports on her desk. Travers had asked all Aurors to write down their version of what happened. Which meant it was much to read until tomorrow.

“I will be staying.” Carol had heard the unspoken question many times before. It had become a thing between the two. But today, she couldn’t have the luxury of walking out of here to seek for comfort. “I have much to do and I still need to speak to Theseus.” Carol informed. Being second in command meant that Carol had to deal with Theseus more times than she wished.

“Send an owl if you need me.” Louis said, being ever the gentleman. Carol got up and walked around the table.

“Thank you, Lou.” Carol put her arms around his neck and tried very hard to smile. “For dragging me out of that place.”

Louis only smiled. Carol had noticed he didn’t take compliments well. To be honest, nor did she. “You should rest, Care. Tomorrow will be an ever longer day.” Louis suggested.

“We will be having long days for a long time now, Lou. People like me won’t have the luxury to rest.” Carol said. Louis looked like he wanted to say something, but he held back. He simply hugged Carol tightly.

In that moment, instead of feeling comfort, Carol felt guilt. Guilt for knowing she could never match the affection this man felt for her and even more guilt for not being able to set him free.

 

Theseus was finally alone. The last hours had been long. And full of people. All the meetings he had to sit through seemed to be longer than usual. A crisis was happening. A big international one. But all he could think was the crisis inside him. It seemed selfish, to him, to be thinking more about his pain than others. Everybody was feeling pain. But to Theseus, no pain matched his.

He and Leta had been arguing over the matter of her brother for weeks now. His fiancé had insisted that the Obscurial Newt had encountered, Credence Barebone, could not be her brother, Corvus. Leta was sure of it. And after hearing her story, so was Theseus. But deep inside, he hoped Leta was wrong. That would make some of the guilt inside her go away. Unfortunately, Leta seemed to be right.

Theseus had never felt more powerless than in the moment he saw Leta duel with Grindelwald. Maybe, it would matched the feeling he felt once in Hogwarts when a name left a cup in the Triwizard Tournament. For a man like Theseus, feeling powerless is the worst feeling one can feel. Not being able to do something. The worst part was knowing the entire time that she would never make out alive of such duel. And knowing she knew that.

All the reports from the Aurors had no mention of Leta at any point. They had left before Leta stepped forward. Which meant, Theseus would have to make a very detailed report. Sometimes, he had the worst job in the world.

The eldest Scamander didn’t want to go home. Home was the apartment he shared with Leta and being around all of her things would be like death to him. He could go to his parents’ manor, just outside of London, in the countryside. But he didn’t even have the courage of opening the letter his mother had sent, let alone go deal with all of that now. Then, he thought of Newt’s home. But Theseus saw in that American witch’s eyes how much pain she was feeling. He also saw how strong was his brother’s grip on her hand.

The knock on the door made startled Theseus. It was very late. He was supposed to be alone. Before he could answer, the door opened. It reveled Caroline Potter. She walked in quietly holding some papers in her hands. Theseus expected the well known Carol polite smile, but it didn’t show. Instead, she remained serious.

“I read the reports from the Aurors.” Caroline informed. She had been nominated to be the second in command after Grindelwald’s prison in New York. It had been a big deal that she was a part of it. “And I made one myself.” Carol leaned the papers she was holding.

“I see…” Theseus grabbed the papers. He saw how uncomfortable Carol was. Something was bugging her. In old times, Theseus would know what it was just by looking at her.

“Do you need something?” Carol asked. It surprised Theseus a little. But, he thought of it as a professional question.

“No.” Theseus said opening the file. “I will read your report and see if I can add something.” He thought after that, she would leave. And leave him alone. But this was Caroline Potter. She never does the conventional nor the expected.

Carol sat down in front of him. “You should go home, Theseus. A lot of us are traumatized but you lost someone you love.” Carol said. Her tone was sweet and gentle. It reminded Theseus of a Carol he used to know.

“I am the Head of the Aurors. This is an international crisis. I have to do my job.” Theseus knew he had sounded defensive. But, who would blame him?

“You lost your fiancé, Thes. Nobody is expecting you to be fine now.” Carol insisted. Hearing from Carol that he had lost Leta made him freeze. Theseus had never expected to lose Leta. She was the one who stayed by his side. The one who heard his stupid complains. The one who only gave him love and never asked for anything in return.

Instead, Leta left. Not because she wanted to. She was taken from him.

“How do you expect me to go home, Caroline, if when I get that all I will have is memories of Leta?” Theseus asked rhetorically. He saw the pain and empathy in Carol’s eyes.

“Memories are everything, Theseus. They are what will keep you going.” Carol’s answer surprised him. He was expecting her to say anything but this. “And they will make you remember that she was not just a good dream and you’re now living in a nightmare.” Carol continued. Theseus felt the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t help it. But he didn’t want to cry anymore.

“Memories, photos, her things…” Carol pointed at the photo of him and Leta that he had in display in his office. “… those are the elements that will make you remember of her. Remember that all that you lived together was real.” Carol’s voice was shaken. Theseus leaned back on his seat as the tears inevitably fell from his eyes.

There was silence for a long time. Carol got up and organized the mess Theseus had made in his desk. When she finished, she turned to look at him. She was standing just next to his chair, supporting herself in the desk. It was the first time in a long time they were this close. Theseus noticed the bags under her eyes. Carol had been feeling exhausted. Just like him.

“I know you don’t want to go home.” She whispered, even though they were alone. “And I know you probably already made up a bunch of reasons not to go to the Manor or Newt’s.” Theseus chuckled. It surprised him how much they still knew each other.

“And Tina is at Newt’s.” Carol informed. Theseus had suspected. “So, if you want to stay at my guest room, you’re more than welcomed.” Carol’s offer took Theseus off balance.

He certainly didn’t want to go his and Leta’s flat. Nor deal with his parents. Much less be crashing his brother’s moment. But was he really desperate to not be alone in this Ministry to accept Carol’s offer?

“Well…” Carol said after a while. Theseus had only been staring at her quietly after her proposal. “…you know where I live if you change your mind.” Carol said. She grabbed some papers and started walking away.

Observing Carol leave had been surprisingly painful to Theseus. He got up and grabbed his coat. “Will you make tea?” Theseus asked casually. Carol turned to look at him. Theseus noticed she was surprised.

“With vanilla scent.” Carol replied. His favorite.

As they walked together down the halls of the Ministry, Theseus realized how desperate he was. How much in pain he was. He had battled his feelings for too long. And now, they were all coming to surface. Worst part was he didn’t understand any of them. He only knew he didn’t want to be alone. And being next to Carol gave him a sense of comfort.

 

The Godric’s Hollow cottage was really quiet. The neighborhood was a very silent one. It was one of the reasons that drove Carol to buy this cottage. She normally spent her days in a very crowded environment, so coming home to peace was almost too good to be true. However, tonight the cottage was no silence.

Carol was in her office in the first floor. She tried to sleep, but she just couldn’t. She just kept turning in bed. So, Carol poured herself a cup of tea and buried herself in work. Taking notes from all the reports, and writing letters to send in the morning. Carol also wrote to her father, Henry Potter, telling all that happened. She knew he would be in Dorset with Carol’s mother, Amelia.

Carol gave some treats to her owl, Peeper, before sending the letter. Observing the owl fly away was when Carol heard the noises. Carol grabbed her wand and carefully went upstairs. The noise was coming from the guest room. Carol put her wand back in her night gown pocket before carefully stepping in the room.

Theseus Scamander was having a nightmare.

After coming here, Theseus had asked to go to sleep. Carol’s tea with vanilla scent seemed to have worked wonders and the man was quickly asleep. But it seemed, even in his sleep, the demons were still hunting Theseus. Carol sat in bed next to him and shake the man.

“Thes!” Carol exclaimed. Theseus opened his eyes scared and breathing heavily. He was grabbing the bed’s sheep tightly. His bright blue eyes were distant. Unconsciously, he reached for Carol’s hand.

“Hey, it is fine.” Carol said sweetly. Carol got closer to him and squeezed his hand.

“She was begging for me to help her.” Theseus whispered. Carol could feel the pain in his voice. Carol hesitated at first, but then she passed her arms around him and held Theseus tightly.

To Carol’s surprise, Theseus didn’t push her away. He let himself be held. Theseus supported his head in Carol’s chest and held her tightly. It had been a long time since Carol held Theseus like this. Carol caressed Theseus’ hair as he calmed down. The woman didn’t know what to do, nor what to say. But, in that moment, holding Theseus, Carol could hear Leta’s voice clearly in her mind.

_“Just promise me, please, Carol._ _I need to be sure that Theseus will have someone to look after him. I need to have that certainty to do what I must do”_

“Do you need something?” Carol whispered. She felt Theseus’ heart against her chest become more even.

“No,…” Theseus responded after a while. “…your tea gave me nightmares.” Carol giggled at the joke. He was better if he was making jokes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Carol questioned. As a kid, whenever Carol or her brother Fleamont had nightmares, her mother always said talking about it helped.

“The nightmare?” Theseus lifted his head, seeming confused. “I don’t wish to think about it ever again.”

“Well, if not about the nightmare…” Carol tried to find the right words. She desperately wanted to help. Not because of the promise alone. “… but, about Leta.” Theseus seemed even more confuse.

“Why are you defending Leta? And just wanting to know about her?” Theseus inquired with huge curiosity. His words might sound accusatory, but he seemed to be puzzled about Carol’s intentions.

“Well, Mom always said talking about what hurts, help, so…” Carol started. She knew her explanation wouldn’t stick. So, she opted for the truth. “…and because Leta saved me, you know. Saved us all. So, we could make a difference. A woman like her deserves to be known and recognized by her actions.” Carol spoke the truth.

Theseus looked at her for a moment and gave her a quick smile. “She is incredible. Leta had every reason to be skeptical. And she was extremely positive. She kept up with me.” Theseus smiled. “I really love her, Carol. And she just left.”

“You know, Thes, those who we love never really leaves us.” Carol said. “They will always be alive in the memories and in our hearts.” Carol’s words seemed to have an impact on Theseus. He cleaned the tears that had fallen.

“It is still hard.” Theseus carried a lot of pain. “I don’t think there will never be a moment where it doesn’t hurt.” He reveled.

“You should mourn her, Thes. Leta died and she deserves to be mourned.” Carol said. “But, unfortunately, life goes on. It doesn’t stop.” Carol got up. She felt guilty by just being in the same room as him. Specially talking about Leta.

“I just keep thinking about how this is not fair. To her.” Theseus looked at her Carol as if the woman carried an answer for all the questions on Earth.

“Life is not about fairness.” Carol pointed out. Theseus chuckled at the sentence. He had heard it before. “You should try to sleep. And I should return to my papers.” Carol said.

Theseus got up, instead. “I will help with the papers.” And together, they went downstairs and buried themselves in work. None of them spoke of Leta.

 

**One week after Paris**

It has been a week and Carol didn’t have one decent night of sleep. She would only know when a day ended and another started because of the clock on her table. She sat through endless meetings. All these men speaking of how to defeat Grindelwald in theory; Even when some point out that Grindelwald is not a threat. None of those men take actions and it is starting to drive Carol mad.

Tomorrow would be Newt’s testimony. She had postponed all the time she could, but Newt was a key to the investigation. Even Carol had to admit it. After all the initial chaos had passed, all the investigations had begun. And measures had to be taken. So, Fawley treated it like an international crisis. Said Grindelwald wasn’t a British problem, since he hasn’t done any major operation on British soil. The Minister for Magic assigned Henry Potter to lead the investigations. And that had given Carol her biggest weapon yet.

Henry Potter, Carol’s father and absolute hero, is the Head of the Department of International Magic Relations. He was known for being a pro when it came to dealing with other countries Ministries. Fawley wanted to show the world he was taking this seriously, even though he wasn’t.

“I have been thinking…” Henry said. Carol and him were having a very late dinner at her place. They were having the leftovers from Jacob’s delicious dinner. Tina had brought some when she returned from Newt’s. “…we should create a task force.”

“Task Force?” Carol asked not understanding. Henry ate more from the pie, which he seemed to be enjoying.

“All I keep hearing from all the ambassadors and ministers is how they can’t mobilize their entire Law Enforcement Department to hunt Grindelwald.” Henry reveled. It does make sense; “So, I thought, what if we assign some members from each Auror Department from each country to a force task.” Her father’s plan made sense.

“A Grindelwald Force Task?” Carol thought of the idea. It would mean a lot of work. The Aurors Departments around the globe were trained differently. And normal Aurors weren’t prepared to deal with Grindelwald. “And who would lead it?”

Before Henry could answer, there was a knock on the door. It was two in the morning. They both grabbed their wands. Carol made a sign for her dad to wait back. She carefully walked to the door. Carol opened the door with wand pointed, but was surprised; “Theseus!” Carol exclaimed.

“I come in a mission of peace.” Theseus joked. Carol opened space so he could come in. “I knew you didn’t have dinner so I brought some…” Theseus said as he walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Carol’s father.

“Mr. Potter” Theseus looked at Carol then at her father again.

“My boy!” Henry exclaimed happily. Carol was glad she put a _Sillencio_ spell on Tina’s room. The woman would have been up by now with all this fuzz, and Carol knew would much she needed the sleep.

When Carol and Theseus dated, her father and her then boyfriend had a very interesting relationship. They got along very well. Fleamont had always been a bit eccentric and didn’t share his father’s interests. But Theseus had always matched his interests. It was safe to say both Potters got their heart broken.

“Theseus, do you want to join us?” Carol asked. She could sense her father’s looks. It was inappropriate in my ways. But a father could hope for his daughter, Carol guessed.

“I don’t mean to intrude.” Theseus said. Henry, however, got up and gave Theseus a tight hug.

“You never intrude, my boy.” Henry’s hospitality seemed to make Theseus less tense. “Actually, your arrival is very appropriate for the topic we were discussing.” Theseus looked puzzled.

Like if this was his house, Henry Potter grabbed a plate and served Theseus some food. Carol tried to act normal, and so did Theseus, but this isn’t normal. First, they were having dinner at two in the morning. Second, Theseus showed up at Carol’s door at two in the morning, while she was having dinner with her father. Third, Henry didn’t seem to be not one bit bothered that his daughter was receiving male guests at her house at two in the morning.

“As I was telling Carol…” Henry said as he sat back at his chair. “…I was thinking about creating a force task.” Theseus raised his brows and looked at Carol confused.

“Force task?” Theseus inquired. To Carol’s surprise, he was eating the food Henry had served.

“With the goal of capturing Grindelwald.” Henry explained. “All the representants of the wizarding community in other countries tell me the same. That they cannot give all of their Aurors to help capture Grindelwald. But they could give an Auror or two.”

Theseus looked interested in the idea. In fact, it was a very good idea. Carol, however, could only think about how unusual was this situation. But these were unusual times. If someone had told Carol a month ago that she would be having dinner at two in the morning with Theseus and her father, she would have laughed. A month ago, this wouldn’t have been possible. Today, it was reality.

“It is interesting. Because we saw it with our own eyes that Grindelwald is gathering people, too.” Theseus pointed out. It was the first time Carol had heard Theseus speak of what happened in Paris. Not even in the meetings they had, he had spoken of it.

“How would we recruit?” Carol asked. “Because we can’t just put in the Daily Prophet that we are looking for Aurors.” It would be too risky doing this for everybody to know about. Too easy for a mol to infiltrate.

“Well, next year we will be celebrating ten years since the war ended…” Henry started. “…and I am sure there will be tons of balls to celebrate it.” Carol’s father had a point. Besides wars, the only thing that gathered the wizarding community from all over the world was balls. But, not any ball.

“But, it would be too suspicious, still. Some of those balls will be hosted by people close to Grindelwald. Some could eve be used to spread Grindelwald’s ideas.” Theseus pointed out. He also had a point, Carol thought.

Carol, then, looked at her father. He had a smirk on his face. Many people had said before that Carol had the same smirk. “It won’t be any ball.” Carol said. It only made Theseus more confused.

“Fleamont is hosting a ball to celebrate his birthday and the success of his Potions.” Carol explained. Her brother might be a like bit weird, but he is very much like any Potter. They liked to be the center of attentions, if the attention was given to them. And Fleamont very much liked the recognition of being a Potions Master.

“And many others friends will throw balls.” Henry said. But, Carol knew that the ball her brother was hosting would be the most important. Even if it was only set to happen in February of the upcoming year.

“So, first, we gather, we get Travers to approve of this…” Theseus said. His eyes sparked for the first time in a while. “Then, we start seeking for friends to endorse our cause.” Theseus actually smiled.

Carol and Henry traded looks. Little did Theseus knew that there were already friends endorsing their cause. It was something he didn’t need to know now. Nor any time soon.

The next day proved to be just as tiring for Carol. Newt’s interrogatory had brought much feelings back to the surface. Fawley’s disbelieve in Leta’s action had left Carol in a cloud of rage. How could he?, Carol thought. Worst yet, Carol knew Newt’s interrogatory had only been the first of many. Carol knew Newt had left more questions than answers. And nor Fawley nor Travers had much appreciation for the magizoologist. Newt always was involved in some kind of trouble and always tended to be doing the job of someone else. Which Carol found it to be very funny, because she didn’t know one person more invested in his career, and in his career only, than Newt Scamander.

After Newt’s interrogation, Carol took Jacob for a walk. It was a lot for a wizard to taken in, imagine a muggle! Besides, Carol could see how devastated the muggle was. Queenie had broken many hearts with her decision. But being the reason behind her decision put a lot of weight in Jacob’s shoulders. Carol hoped Jacob knew that Queenie didn’t do what she did for their relationship. Queenie did it for herself. Carol had learned, in the hard way, that one person can’t force others to love them unconditionally; at some point, a line would be crossed and things would never be the same.

After dropping Jacob at Newt’s, Carol returned to the Ministry. She had a lot of things to get done. And her father’s latest ideas kept coming back to her thoughts. A force task was tremendous idea. It got Carol thinking how would they do it and most specially, who would be involved. The Auror thought of the burgundy book with a golden phoenix hidden in her office back home. Many members of the force task could come from said book. Members of the Order of the Phoenix.

One particular person was on Carol’s mind that wasn’t in the book. Tina. The American had proven to be quite the company and Carol had seen first hand many times how talented the Auror was. One person who was in the burgundy book could help Carol convince Tina to stay in London and join the force task. Madame Picquery was invited to join after capturing Grindelwald in New York. And after sending Tina to get Credence, Carol figured the President would understand why Tina was important.

Besides, Newt would love the idea of having Tina close to him. And Carol knew Newt was the only person who could get Tina to cheer up these days. Maybe staying close to each other was vital for these two. And as always, Carol would do anything to see her friends happy.

“Carol?” Louis said catching Carol’s attention. He was smiling at her in a sweet way.

“Yes?”

“Travers asked me to tell you that he wants to speak to Mr. Newton Scamander again.” Louis said. Carol had predicted this. Not this soon, but Torquill Travers was obvious. “In the day after tomorrow.”

“Oh, Travers is giving him a day?” Carol rolled her eyes annoyed. Louis giggled as he sat down in front of her.

“I read the report from Newt’s interrogatory.” Louis reveled. “And he gave away more questions than answers. He didn’t answer one question properly, and the ones he did, we already knew about it. It was clear that Newt knew more than he was saying.” Louis was a good Auror. But Aurors easily forgot, herself included, when their questions was relevant to the case and when it was just invading the other’s privacy.

“Travers didn’t want to know about what happened in Paris. He wanted to know about Albus Dumbledore.” Carol pointed out. She would always defend Newt. Specially, when she was the one who told him to act like this during his interrogatory.

“Well, there’s a connection between the two. First, New York and now, Paris.” Louis said. It didn’t surprise Carol that Louis thought this way. Maybe wizards did. Treating Dumbledore as if he was just as bad as Grindelwald. However, it did disappoint Carol. “There is something both Dumbledore and Scamander are hiding.”

“If Travers wants to know more about Dumbledore, he should get the Professor to come in and question him.” Carol said harshly. She turned her attention back to the papers in front of her.

“Carol, I didn’t mean to intrude…” Louis started but Carol stopped him with only a look. Carol liked Louis and she understood where all of this was coming from, but that didn’t mean she approve of it. The focus here was capture Grindelwald for his crimes. Travers and Fawley were just too worried the clouds of others would prejudice their powers. Fragile ego.

“If there isn’t something else, I would like to be left alone.” Carol pointed at the door. She had a vision of Louis that was set in a high standard. Listening to him doubt Newt and even herself, in a way, put him in a standard where most men in Carol’s life are. It appeared that, after all, nobody was perfect.

 

**Two weeks after Paris**

Theseus Scamander learned the hard way why his mother didn’t let him sleep in the couch when he was a kid and dragged him to his room. Sleeping on couches end with people’s back. After sleeping two weeks straight in the couch, Theseus regretted very much his decision. However, he couldn’t sleep in the bed he previously shared with Leta. Just being inside the apartment had taken a lot out of him. Grace Scamander, Theseus’ mother, had suggested her son should gather Leta’s things and give them to charity. But the thought also pained Theseus very deeply.

It had been two weeks since Paris. And Theseus’ pain didn’t ease. Sometimes, it only grew. He hadn’t moved a thing around the apartment. Let    a’s coat was still in the rack, her gloves still in the nightstand, her makeup still in the bathroom. Theseus didn’t even move the cup of tea she had left on the table in the morning before she had left. Theseus liked to observe her things around the place, like she had just been there.

He had started spending more time at work than he used to. The Head of the Aurors could always use the latest events as an excuse. But after two weeks, things started to die down and routine started to settle in. But Theseus still stayed at work late and read all the reports coming from all parts of the world. The force task was starting to gain shape behind the curtains and Theseus embraced the distraction.

In the last two weeks, he had also started to spend more time with Caroline Potter. One person would consider it normal; Considering he is the Head of the Aurors and she is the second in command. But, it wasn’t normal. Theseus and Caroline could barely spend two minutes in a room without arguing with one another. And now, they just talk. Through hours. Sometimes about the silliest of things. It had a huge impact on Theseus how Caroline was standing up to defend Leta. He knew they weren’t close. But as principle, Caroline defended Leta, like they were sisters.

Theseus was surprised, but he couldn’t say it was something impossible. Caroline would always be the type of person who would defend others. No matter who they were. As long as they needed defense and couldn’t do it themselves. It was one thing that remained from the Carol he used to know. But this new Caroline messed with Theseus’ feelings just like the old one. She could warm his broken and cold heart like no other person could.

Theseus knew that Caroline and one of the Aurors, Louis Williams, a muggle born had become close. Caroline, obviously, wouldn’t make it obvious. A courtship meant that in the end, she would have to say yes or no to a very important question. The type of question Caroline seemed to avoid. Still, it was the topic of the moment. How they both would leave together or even, arrive together. The topic brought an effect on Theseus he couldn’t quite understand.

So, it was surprise when Theseus passed through Caroline’s office and noticed she was away, but Louis was there in his desk sitting in front of his partner, Ronald Johnson. It was past eleven o’clock. Theseus wondered if the Auror would make a late night appearance at the Godric’s Hollow cottage.

“Williams, Johnson.” Theseus said as he passed through the both on his way out. They were the only two Aurors still working. Normally, Theseus would be working too. But, he decided to go visit his brother.

“Scamander, sir.” It was Ronald Johnson who answered. Louis only nodded in respect. Theseus could understand why the negative reaction.

“Where’s Auror Potter?” Theseus asked. He tried to seem uninterested. But, he knew he had failed miserably. “She isn’t at her office.”

“Her brother passed by earlier.” Louis reveled. Theseus hadn’t seen Fleamont in a long while. Obviously they saw each other in balls, but they never truly spoke to one another after Theseus and Caroline broke up. “They went to have dinner.”

Theseus knew for a fact that Caroline and her brother weren’t close. They were not the type of siblings who would surprise one another at work with an invitation for dinner. Something had caused Fleamont’s appearance. It somehow worried Theseus. “Oh, I see.” It was all Theseus said.

“Have a good night, gentlemen.” Theseus said before he headed out for a visit to his brother.

 

Theseus knocked on Newt’s door. Being the early stages of fall, it was very cold outside. It looked like it would rain very soon. The door opened to reveal a smiley Mr. Jacob Kowalski. Theseus had learned that Mr. Kowalski tended to smile, even when he was terribly sad. Just like Caroline did.

“Mr. Scamander, hello!” Jacob exclaimed stepping away from the door. Theseus stepped inside and smelled the great scent coming from the kitchen. Jacob was probably baking.

“Mr. Kowalski, please call me Theseus.” Theseus said politely as he stepped inside his brother residency.

“Then, call me Jacob.” Jacob smiled as they both walked to his brother kitchen. Theseus hated how Newt decided to organize his house. The house, itself, had a great space. However, his brother decided to not have a proper living room and he had a bed near the front door.

“Where’s Newt?” Theseus removed his coat. Jacob was alone in the first floor. Theseus noticed that he was brewing some tea and boiling some water. It smelled like coffee. It looked like Jacob was in charge of preparing a late night snack.

“Ohh, they are all downstairs trying to contain the new Kelpie.” Jacob smiled as he pointed to the basement. A new Kelpie?

“New Kelpie?” Theseus asked confused.

“Well, yes…” Jacob took an amazing smelling bread out of the oven. “Pauline had a baby.” Theseus raised his brow as he heard the Kelpie had a baby and even had a name!

“I will go see if Newt needs assistance.” Theseus informed.

The Auror walked down the stairs and heard laughing and talking. Newt’s voice was muffled by the feminine laughter. The Demiguise, Dougal, was waiting for him at the end of the steps. Being able to see the future, Theseus guessed Dougal predicted that he was coming. Theseus stopped and observed the scene in front of him.

Newt was inside the tank, fully clothed, with two large creatures, as Caroline and Tina assisted him from the outside. The two women were laughing as the smaller of the creatures kept throwing water in Newt’s face. Theseus had to admit it was a pretty funny scene. Theseus stepped forward and they all turned to face him, even the creatures.

“Please, tell me that these creatures can’t harm you.” Theseus said looking at his brother.

“Oh, those are Kelpies, Theseus.” Tina said caressing the larger one. Theseus realized that could only be Pauline. The creature seemed very fond of Ms. Goldstein. “They can’t harm anyone.” Theseus observed how Newt smiled fondly at Ms. Goldstein. Caroline looked at Theseus and smirked. An indication she had noticed Newt’s romantic tendencies as well.

“They do have a nasty bite.” Caroline pointed out. Theseus didn’t remember much about Kelpies from when he read Newt’s book.

“Then, why are you inside the water with them?” Theseus asked his younger brother. Even if being a magizoologist was now a very profitable profession, Theseus couldn’t fully understand his brother’s love for these fantastic beasts.

“The new addiction needed care.” Newt explained. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. “And someone had to do it.” Newt got put of the water. He was dumping water all around. Before, anyone could do it, with a simple wave of her wand, Caroline dried Newt. Theseus was always in awe in how good Caroline was in nonverbal spells.

“Do you need something, Thee?” Newt asked approaching. It still was weird for the brothers for one to just randomly pop in, unannounced.

“I came to check on you.” Theseus answered. He noticed how Caroline and Tina were treating Dougal. With such love in their care.

“They are quite good with the creatures, you know.” Newt observed his brother’s glare. “Tina has been a great assistant, lately.” Newt’s voice cared so much passion whenever he spoke of Tina. Theseus wanted to tease, but not in front of the ladies.

“Don’t let Bunty hear you.” Theseus teased. It was well in the face how Newt’s actual assistant was very much smitten by him. Even if his little brother didn’t notice it.

“Do you mind me staying?” Theseus asked his brother. It was just above a whisper. The older Scamander couldn’t find courage in him to go back…home.

“No, obviously.” Newt patted his brother on the shoulder with a gentle smile. “If you don’t mind sleeping at the bed in the living room.” Newt knew very well his brother’s opinion in his house décor.

“It is better than my couch.” Theseus pointed out. Newt looked confused by his brother’s statement. Fortunately, he didn’t have an opportunity to ask as Jacob called them to have his so called _“to die for buns”_

Sitting in the table with his brother and their new friends, Theseus felt for the first time a hint of happiness. Maybe the future is better, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Theseus point of views are so hard to write because of all the feels! And the secrets! I seriously love this duo so much already.
> 
> Next chapter we will see a very important person in Carol's life, her mother Amelia Potter.
> 
> PS: I am trying to post once a week, but I can't promise a certain day. But, be sure I am posting once a week. I will see if I can even post more than once during the Holidays *fingers crossed*


	6. Chapter Five: The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina go on a "date"  
> The Skeeter's write gossip since the 1920's,  
> The Beast Control Division can't control a Beast,  
> Amelia Potter is introduced,  
> and a Potter secret is reveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very heavy Carol feelings on this one! Ladies and Gentleman, meet Amelia Potter!
> 
> PS: I needed a fun moment for this chapter and the idea of having Rita Skeeler's mom as a gossip reporter just like her seemed appealing to me. So, also meet Mrs. Gina Skeeter.

Chapter FIVE: The Potter’s

 

**London, England. Mid October, 1927.**

Tina has been living in London for a month. And it has been an interesting experience. In the last years, there hasn’t been a day that Tina woke up and didn’t have to do something. Either at work or at home. The witch always had something to do. And in this last month, Tina had a lot of free time. She could whatever she wanted. She normally stayed with Newt and looked after the creatures. Jacob was teaching her how to properly cook. Tina never really learned how to cook because Queenie did all the cooking in their household. And, by Carol’s suggestion, she started to write. Mostly about her day. Occasionally, about her feelings.

Today, however, Newt insisted that they should do some tourist activities. Jacob and Nagini both refused. Something about not feeling like going out. Carol was working all day. Tina could understand now when Queenie complained that she worked a lot. Carol was barely ever home. And she tended to spend a lot of time with Theseus now. They always were with one another, somehow.

“Are you ready, Tina?” Newt asked. He had come to pick her up in the Godric’s Hollow cottage. He looked in his usual dashing self; Grey suit and a blue coat. Also his signature scarf, with prints of yellow and black. It was fall, and in London it is equal to extreme cold.

Tina grabbed the scarf Carol gave to her this morning. There was a lion on top of the red and yellow prints. Carol had told her it was her Hogwarts house, Gryffindor, scarf. She smiled when she saw Newt standing next to the door looking rather impatient. It was like he was anxious.

“Ready.” Tina said as she approached him. Newt looked at her for a moment saying absolute nothing. Like he was out of words. “Are you ready?” Tina laughed.

“Yes…” Newt showed his arm like a perfect gentleman. Tina took his arm and they apparate out of Carol’s cottage.

They apparated in a London street. Tina saw the street sign Charing Cross Road. Tina had read in a magazine that in this street it was located the famous Wizarding Pub, Leaky Cauldron. The bar also has access to Diagon Alley. Tina hoped she could take a glimpse at the place. They didn’t have places like this in New York.

“This way, Tina.” Newt opened the door to a pub. Tina walked in first and observed the place. If Tina didn’t know it was a pub full of wizards, she would have not been able to tell.

“Leaky Cauldron.” Newt said catching her attention. “But, this is not our final stop for now.” Newt offered his arm, which Tina took gladly.

They walked to the end of the pub where they stood in front of a wall. Newt grabbed his wand and touched the wall. The bricks started to move amusing Tina. Then, Tina started seeing people with pointy hats and wands freely in their hands. She smiled knowing fully well where they were.

“Tina…” Newt caught her attention, “Welcome to Diagon Alley!” Tina squeezed Newt’s arms from excitement.

“Ohh, Newt…” Tina said. They stepped inside and Newt lead the way. “How did you know I wanted to come here?” Tina asked. Newt looked extremely proud that he had made Tina happy.

“Carol mentioned. She said you were interested in going to Twilfitt and Tatting’s.” Newt explained. Tina had brought a limited amount of clothes and she was starting to feel bad for invading Carol’s closet every morning. Tina’s ‘roommate’ didn’t seem to mind at all. But still, Tina wanted and needed new clothing. “Although, I am not a very good person to give clothing advice. Carol is way better.”

Tina smiled as she nodded at him. It had a constant mockery between Newt and Theseus. Newt’s older brother always complained how Newt had bought all his suits alike. And Newt had pointed out Theseus didn’t seem to be wearing a different suit every day either. Clothes had become a topic among the two.

“Well,…” Tina started but she stopped when she saw a sign in a store. “… Is that your book?” Tina asked stepping further.

It was in exhibition in the store with a sign _“The Daily’s Prophet best seller Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, by the famous wizard Newt Scamander! Here at Flourish and Blotts for a reasonable price!”_ . Famous wizard? Newt is famous?, Tina thought amused.

“I do believe it is.” Newt confirmed standing next to Tina. She looked at him with a big smile.

“A Daily’s Prophet best seller, uh?” Tina teased. She knew Newt didn’t write the book to be famous. He wrote the book because of his love for the creatures and to educate the fellow wizards. But, it is still great news people are accepting it well.

“Well, Mr. Worme says it is doing well.” Newt said in a rather indifferent tone. Tina looked at him in disbelieve. It is very clear that the Scamander doesn’t care if the book is a success in matter of profits or not. He is simply happy that it got published.

“Darling, ” Tina grabbed his hand. He hasn’t wearing a glove, and nor was Tina, but his hand was warm against hers. “It is doing more than well. It is a great accomplishment. One which you worked very hard for, so you deserve all the outcomes.” Newt smiled fondly at her. His eyes were fixed on hers. Newt had complimented Tina’s eyes before, but Tina always found his eyes to be more amusing than hers. The blue eyes had so much feelings in them.

“I do like it when you call me that…” Newt whispered only for her. Tina fought her ill of stepping forward and kissing him. After all, they were in a public place and Tina wasn’t a courageous as she let on.

“Darling?”

“Mr. Scamander?” A voice behind them stopped their moment. It was more of a shout, really. Tina turned around, still holding Newt’s hand to see the man who ruined their moment. Newt waved at him, so they were acquaintances.

“Oh, Mr. Scamander, so great to see you in Diagon Alley!” the man seemed happy to see Newt. Tina still didn’t know who he was but the man seemed friendly enough. And he treated Newt with respect.

“I am showing the Alley to my… Tina. She is from New York.” Newt explained. Their undefined relationship status caused them moments like this. Newt could never introduce Tina as only his friend. The fact did warm Tina’s heart.

“Tina, this is Mr. Augustus Worme. The owner of Obscurus Books.” Newt introduced. Oh, the publisher, Tina thought. “And Mr. Worme, this is Tina Goldstein.”

“Oh, Ms. Goldstein, I have heard of you!” Mr. Worme reveled. Tina looked at Newt, who was blushing now. “It gives me great pleasure to meet you!” The publisher politely kissed Tina’s hand in a gentleman manner.

“Nice to meet you, as well, Mr. Worme” Tina had heard of the publisher in a few of the letters Newt sent her. The man who kept giving me impossible deadlines, Newt once described him.

“It is very good you are here, Mr. Scamander. Actually, I just asked my secretary Janet to owl you.” Mr. Worme said. “The second edition of your book is ready to be sent to stores all over Europe.” The publisher reveled happily.

“All over Europe?” Tina was the one who asked surprised. Europe was a large continent with different languages in each place.

“Well, yes! The owner of Flourish and Blotts keeps complaining to me about how many books he had to ship internationally. And with the Care of Magical Creatures becoming an elective in Hogwarts…” Mr. Worme started speaking with no break. Tina noticed it was pattern as Newt didn’t try to stop him at any moment.

“An elective in Hogwarts?” Tina asked yet again surprised. Newt didn’t mention any of this.

This time Newt looked at Tina. “Professor Dumbledore mentioned it was a possibility for the next year. Only a possibility.” Newt explained to Tina. Well, a possibility is still a very great deal. It did hurt Tina a little that Newt wouldn’t mention it to her. But knowing Newt, Tina thought, he must think this isn’t a big deal.

“Headmaster Dippet thinks it is a rather interesting topic for an elective.” Mr. Worme said. Tina can sense Newt is rather bugged that Mr. Worme is so interested in this. And if Tina were to be honest, so was she. The man is keeping them from moving on with their day.

“Mr. Worme, I must apologize. But Newt and I are late for our meeting with Ms. Potter. She said it was rather important.” Tina lied. It was a white lie to get them out of this situation. And Tina knew bringing Carol’s name to topic would impact Mr. Worme.

“Carol Potter?” Mr. Worme asked. Newt looked at Tina. He wasn’t understanding until he saw in her eyes. Then, he gave a small smile.

“Yes. She wrote to me asking to meet her at Rosa Lee Teabags.” Newt confirmed. A tea shop seemed like a place two Brits would agree to meet, Tina thought. Even though, it is near lunch time, not afternoon tea.

“Oh, if Ms. Potter demands…” Mr. Worme joked. “But, I must insist you showing up at Obscurus Book sometime, Mr. Scamander. You must sign some important papers.” Mr. Worme and Newt shook hands.

“Nice to meet your acquaintance, Ms. Goldstein.” Mr. Worme smiled. Tina sensed he was a very cheerful person. It reminded Tina of someone; She just couldn’t remember who exactly.

Tina and Newt started walking away, probably towards the tea shop. Tina could sense Newt’s grip in her hand loosen. Newt really has a problem interacting with people he doesn’t want to interact, Tina thought.

“Oh, Mr. Scamander.” Mr. Worme called. Tina observed Newt close his eyes and take a deep breath before turning around.

“Yes?”

“The first copy of the second edition. May I owl to you?” Mr. Worme asked. The man had a smirk in his face. It made Newt blush again.

“Please, Mr. Worme.”

 

Newt planned a calm day of activities for himself and Tina. She deserved to have a day off from all the worrying and the pain. But, as soon as they entered Diagon Alley, the calm day became less calm. First, running into Mr. Worme. Newt had been avoiding to run into the man. The magizoologist had nothing against the man, but Mr. Worme always talked business; Money and how to sell even more books. And business wasn’t a think Newt was interested in. Then, Newt was stopped at the street by some wizards to sign some books.

It was total chaos. A calm day that wasn’t calm at all.

By lunch time, Tina cleverly suggested they should try and have lunch at a muggle restaurant. That was how they ended at this posh place Newt had once come with Theseus. This place had Theseus style all over it. Which only meant Newt wasn’t very much comfortable.

After ordering their food, Newt looked at Tina. She was observing the sights through the window. They were near the Thames River and Newt could see the Tower Bridge. It was a beautiful sighting. However, Newt was more interested in the sight in front of him.

“Tina, “ Newt caught her attention. She turned and looked at him. Newt was mesmerized every time. “I am sorry about the Diagon Alley. I didn’t know we would run into so many people.” Newt apologized.

“Oh, darling, it was nothing. I actually had fun.” Tina smiled in reassurance. Newt couldn’t avoid the blush. Tina calling him darling so casually was too good to be true. “Besides, I learned a thing or two that you didn’t share with me.” Tina pointed out.

Newt knew the topic would come eventually. He didn’t know why he wouldn’t mention any of those things to Tina. He thought maybe she wouldn’t be interested. “I really didn’t think it was a topic worth mentioning.” Newt explained. He was becoming very good at answering half trues. Carol to blame, he guessed.

“Everything that happens to you is worth mentioning to me.” Tina said. She had said it with so much certainty. Newt could never guess she would want to know such small details.

“Well, it is silly, really.” Newt assured. He grabbed her hands across the table. She looked at him gently as she squeezed his hand.

“Newt, if we are to make this work, we have to tell each other everything.” Tina sounded serious. “Specially the silly things. You saw what miscommunication has led us.” Tina reminded.

Newt didn’t need a reminder. Having Tina no longer reply his letters had been extremely painful. And then, learning from Queenie that it was because of a stupid magazine. He had run to Paris to fix that mistake. Obviously, he got caught up in other things. But if Tina wasn’t in Paris, Newt may have not gone there.

“Well, Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter saying he was campaigning for Care of Magical Creatures to become an elective for first years in Hogwarts due to the excellent work my creatures did in capturing Grindelwald in New York. He did say it would be useful for kids to know how to deal with creatures.” Newt explained.

The waiter arrived with the food making the love birds recompose. As soon as the waiter left Tina made a sign for Newt to continue. So, he did. “And, Headmaster Dippet thought it was an excellent idea. But since the year in Hogwarts has already begun, they decided to wait for the next school year.”

“That is excellent news, Newt!” Tina exclaimed. She was having a pasta; One of Newt’s favorites dishes. “You wrote the book to educate our fellow wizards and now, they will be educated since school.” Tina pointed out.

“It is great news. But, Mr. Worme is only interested in how much profit he will take out of it. Which, makes the topic much less interesting to me.” Newt explained. He never thought of the money; It was always for something much bigger than that. And now, Newt even had a protected safe in Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

“Darling, selling books make money.” Tina pointed out in a funny tone. “You shouldn’t let Mr. Worme interest in selling books make you less enthusiastic about accomplishing your goals.” Tina said. Newt knew she had a point. And she was absolutely correct in her point. It was good to have someone to share your honest concerns and not get shamefully judged, Newt considered.

“You are wise, Tina” Newt said. It meant Tina giggle. It was one adorable sound, Newt thought. “And incredibly beautiful.” Newt reached for her hand once again. She blushed, which in Newt’s opinion it would make her look even more beautiful.

They enjoyed the rest of the day in the calm Newt desperately sought. Newt couldn’t think of a time in his life where he was this happy. Maybe he should feel guilty; Considering all that was happening around them. But as Newt walked later on that day by the Thames River, hand locked with Tina’s, all he could feel was a genuine feeling of happiness.  

 

**The Next Day.**

Carol couldn’t think of a time in her life where she had left more exhausted and overwhelmed at the same time. And that was saying something. Carol had always felt a constant feeling of being overwhelmed. But the last month made all those years feel like child play.

Her father was fighting to make the force task become reality. Unsurprisingly, all the other representants from other wizarding communities were willing to support the idea, expect Mr. Fawley himself. The Minister for Magic in Britain was a stubborn man; in a bad way. It almost made him look extremely stupid. With or without force task, the events of Paris were still making consequences. It had proved to be a bigger international crisis than New York City was. And on top of it all, there was Theseus.

Carol and Theseus had developed a interesting type of relationship. They were now very good commanders of the Auror Department, even if Theseus was still the one with the final word. He always turned to her for advice. And their relationship off work was something Carol had trouble describing. They spent quite a lot of time together. They spoke of many things, and yet, Carol had the impression they never really spoke of important matters; Private matters, like family, at least.

However, it did give Carol great pleasure seeing how Tina and Newt seemed to be working things out. Yesterday they had spent an entire day together sightseeing London. Tina told Carol about how the stop of Diagon Alley had failed due to Newt’s recent popularity. Carol could only imagine how much her friend must have enjoyed being stopped in the streets by strangers.

Respecting their unspoken routine, Tina was already in the kitchen when Carol got downstairs. The American was an early bird and always was up first. Tina had made coffee and was attempting at making scrambled eggs. The witch was having much free time around Jacob.

“Morning, Tin!” Carol said. Tina turned and gave her a smile. It was good to see Tina attempting to move on, Carol thought.

“Morning, Care!” Tina said. Carol grabbed a cup of coffee and sat in the kitchen table. Her only moment of peace before work.

Carol grabbed the Daily Prophet and started reading. The read was as usual, with many Grindelwald report incidents follow up. The Daily Prophet was a newspaper loyal to Minister. Too loyal sometimes, Carol thought. That was until she was an interesting article in the social column. It was not normally a part Carol read but the familiar name got her attention.

_‘Newt Scamander and Secret Brunette in a date!_

_Yesterday in a fall London, Newt Scamander, the author of Daily Prophet’s best seller Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, was spotted in Diagon Alley with a secret brunette! Sources tell that Mr. Scamander made a quick stop with the mysterious witch in our famous Alley before heading to a fancy restaurant by the Thames River. How romantic!_

_We cannot affirm how serious the relationship between the lovebirds are, however sources affirm they were holding hands! One even affirmed she called Mr. Scamander “Darling!”. Oh, how romantic!_

_Is this bachelor really out of the market? Be aware, ladies!’_

Carol split her coffee in surprise. An article about Newt’s love life isn’t something you read every day. Tina looked at Carol confused. So, Carol handed her the paper. While Tina read, Carol could see she was just as surprised as Carol was. Were they really so focused on one another that they haven’t noticed the reporter?, Carol wondered. They could be pretty sneaky, but Carol always managed to spot them.

“Secret brunette?” Tina said, almost as if she was offended. Carol couldn’t help but laugh. She never thought she would be seeing Newt and a woman in this situation. Carol imagined Theseus would have a good laugh when he read the article as well.

“Well, Americans aren’t really popular here.” Carol tried very hard not to keep laughing. She was failing horribly, however. “But I have a feeling you will be soon.” Carol said. Tina gave her a reproving look, which only made Carol laugh harder.

“Do you think Newt saw this?” Tina asked worried.

“Newt doesn’t tend to read the social column.” Carol pointed out. Most people with jobs and obligations don’t tend to read the social column of a newspaper. “Mrs. Gina Skeeter has a different type of writing.”

Different type of writing was an understatement. The Skeeters are a known family of journalist in the Wizarding World. Several were serious reporters, but Mrs. Skeeter wasn’t one of them. She wrote mostly gossips; Some of questionable source. Carol had, unfortunately, appeared on her column before multiple times.

“So, while Grindelwald is out there spreading a hate speech, this woman’s priority is who Newt is dating?” Tina asked shocked. It is evident she was not born into what Carol’s father would call ‘ _an unfortunate elite’_. It must have been good. Growing up unknown. Though, Carol knew Tina’s life lacked much privileges.

“Welcome to the high society, Tin.” Carol said. The witch wrapped her arms around the other. Carol kissed Tina’s cheek and let her go. It was unfortunate, Carol thought, that Tina’s good mood would be ruined by Mrs. Skeeter. “Don’t let it ruin your day, though.” Carol grabbed her coat.

Tina looked at the paper for a second and then, smiled putting it away. “You are right. I will not let my day be ruined by this woman.” Tina’s positivity warmed Carol’s heart. “Besides, it is not like she printed lies.” Tina reveled with a blushed cheek.

Carol and Tina laughed fondly. “Tell your bachelor I said hello!” Carol exclaimed before apparating out of the house. She wanted to stay and chat all day with Tina, but duty called.

 

Carol’s day was full. Like it usually did those days. The outcomes of Paris were still showing up in her desk. And Travers had all the aurors searching for Grindelwald in every possible location in London. A pure waste of time. Despite Grindelwald, there was still normal business going. Carol was currently reading a file from an arrest that occurred last night. Apparently, Louis and his partner, Ronald Johnson, caught a beast trafficker with a nest of Occamy. According to the report, some were still in the eggs. The Beast Control Division had been called to the location, but apparently, none of the wizards knew how to make the older female Occamy to stop biting them.

Carol got up and went to Louis’ desk in the Aurors Common Area. All the aurors had their tables in this open space, as a way to keep all information at the same place. Only the Second in Command, Carol herself, and the Head of Aurors, Theseus, had private offices. Carol had been avoiding Louis since he had questioned Newt’s interrogation. The witch thought he was different. But, he was just a little bit different from the others. And, even after her disappointment, Louis was a good person who didn’t deserve to have his heart broken. And a heartbreak was all Carol could offer him.

“Williams, Johnson.” Carol said catching the men attention. “This bust from last night.” Carol pointed to the files.

“The beast trafficker with the Occamies?” Louis asked. There was a palpable tension in the air. All Carol didn’t want.

“Yeah…” Carol agreed. “The report said the Beast Control Division couldn’t control the beast?” Carol asked in disbelieve. Occamies were such a calm beast. They did grow larger or smaller to fit available space, but a teapot and an incent would have solved the problem.

“It looks like the trafficker gave the beast some sort of pill, so she would conceive more eggs, and it made her highly aggressive.” Ronald explained. What a cruelty!, Carol thought.

“Such an awful thing.” Carol said. Newt would have words with this trafficker if he could, Carol thought. Newt tended to be very mad around this type of people. “Well, send a letter to Mr. Newt Scamander and ask him to come. He will know how to control the Occamy.” Carol instructed.

“Won’t Mr. Scamander want to take the beast home in his case?” Louis asked. The tone of voice he used did not please Carol. It was a disguised mockery, Carol noticed.

Carol cocked an eyebrow. “If it becomes necessary for the well being and control of the beast, you file a paperwork and bring it to me. I will sign it and authorize it.” Carol was harsh in her words. But, she was always very clear to Louis that whatever they had should never interfere their work. And she liked to be treated with respect.

“Sure, Auror Potter.” It was Johnson who answered.

“I would like to have a word with this trafficker before he was sent to Azkaban.” Carol informed. Professor Dumbledore had told her once that Grindelwald liked using magical beasts in his plans. Something about people not noticing about it. So, a trafficker in their custody now could mean gold. Specially one with the skills to capture an Occamy.

“We already sent him to Azkaban.” Louis informed.

“Well, bring him back.” Carol smiled. It was an absolute fake smile. “And keep this in the low.” Carol said. She placed the file back in their shared space.

Carol only looked at them before walking away. She knew all the other aurors were looking but being who she was, she always had people staring at her. It didn’t mean it was less annoying. Sometimes Carol wished she could be invisible. An invisibility cloak would be so helpful.

As the Auror was approaching her office, she heard the talking. Normally halls in the Minister were a dead silence. Specially in these specific halls.

“I am very much sorry, Sir. But I am not authorized to give any information regarding Auror Potter.” Carol heard her secretary, Joan Milles, say. Joan was actually Theseus’ secretary, but it became hers as well.

“I am his brother!” The unmistakable voice of Carol’s brother, Fleamont Potter echoed through the hall. Fleamont wasn’t one to use such a high tone of voice, so Carol knew it was serious.

When she approached the two, the scene was quite funny. Ms. Milles was standing in front of Carol’s door protectively as her brother tried to reach for the doorknob. “Fleamont.” Carol said. Her brother turned and smiled when he saw her.

“Carrie, your secretary is not letting me in your office.” Fleamont pointed out. A snitch since he was a kid, Carol thought. Fleamont was always ready to point fingers whenever Carol misbehaved.

“Good job, Ms. Milles.” Carol complimented the old lady. She smiled politely as she recomposed herself.

“I would complain.” Fleamont said looking at Miss Milles. “But, it is an important business.” Carol frowned. Only something really serious would stop Fleamont from complaining.

“What happened?” Carol asked. She walked past her brother and turned the doorknob to her office. She saw when Fleamont gave a suggestive look to Miss Milles before entering her office. It was like _“See? I am entering the room now.”_

“It is about Mom.” Fleamont reveled. Carol closed the door behind her with a long bang. Their mother was a sore topic for Carol. “She is ill.” 

“She has been ill for years, Flee.” Carol pointed out. It is not a public knowledge, nor it will ever be.

“Besides her actual medical condition, she is ill.” Fleamont said annoyed. “And Miss Dunne cannot stay with her alone.” Ms. Dunne was their mother’s nurse. A witch of old age who agreed to help. In exchange for a significant amount of money, obviously.

“And?” Carol moved from where she was standing. She walked to her desk and started organizing random papers.

“And, I cannot go.” Fleamont said. “I will be in Hogwarts for the week. I will be doing a seminary for last years in advance Posion. And father cannot, either. He is France.” Fleamont explained. Carol closed her eyes and sat down. She knew what this meant. She did not like it.

“It has to be you, Carrie.” Fleamont stated the obvious.

“I am busy, Fleamont.” Carol said pointing to her desk. Fleamont rolled his eyes. It was no secret in the family how much Carol despised going to Durset.

“Caroline, it has to be you.” Fleamont said seriously. “Mom needs you. And it will be only for today and tomorrow. Tomorrow night, Euphemia will go there to assist and then, you can leave.” Fleamont informed. Euphemia, his wife, was a very skilled healer. However, Carol knew that Euphemia was Northern Ireland to assist her sister with the birth of her first child. It must be a painful experience enough to poor Euphemia.

“There’s no else?” The question barely came out of Carol’s mouth. Fleamont nodded in denial. Problems kept showing up to Carol’s desk. The expression of defeat in Carol’s face meant that she didn’t have any other choice, but to accept.

“And you have to leave now.” Fleamont reveled.

Carol took a deep breath and got up. She grabbed her coat and walked out of the office followed by Fleamont. Carol instructed Miss Milles to inform Theseus she would be outside of the office, and to send Tina an owl telling her that she would be in Durset for the next two days. Carol knew Tina would inform Newt, so she didn’t need to ask Miss Milles to send an owl to him as well. Carol always told Newt when she went to Durset. Her friend was the only one who knew the truth.

 

**Durset, England. October, 1927**

Durset was still as cold as Carol remembered. And as isolated as Carol remembered. Her father chose this location for this exact reason. No humans passing through at any given time. Only those who knew about the cozy Potter family cottage in Durset. They weren’t many people who knew. Carol knocked on the door and waited. Miss Dunne had forbidden them to apparate inside the house, because it startled Carol’s Mom. Soon enough, Miss Dunne opened the door.

“Ohh, Miss Carol!” Miss Dunne exclaimed surprise. Carol couldn’t really blame her. She wasn’t around much. “I thought Mrs. Euphemia would be joining me.” Miss Dunne explained. The old woman let Carol inside.

Carol walked in and saw everything remained the same. The living room still had all couches awkwardly too close to the fireplace. The wooden floor still had signs of stretches from Fleamont’s deceased kneazle, Tray. And the house was still full of family photos. The new pictures blended with the new ones in an odd way; It didn’t look like it was the same family.

“Euphemia got caught in Ireland.” Carol explained “Her sister still didn’t have the baby”

“Oh, I see...” Miss Dunne said. Carol took off her coat and handed to the house elf. It was the house elf from the Potter Manor, Pink. Carol had named her. And Pink sounded a very cool name at age four.

“Thank you, Pink.” Carol said. The house elf seemed to like Carol very much. Carol could hear her brother’s stupid complaining perfectly in her head _“Everybody is fond of Carol.” ._ If only, Carol thought.

“Do you want a hot drink, Miss Carol?” Pink asked. The elf looked at her with adoration most elves had to their beloved masters. Pink had asked Carol, between self slaps, to take her once Carol’s mother passed away. Carol had agreed and ordered Pink never to slap herself again.

“Yes, Pink.” Carol smiled politely. The elf gladly ran to the kitchen to probably make some hot cocoa; Carol’s favorite. The witch turned to Miss Dunne, who was hanging Carol’s coat. “So, what does my mother has?” Carol asked.

“A terrible flu. Poor Mrs. Amelia shivered all night, even with all the blankets me and Pink put on her.” Miss Dunne reveled. Due to her mother’s condition, everything that happened to her made everyone panic.

“How is she?” Carol asked going upstairs. Miss Dunne followed suit.

“Better. Resting.” Miss Dunne replied. Carol stopped in front of the door and collected some of the courage inside her to actually get in. “Maybe we should keep her quiet.” Miss Dunne suggested. But it was too late. Carol had already opened the door.

Amelia Potter was laid in bed reading a book. She had at least three blankets on top of her. She looked very ill. The bangs under her green eyes were huge and her nose was red. Carol carefully stepped in. Amelia put down the book she was reading and looked at Carol, puzzled. Carol knew if most people saw the scene, they would think her Mom is surprise or confused on why her daughter left work in the middle of the day to buy a visit. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Ophelia, who’s your beautiful friend?” Amelia asked Miss Dunne. Carol bite the inside of her cheeks and approached her mother’s bed.

“Mom…” Carol said. “It is me, Caroline. Your daughter.” Amelia seemed confused by Carol’s words.

It took Amelia a few seconds to think, but then she nodded her head in denial. “No, sweetie. I only have a son. A beautiful blue eyed boy named Fleamont.” Amelia said sweetly. It didn’t hurt Carol any less.

The reason Carol’s Mom didn’t know why her daughter would leave work in the middle of the day is because Amelia Potter doesn’t remember she has a daughter at all. Carol’s loving mother, Amelia, didn’t remember she existed. It doesn’t matter how many times people tell her. Or how many photographs show her. Or her own journal with detailed moments from the pregnancy and Carol’s childhood. The woman simply doesn’t remember.

“Amy, we have talked about this.” Miss Dunne said. As if she was trying to remind the woman. “You have a daughter. Caroline, remember? The ginger baby from the photographs?” Miss Dunne’s words made Amelia stare at Carol like was a piece of art. With wonder and questioning.

“We talked about this, Ophelia.” Amelia seemed annoyed. “ I only had Fleamont. And I told you if I had a girl, I would definitely name her Katherine. After my mother.” Carol remembered the story. She heard many times growing up. The reason their parents didn’t name her Katherine.

One day Henry Potter was called to work. It was late and it was supposed to be a short mission. But somehow, they ended in an ambush and Henry was terribly hurt. The healer who managed to see him was a witch named Caroline. The day Henry was saved by Caroline was the same day that his baby girl was born. And to honor the woman, the Potter couple decided to name their newborn, Caroline Rose Potter. However, Amelia Potter didn’t seem to remember none of this.

“I am here because Fleamont asked.” Carol cut the subject. She knew, from experience, trying to get her mother to remember her would only cause her pain. “His wife will be here shortly, but he asked me to stay while she doesn’t come.” Carol informed.

“My dear Fleamont.” Amelia said with tenderness. “Always worrying about his old mother.” Carol nodded with a small smile. Everything about this hurt.

“Maybe you should try to sleep.” Carol advised. She desperately wanted to get out of the room. “Fleamont would like that.” Amelia smiled in the mention of her son’s name. She turned to her side and Carol took that as a cue to leave.

 

Later that day, Carol was sitting in the couch. It was nighttime. At home, Carol would probably still be at the Minister. Or maybe at her cottage in Godric Hollow’s. But she would be definitely working. Now, at the Durset cottage, Carol had nothing to do. Her mind was racing. She tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. Instead, she came downstairs and sat at couches. The warmth coming from the fireplace was good.

Pink had noticed Carol was awake. And the elf had immediately offered to make a hot cocoa. Although, hot cocoa wasn’t exactly the type of drink Carol was needing at the moment. The silence of the cottage and the hot cocoa was a combo that made Carol think. As a kid, whenever Carol did something bad and was caught, her mother always made her hot cocoa and told Carol to go sit by the fireplace to think.

Thinking wasn’t a pleasant thing. Between all the bad things related to Grindelwald, her job at the Auror Department and her incredibly hard relationship with Theseus, coming to Durset and dealing with her mother felt like a problem being added to her table. Carol hadn’t thought of her mother in a long time. It was a sore topic. Like an open wound. And every time people spoke about Amelia, it was like adding salt to the wound.

Carol tried to think of her mother when she was a kid. Kind, gentle, caring. And absurdly strong. Amelia Potter was an incredible woman. She was very sociable. Carol had heard of the amazing parties and balls her mother had thrown. A woman who knew perfectly how to deal with others and how to please others. A caring mother; Carol remembered how Amelia would put both her children to sleep and sing lullabies. The type of mother who would go to Hogwarts just to yell at her daughter for putting her name in a stupid cup and still hug the daughter and say encouraging words. The woman who had a soul so free.

And now she was trapped by her own memories. Like a butterfly in a cage.

Carol could still remember the small incidents, as her father called it. When Amelia first forgot small things, like her brother’s middle name or someone’s birthday. Then, one day, she forgot the way home. They had spent hours searching until a kind soul recognized Amelia and brought her home. The healers at St. Mungo’s explained it was due her age. Although Amelia seemed entirely too young to be forgetting things. Then, one day, after Carol returned from the war, Amelia no longer knew who she was. Carol had just returned to what had been the most traumatic experience of her life, but nothing was as traumatizing as your mother no remembering who you were.

The healers at St. Mungo’s had no explanation. Amelia could no longer remember people or moments of her life. Some said the woman was traumatized by her daughter fighting in a war and it would pass eventually. It had been many years and eventually still hasn’t arrived. Euphemia was the one who suggested to see a muggle healer. The muggle healer, Doctor Albert Kavinsky had diagnosed Amelia with severe amnesia. He had said it didn’t have a cure. And worst, it would only become worst.

It was then that Henry Potter decided his wife should be isolated in their Durset cottage. Amelia also didn’t remember much about Henry. Sometimes she remembered that they were married. Sometimes, she thought she was a widow. But, no matter the time, Amelia didn’t remember about her daughter Caroline. The only person Amelia remembered at all times was Fleamont, her eldest child. It was a blessing and a burden to Fleamont.

Nobody outside of family was authorized to know about Amelia’s true condition. It would have been too humiliating to the old Amelia for people to know how terribly ill she was. The only person who didn’t bear the last name Potter who knew was Newt Scamander. It had been nice for Carol to speak about her pains to someone. Newt understood her pain. Carol would do anything to have Newt by her side at this moment.

“Enjoying the hot cocoa?” A voice startled Carol. It was her own mother. Carol made mention to get up but Amelia sat down in the other corner of the couch. They sat in silence for a moment.

“It is very nice of you to stay here until my daughter in law arrives.” Amelia broke the silence. Carol smiled politely, like the woman in front of her had taught. “Do you work for my son, lady?” Amelia asked. The lady meant she had forgotten Carol’s name. It was tip Amelia had taught Carol.

“Yes,” Carol decided to lie. In this case, the truth would only harm. “I am his assistant. Caroline.” Amelia listened carefully.

“Oh, very good.” Amelia said. “A woman working is always an achievement. Your mother must be very proud.” Amelia’s words impacted Carol. She couldn’t help but let a tear fall.

“Oh, dear. Did I say something wrong?” Amelia asked concerned. Carol quickly whipped the tears and nodded in denial.

“No, it was just…” Carol tried to find words. “The mention of my mother.” She thought the truth this time wouldn’t harm.

“Your mother? Did something happen to her?” Amelia asked seriously interested. The big blue eyes staring at Carol, just like many times before. Carol had never seen the unknown in her mother’s eyes.

“My mother died.” Carol said. In a way, she was speaking the truth. The Amelia Potter that Carol once knew and loved had died. And she had been replaced by this woman.

“I am very sorry, dear.” Amelia carried honesty in her words. The woman reached for Carol’s hand and grabbed it. More tears felt from Carol’s eyes. This was the first time her mother touched her in a while.

“I am sure that wherever your mother is,” Amelia whispered sweetly. “She is very proud of the woman you became. So beautiful and so strong.” Carol bite her lower lips trying to control herself. She wasn’t used to kind words coming from her mother. Carol didn’t notice how much she needed to hear those words.

But, somehow, like everything in Carol’s life, the words coming from this Amelia Potter hurt Carol. A voice in Carol’s head kept repeating how this was not her mother.

A loud bang in the door startled the Potter women. Carol quickly grabbed her wand and ran to the door. Amelia yelled for Miss Dunne. Carol opened the door with her wand pointed. But, surprisingly, Euphemia Potter stood in the other side. Carol’s sister in law looked wet from the rain, but still carried her beautiful smile.

“Carol!” Euphemia hugged Carol tightly for a brief moment before stepping in. “I am sorry for coming so late. But, my sister finally got into labor and baby Peter was born earlier this evening.” Euphemia explained. It was extraordinary news that Euphemia’s sister had the baby earlier. It meant Carol could go home and a new cute baby had been born.

“Thank you for coming.” Carol meant very word. “I really have to go.” Carol stated. Euphemia nodded in understanding.

 The excitement from Euphemia’s arrival was the cue for Carol to leave. Carol quickly grabbed her coat from the hack and put it on. Pink had asked her to come and visit more often. Carol had smiled and nodded. She didn’t have the courage to say to Pink she wished she would never return. Carol stepped outside where it was pouring raining and she only thought of one place to go before she apparated.

 

**London, England. October, 1927**

Theseus Scamander didn’t like to rely on people. But recently, he saw himself relying on his brother and his uncomfortable extra bed in the living room. The eldest Scamander couldn’t sleep at his own place without getting nightmares. He would get nightmares at any place he slept really, but at least at Newt’s, he would get a hot cocoa from Jacob; Hot cocoa with whiskey on it. On the rare days Theseus actually made it out of the office, he always ended sitting at his brother’s kitchen with Mr. Kowalski, after they both tried to sleep and failed. They most traded stories from the war. It had been very different for muggles soldiers, Theseus learned.

Tonight was no different. Theseus sat drinking his adult version of a hot cocoa, as Jacob had named it, as he listened to the muggle talk. The topic of tonight’s conversation was girls. Mr. Kowalski and the elder Scamander had started on the topic because Newt and Tina had made the papers with their relationship. It had made Newt extremely mad. And having spent the entire day with his brother at the Minister, Theseus felt as if it was his obligation to mock his younger brother.

 When they had come to Newt’s place, Theseus had noticed how cranky Newt’s assistant, Bunty, was. It appeared she read the social column of the Daily Prophet. Everyone noticed how clearly attracted, to Newt, Bunty was. Expect for Newt.

“Carol told me once that Bunty actually rolled her eyes every time she called Newt angel.” Jacob told. It sounded a lot like Bunty to do such thing. “And then, Carol said that some times she only called Newt angel to see how Bunty would react.” Jacob and Theseus laughed. It also sounded a lot like Caroline to tease someone.

Caroline. Theseus had missed her today. Getting the work done alone had been terrible. But, the Head of the Aurors department actually missed the woman’s company. And also, it would be nice to know where she went for two days without a previous notice.

“Caroline likes to tease” Theseus started. “Once in Hogwarts…” Theseus stopped when he heard sounds at the door. Jacob didn’t notice them, but being an Auror meant that Theseus was startled by any type of noise.

Theseus grabbed his wand, but before he could move to the door, a soaking wet Carol appeared. She didn’t seem to care about the two men standing in the kitchen and marched to the basement. Theseus and Jacob looked at one another, both not knowing what to do. Carol had left the door open, so Theseus followed. Curiosity got the best of him.

Theseus, however, stopped at the middle of the stairs. The scene in front of him was shocking. Carol, soaking wet from the rain, was sobbing hugged to Newt. The younger Scamander held her close tightly. He even smoothed her hair; And repeated the phrase “It will be fine. It will be fine. It will be fine.” . It was like a mantra. Carol was clearly saying something to the magizoologist. Theseus, however, couldn’t hear.

In that moment, Theseus felt his heart break. For seeing this such heartbreaking scene and for not being able to do nothing about it. Carol had been moving heaven and earth to help everyone; To make everyone feel better. But nobody could make Carol feel better. Theseus hoped that Newt could help the Potter as much as she had helped him.

Unable to do anything to help, Theseus walked back up. He closed the basement door and turned to worrying faces of Jacob, and the now awake, Miss Tina Goldstein.

“They need to be alone.” It was all Theseus said. The Americans nodded in agreement.

It seemed that even the strongest of people have a breaking point. And even the strongest of people need a support system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all right after this chapter? Because I am not.   
> Next one will be a heavy Newtina one! A bird told me lips would be touching. *insert emoji of monkey with hands in his lips*


	7. Chapter Six: Hard to be Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tradition is honored,  
> a dragon is tammed,  
> Pierre Delacour makes an unfortunate come back,  
> a couple kisses,  
> while another reconnects,  
> as a revelation comes to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!  
> I hope you enjoy my Christmas present to all of you!  
> I will see you in 2019 with new chapters!

Chapter SIX: Hard to be thankful

 

**London, England. November, 1927. Thanksgiving Day.**

Tina’s favorite part of the year was most definitely the last two months. Thanksgiving and Christmas were important holidays. The Goldstein’s, however, were a Jewish family. Therefore, Tina didn’t celebrate Christmas. They celebrate Hanukkah; A Jewish tradition that occurred around the same time as Christmas, but it wasn’t anything like Christmas. Tina always liked how the City looked on the Holidays; White from the snow, but full of lights. London got the snow part right. Lights were up to the habitants, and they didn’t seem to like lights as much as the folks from New York.

It was very hard, for Tina, to be thinking about the Holidays. It would be the first Thanksgiving Tina would ever be away from her sister, Queenie. And lately, thinking of her sister only meant extreme pain. Tina still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact her sister, _her baby sister_ , Queenie, would be able to see something good in such a hateful man such as Grindelwald. Tina understood how much in love Queenie was with Jacob, and how their American laws stood in the middle of their love, but she would never be able to understand how death and destruction could result in something as pure as love.

Tina didn’t understand much of love. Queenie had always been the more active in that department. But, after meeting Newt, and feeling how she felt around the wizard, Tina understood nothing bad could result the feelings she felt. Tina would never be able to live with herself, and with Newt, if she had done something terrible so they could be together. Queenie hasn’t analyzed the consequences of her actions, and that was what Tina feared the most.

Today is Thanksgiving Day. On a weird tone, the Godric’s Hollow cottage had visitors. Jacob, Newt and even Nagini were in the kitchen when Tina got downstairs. Carol had mentioned in the previous night how a dragon trafficker was caught while trying to pass with a Hungarian Horntail through the borders. The dragon was in a nasty shape and Carol had asked Newt to come in and take a look.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Tina!” Jacob said happily. It was the first time in a while Tina saw Jacob this excited about something. She guessed he loved Thanksgiving.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Jacob.” Tina replied politely. The witch turned to Carol and Newt speaking, in whispers, in the corner of the dining room. Carol and Tina rarely used the dining room. The two often ate in the kitchen or in the living room by the fireplace.

Tina had started observing Newt and Carol more often since the night Carol had come back from Durset soaking wet and crying. It was obvious something had happened which hurt Carol. Tina often thought how much Carol looked after others and how little she thought about herself. But, seeing how Newt had been there for Carol in a time of need gave Tina a little peace.

“So, you are staying here today?” Tina asked turning her attention back to Jacob. Unlike other mornings, the table in the kitchen was full of baked goods. Tina smiled as she reached for her favorite cookies and grabbed one. Nagini seemed to be enjoying the goods, as well.

“Yes,” Jacob was wearing an apron with a lion print. Tina had learned to recognize the symbol of the Hogwarts House Gryffindor. Carol was a proud Gryffindor and a lot of her things were red because of it. “Carol let me use her kitchen to cook Thanksgiving dinner.” Jacob reveled. The revelation shocked Tina a bit.

“Thanksgiving dinner?” Tina asked. Jacob turned and smiled past Tina. The witch turned and saw the two wizards, who were just chatting in secret, had entered the kitchen.

“Jacob asked” Carol said. “and I could not say no. He said it was very important to him.” Carol looked at Tina. Tina recognized the look. Her ‘roommate’ was asking if she was fine with it.

Newt stood next to Tina and looked at the American witch. “Do you celebrate Thanksgiving, darling?” Newt asked carefully. Tina smiled at the use of the word ‘darling’. It had become a thing between them.

“Yes,” Tina nodded. “Every respectful American does.” Tina joked. They all seemed relived; Tina found it very cute how none of the people in this room didn’t want to harm her in any way. It meant a lot for her.

“Then, you can help me with cooking.” Jacob pointed out. Tina nodded with a smile. She hadn’t seen Jacob this happy in a while, and she wouldn’t be the one to spoil his fun.

“Fortunately for the sake of this dinner, I cannot assist.” Carol added funnily. Tina saw Carol different now after seeing how shaken she had been by whatever happened in Durset. Carol passed an image that nothing could hit her; That was unbreakable. Tina, now, saw she was breakable. But it only made the Potter stronger. A new type of invincibility, Tina thought.

“Darling,” Newt whispered just for Tina. The American turned to listen more carefully to him. “Care asked me to assist with the dragon situation. But, I will be back in time for dinner.” Newt assured. Tina found it cute how Newt was preoccupied about the dinner; even if he didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving.

“Be careful, darling.” It was all Tina said. Something inside her wanted to go with the two and assist with the dragon. But, she knew she wasn’t ready yet.

Instead, she observed as Carol and Newt stepped in the Floo Network and went away. Tina hoped they both would be fine, and nothing bad happened to them. She turned to the kitchen and went on assisting Jacob. Just like she did with Queenie. Tina managed to smile fondly at the memory, as she cut the tomatoes in perfect circles.

It was the second time in the period of a month that the Aurors caught a beast trafficker. It is more than they catch in a period of six months. These traffickers are careful, and they rarely make large operations that might catch someone’s attention. Carol had talked to the trafficker Louis and Ronald caught last month but he wasn’t willing to talk. He said he was interested in the profit, and that’s all. Half trues, Carol knew. But, this time an old retired member of the Ministry, Mr. Jonathan Smith, had tipped them about this particular man coming and going in the Strait of Dover. Which meant an easy connection to France. And everything involving France now was worth investigating.

However, this particular investigation paid off.

Last night, a group of Aurors stayed at the old man’s house and they busted this beast trafficker with a Hungarian Horntail. A dragon trafficker is a rare species to be caught. They are extremely well connected and if this guy was caught, it meant that his connections aren’t paying off. Something is happening in the trafficking world, and Carol was desperate to know what.

The Beast Division had brought the dragon back to the Ministry, which was highly unsafe but they couldn’t leave the Hungarian Horntail in the English Border. The dragon, however, was highly hostile. Newt had experience with dragons, and Carol had seen it first hand. But something inside the witch never liked putting her friend at risk. Newt had a lot more to lose than Carol herself.

“Are you sure about this?” Torquill Travers asked; The Head of Magical Law Enforcement and a few other members of the Ministry were watching as Newt approached the Hungarian Horntail.

“Mr. Scamander was in the Beast Division during the war.” It was Carol’s father, Henry Potter, who reminded the rest. “He was the expert in dragons, Torquill.” Henry pointed out annoyed.

“Newt knows how to do this.” Carol spoke confidently. She could sense Theseus tense next to her. She must be exhaling tenseness as well. “He won the war for us when he managed to capture that Romanian Longhorn in the German Border.” Carol reminded the memory with great pain and pride for her friend. The dragon had thrown Newt across the field, but he stubbornly got up and tried until he had the dragon at our side.

“You got the credits for that mission, Auror Potter.” It was the voice of the Minister for Magic, Hector Fawley, who spoke with a great irony. Carol didn’t turn to look at him. He didn’t deserve Carol’s emotions.

“It was my Division, Minister.” Carol reminded. During the war, Carol had hated being assigned to the Beast Division. But she understood the importance of every Division now. Every soldier had the most important job in a war. It was a system that had to work. “It is not my fault Evermonde sent me to eternal glory.” Carol quoted the exact phrase the Daily Prophet had printed when the news of the capture of the Romanian Longhorn came to public.

_Caroline Potter had achieved respect with her spectacular victory in the Triwizard Tournament. However, during the war, Miss Potter achieved something every wizard wishes for; Eternal Glory._

The article was framed on the Potter Manor. Carol knew that in the war there were a lot more heroes than her. But it was quite a personal accomplishment when such a male chauvinism society, as the one they lived in, praise a woman.

In a few short moments, Newt was able to tame the dragon. The poor beast was incredibly hurt. Carol could see the open wounds. _Mercy Lewis, who could do this?_ , Carol thought. Carol had grown an empathy to these poor creatures after she befriended Newt. They were as misunderstood as Newt Scamander himself.

“Nothing out of the trafficker?” Carol asked Theseus; She used a very low tone, but she noticed he heard. A trafficker being caught was a great accomplishment, but one caring a dragon was even greater. Specially because the man, Jean François, had let out that the dragon was ordered by someone. Like a product, Carol thought with disgust.

“No,” Theseus responded annoyed. “he said he would only speak to a French.” Carol chuckled at the trafficker’s audacity. The Head of the Aurors comes to have a conversation and you ask for someone else; Carol admired his courage.

“I will go.” Carol informed. Theseus had asked Carol to stay out of the other trafficker investigation. Something about needing some time to regroup. Ever since Theseus had seen Carol crying in Newt’s house, he had been treating her as if she was made of glass and could break at any given moment. Carol was starting to grow annoyed.

“Carol, I…” Theseus started, but Carol walked away. The other high ranking members all observed as the Auror walked out of the room. Carol didn’t need to observe Newt to know he would do a great job with the dragon. After all, the worst had passed.

Carol walked to the cells they had here at the Ministry. Normally, all the prisoners would go to Azkaban. But, in the rare occasion they needed to interrogate or just lock someone up for a small period, they had these cells. Otherwise, Azkaban would be forever full. Not that Carol minded the amount of people she sent to Azkaban. All of those deserved to be there.

The guards got up when they saw Carol. It was a dark place. Carol could barely see properly without needing to use a Lumos spell.

“Auror Potter.” A guard said respectfully. Carol recognized the man; Ethan Pettigrew. He was an old man and he had been sent to guard the cells after he had messed with an Auror investigation regarding Grindelwald. Probably not the most trustful person to be guarding prisoners.

“Mr. Pettigrew, I wish to see Jean François.” Carol communicated. In a rather gangling way, Mr. Pettigrew stepped forward.

“I will bring him up, Madame.” Mr. Pettigrew said.

“I want to see him here.” Carol said. Her words surprised Mr. Pettigrew and all the other guards. However, who were they to argue with Caroline Potter?

Mr. Pettigrew led Carol through the dark halls with a lamp. Carol noticed many prisoners were asleep or curled up in the end of the cell. This place was particularly nasty, Carol had realized. A not so subtle way the Ministry found to say “Do not do any crimes. This isn’t any better than Azkaban.”

“This one, Madame.” Mr. Pettigrew pointed. Carol nodded; She stepped forward and saw the trafficker.

Jean François was a relative young man. He must not be older than forty. Carol had the impression she had seen this man before. The man’s audacity was all over his face. He smiled in a seductive way when he was Carol. But he didn’t get up, nor got close to the bars.

“Caroline Potter.” Jean François had a heavy French accent; Carol’s name, however, was perfectly spelled. “Pierre Delacour’s whore.” The man laughed. He had audacity, and no brain, Carol thought.

“Monsieur François, in the name of the British Auror Office, I come here to offer you another chance to speak. Any information will be beneficial to any parts.” Carol informed. He didn’t seem much interested. Theseus probably had already offered one.

“The Head of the Aurors offered me a deal.” Jean revealed. He got up and carefully walked to the bars. “Why would I accept yours?” Jean’s look was completely disgusting. Most men desired Carol, she knew, but few looked at her the way Jean was looking just now; Like she was a piece of meat.

“Because, unlike Mr. Scamander, I will send you to Azkaban.” Carol said. Jean laughed; This man had started to annoy Carol.

“You may be all influent, bitch. But not even you can send a French to Azkaban. It is against the accords.” Jean had been nothing but disrespectful. Carol knew the accords; She also hated them. The Accord between the British and French Ministry stated none of the foreign prisoners caught could be sent to a maximum security facility, such as Azkaban, without proper reason.

And Jean François had just given Carol proper reason. Just like she wanted.

“Mr. Pettigrew, please solicitate Monsieur François transfer to Azkaban.” Carol said in a serious tone. Jean looked at her still with a look that said _Not going to happen_. “And have the Dementors come.” This time Jean François debouched expression felt. Not one person would want to be kissed by a dementor.

“Right away, Auror Potter.” Mr. Pettigrew seemed be eager to have someone be kissed by a Dementor. Or the guard simply didn’t like the French. It wasn’t an impossible possibility.

“Once you learn how to respect an authority and to speak properly, you can come back.” Carol informed a desperate Jean François. This French idiot would learn how to respect Caroline Potter. “But I feel that I must warn you that won’t be happening for the next month, at least.” Carol gave him a little smile as she walked out.

A month in Azkaban would leave any person with a permanent damage. Carol, however, had a clear conscience. Jean François deserved a month in Azkaban.

 

Carol had gone to see Newt and the Hungarian Horntail after sentencing Jean François a month in Azkaban. The magizoologist and dragon seemed to be getting along. Newt, however, assured Carol this particular dragon would take months to heal. The poor thing had really been through hell. A creature so scary such as dragon seemed extremely fragile under Newt’s care. Carol knew Newt would spend all the months inside the Ministry without going home. But, at the mention of Tina’s name, it was like Newt Scamander was brought back to life.

And neither the Scamander nor the Potter wanted to late for Jacob’s Thanksgiving dinner.

The both headed to the Auror’s Office as Carol needed to grab her coat and purse. And also, pursue Theseus in leaving the Offices earlier. Just tonight.

“You think I should get Tina something?” Newt asked his friend. “Is Thanksgiving a holiday you give someone a gift?” Newt’s concern was justified. As a Brit, he had no clue about the traditions from a foreign country.

“Well, I don’t think so.” Carol said unsure. Jacob didn’t mention anything about exchanging gifts. And the American had spoken a great deal about the holiday tradition. “However, flowers are a great gift any day.” Carol suggested.

Before Newt could reply, Carol heard the noises coming from the Aurors Office. It was something like shouting. Who would be the idiot shouting at the Aurors Office?, Carol wondered. As they approached, Aurors opened the way for Carol and Newt. Carol saw Torquill Travers, her father, Henry Potter, Theseus and even Hector Fawley trying to speak reason to man. Carol would recognize the heavy French accent anywhere. Carol noticed Mr. Pettigrew next to Theseus.

Pierre Delacour was shouting her name in the middle of the Aurors Offices like a mad man.

“Oh, look if it isn’t the mad bitch!” Pierre shouted when he saw Carol. And the heads turned to her. But Carol remained posture and elegance, just like her mother had taught her.

“Monsieur Delacour,” Carol said in a calm tone. “May I ask why you are shouting?” Carol’s calm seemed to make Pierre even madder, just as usual.

“Did you send Jean François to Azkaban?” It was her father who asked in his calm and contained tone.

“Yes.” Carol responded. It seemed to make Pierre even crazier. “I believe the Dementors already took the prisoner.”

 Pierre turned to Travers and yelled. “This bitch sent a French to Azkaban! Do our accords serve no purpose?”

“I suggest you to speak properly, Pierre.” Carol stepped forward as she spoke. She was done being disrespected. “I will send you to Azkaban, as well.” Carol threated. She had endured much these last months. Not anymore.

Pierre made mention to speak , but Carol raised a hand stopping him. “Monsieur François was disrespectful to a British Authority. Me, as the Second in Command to this Aurors Office.” Carol raised her voice as she spoke. She could feel she was losing control, but she didn’t care. Not this time. “He called me a whore and a bitch. Mr. Pettigrew was there. He will confirm it.” Carol reveled.

Both Theseus and Henry looked at Travers and Fawley with great satisfaction. “A member of our government was disrespected and we are here listening to this idiot’s complains?” Henry asked the Minister for Magic. With all the Aurors looking at him and demanding an answer, Fawley was speechless.

“I want him out of there, Carol. Now!” Pierre demanded. He stepped forward, staying too close to Carol. However, she didn’t step back. She wouldn’t step back.

“Jean François will stay in Azkaban until my order.” Carol said. She was so close to shouting; Which for Carol meant close to losing control. “You will not tell me what to do inside my house. INSIDE MY MINISTRY!” Carol yelled the last words as she stared the French man. Carol could see in his eyes the real Pierre Delacour; The one who would come out whenever they were alone.

Pierre grabbed Carol’s arm strongly. She felt the pain, but she didn’t flinch. She would never give Pierre the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. “I will not be ordered around by you.” Pierre exclaimed. Carol felt at her side, in a quick movement. She did not take the eyes out of Pierre’s, but she noticed Newt had his wand pointed at the French.

“Let her go, Pierre.” Newt said in a strong voice.

“I will not be bullied by you, Pierre.” Carol stared him. His eyes burned with rage, but so did hers. “Jean François stays where he is. And if you ever touch me again, I will destroy you.” Carol’s words caused an impact in Pierre. It was not the first time the witch had said this phrase to her former lover.

“I highly suggest you to let go off my daughter, Pierre.” Henry Potter spoke seriously; His wand was also pointed to Pierre.

However, it was Theseus Scamander who took action. In shift movement, he pushed Carol to him making the witch fall on his chest. Theseus put an arm protectively around Carol. Whatsoever the other two wizards still had their wands pointed at Pierre Delacour.

“The next time you threaten one of my Aurors inside my Offices,” Theseus said in a protective tone. Carol hadn’t heard this voice in a while. “I will personally escort you to Azkaban.” Carol didn’t look away from Pierre. Normally, she would have walked away from Theseus’ embrace. She didn’t like looking weak in front of others. But, nothing inside of her would make her let go off this sense of security.

“Wands down.” Travers said seriously. It was when Carol noticed not only her father and Newt had grabbed their wands, but the entire Aurors Office had their wands pointed to Pierre Delacour. However, the Aurors didn’t even flinch. Their wands remained up and pointed to Pierre Delacour.

“Wands down, Aurors.” Theseus said. This time, the Aurors put their wands down.

“Monsieur Delacour, the prisoner will stay where he is. Auror Potter has the authority to take those types of decisions.” Fawley spoke. Carol chuckled; Obviously Fawley would only take action after someone had already taken actions.

“The Minister…” Pierre started, but Henry Potter stopped him.

“The Minister will hear what you did here, Delacour. And worst! We will never forget what you did here.” Henry Potter said. Carol looked around and saw the anger in all of the Aurors. She let herself have a small breath and try to calm down. She may have not been respected by the Pierre or Jean François, but she was respected by the people she worked with. And Carol was thankful for that.

 

Newt Scamander was a peaceful man. It was a known fact. He didn’t engage in any sort of fight or trouble in school. Well, only the ones involving his creatures. But when he saw the way Pierre was holding Carol, Newt didn’t have to think twice. He raised his wand. And he would have used it, if need be. The wizard only put the wand down when Carol was safe away from Pierre. Carol didn’t seem to be affected by what happened. Newt knew that was a defense mechanism. His friend would never show weakness. Newt worried how much this could affect his friend. Many things had affected Carol this past month. She had bottled all her feelings inside herself and pretended all was fine. The magizoologist feared that one day his friend would simply explode or give into the darkness.

Carol was the sort of person who always looked strong. Like nothing in this world could affect her. But, in that day, walking out the Ministry, Newt had put his arm protectively around her shoulder. Carol, who protected everyone, was in need of protection. Newt still remembered the day Carol told him about her secrets. She had cried and spoke all night; Newt only held her hand and listened. The next day, she thanked him and said he was the guardian angel to her true self. Newt never felt like he was a guardian angel; Specially towards Carol. She was always the one doing all the protecting.

On their way home, Carol made Newt stop at a flower shop. She had claimed flowers would be good to decorate the feast Jacob was preparing. Newt realized how his friend was simply not in the mood for talking about what happened. He respected her decision; He would be here, ears ready, when she decided to speak. Newt also understood why she wouldn’t talk now in front of Theseus. Newt’s brother had accompanied them out of the Ministry. Henry Potter was invited to come along, but declined. The man was eager to write about what just happened to the French Minister, and Newt heard when he told Carol he was needed in Durset.

Newt got inside the Godric’s Hollow alongside Carol and Theseus, with flowers in his hand. The lady in the shop had suggested sunflowers. Newt knew they were definitely out of season, but he remembered someone every special, who was also probably having a tough day, when he picked them up.

The inside of the cottage smelled heavenly. Jacob and Nagini were setting the table up when they arrived. There was a huge turkey, mashed potatoes and much more. It was indeed a feast. Newt’s stomach twitched and he realized that he hasn’t eaten since breakfast. A feast like this would be welcomed.

“Where is Tina?” Newt asked noticing that the American wasn’t alongside her friends.

“Oh, she said she needed a break. She went up to her room just a minute ago.” Jacob reveled. This day must have been dreadful for Tina. She always spoke how Holidays were spent with Queenie. She mentioned in a letter sent to him last December that it was a Goldstein family tradition to have the two girls together all day.

Newt took the opportunity everybody was distracted with complimenting Jacob’s cooking, and armed with the perfect excuse of calling Tina to dine, he went upstairs. Newt knew the ways around Carol’s cottage. He had spent much time here already. In the second store in the cottage was where all the rooms where. To his left, it was the master room, Carol’s room. To his right, the three guest rooms. Tina’s room must be one of those.

Newt knocked on the only closed door and waited, sunflowers in hand. He listened a soft ‘ _Come in’_ and opened the door carefully. Tina was sat in the bench under the window. The room was chilly but Tina didn’t seem to mind. The witch gave Newt a small smile when she saw him. Newt returned the smile and carefully sat next to her.

“Dinner is ready.” Newt reveled. Tina nodded with a small smile. Newt noticed she had bangs under her eyes from crying. It broke his heart. In hopes it would make his beloved feel better, Newt gave Tina the sunflowers. “For you.” He said in a low tone.

Tina gave him a wide smile. “Oh, darling!” Tina grabbed the flowers happily. “You didn’t have to.”

“I didn’t know if Thanksgiving was a holiday you are supposed to exchange gifts.” Newt explained. He locked his fingers together. Tina smiled softly. Tina’s smile would forever be Newt’s favorite sight.

“It isn’t. Thanksgiving is about family. And being thankful.” Tina explained. She sat closer next to him and slid one of her hands between his hands. Newt squeezed his hands with hers quickly as a reflex. “Why sunflowers? Most people give roses.” Tina asked curious.

Newt looked at her eyes. Her beautiful Salamander eyes. It gave Newt some courage to speak when he saw her eyes were locked in his. “You are sunflowers to me, Tina.” Newt explained. His words seemed to have only confused the witch more. “I mean, sunflowers turn to the sun, wherever they are. They will always turn to the sun. Like me with you. I will turn to you and I will follow you, wherever you are.” Newt’s voice was above a whisper. He spoke just for her, in their own little word.

Tina didn’t say anything. She just looked at him. Newt feared he had said something stupid. He tended to say things that aren’t meant to be said. But Newt’s worries eased when Tina, after releasing the flowers, rested her hand in his cheek. She stroked her thumb lovingly through his low beard. He had forgotten to shave this morning and the one before. She leaned in carefully, and so did he. Every time they tried to do this, someone walked in. This time, they were so close Newt could feel Tina’s breaths. His lips brushed carefully on hers, as if asking if the woman was sure.

It was a soft kiss. It was slow, sweet, full of love. None of the two seemed to be in a rush for the moment to ever end. Tina’s lips were so soft against Newt’s; He didn’t want this moment to ever end. He kissed her lips softly, then the corner of her lips. Newt pecked Tina’s lips a few times, which made them both giggles. Newt had kissed women before, but if one day someone asked him how was his first kiss, he would describe this one.

With eyes still closed, they rested their foreheads together. Newt had a stressful day dealing with the poor dragon and, then, worrying about Carol. Somehow, Tina eased his mind. After spending a whole day lost, in the end Newt, like a sunflower, turned to his sun.

“Newt?” Tina said softly. Newt only hummed. He didn’t want to move. Here with his forehead pressed against Tina’s, hand holding hers tightly, Newt never felt more at home. “You are sunflowers to me, too.” Tina whispered. She pecked his lips, again.

Newt and Tina remained silence for a while. Newt could stay like this forever. But his brother’s voice calling his name brought them back to reality.  Newt was the one who got up. He showed a hand to Tina, who grabbed with a smile in her face. She rested her sunflowers in bed before walking out with Newt.

With hands locked and smiles on their faces, Newt and Tina joined their friends.

 

In Theseus opinion’s, this had to be the best dinner he had in a very long time. Jacob Kowalski had cooked an excellent meal. Besides, the company was great. Everybody shared stories and made jokes. Theseus observed how all the presents were at ease; In a state of peace. He observed how Newt and Tina were all smiles and whispering in each other’s ears, like a newlywed couple. Theseus also noticed how Carol was smiling and giggling. Carol’s well being had been a concern of the Head of the Aurors. Ever since the night he saw the woman a total wreck in his brother’s arms, Theseus had a different view on Caroline Potter.

Theseus, and probably everybody else in the Wizarding World, thought nothing could break Caroline Potter. He always thought Carol was the strongest person he knew. She was always there to help those who needed assist. She had been a source of strength for Theseus in the last months, even if he didn’t let himself to believe that. Seeing Carol be such a wreck had been a game changer for Theseus. It did change his opinion about Carol, and most specially, it changed how he saw her. The feelings inside of Theseus were too much, sometimes.

“In a traditional Thanksgiving,” Jacob started. Theseus turned to him. “we all have to say what we are thankful for in the past year.” Jacob said. Theseus grabbed his glass of wine and drank until it was empty. It is hard to be thinking of something he is thankful for.

It was a silence. Theseus realized all of the people were thinking what could they be thankful for. It was Carol who broke the silence. She raised her glass and said “Well, I am thankful for this. Having good company in tough times. Knowing that in the dark times, you can turn to someone who will help and assist you unconditionally.”

“I am thankful for belonging.” Nagini said. Theseus often forgot what was the sound of the woman’s voice. She barely spoke. Carol had explained once how the Maledictus just needed time to process it all. “All my life, I never felt like I belonged somewhere and the past two months have been tough, but I never felt more at home than I do now.” Nagini’s words took a huge impact. Theseus noticed when both Carol and Tina grabbed the woman’s hands. Small things matter, Theseus thought.

“I am thankful for…” Newt started. Theseus saw how his brother gave Tina a look. Theseus knew very well what it meant. “All of you. The last year has taught me that we should say what we have to say and take actions. I thankful for all of the people this past year has brought me.” Newt’s words impacted Theseus. He always worried his little brother would be lonely forever. He was so glad his brother had actual people in his life.

“I am thankful for moving forward.” Tina said. It is a funny thing to be thankful for, Theseus noted. However, the man understood his brother’s girlfriend. Many people don’t have the ability to move on. “And for finding people who make the bad times bearable.” It had to be tough for Tina, Theseus imagined. He had lost Leta for good; She died. He often reminded himself that his fiancé had died for a good cause. Tina’s sister, however, had left her to join the very cause Tina was fighting. Some things are worst than death.

“I guess I will steal Nagini’s.” Jacob joked. The man had an incredible sense of humor. It was obvious how sad he was, but he still didn’t let it ruin his apparent humor. “I am thankful for belonging. Truly belonging somewhere.” As Jacob finished, all eyes turned to Theseus. He was the only one who hadn’t said anything. The only one left to say what he was thankful for this year.

It is hard to be thankful with the year Theseus had. It was very hard. It was Carol, again, who broke the silence. With her sweet smile, she said. “Thes is probably thankful for paperwork. Let’s just move on to dessert.” All of the others laughed at Carol’s joke, including Theseus. In that moment, Theseus thought he was very much thankful for Carol and her sense of timing.

 

Everybody had too much to drink, so Carol basically obligated all of them to sleep at her place. She had enough rooms for all of them. Newt and Jacob shared one of the empty guest rooms as Theseus got the other. Nagini had asked to be in Newt’s case with the creatures. The case was in a safe place in Carol’s office. Newt hadn’t liked much the idea of being away from the case, but he wouldn’t want to harm Nagini’s feelings. The creatures all liked the Maledictus very much, and she had the liberty of turning safely into her snake form.

Night came, but Theseus couldn’t sleep. He was beyond tired. He was absolutely exhausted. He has been exhausted for a very long time. He still hasn’t had a proper night of sleep in a very long time. He hasn’t slept in his own bed since Leta’s death. Whenever the older Scamander tried to sleep at his own house, he had awful nightmares. He has been having nightmares for a while now. All of them feature Leta. She dies in different ways in his nightmares, but he couldn’t save her anytime. It killed Theseus.

However, in the rare occasions he dreamed, he dreamed of Carol. Sometimes, they were back at Hogwarts as teenagers. Sometimes, they are just walking, hands locked together, and he feels a sense of peace. But in all the dreams, she smiles at him. Not in the way she usually smiles at people. But in a loving way. Her eyes looking deeply at his.

Tonight, when Theseus finally managed to sleep, he dreamed of Carol. It was a different dream. Theseus walked into the Godric’s Hollow cottage, and had dropped his coat at the entryway closet as if he done that every day. He had called for Carol as he went upstairs. He hadn’t said her name; He called her what he used to ‘ _Sweetie_ ’ . Theseus recognized the hall that led to Carol’s room. It was where he found Carol; She was turned to her side and was crying. In a quick move, Theseus was holding her as she cried. And he repeated the same words Newt had said when he was the one holding her.

_It will be fine. It will be fine. It will be fine._

Theseus had woken up scared. He was out of breath and heavily confused. He couldn’t understand why he had just dreamt. He couldn’t also understand why the star of his good dreams was Caroline. It should be Leta. He wanted to dream of Leta. He wanted to dream he was holding Leta as tightly as he was holding Caroline in his dream. Whenever he held Leta in his nightmares, she was in a pool of her own blood. In the middle of this chaos, all he wanted was to sleep and live in a parallel world where things were exactly as he planned and he was nothing but happy. What the older Scamander feared the most was that he was dreaming of a world where he was nothing but happy. His father, Perseus, had always said that guilty was the feeling who could drive man to insanity.

A noise took Theseus back to reality. It was coming from outside. The guest room had a window with a view to backyard. Theseus observed, through the window, Carol laying down in the glass. Theseus recognized her brother, Fleamont, sitting next to the witch. They seemed to be having an important conversation. Fleamont and Caroline had developed many potions together. The duo was very good Potions Masters. Although, Theseus doubted Fleamont Potter would come at the break of dawn to his sister’s house to discuss Potions. There was no potion this urgent and no potion a Master like Fleamont couldn’t do by himself. Theseus knew that the potions the duo developed together were a way the two found to do things as siblings. Both, individually, could have done mastered the potions.

Curiosity got the best of Theseus. He walked downstairs and stood hidden in the porch. He didn’t hear much but Carol certainly spoke the name Amelia. Theseus knew that Amelia Potter was their mother. He hasn’t seen the Potter matriarch in a while. Rumor around suggested the matriarch was terribly ill and hidden from the public. The Potters didn’t speak of her.

Fleamont turned around and saw Theseus in the porch. He smiled and waved. Carol’s brother had always liked Theseus. “If it isn’t the hero, Thessy!” Theseus growled at the awful nickname Fleamont had given him. Carol sat up straight and looked back.

“Hello, Fleamont.” Theseus greeted politely.

“I didn’t know you had such interesting company.” Fleamont teased Carol. The witch gave her brother a rather annoyed look. “What happened to that other Auror? Louis, is it?” Fleamont’s teasing went further. Carol smacked her brother in his shoulder. Theseus obviously knew about Louis and Carol. However, he had never seen them together.

“It is time for you to go home, Fleamont.” Carol got up. She was wearing a nightgown. Theseus couldn’t help but look at her. He thought how beautiful she looked dressed like this under the moonlight. “Euphemia must be wondering where you are.” The voice Carol wore was very scary. Theseus normally heard when she spoke to criminals.

“I wouldn’t want to disturb…” Fleamont teased one last time. He waved his goodbyes but entering the house. He patted Theseus’ shoulder in the way out.

Carol looked at Theseus and gave him a smile. Theseus thought how much she looked like the Carol in his dreams. Nightgown, smiles and all. It was almost disturbing. “Couldn’t sleep?” Carol asked. If only, Theseus thought.

“Yes.” He responded. She walked past him and sat in the bench behind him in the porch. “I heard a noise, so…” He felt the need to explain why he was crashing Carol’s late night meeting with her brother.

“Fleamont was just returning from the countryside, and he always finds the most inappropriate moments to visit.” Carol said. Theseus sat down next to her. The bench wasn’t a particularly large one, so their shoulders brushed.

“What was Fleamont doing in the countryside?” Theseus asked. He didn’t know why, but he liked the thought of being here talking to Carol.

“He was visiting my mother.” Carol replied. Theseus almost said he heard it, but that would have sounded weird. He was glad he didn’t. “She lives in Durset now.” Theseus immediately thought how that was the place Carol came back when she had cried in his brother’s chest.

“Oh, I didn’t know Amelia no longer lived in the Potter Manor.” Theseus wasn’t surprised. Carol’s mom was a known party planner and it has been a while since she had had hosted a party. Parties were still held at Potter Manor, but the Manor had a new host. Caroline herself.

“She is sick.” Carol reveled. He wanted to ask more, but something inside Theseus told him he had no right in doing so. “She lives in Durset, now. With a nurse, Ms. Dunne. And the house elf, Pink.” Carol continued. She wasn’t one to share. Theseus was glad she was sharing with him.

“Pink…I remember her.” Theseus smiled at the memory. The house elf from the Potter Manor who absolutely adored Carol. She always treated him nicely, too.

“Yeah, Pink stays with her.” Carol told him. “And, most days my mother remember Pink…” Carol reveled. Her words surprised Theseus. He looked at her confused. Carol, however, was with her eyes fixated in the backyard ahead of them.

“What do you mean?” Theseus asked. He observed as Carol took a deep breath. She didn’t look at him.

“A muggle doctor with the assist of Euphemia declared my mother has amnesia.” Carol spoke in a very low tone of voice. Theseus barely listened to her. Carol turned to look at him; Tears in her eyes. “She forgets things, and then she remembers. Most of the times, if she forgets, she won’t remember. But…in all times, she does not remember me. She doesn’t remember who I am.” Carol’s revelation left Theseus stunned. He could have never guessed. Carol completely adored her mother. This must kill her.

“It started after the war. And, it has only grown worst. Fleamont was just telling me how she forgot who he was yesterday. But, she remembered him this morning.” Carol continued. Theseus reached for Carol’s hand, and grabbed it. She didn’t push him away.

“So, she can remember you one day…” Theseus tried to sound positive. Carol smiled weakly at him. She looked absolutely defeated. Theseus never thought he would see her like this.

“My mother will never remember me.” Carol said as the tears fell from her eyes. She tried to clean them, but the tears still stubbornly felt. “I am mourning a living person.” Carol whispered. Theseus’ heart broke as he saw how heartbroken Carol was by her mother.

“Ohh, sweetie.” Theseus said. As an instinct, he reached forward and wrapped Carol in a hug. She hugged him back, tightly. “I am so sorry.” Theseus comforted her. He was holding her so tightly; As if he could shield her from all the bad things in the world.

In that moment, Theseus noticed how at peace he was. Even if Carol was suffering, which just the thought made him hold her tighter. Theseus haven’t felt like this in such a long time. He was just relived he now knew what was tormenting Carol, and maybe he could do something to take the pain away. Suddenly, he noticed how much like his dreams this looked like. And a whole new feeling invaded his chest. A feeling who took his peace away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Theseus and his feelings! But, for you Newtina fans, worry not. Cute fluff is coming your way.


	8. Chapter Seven: Grieve and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus opens up about his feelings,  
> Jacob gets a new perspective,  
> and Carol has class in all moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2019!  
> Have a great year, loves!

Chapter SEVEN: Grieve and Guilt

**London, England. Beginning of December, 1927**

Theseus had slept at his brother’s house. Again. It had become a routine. He didn’t have the courage to go home. Being completely honest, Theseus didn’t know where home was. His mother, Grace, had asked him repeatedly to go live with them at the Manor. Theseus couldn’t live with his parents again. It meant answering to a hell lot more questions than Theseus had the answers for. The eldest Scamander knew he couldn’t forever crash at his brother’s house. The house was already full of humans and creatures. And soon enough, Theseus knew Newt could be changing some aspects of his life permanently.

However, Theseus couldn’t go back to the flat he previously shared with Leta. The place was full of painful memories. Theseus hadn’t changed anything. Everything was as Leta had left before they had to rush to Paris. Theseus found it hard to even be standing inside the flat. So, on most nights, he had slept in his brother’s house. More often than not he also had slept at his office at the Ministry.

Theseus knew he had to work through this housing issue. He was the head of the Aurors, Mercy Lewis! He had enough galleons to get himself another flat. Something inside him was remarkably against it. Getting another flat meant letting Leta go. They were months away from getting married. Staring a brand new life together. And Theseus had promised her they would be moving to a new house. Theseus moving into a new house by himself meant he would be getting this brand new life. But he would be getting it without Leta.

Leta’s death was still something Theseus couldn’t understand. One minute she was there, the other she was gone. Literally gone. There was no body to bury. No evidence she ever existed. Expect for the photography and her items in their shared flat. Without that, it was like Leta never existed. There weren’t people who missed her; Expect for Theseus, and maybe, Newt.

Leta wasn’t very loved amongst the wizarding community. Her father, Corvus, story spoke loud volumes. The way he used the Imperius Curse on Laurena Kama was seen with bad eyes by the entire community. The Lestrange family isn’t a particularly nice one. Pure blood who thought they were better than anybody else. However, Corvus Lestrange actions really damned the family name forever. It also damned Leta’s life in the process. Theseus knew how much guilty was inside of her. Guilty for her mother, for her half brother, for her baby brother. And, then, guilty for what happened with her and Newt in Hogwarts.

Newt doesn’t speak much about what happened. Nor did Leta. Theseus knew it was serious. The Scamanders are a family with a lot of influence. If Newt got expelled, it was a bad thing. A really nasty bad thing. Theseus assumed Carol knew what it was. The woman knew everything. Specially with her connection to Professor Dumbledore. It had been a motive for jealousy amongst all students. Professor Dumbledore is a genius, and his favorite student was obviously Caroline Potter.

“Need coffee?” Jacob asked with a smile. He saw the way the American looked at him. An understanding look.

“Something stronger, actually.” Theseus said. Jacob laughed and handed him a cup of coffee. Theseus was a tea man himself, but coffee wasn’t so bad. It was all the Americans drank.

“Where’s Newt?” Theseus asked. He glanced at the clock. It was still 7:30am. Newt would have been up since 6am, and by now, all the creatures would have had the proper care. He should be up here for breakfast. Respecting their unspoken tradition.

“He went to check on the dragon.” Jacob told him. The Hungarian Horntail was in much better shape since being under Newt’s care. The Beast Division had stated they could handle from this point. Theseus would love to see them trying to get a creature in need out of his brother’s hands. “And he is having lunch with Tina.” Jacob mocked. Theseus also laughed.

Newt and Tina’s relationship had become more visible in the last weeks. Whatever happened at Thanksgiving dinner had brought them closer. Thanksgiving dinner changed a lot between all the people in that dinner, Theseus had noticed. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around what Carol had told him. It seemed impossible for a mother so loving and caring to just forget the daughter she loved so deeply. Theseus had also learned not to doubt the impossible.

“Carol said she found somewhere I could work.” Jacob informed Theseus. Carol really always saved the day. Theseus wondered how she had the time to figure it all out.

“That’s marvelous, Jacob!” Theseus smiled. Jacob had been staying inside this house baking and cooking since last September. Theseus would have gone mad. And he could sense Jacob was also going mad. “Where exactly?”

“She said something about an alley?” Jacob seemed confused. Theseus was surprised him. Would Carol have the influence of having a muggle work in Diagon Alley?

“Really?” Theseus asked. “In Diagon Alley? At the Tea shop?” Theseus couldn’t remember if there was bakery in Diagon Alley. He knew there was a tea shop, which sold one of his favorite teas with vanilla scent.

“Jacob!” Carol’s voice echoed through the house.

Theseus smiled as the Potter appeared in the kitchen followed by Tina. The women were wearing heavy fall clothing. London was extremely cold. Many thought it would snow by Christmas day. Theseus’ heart felt warmer as Carol smiled when she saw him.

“Thes!” Carol exclaimed. Ever since Thanksgiving, Carol had been warmer with Theseus. And he had been warmer with her. “I thought you would be with the French Ministry.” Carol pointed out.

Also following the events from Thanksgiving day, all the other Magic Ministry have learned what happened between Pierre and Carol. Theseus knew Henry Potter had something to do with it. He wanted the world to know how disrespectful Pierre Delacour was to Carol Potter. It would push all the other magical governments to be more involved with the current matter: Grindelwald.

 However, Carol thought it would be smarter if they all gathered to speak of the current situation among beast traffickers. The British Ministry caught two, MACUSA caught one, and many were spotted in other countries. Beast traffickers are sneaky. If all of them are letting themselves be seen and even caught, it means something big is going down. Therefore, Carol suggested all governments to meet. Theseus knew the Potters had a hidden intension.

“Oh, no. I have to be there only in 10 minutes.” Theseus informed. “And Jacob was baking some incredible buns.” Theseus pointed at the buns in the table. They were delicious.

“And Newt?” Tina asked. Theseus noticed how she tried to sound casual. However, she failed miserably.

“With the dragon. He left quite early.” Jacob explained. “He only took care of the tough ones down there, and left as soon as Bunty arrived.”

“Nagini is down there, too?” Carol asked with a grin. Theseus knew the expression all too well. She was up to something.

“Newt took the case, so she must be with him.” Jacob reveled. Nagini had been staying a lot of time inside Newt’s case. Theseus guessed she really felt like home down there.

“Oh, bummer.” Carol said. “I wanted her to come with us. But another time.” Carol was all too excited for a simple stroll through Diagon Alley, Theseus observed.

“Where are you headed?” Theseus asked. He was truly wondering what job Carol got Jacob. Specially if they were headed to Diagon Alley. “Our meeting is after lunch.” Theseus felt like he needed to make up an excuse to be asking where Carol is going.

“I will be there.” Carol groaned jokingly. “But, I promise I would take Jacob to his new job.” Carol grinned happily. Theseus noticed how Tina shared the grin. The women were sharing the secret.

Soon, they were all ready to go. Theseus to the Ministry, the others to reveal the secret to Jacob. Theseus knew it was something good. Regardless, he still wanted to know. He had this feeling growing in his chest whenever he was around Carol. An overwhelming peace. Also, an unbearable guilt. He often asked himself how things would be if Leta hadn’t died. He definitely wouldn’t be this close to Carol. Would he be feeling the same feeling of peace?

Theseus arrived in the Ministry, and went straight to see his brother. He was at the usual spot at the Beast Division by the Hungarian Horntail. Theseus admired how devoted Newt was to his job; To the ones in need. The younger Scamander was deeply involved with the dragon, by now. The Minister didn’t know what to do with the captured dragon. Newt had suggested to let it go; Back into fresh air. The Minister obviously wouldn’t allow it. It had fallen into Theseus’ lap the decision of what to do with Newt’s beloved dragon.

Theseus had no idea what to do. He was tempted in asking Carol. However, the thought of running to Caroline with every little trouble was disturbing. He could decide this on his own. He could send the dragon to guard Gringotts or watch Azkaban. Newt would protest to that. They both knew how badly the creatures were treated on these places. Theseus wouldn’t want to hurt his brother feelings. But he also had to make a decision.

“Newt.” Theseus caught his brother’s attention. Newt smiled when he saw the Auror. Their relationship had definitely improved in these last months. “How’s the dragon?”

Newt smiled as he patted the creature. “Poppy is in perfect shape.” Newt informed. Poppy?, Theseus thought amused. Only Newt would name every creature. He couldn’t help it.

“That’s good.” Theseus said wondering how he would tell his brother the dragon had to go.

“You look worried.” Newt pointed out. Ever since they were a kid, Newt was very good at reading Theseus’ expressions.

“Fawley came to speak to me…” Theseus started. Newt stepped away from Poppy and looked at him seriously. “Poppy has to be transferred somewhere. The Beast Division cannot hold her forever. The Minister is not willing to send budget to take of her.” Theseus explained the situation. His brother looked at him, for a minute, like he was thinking.

“I can keep her.” Newt said. Theseus would never let a dragon live with Newt. He already closed his eyes for too much. “Not inside the case. In the basement. Carol can help me build a new space.” Newt suggested.

“Never.” Theseus stated. Newt rolled his eyes annoyed. “Newt, Poppy is a dragon. She is unpredictable. I cannot allow you to have such a creature at home.” Theseus explained. A dragon living in the middle of London. As if Poppy was kneazle.

“Thes, I was in the Dragon Division during the war.” Newt reminded.

“I know. But that doesn’t mean you should have a dragon at your own home, Newt. There are boundaries here, brother.” Theseus said. Newt sat down angrily. Nothing startled him like a matter involving the beasts.

The brothers remained in silence for a while. Newt was looking at the dragon, Poppy. Theseus observed how much care his brother held in his gaze. It was Newt who broke the silence. “What did Carol say?”

Theseus looked at his brother puzzled. “Carol doesn’t know.” The answer seemed to surprise Newt. Theseus wondered why.

“Why haven’t you asked her opinion?” Newt asked confused.

“Why would I do that?” Theseus asked in a defensive tone.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Newt asked even more confused.

“I don’t have to run everything by Caroline.” Theseus said nervously. He saw his brother expression change. He was no longer confused. He held an expression Theseus didn’t comprehend.

“Thes…” Newt started carefully. “What is going on?” Newt never looked more like their father Perseus than in that moment.

“Nothing.” Theseus’ reply was defensive. He didn’t know why he was acting like this. Specially, with his brother.

Newt only held his glare. Just like their father would do. Eventually, Theseus gave in. “I don’t understand what I am feeling.” Theseus whispered.

“What do you mean?” Newt asked sweetly.

“I don’t understand why I am feeling the way that I am.” Theseus reveled. It was good to let it out, Theseus thought. “I feel things I shouldn’t.”

“That is not how feelings work, Thes.” Newt pointed out. Theseus knew it. And he hated the fact he couldn’t change how he felt.

“I miss Leta. Every day. I miss my old life with her.” Theseus reveled. Newt listened carefully. “However, this life without her…isn’t miserable.” Theseus said the last few words with a great guilty in his voice.

“Why should it be miserable?” Newt asked confused.

“Because she is dead! And I should be miserable.” Theseus exclaimed. His brother got up and walked to him.

“Why should you be miserable?” Newt asked looking at his eyes. “Leta didn’t die for you to be a walking ghost. Leta died so you could live. And love again. You should mourn her, Thes. But you don’t have to be miserable to mourn someone.” Newt’s words were comforting. It didn’t take the guilty away. It just eased a little.

“Leta would want you to be happy.” Newt looked deep into his eyes. “Happiness is not something someone wrote on a guide and you have to follow.”

“I shouldn’t be happy without her. I promised I would make her happy.” Theseus said. Sometimes he wondered if a part of him died with Leta. Half of him died with Leta. And the other half belonged to a person whom Theseus would never forget.

“She would be happy if you are happy.” Newt pointed out. “Even if it is with someone else. Rather than her.”

“How could you know?” Theseus asked for guidance. And comfort. The question made the younger Scamander think.

“Tina thought I was engaged to Leta.” Newt had already mentioned to his brother the story. “And, yet, when I brought it up, she said she was happy if I was happy. And when Queenie told me about the American Auror, all I could think of is if he was making her happy. Because that would make me happy.” Newt told. Theseus rarely hears his brother speaking of romantic feelings. Lately he could see how his brother felt through his actions towards Tina. Newt wasn’t a man who spoke much of his feelings.

“You would be happy if Tina had decided to stay with that douche from MACUSA?” Theseus asked in disbelieve.

“I would be jealous. But I wouldn’t be miserable. Tina’s happiness is what truly matters to me.” Newt reveled. Theseus noticed how he never heard his brother speak so seriously of something, or rather _someone_ , that is not a creature. “If I am the one making her happy, that is just a bonus to my happiness.”

“So, what you are saying is…” Theseus tried to understand what his brother declaration of affection toward Miss Goldstein had anything to do with his mess of feelings.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for feeling something stronger towards Carol.” Newt was straight to the point. Theseus opened his mouth, but Newt stopped him. “Do not deny it. You know you do.”

“And you are not feeling anything wrong.” Newt affirmed. “Leta died only a few months back. You have every right to mourn her. Grieve her as much time as you feel needed. However, it doesn’t mean you have to shut Carol out.” Newt advised. Theseus had to admit that his brother had reason in what he was saying. It was just hard to explain it to his heart.

“She needs you, Thes.” Newt said. A couple of days ago, that sentence would have made him laugh. After knowing he did, Theseus knew Carol needed a support system just like the next person. “And you need her. It doesn’t mean you have to marry her tomorrow. It just means you need her.”

Theseus and Newt stayed quiet for a while. Theseus didn’t know what to say actually. He knew his brother was right. “Carol wouldn’t approve of me sending this dragon to Gringotts.” Theseus pointed out. Newt nodded happily.

“Poppy stays here until I come up with something.” Theseus promised. Newt smiled shyly and went back to assisting the dragon.

“Poppy thanks you, Thes.” Newt said jokingly. Theseus chuckled.

The brothers said their goodbyes and parted their ways. Apparently, Newt was already late for lunch with Tina. Theseus smiled at how wiped his brother was. Newt was truly in love with Tina. Theseus only hoped Tina loved Newt in the same way. His brother deserved being loved and taken care of.

Theseus spent his lunch hour having a tedious meeting with the French Minister Lewis Dubois ,Travers, Fawley and the President of MACUSA, Madame Picquery. Henry Potter was invited but he declined due to personal issues. The Head of the Department of Magic International Relations would only be present in the meeting scheduled with all the other Head of the Aurors Offices from the countries to discuss the matter of the increase of the activity of beast traffickers. The meeting Theseus had to sit through was just a bunch of small talk. Tedious really.

Before heading to the scheduled meeting, Theseus decided he needed a drink. So, he headed to his office. As he was walking down the hall, he spotted Carol speaking to the Auror Louis Williams. Every person in the Aurors Office knew Carol and Louis were involved romantically. However, Theseus had observed, things seemed to be less… heated between them. Seeing them together gave Theseus a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time.

It was the way Louis was looking at Carol. Like she was the sun for him. It bugged Theseus. He didn’t know why. Actually, he knew why. He knew very well why. He tried to think of his conversation with Newt and remember that feelings aren’t wrong. Theseus thought how it was wrong that he hid in a corner to listen to their conversation. Even Newt would agree that would be wrong. But if that was Tina and that douche Achilles, Theseus knew his brother would do the same thing.

“I want you to be happier, Louis.” Carol said. In that sweet tone would Carol could say. It would forever send shivers through Theseus’ spine “And I have been thinking…For you to be happier, it means that I will have to leave.” Theseus was shocked in the way Carol said it. Even dumbing someone Carol didn’t lose her class and elegance.

“Honey, I…” Louis tried. The way he spoke honey bugged Theseus deeply. Like they are so intimate he could call her the sweetest things.

“Lou, I say this with all respect for the story we shared.” Carol said. Theseus noted how she sounded somehow annoyed, or frustrated, by the conversation. “There is no way we can make this work. At some point, I knew the feelings I felt wouldn’t be enough to make you truly happy. You deserve someone who makes you happy. And who loves deeply. That person isn’t me.” Carol’s words made Theseus smile. It wasn’t like he was happy for poor Louis. The man clearly loved Carol very much.

Theseus decided to make his presence known. Carol was holding Louis’ hands and looking at him. It was Louis who noted Theseus’ presence and stepped away from Carol. When she saw Theseus, Carol smiled fondly. It was uncomfortable for Theseus knowing what had just happened. Louis looked extremely frustrated. Theseus thought how much he understood the poor man. He also had been dumped by Carol. In a grander manner in Hogwarts. But Theseus remembered how he felt when he returned to his room at the Hufflepuff Common Room. He felt like he would never find a woman like Carol and how he would never love anyone like he loved her.

In a way, he didn’t. There would never be anyone like Carol. Like there would never be anyone like Leta. He loved Leta. And he loved Carol. Not in the same way, nor in the same amount. He loved in a great way, but still in a different way. After listening to Carol and Louis, Theseus finally understood what Newt had said earlier. He would have been happy if Carol, or Leta, would have been happy with someone else. He would be extremely jealous. But he would be happy.

Loving Carol didn’t mean he didn’t love Leta; It meant he loved Carol. And loving Leta didn’t mean he didn’t love Carol; It meant he loved Leta.

“Auror Scamander.” It was Louis who broke the awkward silence.

“Auror Williams.” Theseus greeted. “Care.” In a way, for Theseus, treating Carol in a personal way in front of Louis gave him a good feeling. His mother would have ranted at him for thinking a woman is an object to be possessed and owned. Carol could never be owned, Theseus thought.

“We are late, aren’t we?” Carol said with guilty. Theseus noticed how she was still dressed in the heavy fall clothing he last saw her this morning. She didn’t even walk into her office. “Auror Williams and I discussing some matters.” Carol lied. Theseus understood the motive. He didn’t have to know Carol was dumping the poor man.

“I will be back at the desk to do that report.” Louis also made up some excuse. Theseus almost asked him for a copy. He didn’t, because he knew it would be too cruel. He simply let the man walk away with all the feelings he must have bottled up inside of him.

“I need to drop this inside before we go.” Carol said showing her coat and purse. Theseus nodded with a smile. “Can you wait for me?” Carol asked. Theseus nodded affirmatively in response.

The question got stuck in his mind. Can you wait for me? . He would wait for her, forever. As long as she needed, for as much time as she needed. The real question was: Would Carol wait for him? Would she wait until his heart had healed enough? Would she wait until he could give her the care and love she deserved without thinking about another woman? Would she wait?, or would Theseus have to sit back and watch her be with someone who didn’t made her wait?

 

**Earlier this day.**

Caroline Potter was a woman with a great influence. Some would call her a show off, but it was the truth. She knew the right people and they usually did all they could to please her. Augustus Worme was a great example; The man believed in Newt’s writing and passion for magical creatures. He didn’t believe enough to invest his galleons (British Wizarding Currency) on Newt’s adventures. It was where Carol came in. She assured Mr. Worme that Newt’s first trips would be paid with her own galleons. Augustus Worme couldn’t resist an alliance with Carol Potter and accepted to publish Newt’s book. It had been a very rewarding deal for the wizard and his publisher; Newt’s book was a tremendous success.

So, when Laila Taylor, the daughter of Peter Taylor, whom owned a shop in Diagon Alley, was renting her father’s shop, Carol immediately reached out. Laila went to Hogwarts with Carol, and surprisingly, she actually liked the Auror. Laila explained her father was old and couldn’t take care of his shop anymore, nor he needed to. Apparently, Laila married some rich Scottish wizard and they are all moving to Edinburgh now. Laila, whom Carol remembered to be very nice, didn’t mind when Carol told her what she had planned by renting the shop.

Laila laughed and said “You do like scandalizing, uh, Potter!”. Carol had to agree. She did scandalized much more than agreeable, specially for British woman in a renowned family. Carol wondered what Gina Skeeter would write in her column when she heard of this.

The look on Jacob’s face when he saw the shop was worth all the comments. It was a topic between her and Tina, sometimes Newt, how Jacob was unhappy by staying trapped inside Newt’s townhouse. The creatures made him company, but his true passion was baking. Making people happy with his amazing baked goods. Carol understood the American. She didn’t know what she would do if she couldn’t do what she loved very day. The work at the Ministry was exhausting and tough, but Carol couldn’t see herself being happy without it.

“I can’t accept.” Jacob said. Tina had told Carol how stubborn and pride Jacob was. Carol saw the qualities in those features. “It is too much, Carol. You and Newt are already doing too much for me.”

“Jacob, I have only a few people who I could consider friends. And I am way too loyal to my friends. I can’t stand to see them suffer. I will do anything I can for my friends.” Carol said. She stepped forward and touched Jacob’s shoulder. “And you are my friend, Mr. Kowalski.” Jacob teared up and hugged Carol.

“It means a lot to me, Carol.” Jacob said hugged to Carol. “But I cannot accept you spending your money on me.” Jacob let go off Carol and looked around sadly. Carol noticed he really liked the place.

“Jacob, don’t be so stubborn. Think how many people you would make happy with your amazing baked goods.” Tina said. She had been a big supporter in the idea of renting a place for Jacob to open his bakery in Diagon Alley. Carol knew it would be the only place where he would be safer. He was a muggle who knew too much. It meant an amount of danger he didn’t comprehend.

“Still, Tin…” Jacob said stubbornly. Carol knew it wouldn’t be easy. It had taken her a lot more to convince Newt to accept her galleons. But, he still accepted. If she promised it would be a loan. She would never accept the galleons back, but Newt and his pride didn’t have to know.

“Think of this as loan, Jacob.” Carol suggested. Maybe like Newt, he would accept under this condition. “I already paid the rent for an entire year, and I am willing to loan the galleons to built the bakery. You can pay me back once you have settled down.” Carol’s suggestion made Jacob raise an eyebrow. He was considering. It was a good start.

“And when we find Queenie, you two can live here in London. Where your love isn’t a crime.” Tina pointed out. She rarely mentioned her sister nowadays, Carol noticed. But it was different when it came to Jacob. They talked about Queenie. It was someone important for them both.

“Queenie would like the Alley.” Jacob smiled. Carol admired how he didn’t lose hope, or he didn’t stop loving Queenie. The Queenie that joined Grindelwald wasn’t the Queenie Jacob loved.

“Can I consider that as a yes?” Carol asked hopeful. She had to move a lot of strings for a muggle to ‘own’ a bakery in Diagon Alley. She would love to see the faces of the supremacy wizards, most of which are Grindelwald supporters, having to pass by a bakery in Diagon Alley owned by a muggle.

“I will pay you back. Promise!” Jacob exclaimed happily. Carol nodded and smiled. She knew Jacob’s bakery would be a success. And he would be much happier having something to work on. Staying at home would only damage him.

Carol went to the Ministry after dropping both Jacob and Tina off at Leaky Cauldron. Carol had arranged for Jacob to meet Susan Smith, a muggle born who decided not to work with anything related to magic after completing her studies in Hogwarts. It had something to do with her husband, a muggle who was completely in love but didn’t know his wife was a witch. Susan had decided to hide the information from her husband. Who was Carol to judge? However, she did think it was a very stupid decision indeed. Susan had accepted to work with Jacob in the bakery after the American and Carol had explained how things would be. The both were left very excited with the arrangements of the new place.

Tina had left to meet Newt. Apparently, they were supposed to meet in a restaurant. Tina didn’t want to say out loud in risk of someone listening where she was headed. The whole Gina Skeeter article had left a very bad impression in Tina. Carol could understand and relate. Besides, all Tina wanted was to be alone and in peace with Newt. Carol could also understand and relate. Not being alone with Newt, but being alone with someone she was currently _seeing_. Carol couldn’t find a better term. She never used the term _courting_. Because courting leads to marriage. Something Carol doesn’t want to be led to.

Girls her age were married. And probably were having their second or even third child. Carol didn’t choose to be a wife. As if being a wife is a profession. She chose to be a _career girl_. Carol also didn’t like that term. A career girl is a woman who put her career first and because of it was not married. A career girl stops being a career girl as soon as she gets married. One of the reasons why Carol would never get married. She would be pressured by society standards to leave her job just because she signed a paper and wore a ring. She would be with someone who understood that there was no Caroline without the Auror.

Carol knew that Newt would never pressure Tina to leave her job. Newt would never pressure Tina to do anything she didn’t believe in. Unfortunately, Newt isn’t a regular type of man. He is one of a kind. Most men, if not all expect for him, think opposite of Newt. Even wizards who consider themselves above muggles.

Carol walked the Ministry halls. She was probably late for the meeting she is suppose to be having with members of foreign governments. One of those members would probably be Pierre. She knew things had gotten bad for him in France after what he did. But Pierre could never stay in trouble for too long. He was, probably, the sweetest talker Carol knew.

Louis Williams was in front of Carol’s office door. She stopped in her tracks. She probably knew what Louis wanted. They haven’t spoken properly in weeks. She had been terribly hurt by his comments in Newt’s interrogatory. She also knew that was an excuse to avoid something she couldn’t avoid. Louis actually had deep feelings for her, and after a year with just _sneaking around_ \- another term Carol hated - , he would want to properly court her. Carol felt terrible that she couldn’t match his feelings. She also couldn’t continue fooling the poor man.

Carol approached him and he smiled when he saw her. Louis was a handsome man. He was incredibly caring, and very smart. He was also a good Auror. Carol had no reasons not to love him. Yet, she didn’t love him. She liked him very much, and considered him a great person. However, Carol knew Louis had fallen in love for the career girl but he would want to marry the wife. She knew he would want to marry Miss Potter, not Auror Potter.

Carol couldn’t be Miss Potter without being Auror Potter.

“Louis.” Carol greeted. She placed her purse in Miss Milles empty desk. She would probably be at lunch. “May I help you?”

“Carol.” Louis said. He looked as if he was trying to find words. “I was actually hoping you and I could have dinner tonight…Like the old times.” He had a smirk on his face when he said old times.

Carol looked at him for a while. She couldn’t continue this. It wasn’t fair. “Louis, I actually think it is not a good idea.” Carol said. Louis looked confused, so she continued. “We had a very good time together, but now I think it is time for us to follow our separate ways.” Carol wasn’t very good at the ‘ _dumping_ ’ situation. It was another term Carol despised. She observed she hated all the terms related to relationships.

“I don’t understand.” Louis sounded genuinely confused. “You said I did you good. That I made you happy.” Louis pointed out. It wasn’t a lie. He indeed made her happy. It wasn’t the truest form of happiness. But it was happiness.

“I want you to be happier, Louis” Carol started. She didn’t know how to put this into words. She didn’t want to harm his feelings. “And I have been thinking…For you to be happier, it means that I will have to leave.” Carol hoped Louis understood what she meant. That she didn’t love him. The reason why she couldn’t make him happier.

“Honey, I…” Louis tried. Carol stopped him. She grabbed his hands and tried to find courage. She would have to be more specific. Mercy Lewis, I am terrible at this, Carol thought.

“Lou, I say this with all respect for the story we shared.” Carol said. She was almost annoyed with all of this by now. She hated herself for doing this to Louis. Even if it was the right thing to do. “There is no way we can make this work. At some point, I knew the feelings I felt wouldn’t be enough to make you truly happy. You deserve someone who makes you happy. And who loves deeply. That person isn’t me.” Carol let it out. She wished she didn’t have to do this.

Footsteps made them step away from each other. Carol grabbed her purse quickly and tried to pretend things weren’t so awkward. It could Miss Milles returning from lunch. When Carol looked up, she was surprised to see Theseus. She couldn’t help to smile at him. And well, at the irony. She had to hold herself not to laugh. The man who would forever destroy every relationship Carol tried to have. Just by being himself.

Theseus was Carol’s first love. She thought she forgot him when she mistakenly made the decision to be with Pierre. Once Pierre showed his true colors, Carol was disappointed. She was even more disappointed to have discovered Carol had painted Pierre to be a man who he could never be. She had pictured him to be exactly like Theseus. The Potter tried to form excuses why her relationships post Theseus didn’t work. Pierre, for instance, was a jerk. But Louis was the most lovable. Yet, for Carol, he had nothing on Theseus.

Carol had noticed, in the last days, how much she still loved Theseus. She never stopped loving him. Her love, somehow, only got more intense. The way he reacted when Carol told him about Amelia was heartwarming. Theseus hadn’t been anything but… perfect lately. He still annoyed Carol a lot and they still fought the same way they did. Yet somehow, things were different. Carol felt they were. She also knew they couldn’t do anything about it. Theseus didn’t have any feelings or thoughts about Carol. How could he?, Carol thought. His fiancé died. The fiancé who asked Carol to take of him, if something bad were to happen.

Carol would never get over that. It still hunted her down that she couldn’t have done anything to save Leta. Carol and Theseus had still a lot to figure out. Carol was glad Theseus wasn’t shutting her out. She needed him. In a way she hadn’t needed someone in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have a Christmas party and Tina will meet the boyfriend's parents!


	9. Chapter EIGHT: Holidays Festivities (PART ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the Holiday Season!,  
> Tina meets the Scamanders,  
> and discovers every family has a drama...  
> and that's just PART ONE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to be divided into two parts, but it got really long. So, here's the first part. Next one coming next week!

Chapter EIGHT: Holiday Festivities (PART ONE)

**London, England. Christmas Eve, 1927.**

It is Christmas Eve. Tina can’t fathom how quick this year had passed. So much had changed in her life, both personal and professional. Christmas Eve is such an important date for other people. Not much for Tina, and her sister, Queenie because they were Jewish. However, living in the same house as Carol, Tina had learned how important Christmas was for her British friends. This year Carol was in charge of planning the famous Potter Christmas Gala happening at Christmas day in the Potter Manor. Tina was more than invited to attend, as Carol said. Jacob was in charge of food. He was having a great time working with the house elves.

Tina wasn’t one for celebrating Christmas, but she got into the sprit by being around people with so much enthusiasm for the season. That’s how she saw herself in Diagon Alley, after dropping Jacob at his bakery – opening day was set for the second week of January - , buying Christmas gifts for her friends.

She had bought a beautiful scarf for Carol. Tina had noticed it was a piece of clothing Carol was always wearing. Tina bought a cooking book for Jacob; the title is very suggesting – Cooking Help for those without House Elves. Tina bought for Nagini a copy of Newt’s book. The witch noticed how fascinated Nagini had become by Newt’s creatures. Tina even got a pair of gloves for Theseus! She had decided to buy him something when she overheard Carol and the eldest Scamander speaking of what he should give Tina. The only present missing was one for Newt.

Tina felt like the worst girlfriend in the world, because she had no idea what to give Newt. She had asked Carol what the witch was giving Newt. Carol has been giving Newt gifts for Christmas longer than Tina has. The witch said she would give him a new coat. His old one was starting to bug her, Carol mentioned. It was a great idea. Newt was always wearing the same coats. A new one in the cold London made was a perfect gift. Tina had also noticed how Carol was very good at giving gifts.

After buying Jacob and Nagini’s books, Tina noticed a beautiful notebook on the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. It was an incredibly beautiful notebook with yellow and black details. Tina knew those were the colors from Newt’s house in Hogwarts. Tina grabbed the notebook and noticed the shape of a dragon in the cover. Oh, this is perfect, Tina thought. Newt had mentioned he wanted to start a separate set of notes only about dragons. He had been spending an awful long time with the Hungarian Horntail captured last month. He even named her Poppy. Tina hoped he would like the idea of having an all dragon related notebook.

Jacob was done with the bakery quite early. Susan had to go home to be with her husband and assist her mother on all the cooking. Tina and Jacob were in Newt’s house quite earlier than Tina anticipated. The witch didn’t know if the magizoologist would be home, or with Poppy, the dragon. Tina had heard many stories about the dragon. She was very eager to meet Poppy. She knew it wouldn’t be long now. Tina was headed back to the Aurors Office.

The meeting, which happened in the beginning of this month, between members of governments of Britain, USA and France, had a lot of outcomes. Carol’s suggestions of hunting the beast traffickers as a way to also hunt Grindelwald was a huge success amongst members of different governments. Carol was absolutely sure Grindelwald was behind what was happening among beast traffickers. In this meeting, it was stated that every government should send an Auror to help. Madame Picquery had sent Tina a letter. The Auror was the MACUSA representant in Britain. She would start in the new year.

Tina was glad Madame Picquery chose her. She was tired of being home all day doing absolutely nothing. She is an Auror. She can, and should help hunt Grindelwald. At some point, people would notice Queenie isn’t just missing. She is with Grindelwald. And she will be caught; It was a thought that constantly hunted Tina.

“Miss Goldstein.” Bunty greeted Tina as she walked downstairs. Tina and Bunty were acquaintances. Bunty was still very much in a weird tone when it came to Tina.

“Oh,hi, Bunty!” Tina smiled at the woman. She noticed Bunty was ready to go home. Which meant Newt was home.

“Have a lovely Christmas.” Bunty wished before she walked up the stairs. The woman was out of the door before Tina could retribute the wishes.

Tina found Dougal on the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She caressed him a bit before searching for Newt. He had grown the space down here to accommodate the Zoo Wu. Newt has yet to name him. The Zoo Wu was making trouble in the case. So, Newt had to bring him up. However, the poor beast wasn’t much fond of Bunty. So, Newt had to build a modern version of a case for him. It was in the corner of the basement.

“Darling!” Tina called after Newt. The Zoo Wu was temperament. There were times he liked Tina and there were times he wanted to bite her. Main reason why Tina was _asked_ not to go near the Zoo Wu. Just for while, Newt said. “Newt!”

“Near the Nifflers.” Newt answered. Tina walked, with Dougal following her, to where Newt was keeping the Nifflers. He had taken an extra care for the Nifflers, as he suspected Rory, the female Niffler, was again expecting.

“Hi, darling…” Newt greeted Tina with a smile. And a quick kiss. He was caught up with analyzing the Nifflers. “How’s shopping?” Newt asked.

“Oh, a bit challenging.” Tina answered. It was more than challenging. “But I found something for everyone.”

“That’s marvelous.” Newt said. Something was bugging him. Tina could sense it. She could read Newt like he was an open book.

Tina approached Newt and grabbed his hand. He looked at her, as if asking if she wanted something. “What is bugging you, darling?” Tina asked. She was looking at his eyes.

“Oh, just…” Newt started. Tina raised her eyebrows. Realizing he couldn’t tiptoe with Tina, or omit anything, he took a deep breath. “Well, a lot actually.” Newt reveled.

Newt looked at Tina, and she stood there. Ready to hear whatever he had to say. “Theseus still hasn’t decided what he will do to Poppy. Carol also has no clue what he will do.” Newt started. Tina knew this was bugging him. But it wasn’t all of it.

“And?” Tina said. Newt smiled softly. Not one detail is missed by Tina Goldstein.

“Well, mother is hosting a Christmas Eve dinner tonight. And Theseus hasn’t found an excuse for us to skip it.” Newt said. Tina knew about the dinner. She had heard Theseus mention it to Carol. The Scamander siblings weren’t eager to spend an evening answering some questions to his parents.

“Darling, you have to go. They are your parents. You shouldn’t miss any opportunity to be with them.” Tina encouraged. She knew exactly where she would be today if her parents were alive. She would be next to them, even if they didn’t celebrate Christmas.

“And there’s Carol’s gala tomorrow.” Newt pointed out. He really hated social gatherings involving strangers picking his scalps. Tina wasn’t looking forward to Carol’s gala either. But Tina had a pretty good guess neither Carol was looking forward to it.

“Darling, why don’t you stop telling me things I already know and start telling me what I don’t?” Tina sassed him a little. It made Newt giggle a little. She already knew this man all too well.

Newt passed his free hand in her hair putting some of it behind her ears. Tina’s hair had gotten longer. She didn’t cut it anymore. It is almost back in the size it was when Newt met her. “I am worried about you.” Newt whispered. There, finally the truth.

“Why?” Tina asked confused.

“Darling, I know you are a marvelous Auror. From experience.” Newt pointed out. They laughed at the memory. “But those are different times. Tougher times. And Carol is always involved in something that can kill her.” Newt said. His voice was so low. Tina realized Newt wasn’t very good at sharing how he felt. However, when he did, he always whispered. Like it was a dirty little secret.

“You always get involved in things that can get you killed.” Tina pointed out. Newt looked at her and nodded with a little smile. “I also worry about you, Newt. You go to the Minister every day to take care of a dragon!” Tina knew it was playing low bringing Poppy up. But she needed to make a point.

“I guess it does make me a hypocrite.” Newt said. Tina nodded affirmatively. “I don’t care; I worry about you even if I do worst things than you will. I just do, Tina. I can’t help it.” Newt sounded sincere. So deeply sincere.

Tina wanted to tell him nothing bad would happen to her. That would be a lie. She couldn’t say anything like that. In times like this, something bad was likely to happen to an Auror. Tina couldn’t promise she would return home everyday unharmed. So, she promised the next best thing.

Tina passed her arms around his neck staying closer to him. Tina loved how warm she would be next to him. “I promise I will try my best to come back to you.” Tina whispered looking at him. “Always.”

Newt’s arms snaked around her waist, bringing them even closer. They leaned in at the same time, nose to nose, lips to lips. “I will always… _always_ …come back to you, Tina.” Newt said against Tina’s lips.

It was Newt who leaned and kissed Tina. Unlike their usual kisses, this one became heated quickly. Their kisses, at first, were shy and more romantic. Lately, they have become more. It feels like they are leaning somewhere. Tina doesn’t know what it is – yet – but she is having a lot of fun figuring it out. And she knows so is Newt. There’s something about Newt that makes Tina want to kiss him all day.

Newt stepped back, still holding Tina, as he supported himself against the huge table in the middle of the basement. Tina giggled as Newt hit something and cursed. Quickly they were back to kissing and saying sweet nothings. That was until Tina heard movement.

She stepped back, swollen lips and messy hair, and grabbed her wand. Newt looked at her confused until he heard it himself. He also quickly grabbed his wand. Newt stepped forward, and Tina let him knowing he could react better if it was a beast who escaped. Tina, however, didn’t expect to see who she saw.

“Mother?” Newt said surprised. Tina stood next to the magizoologist as they observed the woman pet Dougal.

“Oh, Newton!” The woman smiled. Tina found amazing how much Newt looked alike his mother. Even his endearing smile. “And you must be Tina.” Newt’s mom smiled at Tina with a smirk on her face.

“Yes, Mother. This is Tina Goldstein.” Newt introduced. “Tina, this is my mother, Grace Scamander.” Grace Scamander smiled dearly at Tina. It was not a reaction Tina was expecting Newt’s mother to have in a situation like this.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Tina.” Grace said. The woman stepped forward and gave Tina a quick hug. Tina returned the quick hug, still having no idea as what was happening and how she should react. “I heard much about you.”

This was not how Tina imagined meeting Newt’s mother. At all. She wasn’t dressed appropriately, and she looked like a complete mess. Much of it to blame on what she was doing with Newt just a few minutes ago.

“It is nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Scamander.” Tina replied. She tried to smile and pretend all was normal. Think what Carol would do, it was Tina could think about.

“Mother, to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?” Newt asked. It was obvious his parents didn’t visit him much. Tina had noticed it from the last four months she had spent here.

“Oh, Newt. I didn’t get your reply, nor your brother’s, if me and your father would have the delight of your presence at dinner tonight.” Grace pointed out. Tina looked at Newt, eyebrows raised. He promised he would answer the latter his mother had sent. “So, I thought I should confirm it in person. Christmas Eve is tonight after all.”

“You see, mother…I intended to reply…” Newt started. With the women looking at him, he couldn’t focus. “I just forgot.” Tina knew he wasn’t totally lying. Partially, yes. He did have doubts about attending, as any child would - Tina guessed - , but he would never leave his mother without an answer.

“You and your brother should have come up with a better excuse.” Grace said in a reprehensive tone.

“You spoke to Thes?” Newt asked surprised. If Grace spoke to Theseus, that means she went to the Minister. There was no other place Theseus would be that Tina could think of. Well, maybe one. But Carol was also at the Minister at this time of day.

“Yes, he was at the Minister having a meeting with Caroline.” Grace told them. She had a smirk on her face when she said Carol’s name. Tina doubted, however, Grace walked into a situation similar to the one she walked in here. “Caroline told me wonderful things about you, Tina.” Grace reveled. Both she and Newt tensed up at the sentence.

“Really?” Tina tried to sound casual and calm. This was not casual, nor she was calm.

“It is always impressive when a woman has such an impactful career, dear. Specially becoming an Auror.” Grace sounded really impressed. Tina really felt complimented. Somehow, Tina really felt good receiving a compliment from the woman who raised Newt. “Your mother must be proud.”

“Well, thank you.” Tina said. She felt Newt’s hand in her shoulder. He knew the mention of her parents would have an impact on Tina. “My parents are dead. I hope they are proud of me…whatever they are.” Tina isn’t a person who cries in front of people. She is, however, an emotional person. The mention of her parents always makes her feel a sort of way.

“Oh, dear… I am sorry! Carol didn’t warn me your parents were no longer among us.” Grace said touching Tina’s arm in a caring manner; Like a mother would.

“Carol really had a lot to say, uh.” Newt pointed out. He was all too uncomfortable with the situation. So as Tina.

“Don’t blame your friend, Newton. She wouldn’t have to tell me if you had introduced your girlfriend to me sooner, Caroline wouldn’t have to tell me about her.” Grace said. She sounded completely like a mother. Tina was always amused whenever she saw a situation like this. She didn’t have much experiences with mothers. “I had to corner her, Newton.” Grace was absolutely reprehending Newt.

“You actually didn’t have to.” Newt said in a low tone of voice. Tina had the impression he said it for only her to hear it. If Grace heard it, she completely ignored it.

“Mother, I will be attending to dinner tonight.” Newt guaranteed. He passed his arm around Tina’s waist and looked at her before looking at his mother. “I would like for Tina to accompany me.” Newt said firmly. It surprised both Tina and Grace.

“Oh, I would be delighted to have you, Tina.” Grace said immediately. It is clear she is trying very hard to get some information on the girl her son decided to date. Tina does understand. But a celebration like Christmas feels like too much to be an occasion for it.

“I don’t to intrude. Nor to disturb.” Tina said hastily. Newt and Grace denied with their heads at the same time. It was almost disturbing how synced they were.

“You are more than invited Tina. Me and Perseus would love to have you tonight.” Grace held Tina’s hands as she spoke. Newt’s mother smiled at them both.

“We will be there, mother.” Newt affirmed. Tina was glad she would be spending this day with Newt. She knew how important Christmas was for him. But it was nerve wrecking getting to know your boyfriend’s parents at Christmas Eve dinner.

“I should head out. I left Donna alone to handle the other elves.” Grace said. The woman gave them a collectively hug and walked out just as fast she walked in. Tina heard Grace speaking to Jacob, and also inviting him to Christmas Eve dinner. It would be an eventful evening.

“Are you alright, love?” Newt asked looking at Tina. She wanted to scream how could she be alright after he got her into this mess. But she saw how his eyes sparkled. He was happy they would be having dinner with his parents. How could she be mad at him?

“Yes, love.” Tina gave Newt a quick kiss for reassurance. Another noise startled Newt and he went to check it. This time had to be one of the creatures.

Tina was fine, but she was super nervous. She knew one thing for sure: She needs Carol’s help to survive tonight without scandalizing too much.

 

Christmas Eve used to be one of Carol’s favorite days of the year. The Potter Christmas Gala was only on the 25th, so Christmas Eve was all about family. Her grandparents gathered every member of the family in the Manor and Carol loved how magical it was. Now, her family gathering had become painful to Carol. It was always the constant reminder that her grandmother, Mary, was gone and her mother, Amelia, was just as good as gone. This year Carol had a feeling it would be even worse. Fleamont had declared their mother, Amelia, was feeling magnificent and she would be participating on their Christmas Eve dinner. Great! Another reminder how I am the only one she doesn’t remember, Carol thought.

However, Carol found it extremely cute how Tina was nervous for spending Christmas Eve with the Scamanders. She had arrived home in a hurry seeking for Carol’s help. Tina told how Grace had walked into a private moment between herself and Newt, and , somehow, still asked Tina to join them for dinner.

Grace Scamander is a woman full of right timing. She had gone to the Ministry earlier demanding Theseus to attend the Christmas Eve family dinner. Carol ran into her in the hall and she had to answer a few questions about the mystery brunette Gina Skeeter was mentioning in her column at the Daily Prophet. Carol understood how Grace felt. Her boys tended to let their parents in the shadow when it came to their love lives.

“Try this one.” Carol showed Tina a red dress. Red was the color when it came to Christmas, and Carol knew how pretty Tina looked in red. She would definitely be a Gryffindor if she had gone to Hogwarts.

“Isn’t it too much?” Tina asked sincerely as she observed herself in the mirror with the dress. “I don’t want them to be…I don’t know, scandalized?” Tina said unsure.

“You are an American. They are already scandalized.” Carol pointed out in a joking manner. Tina, however, didn’t take it as a joke by the looks on her face. “I am joking, Tina!”

“I just don’t want to cause a bad impression.” Tina said with profound worry. Carol noticed how important for Tina was to cause a good impression in Newt’s family members before by the way she tried to understand, and sometimes defend, Theseus. Much people don’t have sympathy with Theseus in their first meeting. Tina, however, tried; For Newt.

“You won’t, Tina. Perseus and Grace will love you. You are a wonderful person.” Carol tried to ease her mind. Tina had gone to the bathroom to change into the dress. Carol was choosing accessories to give the outfit a more sophisticated tone.

“Easy for you to say. They love you already!” Tina pointed out. If only, Carol thought. Perseus and Grace Scamander may like Carol now because of Newt. But they were just as mad at Carol as Theseus after their break up.

“Tina, don’t worry, darling.” Carol started. She didn’t know how to ease her mind. She was not very great at meeting the parents herself. She always felt like she was saying inappropriate thing in an inappropriate moment.

“I wish I had time to prepare ahead.” Tina said as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked very beautiful and very sophisticated. Carol smiled as she put on Tina’s neck the necklace she chose and handed the earrings she chose.

“Tina, stop worrying.” Carol said which only made Tina groan. “Would you be more comfortable if I told you a little bit about them?” Carol suggested. As Auror, she understood that going into a situation blind was awful.

“Please!” Tina turned quickly to Carol. Her eyes were wide almost like a child when her mother is about to tell a story. Carol found it very amusing.

“Well, Grace is very much like Newt, in the beast sense. She used to have Hippogriffs in her stables instead of horses. It was how Newt started getting interested in magical creatures.” Carol starts. She wants Tina to have an opinion of her own when it comes to Newt’s parents. So, she stuck to facts. “And Perseus is very much like Theseus. Ministry work is very important to him. He was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before Travers.”

“Really?” Tina sounded surprised, and a little bit impressed. “They seem like old style people.” Tina pointed out with a little fear.

“Tina, there’s nothing you should be worried about.” Carol guaranteed. “I mean, Theseus and Leta lived together before marrying. You being an American Auror is the least of the scandals the Scamanders have faced.” Carol’s words seemed to tranquilize Tina a little.

Carol only hoped that Tina would remain her marvelous self and didn’t change a single thing to please anyone. It was one of the things Carol admired on Tina; How she didn’t change in the face of adversity. The world already had a lot of women who changed themselves to please others and to fit into a – sometimes impossible – standard society has stablished. The world needed woman like Tina, Carol knew. She also knew the world needed people like her. A woman who isn’t afraid to be who she is.

Tonight, however, Carol had a whole new set of challenge. Sit there and pretend everything was fine. In reality, everything was not fine. It hasn’t been fine for a long time. And Carol had a feeling it wouldn’t be fine for an even longer time.

 

Tina knew Newt’s family had money. It was the way people spoke his last name. Like they were royals. However, she could never imagine they had this much money. She had heard Newt and Theseus speak of their parents’ house and use the word Manor. It was indeed a Manor. It even had a butler! A butler who wasn’t a house elf. A human butler. Tina was in awe with the house. Every detail was thought and had a special place. She felt like she was in a palace.

Newt was announced when they arrived. They were announced as “Master Newton and Miss Goldstein” . It appears Newt’s mom had warned the staff about a guest. Grace Scamander even had future plans as the butler had said he would show her the way her private chambers later on. Newt hadn’t said anything about staying here tonight. Matter fact, Newt hasn’t said anything about his parents. Tina felt like she was being bombarded with information.

“Oh, Newton. You have arrived.” A man who Tina recognized as Perseus Scamander said as he greeted them. He was smoking a cigarette next to Theseus. The resemblance between the two was evident. Theseus very much looked like his father. “You must be Tina Goldstein.” Perseus said looking at Tina.

“Yes, I am.”

“Yes, she is.”

Newt and Tina spoke at the same time making the two men in front of them giggle. Newt, Tina noticed, didn’t feel as comfortable around his father as Theseus did. Tina could understand why. While Theseus became everything his father dreamed, and more!, Newt was the only who always disappointed him in a way. Being a magizoologist wasn’t the career a man like Perseus Scamander would want for his son.

“It is nice meeting you, Mr. Scamander.” Tina said with a contained smile. She tried to picture what Carol would do. It was how she reacted around here; Always thinking what Carol would do. Because Carol always acted the way people expect her to.

“Oh, it is indeed very nice meeting the woman who has my son so… _smitten._ ” Perseus had a smirk on his face. So, he had read the Daily Prophet social column. It appeared every person who met Tina has been reading the Daily Prophet social column.

“Smitten indeed.” Theseus joked. The teasing made Newt’s cheek blush a little. Tina had enough training, from the life as an Auror and Carol, to never blush. It was hard, but she had been having a lot practice lately.

“Perseus, please, darling.” Grace Scamander appeared in the room. The way she walked in reminded Tina much of a goddess. Everybody stopped to stare at her. “Newt, Tina… I am so glad you could come.” Grace smiled tenderly. Tina really felt wanted, in a way.

“You did show up at our work place to make us come, Mother.” Theseus pointed out. He was not wrong. Grace did show up to make sure her kids would show up for the dinner she so gladly organized.

“Only because you are awful children and didn’t replay to your mother’s letters.” Grace said making the two siblings look at one another. A shared guilty, Tina noticed.

“I forgot, mother.” They both said at the same time, as if they had practiced before. Or if they had used the same excuse before.

“You know, I do believe Miss Mills would remind you if she knew.” Perseus said looking at Theseus. “Or even, Carol.” Their father looked at them with a look Tina normally saw in interrogations room.

“It is not Carol’s job to warn me about my mother’s letters. She is the Second in Command in the Aurors Office. Not a maid.” Theseus’ words sounded harsher than he intended, it seemed. Tina had also noticed that when it comes to Carol, and defending her, Theseus always tends to sound harsher than he intended. Somehow, the mention of Carol’s name tensed the room.

“Tina, Grace tells me you are an Auror.” Perseus said changing the subject. It was when Tina tensed up. Perseus didn’t show much emotion at his affirmation. Tina didn’t know why, but she wanted Newt’s parents to like her.

“Yes, I am an Auror for MACUSA.” Tina confirmed. “However, I will be starting to work here in London in the new year.” Tina said. An elf showed up next to her and handed a glass of a sparking drink.

“Oh, I heard. The task force to capture Grindelwald.” Perseus said. Tina thought it was a secret. Tina guessed there was no secret one could keep from the former Head of the Department of Law Enforcement.

“Where would you hear it?” Theseus asked curious. And a bit surprised. Maybe a little mad. Tina knew how much Theseus and Carol had been working to keep it a secret.

“Henry Potter told me when we went fishing last weekend.” Perseus said with disregard. “Also, smart decision in sending Newt’s dragon to Wales. A dragon conservatory is a great idea.” Perseus complimented Theseus.

Newt looked stunned. Tina knew it was one of his concerns what Theseus would do with Poppy. A dragon conservatory was a great idea. However, it appeared it was not how Theseus wanted Newt to find out.

“You are sending Poppy to Wales?” Newt asked Theseus. He carried his serious tone of voice in his question. It only appeared when something bad was happening, or when it regarded his creatures.

“Me and Carol were going to tell you after the Holidays.” Theseus explained. “But, yes. It is the plan. Poppy, as it seems, won’t be the only dragon in our custody.” Tina knew one of the task force priorities was capturing as much beast traffickers as they possibly could.

After the revelation, the room felt into an awkward silence. It was evident how much Perseus influenced the relationship between the brothers. It was very evident Newt wanted more details than Theseus could share in a Christmas Eve dinner. It was also very clear how much Newt was hurt Theseus didn’t consult him in the matter. He knew how important the dragon was to Newt. What was clearer than ever, to Tina, was how much she was worrying for nothing. Her concern should not be if they would like her or not. If things remained like this, Newt wouldn’t want to come visit his parents ever again.

That should be Tina’s number one concern when it comes to Newt’s parents. She knows how much family is important. And she is not going to let the most important person of her life held a grudge so big for not speaking to his family.

_To be continued…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: CAROL THROWS A PARTY! THAT'S THE SUMMARY. BE PREPARED.


	10. Chapter Nine: Holidays Festivities (PART TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scamander Family dinner,  
> Grace and Tina chat,  
> Carol makes amends,  
> Theseus get jealous,  
> and the year ends in a complicated way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the chapter! We are now heading to the second part of the story.   
> Very happy about it! 
> 
> PS: I try to post chapters every Sunday. Sometimes, I have a little bit of a writers block and don't feel confident with what I have written to post. So, expect chapters in the weekend or TOPS on Monday-Tuesday. Just letting you know :)

Chapter NINE: Holidays Festivities: The Calm Before the Storm (PART TWO)

 

**Scamander Manor, London, England. Christmas Eve, 1927.**

Newt was used to having awkward dinners. Normally, he had awkward dinners. Specially those involving his family. However, Newt desperately hoped this one wouldn’t be awkward. He wanted Tina to have a nice dinner. She deserved to have a nice night before rejoining the Aurors Office. After just a few minutes next to his father, Newt quickly realized it wouldn’t be this one.

The dinner became tense after his father mentioned the dragon. He wasn’t even supposed to know about Poppy. But somehow, he even managed to learn what Theseus would be doing about the dragon first than Newt. It was understatement to say Newt was disappointed. A dragon conservatory in Wales was an excellent idea. Newt just wished his brother had told him.

“Miss Goldstein, how did you and Newt meet?” Perseus asked. Newt looked at his father from the corner of his eyes. Newt knew his father knew how he and Tina met. But old Perseus Scamander could never stop interrogating people.

“Oh, we met in New York last December.” Tina told. Newt observed his mother was paying extra attention. “And please, Mr. Scamander, call me Tina.” Perseus nodded at Tina’s polite request.

“Oh, so you were the Auror who helped Newt with his lost beasts?” Grace asked interested. Newt never told them the story. He always thought Theseus had told them. Maybe his brother let him tell just this one.

“I wasn’t an Auror at the time. I just worked at MACUSA.” Tina informed. “But, yes. I helped Newt recover the creatures. We had to get all of them back to prove they weren’t involved in the attacks as MACUSA was claiming.” Tina explained. Perseus looked very impressed. Tina was a very impressive woman.

“It is very impressive what you two did. Capturing Grindelwald like that.” Theseus complimented. Newt got many compliments from that night. However, he wished he could have helped Credence. Poor Credence deserved better.

“Pardon me, Tina, but it was a great fail from MACUSA letting him escape.” Perseus said. Newt wished they spoke of other things. The mood at dinner wasn’t the best and bringing Grindelwald up could only cause more harm.

“I have to agree. However, now that I work with the Aurors Office I am afraid I am forbidden to speak of the matter.” Tina said with absolute class. “You know, superior’s orders.” Tina winked with a smile.

“You know, Newton…” His father started. He had an expression on his face Newt couldn’t describe. Newt normally couldn’t describe his own father. “One of my friends from the Daily Prophet has told me your book was the most sold in the Holidays.” Newt knew about it. Mr. Worme had sent many letters. He was so very happy about it.

“Oh, many of my friends are reading it.” Grace said with huge pride.

“Mr. Worme mentioned.” Newt said as he grabbed his drink. The subject shifted from bad to worst. At least, this time they weren’t speaking of a sensitive matter such as Grindelwald.

“I believe congratulations are in order, then.” Perseus grabbed his glass and raised. “To Newt and his bravery on pursing what he believes in. Like a true Scamander would.” All the others around the table raised their glasses with smiles on their faces.

Newt was surprised. His father was toasting him. Toasting his love for his creatures. Toasting that he was stubborn enough to pursue his dream. Newt thought maybe he was in an alternative reality. It wasn’t possible for Perseus Scamander to think being a magizoologist was an honorable profession. His face looked at him with the pride he only ever looked at Theseus.

Newt realized from an early age his father loved him and Theseus differently. He always thought his father loved his brother more. Now, with the way his father was looking at him, he realized his father did love him and his brother differently but in the same amount. In his own twisted way, his father loved him. Newt just wished his father would stop making some things awkward. He truly wished Perseus would only be his father and not the former Ministry man he used to be.

 

After dinner, Grace dragged Tina to show the young American her tree of bowtruckles. Perseus went to answer some of his mail. His father had a routine and every night, regardless of the night, he would answer some mail. That left Newt and Theseus alone. The elder brother poured them both a hard liquor. The last few months had changed the relationship between the brothers. Their relationship had become solid. And their father had put a question mark on it with just a few words. Like they were kids again.

“I am sorry, Nee.” Theseus said. He handed the liquor to Newt and set down next to him. “I should have told you sooner. Carol and I truly wanted to tell you. We just wanted to make sure we could deliver this promise before telling you.” During their entire lives, Newt has never heard his brother speak such a true apologize.

“It is fine, Thee.” Newt assured. “I just wished you were the one to tell me. I am happy Poppy is going to a place where she will be free.” Theseus gave Newt a different look.

“She won’t free as to speak. Poppy is still a dragon. She won’t be able to fly around humans. Unfortunately, Newt, Poppy could harm them.” Theseus pointed out. Newt knew how dangerous Poppy could be. Even so, any place was better than the place she was right now. The Ministry was no place for a beast.

“Who will care for her once she is there?” Newt asked. He took a sip of the hard liquor. Theseus seemed to be used to the taste, but Newt wasn’t used to the feeling at all.

“Me and Carol haven’t discussed it, yet.” Theseus explained. Newt found it amusing how his brother was speaking as if him and Carol were an unite. “We will see and get back to you.”

“I could help for a while.” Newt offered. In the old days, he would volunteer to stay with Poppy all the time. It could mean more time to do his research. Nowadays, Newt had other priorities. “I can’t stay in Wales for long.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Theseus said. Newt felt his brother gaze at him. Theseus normally did that when he wanted to say something; He built up courage by staring at the person.

“What?” Newt asked. Theseus drank the rest of his drink and took a deep breath.

“I just… have a lot on my mind.” Theseus said. Newt feared for his brother sometimes.  Theseus tended to burry his feelings inside his chest. Newt feared he would explode someday. No person can hold up for so long. One day, the calm will end. And the storm will be devastating.

“I know this past year was challenging to you, Thee…” Newt started. He put a hand in his brother’s shoulder in a sign of support. “But I am here for you. I believe things will get better.” Newt tried to sound hopeful.

Theseus smiled weakly at his brother and nodded. In the end, when everything is going wrong and there’s no prospects, all you can do is have hope. Hope it will get better.

 

Grace Scamander had one of the most beautiful gardens Tina has ever seen. Her Bowtruckles tree was breathtaking. It was decorated with lights for Christmas. Grace assured Tina the lights were turn off before she went to bed. Tina knew from reading Newt’s book that Bowtruckles didn’t like lights. Tina saw now where he learned that from. She loved seeing how Newt discovered all the things he shared with their fellow wizards.

Tina also noticed how Grace was tiptoeing to ask Tina somethings. Theseus got that from Grace, then. Tina saw the look in the Scamander matriarch since she saw herself and Newt in the basement. Tina noticed how surprised Grace was to see Newt with someone else. Right there and then, it was when Grace realized all the rumors were true. Newt indeed had a girlfriend.

“You are from New York, Tina?” Grace asked. Tina was observing the Bowtruckles play with each other and almost didn’t understand the question.

“Born and raised. I only ever left New York when I went to Ilvermorny. It is in a safe location in Massachusetts.” Tina answered. Grace nodded _gracefully_. The woman looked like she was thinking of her next question.

“Pardon my intruding, Tina…” Grace started. Tina raised her eyebrows and looked at Grace with her full attention. “I thought that the news regarding Newt in the social column in the Daily Prophet were lies. Not that I don’t think my son couldn’t have a girlfriend, you see…” Grace tried to explain herself. Tina understood her concern.

“You just thought they were lies because they have lied before.” Tina completed her sentence. Grace nodded with a smile. “The engagement to Leta, right?” Tina pointed out.

Grace seemed surprised Tina knew who Leta was. “Well, yes.” Grace agreed. “You see, Theseus only found amusing how the newspapers thought Leta was engaged to Newt. Not him…But I know it affected my Newton.” Grace told Tina.

The Scamander matriarch sat in a bench and made a sign for Tina to sit next to her. The two witches sat in silence for a moment. It was Grace who broke the silence. “I understand now why Newt was so eager to correct the magazine’s mistake.” Grace looked at Tina with a smile.

“I thought it was because he didn’t want to harm Theseus feelings. But I know.” Grace grabbed Tina’s hand. “It was for you, Tina. How very foolish of us not to realize Newt may have found more than just creatures in his travels.” Grace said full of amusement in her voice.

“Newt isn’t one to speak of his feelings.” Tina tried to give the woman some comfort.

“Very true.” Grace agreed. “I am glad he found someone who understands him.” Grace smiled at Tina.

“I am the one who is glad to have found someone who understands and accepts me for who I am.” Tina reveled. Boys are usually terrified of dating a woman like Tina. A career girl. Tina knew that if she wanted to get married, she would have to give up being an Auror. Not now. Newt would never ask her to give up her dreams. Newt knows there’s no Tina without the Auror Goldstein.

“Oh, Tina!...” Grace said. Tina looked at the woman surprised. She seemed to be crying. “I thought my Newt would never find someone who loves him for who he is. I am so glad you exist, sweet one. And I am glad you two found one another.” Grace held so much emotion in her voice that it also made Tina tear up.

“I am glad, too.” Tina whispered. Grace opened her arms, like a mother begging for a hug. Tina hugged her gladly. Inside that hug, all of Tina’s insecurities went away.

 

As a kid, Carol had the best Christmas a kid could dream of. Her family always made a huge deal out of holidays and birthdays. They all gathered in Potter Manor where her grandparents would host the most amazing dinner and all the family would be there. After her grandparents’ death and her mother sickness, every family member found an excuse not to show up. Her aunt got married and her husband would rather spend the Holidays with his family. Her cousin, Elizabeth, also got married and spent Holidays with her new family. Now family reunions only include herself, Fleamont, Euphemia and her father, Henry.

This year, Miss Dune thought it would be a good idea for her mother, Amelia, to be involved in the family festivities again. Maybe it would trigger her memory somehow. But, as it turns out, nothing can trigger Amelia Potter’s memory. This has to be the worst Christmas that Carol has ever had.

Her mother seemed to be having an excellent time. But only her.

Fleamont and Euphemia were clearly upset that they have lost another baby again. They have been trying for years and nothing. Every time something bad happens. Her father was also clearly upset because her mother didn’t remember being married. And the worst part, Amelia could not remember Caroline less. The face her mother made when she saw crushed her entire soul again.

By the end of dinner, Caroline was ready to disappear. She never thought she could feel like an outsider inside her own family. While her family was gathered around the fireplace, she grabbed her coat and left. Carol intended to go home. However, she thought how lonely she would be at the Godric’s Hollow cottage without Tina. Carol was too used to have someone around the house now. She would only feel more lonely.

Carol found herself in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The Wizarding Pub was usually full, and tonight was no different. It had families spending their Christmas Eve together and those who were alone by the bar drinking their sorrows. Carol would be one of those people. She sat by the bar and ordered a drink.

“May I sit next to you?” A voice caught Carol’s attention. She turned around and was surprised to who she saw.

“Louis?” Carol said surprised. She knew he wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas with his family. But she never thought he would be having drinks in a pub. “Sure! Sit down.”

Louis sat down next to her and gave her a smile. “What are you doing here? I thought your family had a dinner every Christmas Eve.” Louis asked confused.

“Oh, we had dinner. But…” Carol couldn’t explain exactly. Louis didn’t know about her mother and sincerely, after everything that happened between them, Carol knew Louis deserved better than to be caught in her mess.

“I understand. Family is complicated.” Louis said. Ever so understanding, Carol thought. She nodded in agreement.

“I just needed a drink before tomorrow’s party.” Carol said. She would be having drinks until the party happened so she could face it. It would be a long night. “Will I see you there?” Carol asked. She had invited every Auror in the Office. Miss Milles assured they were all pretty eager to attend.

“Oh, you will.” Louis assured. “Free food and drinks. I am so in!” Louis joked which made Carol laugh.

“I will be bringing someone, if you don’t mind.” Louis said. He seemed to be guilty.

“Oh, no problem.” Carol said. If Carol could think of someone who deserved happiness, Louis was definitely one of them. He deserved to be with someone who thought he was the sun.

“So, did you see the Quidditch games result?” Louis asked casually. People didn’t know this, but Carol was absolutely fascinated by Quidditch. She played horribly, but it didn’t make her any less of a fan. Louis was a fan and they loved to discuss the games.

“Ohh, the Appleby Arrows are simply fantastic!” Carol mentioned. Louis seemed to agree as they continue the debate.

Louis pulled out the latest Daily Prophet and they discussed the news involving sports. It was like the old times. They spent all night talking and having fun. Carol had missed spending time with Louis. Despite their loving relationship, they were good friends. Carol hoped they would remain friends. Louis was a friend she wasn’t willing to lose. She hoped their dynamic would remain the same now that they were no longer together and Louis was apparently with someone else.

When they decided to leave, Louis – ever the gentleman – took Carol home. Even though they only apparated, Carol found it very nice of Louis’ behalf. They stopped in front of her house and said their goodbyes.

“Thank you, Lou. You truly saved my night.” Carol thanked. She would have drunk her sorrows in that pub if it weren’t for Louis.

“This is what friends are for, Care.” Louis said. Carol smiled at his words and gave him a hug. “You also saved my night, Care.” Louis said as he hugged her.

“See you tonight, Lou.” Carol smiled as she walked away.

“See you tonight, Carol!” Louis said before he apparated to his own house probably.

Carol went to sleep that night feeling a lot better than she have felt in a long time. It felt good to solve one of the troubles in her mind. Now, she only had one hundred more to deal with. But as her mother would say: One problem at a time so we can solve it right.

 

**Edinburgh, Scotland. New Year Eve, 1927.**

Somehow, Carol found herself in Edinburgh in the last day of the year. The Aurors Office had received a warning that a beast trafficker would be trading a Demiguise tonight with one of Grindelwald’s followers. Normally, Theseus would send one of their Aurors to deal with it. However, their informant guaranteed it was an American blonde woman who would dealing the trade. The description matched Queenie perfectly. So, Theseus and Carol found it better if they dealt with this one themselves.

They are staying in a lovely hotel in the center of Edinburgh. The hotel would be hosting a lovely party for New Year Eve. Theseus and Carol would mingle in the party to catch the trade. They came undercover as a newlywed couple who were spending a part of their honeymoon in Edinburgh. It was the perfect cover if they needed to leave early. Specially because they promised to meet their friends in Hogsmeade in the first day of the new year.

Carol thought it would be an easier mission because of her new relationship with Theseus. Actually, she couldn’t be more wrong. Theseus was colder than ice with her. They barely traded words in the last couple of days. Theseus didn’t even attend to her family’s Christmas Party. Newt had explained his brother was trying to spend more time with his family. However, both Grace and Perseus Scamander attended the party. But no Theseus.

 Carol noticed Theseus was ignoring her. Carol didn’t understand why. They seemed to finally be in sync with one another. And now, things seemed to be back where they were before. Carol didn’t understand what she could have possibly done that could have offended Theseus this badly.

Carol put on a sparkling dress. It was New Year Eve after all. The hotel had a themed party. All the attending should dress in something sparkling. Theseus only put a white tux and called it a night. Carol couldn’t help but think how gorgeous he looked on said tux. Even if he was in such a grumpy mood.

“May I ask what’s gotten into you?” Carol asked as they sat by the bar. They had spotted the beast trafficker. They couldn’t arrest the man without him making some illegal activity. So, they waited. And Carol could no longer take the silence.

“Sorry?” Theseus asked like he didn’t understand what Carol was saying. Carol knew he was just being foolish. He understood it pretty well.

“You are acting strange.” Carol pointed out. He looked at her like she was speaking the most idiotic nonsense he has ever heard. “Do not make that face. I know something is bugging you.”

Theseus took a deep breath and drank the rest of his drink. Then, he returned to face her. The look on his face suggested Carol had committed the worst crime possible. “I am just wondering how difficult it must be to you without Auror Williams tonight.” His words couldn’t have been more filled with irony.

“Louis?” Carol asked confused. “Why would I miss Louis?” Carol couldn’t have been more confused than at this moment.

“I know you are back together.” Theseus said. Carol raised her eyebrows confused. And surprised. “Oh, come on, Caroline! Do not deny it.”

“I am not denying anything. Because there’s nothing to deny.” Carol said. Theseus didn’t seem to believe in what she was saying. It would piss Carol off more.

“I saw you both, Caroline.” Theseus told her. He used a tone like he was showing all her lies. “At your house. On Christmas Eve.” Carol was surprised. She didn’t know Theseus had gone to her house on Christmas Eve.

“You went to my house on Christmas Eve?” Carol asked surprised. Theseus nodded affirmatively. He made a sign to the bartender to pour him a refill. “Why?”

“Newt told me Amelia was having dinner with you.” Theseus reveled. “I thought you might need some support. I was right. It was just not my support.” Theseus’ tone was like Carol betrayed him in the worst way possible.

“Mom did have dinner with me.” Carol started. Before she continued, she finished the drink in front of her. “I left earlier and went to Leaky Cauldron. I was having a tough night. Louis was there and we talked. He walked me home because it was late.” Carol explained. She didn’t know why she was explaining this to Theseus. Something inside of her truly wanted to make amends with him.

Theseus looked like he was taken aback. Carol didn’t stop. “I cried myself to sleep that night, Theseus. Alone. In my own bed.” Carol told him. His face expression changed. Carol didn’t mind. She was the one upset now.

“I am…” Theseus started but Carol stopped him.

“I did date Louis. But we broke up. And he is courting another woman. An assistant from the Beast Division.” Carol told. Louis and Charlotte, his new girlfriend, had appeared on her Christmas party. The woman was completely in awe when she saw Newt. They talked for hours about beasts.

“I didn’t know.” Theseus whispered.

Carol approached him. This is probably the closest they have been in ages. “My question is: Why do you care?” Carol asked. She had been with this question stuck in her throat for days now.

“Excuse me?”

“Why do you care if I date someone?” Carol repeated the question. Theseus’ eyes held much the truth he wasn’t willing to admit. Deep down Carol knew why. She just wanted him to tell her.

“Caroline, you do know I won’t be doing anything about what I feel now, right?” Theseus said after a while. Carol felt the tears forming. But she was an Auror. She was trained to have no emotions.

“What feelings?” Carol asked. She knew! She just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

“You know…” Theseus whispered looking at her.

“Maybe I know…” Carol said. She stopped for a moment before she continued. “Maybe you also know how I feel…” The words came out of her mouth before she could even think. Theseus eyes lit up in surprise. Was he really so blind? , Carol thought.

“Carol…”

“But I need to hear. So, I can believe. So, it can be real.” Carol whispered. He moved closer to her and passed his hand in her hair. Carol closed her eyes at the touch. It was soft and so endearing.

“Until it is real, you can’t treat me like I have betrayed you. Like I cheated.” Carol continued. She took a deep breath and stepped away. His hand fell on his lap as he stared at her speechless. “Until you are ready, I am not yours.” Carol bit the inside of her mouth not to cry.

“After everything we have been through...” Carol stared at him. At his big blue eyes. The ones she loved so much. “I never expected you to picture me as someone who wouldn’t need you. Because I do need you, Thes.”

Carol didn’t wait for his response. She turned around and walked away. She grabbed a champagne glass on the way and took a large sip from it. Her mother had always said to her on the last day of the year: _“Honey, you must enter the new year having left all your troubles fixed and all your promises fulfilled. The new year is filled with new troubles and new promises.”_

With her wand on her hand, Carol knew she had followed her mother’s advice. The beast trafficker in front of her meant all the troubles she would have in the new year. The man standing in the bar meant all the promises she would have to fulfill.

 

**Hogsmeade, Village near Hogwarts, Scotland. New Year Eve, 1927.**

In the last day of 1927, Newt thought it would be a marvelous idea to show Tina his favorite place when he was in Hogwarts. Hogsmeade. It was the most magical place he could think of. It was also the place Professor Dumbledore was throwing a party for close friends. Newt knew it was a way to gather all the people supporting his cause under the same roof without raising Ministry attentions.

Jacob and Nagini were astonished with the magic of the village. Tina seemed to be enchanted with it all. Newt wanted her last days without work to be ones to remember. Ones to make the tough ones bearable. Carol had told him, in secret, how the mission she and Theseus were leading in Edinburgh probably involved Queenie. The name had been mentioned before in the last few days. Queenie’s birthday is on December, 28th. Tina and Jacob had a tough day.

Newt knew if Carol and Theseus’ mission was to be successful, Tina would have to deal with the fact her sister would probably be thrown in Azkaban. It would cause a damage much larger than Newt could think of. It would devastate Tina. She already blames herself for not being able to see how deep Queenie was in Grindelwald’s claw. However, when Queenie comes back, she will have to face the unfortunate consequence of her acts.

“A kiss for your thoughts.” Tina’s voice took Newt out of his thoughts. He smiled at her. She looked incredibly beautiful today. The way her cheek was blushed from the wind made her look like she was happy.

“Really?” Newt sounded hopeful as a joke. Tina laughed and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

“You seemed deep in thoughts, darling.” Tina pointed out. She passed her arm on his as they stood next to each other. Jacob and Nagini were inside Honeydukes Sweetshop. Jacob was amazed by the candies and he said he needed to try all of them out.

“I am just thinking about Theseus.” Newt said. Tina nodded. Theseus had been pilling things up. He needed to grieve Leta completely and not just focus on work like nothing happened. And he needed to figure his feelings out for Carol. It wasn’t fair to him nor her.

“Your brother is way over his head.” Tina said. Newt had to agree. Newt truly feared he would explode sometime. “However, I thought you would be thinking about that woman sitting down in that bench looking at you and frenetically writing with her quill.” Tina said. Newt looked surprised.

He looked in the direction Tina was pointing and there the woman was; Observing them and writing frenetically. Newt recognized the woman. She had written much about him in the last year for him not know her. “Gina Skeeter.” Newt reveled to Tina.

“That is Gina Skeeter?” Tina sounded surprised. Newt nodded, which only made her look even more surprised. “I was expecting someone…” Tina started.

“Older? With a pointy nose and a big hat?” Newt teased. Tina nodded in agreement.

“Yes! Darling, the woman has been writing about you like she has ears inside your house.” Tina said. It was no mystery how much Tina disliked Gina Skeeter. There aren’t many wizards who like Skeeter’s writing. The only people who like her are those who she doesn’t write about.

“She doesn’t bug me much. There are more important things to focus on, love.” Newt pointed out. He wouldn’t be missing his precious time thinking about Gina Skeeter.

“And what would this famous magizoologist do with his time?” Tina teased. Newt looked at her and smiled. With the wind outside, he was almost regretting not being inside the store watching Jacob eat all the candy he can – and probably get food poising in the process.

“Oh, much things.” Newt said. “I could write on this beautiful notebook my girlfriend got me for Christmas.” Newt teased. Tina smiled at him, pleased with herself. Newt loved the gift. For him, it was more than just a notebook. It meant how she supported him to keep doing what he loves. It meant a lot to him.

“Carol mentioned you were asked to lead the dragon conservatory.” Tina mentioned. Newt had learned to read his girlfriend. She was bringing this up so he would talk about it. Otherwise, he would just pill things in his mind like his brother does.

“Yes, but that meant I would have to go more to Wales and be more active in the Ministry.” Newt told her. Tina bit her lips and locked their hands together.

“Darling, we are living a different time.” Tina started. Newt paid attention to her words. There was no other advice he valued more than Tina’s. “Working in the Ministry now doesn’t mean working in the Ministry forever.” Tina pointed out.

“What do you think about it, darling?” Newt asked. After all, he held reservations mostly because of Tina. Going to Wales often meant not seeing Tina often. Newt doesn’t know if that is something he is up to.

“I think that there’s no better person to lead a dragon conservatory than you, Newt. Training and educating those people are a job only can do with mastery.” Tina sounded completely sincere in her words. “Love, whatever you decide, I will be there for you.” Tina looked at his eyes.

There are times, when they are together and having a deep moment, that Newt wants to say the famous three words. This moment is one of them. This woman, who has lost much, and yet keeps giving. She gives him so much love and support. It makes Newt feel like he can do anything with her by his side. He constantly wonders if he gives her enough. He knows that Tina deserves the world.

“You guys have to try this!” Jacob said breaking the moment. They both turned to see Jacob almost jumping with joy. “It is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten!” Jacob’s happiness was contagious.

Newt observed Tina with Jacob and Nagini. He thinks how much he loves her. And how much he wants to make her happy. Perhaps, at the end of the next year, him and Tina would end the year together in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For next chapter, we are having a little bit of a storm...


	11. Chapter Ten: The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Tina have a girls day,  
> a storm arrives,  
> and Dumbledore pays a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of our story is beginning!   
> Also, I am very happy I managed to post on Sunday! :)

Chapter TEN: The Storm

**British Aurors Office. Mid January, 1928.**

 

  It had only been a few days since Tina had returned to the Aurors Office, but she was truly happy. All the Aurors were nice and welcoming. Tina was working directly with Carol. Since the Potter was the one who brought the issue with the beast trafficker, Theseus let her in charge of everything related to it. However, working with Carol was the best work experience Tina has ever had. Carol was always doing something and having something done. It was thrilling to Tina.

Their mornings were the same every day. They would have breakfast and then, they would head to the Ministry. A full day of things Tina didn’t know she would be doing. Carol, Tina had come to realize, is a fixer. If something goes wrong, people will go to Carol. And like _magic_ , she would fix the problem so nicely it is like it never existed in the first place. Tina was learning a lot from her; About being an Auror and an independent woman.

Tina’s night tended to be the same, as well. She would go to Newt’s place every night. She didn’t want to be away from him. Ever since they both started working in the new year, they have tried to make night time their time together. They would tend to the creatures or even go out to fancy dinners. Not rarely they would have lunch together. It was still strange spending so little time together. But they would make their relationship work with the time they had.

Today, unsurprisingly, work was slow. Tina and Carol interrogated this man who could be working with Grindelwald. It was a beast trafficker, but the man’s main exportation was owls. It was an understatement to say Carol had been pissed. She was now speaking to Theseus in his office. Even with the door closed, Tina could hear her voice clearly. Carol and Theseus relationship had taken steps back ever since their mission on New Years Eve. Those two truly needed to speak their feelings.

“Miss Milles, could you send this report to Travers?” Tina asked. Miss Milles was Theseus and Carol’s shared secretary. She also was their way to deal with Travers. Miss Milles delivered reports to Travers’ secretary, Mrs. Logan.

“Sure, Auror Goldstein.” Miss Milles smiled as she took the report. It was a short report; Considering the fact Travers sent Carol to chase an unimportant clue again.

“How long have they been fighting?” Tina asked Miss Milles. The old witch took a deep breath and looked at Tina with a worried expression.

“Since you and Auror Potter returned from the interrogatory.” Miss Milles informed. “What happened to them? They didn’t use to be like this.” Miss Milles asked with curiosity.

“I wish to know as well…” Tina replied with honesty. Carol hasn’t told anything to her. Nor to Newt. Something really bad happened in this mission on Edinburgh.

Carol came out of Theseus office and slammed the door behind her. With one look at her friend, Tina knew she was close to a mental breakdown. From the moment Tina met Carol, Tina had noticed Carol was a giver. She gave all the love and support for all those she loved. Tina worried that Carol would give all she had and, in the end, she would have nothing to herself. Carol took care of everyone. But who takes care of her?

“Care…” Tina said taking her attention. “Let’s have a break in Jacob’s bakery? Some coffee and goods?” Tina suggested.

Carol took a deep breath and nodded affirmatively. “You know what? I will accept it. I need a break.” Carol said. She walked into her office and grabbed her coat and purse.

“Miss Milles, me and Tina won’t return today.” Carol informed. She truly was in over her head. Carol would be inside her office working overtime every day. “If you need me, send an owl to my house.”

 

**Kowalski Bakery, Diagon Alley, London, England.**

 

Carol and Tina sat in Jacob’s bakery. Tea and some baked goods were served. Jacob’s bakery was a success in Diagon Alley. People would come in all times of the day. Carol could see how thrilled Jacob was to be working. Nagini was assisting him, alongside Mrs. Smith. Carol was glad to see him adjusting. Someone’s life should be adjusted, Carol thought. Because hers was far to be adjusted.

After their mission in Edinburgh, Theseus and Carol had gone downhill. They fought for the littlest details; like just now, when they fought about Travers giving her leads about a trafficker who should not even be considered a trafficker. The poor man only dealt with owls. He sold rare species of owls and kept some captive at home. It was a problem for the Beast Division; not for the Second in Command of the Aurors Office. Normally, Theseus would agree with her. But lately, everything was a reason for them to disagree.

“Carol, sorry if I am intruding…” Tina started. The witch was having a tea but it was clear how much she wished to be having a delicious cup of coffee. “But what happened between you and Theseus? You seemed to be great.” Tina asked confused. And a little bit curious.

“You know, Tin…” Carol was trying to find words to describe what happened. In the end, she had no words. “I don’t know.” Carol drank a bit of her tea. She was actually wanting something stronger.

“Something happened for you two to go back to bickering one another.” Tina pointed out. Carol never had a girl friend like Tina. Someone who she could open up to. Girls tended to find her intimidating. Or worst, someone who could steal their boyfriends.

“Theseus thought I was back with Louis. We argued and I told him he didn’t have any right in acting like I betrayed him… because well, I didn’t!” Carol told Tina. She listened carefully. Most important, she didn’t have a judgmental face on.

“And?” Tina asked.

“Maybe, we told one another, in very twisted way, we have feelings for each other.” Carol told. Tina looked at her with her eyes popped with surprise.

“Twisted way?” Tina asked confused. “Was it like you said something and he just said me too?” Tina was trying to understand. Carol didn’t even understand herself.

“Well, I asked him why he cared if dated someone and he told that I knew why.” Carol explained. It seemed such a girly drama. Girls in Hogwarts could be having the same sort of drama. “And I told him it would only be real if he said it, with words, how he felt.”

“It is actually very confusing.” Tina said honestly. Carol could agree. It was very confusing. “I think that after everything you two have been through, it is almost unneeded, in his perspective, to say it.” Tina suggested.

“But I need to hear, Tina.” Carol said. She leaned forward and poured herself more tea. “We don’t actually need to be together now. I understand that his fiancé died only a few months ago and he needs to breathe a little… I just…” Carol felt relieved putting all what she was feeling out. It felt like a weight being put out of her shoulders.

“You just need to hear him say it so you know it’s true and you are not just hallucinating.” Tina completed Carol’s sentence. Carol nodded affirmatively. She couldn’t have described better herself. “I understand, Care. I truly do.”

“I just need to hear it, Tin…” Carol agreed. “I would wait for him, forever!... I understand he is going through a tough time. And he needs more of a friend than a lover. I can be that friend. I just can’t pretend… Not anymore.”

Carol had full conscience that Theseus was still grieving Leta. Her death was too recent. He needed time to recover. She completely understood it wasn’t the right timing to be pushing a relationship. Carol understood all of that. All she asked was that Theseus would speak up about his feelings. If he loved Carol, just say it! It was also understandable if he was feelings for another woman. He is not dead; His heart is still beating and feeling. All Carol wants is for Theseus to say what he is feeling. And only after then, she would, if he asked, wait for him.

“It is very hard for those Scamander men to speak of their feelings.” Tina said. Carol couldn’t agree more. “Speaking from experience!” They both laughed. Carol could only imagine how it must be with Tina and Newt. And Newt was more sensitive than Theseus.

“How did you and Theseus started dating back in school?” Tina asked. A walk down memory lane. Carol normally didn’t like the walk down memory lane. She lived some nasty times in her life, however, when it came to her time in Hogwarts, she would always be happy to remember.

“It started in our fifth year. We were fifteen, sixteen…It was when started to understand romantic tendencies.” Carol started telling. She smiled at the memory. “It was spontaneous, really. We used to flirt with one another a lot… and one day, in a Hogsmeade trip, we kissed. And we just never stopped kissing…until we broke up.” Carol felt a joy inside her thinking about how easy and simple her life was then.

“You were together for two years? Uau!” Tina exclaimed. “People at Ilvermorny would have a long relationship if they dated for three months.” Tina told her. Those couples were also known in Hogwarts. She and Theseus were really the exception.

“You know, when I dated Theseus, I had a vision of what my life would be.” Carol confessed. Tina seemed to understand the feeling. Carol guessed she had plans of her own.

“Which were?” Tina asked curious.

“We would finish school…and we would pass the Aurors test.” Carol started. “Then, we would date for a few more years and we would get married. After the marriage, I would work for two more years and then, I would get pregnant and I would stay home with the kids. Or work at a simpler profession.” Speaking those plans made Carol realize how much she had changed. And how she was glad she had changed her vision since Hogwarts.

“I don’t imagine you being a stay home wife.” Tina said. The Carol of today would never be a stay home wife. Not even for Theseus. The Carol of almost seventeen years ago would have been perfectly happy with it.

“I don’t, either.” Carol confessed. “Not today, at least.”

“What changed you?” Tina asked in a joking tone. But it was a good question. Carol didn’t know the exact moment she became like this. The Triwizard Tournament was a life changing experience. Maybe it was the beginning of her changes.

“Life changed me.” Carol replied. It was the most honest reply Carol could think of.

Carol could think of a few things that changed her. The way she lost Theseus. He was, what she thought, would be her future. What happens to a person when she loses her future and has no plan B? She goes crazy. Carol had to improvise. She wasn’t taking the Triwizard Tournament so seriously. After breaking up with Theseus, it became her priority. She grew much as witch because of it, and because of Professor Dumbledore. Then, facing all the difficulties in her first years in the Aurors Office. Then, being sent to the Beast Division during the war. Meeting Newt changed Carol in a way. Her mother’s disease. Even this experience now was changing her.

“Life does change you.” Tina agreed. Carol could only picture how much Tina changed. And how much she is still changing. They have become closer and closer, but only Tina knows fully the skeleton in her past.

 

Carol and Tina were walking back home. Tina wanted to pass at the grocery store before going home. It was dark out, but surprisingly the weather wasn’t very cold. It was cold, but it was pleasant. It made them made walk home, instead of apparating there.

“Care, are you waiting someone?” Tina asked. Carol shock her head in denial. “Then, who’s that man by the door?” Tina asked worried.

The both Aurors grabbed their wands and marched home. Carol stopped in her trackers when she saw who it was. Louis. And he looked like he came with bad news. Carol touched Tina’s arm; A sign things were fine.

“Louis?” Carol called for him. Louis turned and looked relieved when he saw her.

“Carol, Tina! Finally.” Louis said. He looked troubled.

“Something happened?” Carol asked. Louis wasn’t one to lose his cool. And he definitely had lost it.

“It is Auror Scamander.” Louis responded. Carol’s heart got heavy. It was the way Louis spoke. “And Mr. Scamander.”

“Newt?” Tina asked confused. Newt was supposed to be at Wales with the dragons all week. “Newt was with Theseus?”

“What happened to Newt and Theseus?” Carol asked; She was nervous and preoccupied. By the look on Louis’ face, it wasn’t a good thing.

“Auror Scamander got ambushed.” Louis reveled. Both Tina and Carol gasped. “He was attacked. It was a false intel. Something related to a dragon. Which is why I imagine Mr. Scamander was there.” Louis explained. Carol closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Carol needed to think. If Theseus was injured, she was now the acting head of the Aurors. There was a way things should happen in situations like this. Carol wanted nothing more than to run to Theseus and Newt and make sure they were both alive. But right now it was about something bigger than that. Someone just tried to kill the Head of the Aurors. And Carol wanted to know who.

“What happened precisely? And where are the Scamanders?” Carol asked calmly. However, she was anything but calm.

“We don’t know! We just know that Auror Scamander got a few intel about a dragon was being brought from France or Spain even, and was landing in the Strait of Dover. Near that village we found the dragon Mr. Scamander was taking care of…” Louis started explaining hastily. He was obviously nervous. “And that old man, Mr. Smith, helped them survive. He was the one who called the Aurors.”

“So, they are alive?” Tina asked. She was in a state of shock. Carol understood why; Tina had lost so many people. She couldn’t bare the loss of Newt.

 

“Both are at St. Mungos. I don’t know their state.” Louis told them.

“Louis, we are going to the Ministry. From there, one of the Aurors will escort Tina to St. Mungos.” Carol started elaborating a plan. She needed to think of something. And fast! “From there, I will go to the village. Someone there knows something. It is time people start talking.” Carol said. Louis nodded in agreement with the plan.

“Mr. Smith said there was never a dragon. Only five men. And maybe a woman, he said.” Louis reveled. A woman; Just like the Carol saw in Edinburgh. Vinda Rosier or Queenie Goldstein?, Carol wondered.

 

**St. Mungo’s Wizarding Hospital.**

Tina had only been to a hospital once. The time her parents died. So, it was fair to say hospitals were the last place she wanted to be. However, tonight, she felt a torment not because she was at the hospital; But because she was here for Newt. Her heart was on her throat ever since Louis told her, at the footsteps of the Godric Hollow’s cottage, about what happened.

After their arrival at the Ministry, Carol went to be what she needed to be at the moment – the Acting Head of the Aurors Office – and Tina, with an escort, came to St. Mungo’s. Arriving at the hospital, they asked her to wait in an uncomfortable chair while a healer was taking care of both Theseus and Newt. Nobody told her what happened exactly and nobody was telling her what was happening right now. It was leading her to madness.

“Tina!” It was the voice of Grace Scamander who ended the silence in the halls. Tina got up and turned to see the mother of both injured men, followed by Perseus and Jacob. Perseus was holding Newt’s case. Tina hadn’t thought about it. The case. She was glad someone thought of it.

“Mrs. Scamander.” Tina said barely above a whisper.

“Oh, dear.” Grace hugged Tina tightly. Tina was trying very hard to not cry. However, when Grace held her so tightly, giving Tina support she was craving, Tina let some tears fall. She had lost so much in the last few months. She couldn’t bare the thought of losing Newt.

“Carol asked this lovely Auror to get us at home. And Jacob at the bakery.” Grace informed Tina. The two women looked at each other and took a deep breath. They had to be strong; For each other and for Newt and Theseus.

“Did they tell you something about my sons?” Perseus asked Tina; The man looked incredibly disoriented.

“No, they just asked me to stay here while the healers do their work.” Tina told them. Jacob looked at her and gave his friend a reassuring smile. Tina appreciated the gesture.

“I will try learning something.” Perseus said. Tina understood him; He was always the one who got things taken care of and now, in the time that really mattered, he couldn’t do anything.

“I can take that.” Tina said pointing to the case. Perseus nodded and handed her the case, before storming away searching for some answers.

She held the case close to her wondering which of the creatures would be in the case. Maybe she should ask someone to take the case to Newt’s house, where Bunty could take care of the creatures. However, she didn’t want to be parted to the case. She wanted this important part of Newt close to her.

Tina felt like days passed as she was sat there waiting for some news. Perseus only had expected answers. They told him the usual ‘We are working on it. And we are doing the best we can.’ . Tina just wanted some news. Good or bad news. She just wanted to know what was going on. The silence was killing her little by little.

A man walked down the hall and startled everyone. Tina read the tag in his clothes. ‘Jones’. He was dressed in white clothes and looked very much like a healer. “Relatives to Auror Theseus Scamander and Mr. Newton Scamander?” The man asked. They all nodded eagerly.

“How’s my children?” Grace asked stepping ahead.

“Well, Auror Scamander had some minor injuries.” Mr. Jones started. He had some papers in his hands. Tina wanted to take the papers out of his hands so badly. “We managed to repair his broken ribs. He will have to stay in bed rest for a while. It is very important he takes it easy for a few months.” Mr. Jones’ suggestions was likely not happening. The man he was suggesting take it easy is the Head of the Aurors. Also, a Scamander.

“How’s he right now?” Perseus asked. He still carried a concern tone in his voice.

“Asleep. We put him to sleep because he was very agitated. We believe he was in state where he didn’t control his own mind. He kept asking for someone for some woman named Caroline.” Mr. Jones reveled. Tina didn’t find it surprising. Those two stubborn heads should really have an honest conversation. “I can take you to see him in a moment.”

“How’s Newt?” Tina asked. She had been waiting for hours. She was literally about to run down this hospital and enter every room until she found Newt.

“Mr. Scamander situation is a bit more… complicated.” Mr. Jones looked at the notes as he spoke. Tina recognized the sign as for someone who didn’t want to be dealing with this situation. It is bad, it was all Tina could think of. “He hit his head pretty hard after he got hit with a hex, which caused him to have…”

“Have what?” Perseus yelled. He stepped incredibly close to Mr. Jones. “What happened to my son?”

“Mr. Scamander was hit with a hex that damaged his face… Whoever hit him, hit him hard. It will take some days for him to get back to normal.” Mr. Jones explained. Tina couldn’t help the tears falling down her face. “We have decided it will be best for him if he remains asleep during said time. Otherwise, if he is awake, he will be in an excruciating amount of pain.” Grace gasped before she collapsed against Perseus’ chest crying. Tina felt Jacob’s hand in her shoulder, giving her some comfort.

“I have strong beliefs that Mr. Scamander will be fine. The both of them. However, they need time. And the right potions to be brewed.” Mr. Jones mentioned. Tina held on to that man’s words. She had hope. And that was all that mattered.

“I want to see him.” It was all Tina said. She noticed how Mr. Jones was about to decline her request. “Now, Mr. Jones. I want to see the man that I love now. It is the least you can do after spending an eternity to give us news.”

The man seemed to have some sympathy for Tina. She could only imagine how devastated she looked. She hadn’t eaten since last night and had been crying since she heard about Newt. In the end, he nodded in agreement and made a sign for them to follow him.

The two Scamander siblings were laying down next to one another. Both of them looked beaten up. Both looked incredibly pale. Theseus had a nasty cut in his face and some bandage around his torso. Newt had bandages around his head and his whole face was damaged. It looked puffed; Like someone had beaten him up pretty bad. Grace had hysterically when she had seen her boys. Tina could relate; She was crying, as well.

Tina sat by Newt’s bed and held his hand tightly. She wanted him to feel he wasn’t alone. That she was here for him. She would always be here for him. Until he woke up, this is where Tina would be. Tina knew he would come back to her, as he promised he would.

 

**A Day Later, Godric Hollow’s Cottage.**

The last 36 hours have been hell for Carol. The news of Theseus’ ambush startled every person in the Ministry. Carol went to the village and saw the location of where the fight had happened. It looked like a battle zone. She also spoke to Mr. Smith. The man said he heard sounds of crashing and decided to take a look. He said it was three men and a woman. No sign of any sort of magical beasts. Mr. Smith also added the woman was the one who hexed Newt. He said it seemed they were waiting for the two to be alone.

Mr. Smith apologized a lot of times for not being able to catch none of them. However, Mr. Smith seemed to be more helpful than he first anticipated. He was able to describe the men and woman who attacked Newt and Theseus. And now, they were the most wanted people in the country. It had been risky for Grindelwald to send someone to kill Theseus. Carol, however, doubted if Theseus was the main target.

Carol called for a meeting soon after returning from the village. Fawley, Travers and her father, Henry. The men sat and listened as she told them what she discovered. Fawley didn’t seem to be very much worried about Carol’s suggestion that Grindelwald was behind all of it. He still thought it was just a search for a beast trafficker that went wrong. However, Carol was done playing by the rules. Two of the most important people of her life were laying ill and injured at St. Mungos. She wasn’t going to sit around and let Fawley’s ridiculous believes stay in her way. She needed to get the public’s attention.

The Daily Prophet was loyal – too loyal, sometimes – to the Minister. So, to get the news out, she needed to get the information out from another source. And what better source than the only eye witness in the Daily Prophet’s rival? . All Carol had to do was open her burgundy book and have some words with a reporter from the New York Ghost. This morning when the news from the Daily Prophet had the Minister assuring it was just another beast trafficker, the New York Ghost had the front cover with Jonathan Smith assuring it was a man hunt. Those people were there with the solo purpose of killing Theseus and Newt.

Carol didn’t know whose story was the real one. Only Newt and Theseus could say. However, they were still unconscious in St. Mungo. Tina had sent an owl explaining their injuries. And they were really bad. Carol cried when she read Newt would have to be unconscious until his face would get less swollen, so he would be able to deal with the pain. Theseus had been asleep ever since he got there. Something about a shock Tina wasn’t able to explain properly.

Carol knew Fawley would know she was behind the leak of Jonathan Smith’s interrogatory. She didn’t mind; Actually, she was more than pleased with him knowing she was the one who leaked it all. Grindelwald had courage enough to attempt murder against a Ministry member – not just any Ministry member, but the Head of the Aurors Office. And the Minister for Magic was still don’t believing how dangerous he was. Now, Carol could no longer just support it. It was time to take action.

Carol had come home to grab some clothes for Tina and to take a shower herself. It was supposed to be a quick stroll home, but to her surprise, someone was waiting for her.

“Professor?” Carol took the man’s attention. It was Albus Dumbledore standing there in her living room.

“Oh, Caroline. I hoped I could find you.” Albus Dumbledore’s usual calmness angered Caroline now. How could he be so calm? When Newt and Theseus were injured?

“May I ask why?” Carol was in no mood for mind games, but with Dumbledore there was always one involved.

“The incident with Newt and Theseus.” Dumbledore started. He seemed to be out of his element. “You and I both know who orchestrated it.” Carol nodded affirmatively.

“Fawley won’t give responsibility to Grindelwald.” Carol said. Dumbledore showed her today’s Daily Prophet. The headline was “ _Head of the Aurors Theseus Scamander and famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander were attacked by Beast Trafficker, confirms Minister Hector Fawley.”_

“However, I prefer the headline from the New York Ghost.” Dumbledore said showing Carol the American newspaper. The headline was _“Head of the British Aurors Office is attacked. Witness Jonathan Smith recognized one of the attackers as Nathaniel Abernathy, one of Grindelwald’s followers!”_

“We still don’t know whose version is correct.” Carol pointed out. “Newt and Theseus are still unconscious.”

“Fawley will react badly to this, Caroline.” Dumbledore pointed out. Carol nodded; She actually expected it.

“It is time for us to take some actions, Professor. They tried to kill Theseus.” Carol said. Dumbledore looked at her and nodded.

“I think the main target wasn’t Theseus, Caroline.” Dumbledore said. Carol couldn’t say she was surprised. She had thought of it, too. Newt had pissed off Grindelwald more than Theseus had.

“Do you think it was retaliation?” Carol asked. Newt had helped arrest Grindelwald in New York, and then, the events of Paris.

“Because of the blood pact.” Dumbledore confirmed. Newt had told her about the blood pact the Niffler has found it.

“Do you think he send out people to find it?” Carol asked. It made sense. The blood pact was a valuable item. To both Grindelwald and Dumbledore. To the first was leverage. To the second was the opportunity to break it; And kill the first one.

“I think he will go to extreme leighs to find it.” Dumbledore said. The Professor looked troubled. “This is getting too dangerous, Caroline. We need the Ministry on our side. It is the only way we can ever beat him.” Carol signed.

“There’s no way we can convince Fawley that Grindelwald is more than just a criminal.” Carol stated. Dumbledore looked at her in the way she feared he would. The ‘You know what to do’ look.

“Baby steps.” Dumbledore suggested. Carol would need more than baby steps for what he was suggesting she would do. “And we need Theseus.” Dumbledore surprised her.

“Theseus?”

“It is time for him to join us.” Dumbledore said. Carol had thought about coming clean to Theseus. Telling him about the Order of Phoenix. “He has already been impacted, Caroline. Impacted like he is one of us. And I can’t imagine Theseus as a person who wouldn’t want to fight.” Dumbledore had strong arguments.

“I will talk to him. When he is feeling better.” Carol wanted Theseus to know about this from her. So, he wouldn’t feel betrayed. And also, understand why she hasn’t told him before.

A knock on her door startled the both. Dumbledore made a sign they would continue this conversation and Carol nodded. The witch grabbed her wand and walked to the door. Louis Williams was standing outside. He looked like he came with news.

“Lou?”

“Carol, Theseus is awake.” Louis reveled. Carol smiled relieved. “And he is asking for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have the events of this chapter on Theseus and Newt point of view.


	12. Chapter Eleven: No Tears Left to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events in Theseus POV,  
> a metaphor of broken hearts,  
> an ambush,  
> and a dream of speaks louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!   
> First, I want to apologize for posting this chapter so late. I wanted to post yesterday, but it didn't feel complete. Also I didn't post on Sunday because I wanted to watch the Super Bowl (Go Pats! But that was the most lame Super Bowl I have ever watched. Rams, you could have done better).   
> Second, just a reminder that this chapter is on Theseus' point of view from last chapter. Very intense.   
> Last, hope you enjoy!

Chapter ELEVEN: No Tears Left to Cry

 

**British Ministry of Magic. Mid January, 1928.**

 

Theseus knew he would have a spectacular bad beginning of year the moment Carol walked away from him in that bar. She was the one who was now avoiding him. Theseus knew she had every right to avoid him; Hell! To never speak to him again. He knew he had screwed up royalty. But somehow, Theseus Scamander had only managed to make things worst since then.

Torquill Travers hadn’t taken well how Carol had led the meeting regarding the beast traffickers. It had been him look like a complete idiot. The idiot he was, Theseus thought. However, being the head of the Magic Law Enforcement, Travers was the one making the rules the Aurors had to follow. And he made every Auror chase every beast trafficker. In a level, that’s a good thing. A very good thing. However, some of the brightest Aurors had to spend the day chasing owl salesman who weren’t licensed yet.  It isn’t a job for an Auror. Travers is making a statement here; Carol might be influent and a Potter, but he is – still – the Head of the Magic Law Enforcement Department.

But even a man like Travers should know that there is lines he should never cross. Messing with the Aurors is one thing. Messing Caroline Potter is whole other level. A line Travers shouldn’t have crossed. The man had the courage to specifically ask for Carol to deal with an owl trafficker. Now, she is yelling for about five minutes in Theseus’ office; At Theseus.

“The Second in Command of the Auror Office chasing an owl salesman?” Carol asked in an ironic tone. Theseus knew her question was absolutely rhetorical. “You let Travers assign your Second in Command to chase a man who is illegally exporting owls so he doesn’t have to pay magic tax.” Theseus may have never seen her so uncontrolled.

“I didn’t know…” Theseus started. He didn’t have what to say really. He didn’t know Travers would be stupid enough to mess with Caroline.

“I get it.” Carol stopped him. Her voice was harsh. It tensed him up. Even in their worst fights, Carol never was harsh with him. “You just don’t mind if something happens to me. I completely understand.” Her words were like slaps in Theseus’ face. How dare she?

“That is not it at all, Caroline!” Theseus raised his voice. It had harmed him. Carol’s face also seemed like she was hurt. Travers had humiliated her by asking her to deal with this matter. And Theseus had let it happen. Guess I am to blame as well, Theseus reasoned.

“No?” Carol’s tone was full of irony. She crossed her arms in her chest. She was defying him. Theseus was smiling in the inside. He would never smile in the outside; He knew Carol would hex him right then and there. “What is it, then?”

“When Travers came to me, and request for your help in this, I had no idea it would be something this… _silly_.” Theseus explained himself. Something inside him wanted desperately to be in Carol’s good graces.

“Would it make a difference?” Carol’s voice startled – and surprised – Theseus. He would have only heard this tone of voice when Carol spoke to criminals. And only then, it would be if criminals were disrespectful, or annoying.

“What?”

“Would it make any difference if you knew it was something so silly?” Carol rephrased her question. She looked directly at his eyes. As if searching the answer in them.

“Carol…” Theseus didn’t know how to respond. Mostly because he didn’t know the response. Would he really challenge Travers? He was Theseus’ boss. The Head of the entire department. It would take a lot out of Theseus just to look at the man in a disrespectful manner. He was had a huge amount of respect for people in a higher level than him in a hierarchy. Carol, however, would in the blink of an eye.

“I told you, Theseus. I get it.” Every word coming out of Carol’s mouth is like a brick hitting Theseus. He could never think something so little could hurt Carol so deeply. A thought quickly crossed his mind. Maybe this is just the last drop of water in a full glass. “You always complained Newt was a bystander. But, in reality, you are the one who’s a bystander.” Carol accused.

“What? I am the Head of the Aurors!” Theseus exclaimed.

“It takes more than just actions, Theseus. It is the thought behind those actions.” Carol pointed out. “It means nothing if your heart is not set into it. I don’t want a body without a heart.” Theseus even took a step back. Her words were saying more than she was implying.

“Some hearts aren’t ready.” Theseus said. It was Carol’s turn to seem like she had been slapped in the face. “And some people just have to deal with it.” Theseus knew he had sounded harsh, even though it was not his intention.

“People understand hearts who aren’t ready.” Carol’s voice was soft. Theseus didn’t know if it was because she was taken aback by his own accusations or because this was a tough topic for the both of them. It was the cloud which was above their heads since New Year’s. “People just don’t understand when said hearts aren’t ready, but also won’t let other hearts go.”

“What are you implying?” Theseus asked. The whole metaphor was implicit, but it was not the way Theseus wanted this conversation to be happening. He didn’t even know if he wanted this conversation to be happening.

“If a heart wants another heart to wait for said heart to heal, the heart should say it.” Carol’s metaphor was a straight shot in his heart. He knew the conversation would eventually have to happen. He wasn’t so confident now was the right timing. “A heart should know if the other heart won’t fight battles together. It is extremely… _unhuman_ to break a heart just because you are afraid.” Carol stared at Theseus as she waited for a reply. Theseus, however, had no reply. Theseus never thought he could break Carol’s heart. How can a person be so blind?

The silence between them is suffocating. Theseus almost wished they were back to yelling. It was Carol who broke the silence. Like a sharp knife, she said “I am picking this battle against Travers. I am not letting him humiliate this Aurors Office. Once you are done picking at your wounds, instead of trying to heal them, I hope you will fight for what you believe too.”

With that Carol walked away and slammed Theseus’ office door shut. Theseus knew he had made her upset. In many ways, actually. The whole Travers thing was something Theseus could have avoided. But the rainy cloud above their heads was something bigger than idiotic Torquill Travers. It was Theseus’ stubbornness. And his fear. A part of him – a really big part – wishes to confess his feelings for Caroline. And see where the two of them could take each other. However, the other part of him was absolutely frightened.

First, it was a road Theseus had already walked. The relationship with Caroline in Hogwarts had been extremely positive until the Triwizard Tournament. He was doubly jealous about the whole thing. He wanted to be one of the champions and having Pierre Delacour all over his girlfriend. Pierre got what he wanted in the end. Caroline and him dated for a short amount of time. However, it was Carol who got the greatest victory. She won the Tournament; Became the best witch everyone has ever seen.

Second, Theseus wasn’t healed from what happened to Leta. They were supposed to be marrying in the New Year. Powering through all the troubles together. And now, she was dead. Theseus couldn’t wrap his mind around it. His Leta. Dead. Leta wasn’t a person who truly enjoyed life. Theseus saw in her something she couldn’t see herself. It made his heart warmer knowing he could change her life for the better. Leave her family scars behind and living a new life. Now, she was dead. She was really dead. And the confirmation laid in Theseus’ desk; Leta’s will. He had received and didn’t have the courage to open it yet.

Lastly, and what Theseus occasionally considers the most important, Theseus is afraid to lose Caroline. She could leave him in so many ways. She could realize she could do better than him and date someone else. She could realize how much she actually loved Louis Williams. Theseus knew he was dating someone else now, but Louis seemed the type who would drop everything and anyone for Caroline. And worst, she could die. Just the thought Carol laid dead in front of him sent shivers through Theseus’ spine. He was barely handling Leta’s death. Losing Carol would lead him to insanity.

A knock on his window took Theseus away from his thoughts. It was an owl. One he didn’t recognize. However, he still grabbed the massage the bird carried. It wasn’t addressed to him, which meant the owl confused the proper window. It was addressed to Caroline. It was a lead in an investigation Caroline had mentioned to him before. The one regarding Jean François. Carol kept insisting it was a bigger operation than someone stupid like Jean François could handle. It turns out she was right. It is happening again. A dragon will show up in the Strait of Dover.

Theseus grabbed his coat and left the door. Caroline is mad at him. And she should. He knows she should. But this is work. Carol would never turn down a chance of grabbing another beast trafficker.

“Miss Milles, where’s Caroline?” Theseus asked as he left the office.

“Out of office. She said she would be back only tomorrow.” Miss Milles informed. She has a judgement tone of voice in her face. Theseus guessed she heard the yelling. “And, your brother has returned from Wales earlier than anticipated.” Miss Milles’ news surprise Theseus. Newt was supposed to be in Wales for two more days. Maybe this is good news. He could take Newt.

“Thank you, Miss Milles.” Theseus walked away. The room where the Aurors worked was almost empty. And the ones here were working on writing very detailed reports. Another one of Travers idiotic demands.

One of the Aurors working was Louis Williams. Theseus and him didn’t have the best relationship one could think of. Theseus needed a backup, even if him and Newt went ahead. Dealing with a dragon and a beast trafficker in a small village isn’t a job for only two men.

“Williams.” Theseus got his attention. Louis looked up from his papers and looked at his boss.

“Auror Scamander.” Louis greeted respectfully. Theseus approached his desk and took a deep breath.

“Look, I am going to a potential meeting with a beast trafficker. And I might need the back up.” Theseus started. Louis was paying exclusive attention after he heard the words _beast trafficker_. “So, once you are done, you and your partner can meet me there with a group of Aurors.” Theseus ordered. He could notice how Louis was ready to ask to tag along now.

“I need you to stay here and wait for the others.” Theseus said. He grabbed a quill and some paper noting down where the meeting would be. “Also, I need you to try and contact Carol. The intel is hers and she should know.”

“You are going to check an intel that came to Carol without Carol?” Louis asked like he couldn’t believe. Theseus knew that, without a sightless doubt, Carol would be mad to not be included.

“Yes.” Theseus agreed. Louis nodded.

“I will finish this, sir. And try to get Carol.” Louis guaranteed. “ I will meet you there in a hour.” Theseus nodded. He was very glad his Aurors were just as dedicated to this as him and Carol were.

Newt was almost leaving the Ministry when Theseus caught him. His brother seemed to be very eager to leave, but when he heard the words dragon and beast trafficker, Newt immediately agreed. Besides being the best specialist when it came to dealing with beasts, Newt was also Theseus’ brother. And the Head of the Aurors could really use a brother in the moment.

While they waited for their portal to be set, Newt looked at Theseus like he sensed something bad was happening, or had happened. “What happened, Thes?” Newt asked carefully.

“Argued with Carol.” Theseus whispered. They weren’t exactly alone. And he didn’t want all the Wizarding World to know about his troubles with Carol. It would create an instability in his relationship with Carol, and in the Aurors Office. The Aurors needed to see the both of them as a united front.

“Again?” Newt whispered preoccupied. Theseus nodded. “Is this why she isn’t here?” Newt had noticed Carol’s absence. He wasn’t the only one. When Theseus requested for a portal, the man in charge asked if Auror Potter would be joining him.

“Yes and No.” Theseus was honest. If they hadn’t fought, Carol would be here. Because she wouldn’t have left to get some air. She wouldn’t need to have some space if they hadn’t argued. “She went home for the day.”

“What was it about this time?” Newt asked. “The usual or something different?” Theseus almost chocked when Newt said _the usual_. Only him and Carol would have an argument called _the usual_. It is not a good thing, however. Theseus wished very badly they wouldn’t fight.

“Well, Travers sent Carol to arrest an owl salesman.” Theseus reveled. Newt looked absolutely surprised. Theseus nodded as if saying ‘ _Yes, Travers really is this dumb_.’

“And Carol was mad with you because…” Newt tried to understand. It was pretty obvious she would be outrageous with Travers. She is Caroline Potter; not a Hogwarts grad wanting a spot amongst the Aurors.

“I knew and I let it happen.” Theseus explained. Newt was now the one looking disappointed. And angry. Him and Carol are clearly ready to hex people for each other. Theseus had to admit it was a new level of friendship.

“You are an idiot.” Newt said. Theseus couldn’t disagree. He had been an idiot to Carol. He has been an idiot to Carol, actually. It just… the feelings in my heart aren’t making sense, Theseus thought. “Why would you let it happen? You knew it is downgrading to Carol and it would obviously hurt her feelings.”

Newt’s question was a valid one. Theseus doesn’t know why he didn’t stand up for Carol. He didn’t know why he let it happen. He just did. And all he knows now is how much he just wished he would have done differently. Those are dark times, and honestly the government should be getting together. Not fighting amongst each other. However, Theseus knows if it is a fight Travers wants, it is a fight he will get.

“Auror Scamander, your portal is ready.” Ethan Blythe, the man who’s responsible for portals at the Ministry, said with a smile. He is known for having an incurable crush on Caroline. He was an outsider in Hogwarts and Carol was the only one who actually spoke to him. Even if little. She was nice to him when nobody else was. Theseus smiled at a typical Carol moment.

 

**Strait of Dover, England.**

Newt and Theseus crossed the portal. The Strait of Dover was even colder than London. Theseus wished he would have grabbed his gloves. It is freezing and winding out here. Newt’s curling hair is all over the place. Theseus giggled as he tried to get it together. It was not a Newt thing to do. Theseus guessed love changes every man. Even Newt Scamander.

“Chill, Newton. Tina is not here.” Theseus teased. Newt displayed an annoyed face that made Theseus giggled. “And besides, she must have made your hair messier than this.” Theseus’ teasing made Newt instantly blush. Which meant it is probably true.

“Is she the reason why you came back earlier from Wales?” Theseus asked as they walked. Theseus was trying to find a hidden spot in the village. A dragon wouldn’t go unnoticed here. Even with protection spells.

“Yes.” Newt was quick to answer. He was absolutely honest. “I just… miss her a lot, Thes. Every time I stop to work and sit down for five minutes, I think of her.” Newt reveled. It was a pretty intense feeling. One Theseus can relate. Lately, his feelings aren’t something he is being able to control.

“So, she is the one?” Theseus asked. It was more of a confirmation than of a question indeed. Theseus had noticed how deep Newt’s attraction to Tina is. The pull is really strong.

“I believe, yes.” Newt’s smile spoke louder than words. The man was really smitten. “I just haven’t found the proper moment yet to… make it official.” Newt’s words surprised Theseus. The elder Scamander never thought he would attend his brother’s wedding.

“The moment will come.” Theseus said as they stopped near a tree. The hiding was perfect. They had a perfect view to the wildings and were perfectly hidden under the tree.

“You know, Thee.” Newt started. Newt took a few seconds to complete the sentence. “You have sacrificed a lot for the greater good, as father would say.” Theseus didn’t look at his brother. The Auror knew where this talk was headed. “And so did Carol. I cannot think of two people who deserve more happiness than the two of you. You shouldn’t think of what society would think. You should think what will make you feel like the happiness man on Earth when you lay down in bed at night.” Newt’s words brought a huge impact on Theseus.

The Auror hadn’t considered that society opinion would be one of the reasons why he was putting Carol away from him. His brother obviously knew better, just for one reason. Because they were both raised by Perseus Scamander. Society opinion was always one thing they both learned to be concerned about. There would obviously be a talk if Theseus and Caroline became romantically involved. But there’s a talk right now, when they are not romantically involved. Gina Skeeter can be a nasty woman, when she wants to.

“And I know you don’t like to talk about it.” Newt continued. Theseus closed his eyes knowing very well what he would say. “But, Leta would want you to be happy. When you love someone, you are unhappily happy to see them be happy with someone else.” Theseus looked at Newt impressed.

“Where did you get that from?” Theseus asked curious.

“Carol.” Newt smiled with an eyebrow cocked. Theseus must really do something about his fears. He is even getting cocked eyebrows from his brother! Things had gotten to a level Theseus was just being extremely dumb.

As he looked at the wildings waiting for a beast trafficker – who’s probably very dangerous – and a wild dragon – who’s extremely dangerous – , all Theseus can think about is Carol. She is the center of his thoughts. Newt is right. He is too caught up in his own messed up thoughts and beliefs to be… _happy_. Being with Carol could make him happy.

“Thes?” Newt whispered taking Theseus out of his thoughts. Newt’s voice sounded worried. Theseus turned to look at him. “Did you hear that?” Newt asked. It was footsteps.

Heavy footsteps. Aurors wouldn’t be this uncareful. They would have put soundless spells on their surroundings. It wasn’t the Aurors Theseus asked. Beast traffickers normally work alone. No large operation to not drag attention. Even involving dragons. Description was the key when it came to beast traffickers. Heavy footsteps, small talking, a large number of people meant these weren’t beast traffickers. It could just be village habitants. But village habitants wouldn’t try to sound quiet and they wouldn’t be far from the village. They would portal home.

This is a trap. Someone tried to lure Caroline into a trap. Maybe even Newt. Theseus had to think fast. He needed to get him and his brother out of this alive.

“I need you to be calm. And quick.” Theseus whispered. He looked ahead where four figures appeared. No dragon. The trap is confirmed. “This is an ambush. We need to run.” Theseus informed. Newt grabbed his case strongly and nodded. Maybe not the first time his brother had to fled.

Theseus and Newt ran towards the village. They were obviously making sound. But inside the village, it would be harder to catch them. Theseus remembered the man who helped them capture the first dragon, now named Poppy. Jonathan Smith is a retired Ministry man. He would be useful in combat. Theseus ran inside the village hoping he could remember where the house is. It would also buy them time. Louis Williams promised to be here in an hour. He should be here at any second now.

But, even inside the village, the attack started. Him and Newt counter-spelled; they couldn’t fire properly because they were trying to run. Apparating would be extremely dangerous. The Strait of Dover was really far from London. They must find Jonathan Smith house. He could have a floo network in his house.

“Expelliarmus” Theseus yelled pointing his wand back. He hoped it hit someone. Three against two would be more possible. But that was when he heard his brother screaming.

Newt had been hit. Theseus turned to look at him. He was now laying on the ground. Blood on his head. And his face. Oh, his face. Someone hexed his face. Theseus laid next to his brother and grabbed him. They needed to get out of there. “Newton!” Theseus yelled shaking his brother.

How stupid I am, Theseus cursed himself. It was a mistake bringing Newt here without any sort of back up. Safety first, always. Caroline will be furious at me, Theseus thought. Then, it hit him. They fired at Newt and stopped. They weren’t here to kill Theseus. They were him to kill Newt. And Caroline, as the message came to her.

Grindelwald.

Theseus grabbed his wand fired at the people fleding. A woman the Auror thought he recognized. Vinda Rosier. Theseus fired at her. All the rage of Leta’s death coming through him. This woman is one of the reasons why Leta is dead. And now she came to kill Caroline and Newton. Isn’t one half of my heart enough?, Theseus wondered as he chase them. The hex Theseus threw hit perfectly Vinda. She felt on the floor and a man stopped to care for her. Theseus couldn’t recognize him. But the one ahead of him, he could.

Nathaniel Abernathy. The American who assisted Grindelwald in his escape. Abernathy locked eyes with Theseus. He looked scared and startled. Footsteps behind Theseus startled the four people ahead of him. A spell came from behind Theseus and hit the man who was helping Vinda. It was when Abernathy raised his wand and hit Theseus perfectly. It was an excruciating pain in his ribs. He felt on his knee, but also found the straight to send a spell in Abernathy’s direction.

Abernathy also fell. The other man, who was simply watching the scene stunned, dragged all of the injured companions to a portal and fled. An old man appeared on Theseus’ view. Jonathan Smith. He looked concerned.

“My brother…” Theseus whispered in pain.

“My wife is looking after him.” Jonathan assured Theseus. He couldn’t give in to the pain. Louis would be arriving shortly and he needed to warn him.

Grindelwald sent people to kill Newt. And Caroline. Newt needed hospital attention immediately. And Caroline was out there. In the streets. Vulnerable. She needed an escort. Theseus can’t lose her; Not Caroline. Not again. Soon, footsteps were heard.

“Theseus, fuck!” Theseus heard the voice of Louis Williams. The Aurors leaned in and looked at Theseus preoccupied. “What happened?”

“I need you to warn Caroline.” Theseus couldn’t speak louder than a whisper. Louis seemed confused. “I need you to get Caroline. And protect her. Otherwise, they will do the same to her.” Louis nodded in agreement. Theseus took that as a promised.

He heard the Aurors running around and making questions, but he closed his eyes and gave into the pain. Louis would protect Caroline. And that was all that mattered.

 

**St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England.**

In the next hours, Theseus felt pain and slept. When he was awake, he felt pain. So, the healers at St. Mungo’s sent him to sleep. He heard the murmurs of voice talking in the background. His mother, his father, Jacob, Tina. Some unknown voices. He didn’t hear Caroline’s voice. His paranoid and in pain mind wondered through the worst. They found her. Louis failed. And now she is dead. It made Theseus insane. He yelled for Caroline as the healers and his father tried to hold him. In a few minutes, they successfully put Theseus to sleep.

And he dreamt of what he usually dreamt. He dreamt of Caroline.

The dream was confusing at first. He was the third person in the scene. Theseus saw himself in his usual work every day clothes walking down a hall. Theseus recognized the halls of St. Mungo. He knew they weren’t allowed to run in these halls. But dream Theseus was walking down the hall fast. Dream Theseus opened the door, and there she was.

Caroline laid in a bed asleep. Dream Theseus sat in the end of the bed; Relieved. He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. The gesture woke Caroline up. Her beautiful eyes looked at Dream Theseus and smiled. She was serene, at peace. She made a sign for Dream Theseus to approach her. Dream Theseus seemed happy to oblige. He sat closer to her and kissed her cheek; Long and lovingly.

“You had me scared, love.” Dream Theseus whispered. Theseus could sense the worry and pain in his voice.

“It was nothing.” Caroline had a sweet voice. She caressed Dream Theseus cheek as a way of comfort.

“You were acted. It was everything.” Dream Theseus pointed out. Caroline rolled her eyes. Theseus smiled; His Caroline would also roll her eyes.

“What?” Dream Caroline said as she sat. She passed her arms around Dream Theseus and support her cheek in his shoulder. “I will never leave you, love. We will share our last breaths together. Remember?” Dream Theseus chuckled. But he circled his arms around his Carol. And held her tight.

“It is morbid , Carol. You are laying in a hospital bed. Let’s not talk about death.” Dream Theseus seemed bugged to the mention of death. Theseus looked at his face – his own face in the dream form – and saw how affected the man in front of him was. He was holding _the woman he loved_ so tightly. Like he was hugging his world.

“It is not morbid.” Caroline argued. She looked up and looked dream Theseus in the face. She cupped his face with her hands. “We will live this life together. All minutes of it. We will share stories, loses and a life. Together forever, Thessie.” Dream Theseus seemed to be as impacted as Theseus from the worlds coming out of Caroline’s mouth.

“As long as I can dream, I will dream of you.” Dream Theseus said. It felt like a promise. Something intimate between them.

The voice of himself kept echoing in Theseus’ mind. As long as I can dream, I will dream of you. It was like a mantra. The phrase echoed through his mind repeatedly. Like lullaby. But instead of putting him to sleep, this one set him awake.

Theseus opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight. Caroline. She was a few steps away from him. Talking to Tina. Carol was leaning here some clothing and pointing to Newt’s case. It was when Theseus turned to his side and spotted his own brother. His face was bandaged. But he looked better than the last time Theseus had seen him. Theseus hoped and prayed his brother would be fine. Newt deserved to move with his life and finally make his love to Tina official.

Theseus didn’t notice Carol and Tina had noticed he was awake. It was only when Carol grabbed his hand and smiled that he turned to see her. She looked like she had been crying. Puffy eyes and red face. Theseus raised his hand and caressed her cheek.

“Hi, Thessie.” The nickname Carol had for him back in their Hogwarts day made him smile. She had spoken just like the Caroline from his dream; Sweetly.

“I dreamt of you.” Theseus said. Caroline seemed surprised. But even surprised, she couldn’t contain her smile. Her pure and beautiful smile.

Theseus smiled himself. Everything was fine. Caroline was safe and alive. Newt was safe and alive. Everyone he cared for was safe and alive. For a few minutes, he could think how life was good to. For a few minutes, all was fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter summary can be described in two words "COUPLES FEELS!"


	13. Chapter Twelve: I would. I could. And I will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is awake,   
> and stubborn.  
> Carol charms the Healer.  
> And a couple finally has THE talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!  
> Here's a new one. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter TWELVE: I would. I could. And I will.

 

**St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England. Five Days Later.**

 

Tina Goldstein loathes hospitals. Her parents were in a hospital two weeks before they died. Tina and her little sister, Queenie, spent a lot of time in said hospital with them. Growing up, Tina associated hospitals with dying. She would do anything to avoid needing to go to a hospital. The hospital in New York wasn’t as dark as the London one. New York’s hospital had a view to the city skylines and had a bright view that somehow gave life to the place. St Mungo’s was officially the darkest place Tina had seen in London. Tina didn’t like to think how Newt was laying in a bed – very harmed, very sick and very injured – in such a dark place.

It had been five days since Theseus had woken up. Which means, it had been a week since the – so called – accident happened. Accident was how the Minister for Magic, Hector Fawley, had been dealing with the situation. It was obviously not what had happened at all. After Theseus had recovered, he told them what had happened. How the letter with the directions where a dragon was being delivered came to Carol, and not himself, and how he realized it was an ambush far too late. It was an understatement to say Carol was mad to hear Newt and Theseus had gone alone to track down a beast trafficker with a dragon by themselves. Tina wanted to be mad, too. Right now, all she could be was worried.

Theseus explained how everything happened. How the woman who hexed Newt was Vinda Rosier. A French woman who was familiar to the Aurors. A well known Grindelwald follower. Tina felt a little relieve when she heard the woman was not Queenie. She had this fear in the back of her mind that her sister was behind all of this. It would be something Tina could never forget. Tina was fighting very hard to not think about how Queenie was working with Grindelwald. And how, in a way, she was involved in what had happened to Newt. Because Tina couldn’t find a space in her heart to forgive Queenie for doing this to Newt.

Newt. Tina had spent all the time by his side. Perseus and Grace Scamander had spent all the time in the hospital, but now Theseus is home and they share the time. Days with Newt. Nights with Theseus. Jacob had, after Tina insisted him to, carried on his work at the bakery. People couldn’t stop their lives, Tina had assured him. It was painful to think this way, but even when bad things happen, people unfortunately have to carry on with their lives. And carrying on was the hardest part.

Bunty had assured Tina the beasts at Newt’s basements were all well. And she also assured she could handle all of them. Even the Kelpies, Bunty assured with a proud smile. Tina couldn’t be parted with the case. It was somehow the only part of Newt that was alive, in Tina’s messed up mind. She liked going down there when Grace and Perseus come for their watch. Tina hasn’t been home in five days, but Carol keeps bringing her changes of clothes and fresh food. Tina liked being down in the case taking care of the ones Newt put in there before his trip to Wales. Dougal was one of them. And he gave Tina all the care she needed. The fluffy beast was more fluffy in the inside than in the outside.

Newt’s recovery was going as planned by the healers. Or so was Tina told. Sometimes, she thinks people don’t tell her the real truth so she wouldn’t get her feelings hurt. Being lied to was the worst, Tina had told Carol when the witch had assured that if something bad was happening to Newt, she would never not tell Tina. Tina, without a blink of eye, believed Carol. People could accuse Carol of many things; Liar wasn’t one them. Newt’s face had begun to reduce the swelling. It had a few scars and the bump on his back had disappeared. The healers assured he could wake up at any moment. That was two days ago. Newt still hadn’t woken up.

“Tina, darling.” Grace caught Tina’s attention. Newt’s mom had arrived early. Theseus, apparently, had spent the night at his own house rather than at the Scamander Manor. However, Tina doubted Theseus went back to his own house. The man avoided the place at all cost. “You should go home and try to have some decent sleep.”

“I won’t have a decent sleep until I know he is fine.” Tina assured. Grace looked at her with sympathy. They had grown closer with this horrible situation. Obviously, it was safe to say Tina and Grace wished to grow closer in a different manner.

“He is being a real Sleeping Beauty.” Grace mentioned. The comment was made by Jacob. He had explained how Sleeping Beauty was a tale non-maj kids learned as a kid. Sleeping Beauty woke up with a kiss from her Prince. If that was the case, Newt would already be out and about.

“Do you mind if I go down in the case for a bit? I need to fresh up.” Tina asked Grace. Normally, Carol would be the one staying with Newt when Tina went down in the case. They had been thorough when it came to Newt’s safety. Someone tried to kill him.

“Go ahead, dear.” Grace smiled. She took Tina’s place next to Newt and grabbed his hand. Newt’s hand lacked its usual warmth. Tina truly wished he would wake up already. She missed him a lot. She missed everything about him.

As Tina went down the case, she hoped that would be the last time she went down there without Newt. She was growing tired to look at the creatures disappointed faces whenever they spotted her and noticed she was not their favorite caretaker.

 

Newt’s head hurt. It was like someone was throwing rocks at his head repeatedly. The bright lights from the room made him blink a couple of times until he adjusted to it. His whole body ached. His face felt sore. Newt didn’t know where he was. He looked around and the room was empty. He noticed it was not his house. Or his case. However, he remembered this place. He had been here before. And due to his state, he could only assume he was at St. Mungo.

He remembered leaving on a mission with Theseus. How they were ambushed and he was hit. He didn’t remember anything after he was hexed. He felt an excruciating amount of pain. And then, nothing came to his mind. It was all blank. If he had dreamed, he didn’t remember.

He tried moving. But moving hurt. He groaned in pain as tried siting down. He spotted his case across the room. He threw his legs out of the bed and took a deep breath. The pain was really bad. Newt knew he should stay in bed but he needed to check on his creatures. And he needed to send a letter to Tina. He had left his owl, Midas, in the case. He needed to let her know where he was. All he could think was how incredible late he was to the date they had agreed on.

Getting down in the case was an extremely painful job. He had never thought how tight the entrance was. Surprisingly, his bed was made. And his always messy table was organized. And that perfume here was unmistakable for him. It smelled like Tina. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe guilty caught up to him. He had let Tina down by missing their date. Hopefully, she won’t be too upset when he tells her.

Dougal entered his office and jumped on him excitedly. Newt groaned loudly in pain. “Dougal, mate. Very good to see you.” Newt caressed his fluffy hair. The Demiguise grabbed him tightly. The magizoologist supported himself in his table. He tried to remember where the potion Carol had gifted him. It was a good pain relieve. He closed his eye trying to concentrate where the potion might be.

Newt started going through his drawers. Moving hurt, but the potion would help with the pain. “Newt?” Tina’s voice made him turn. She was looking at him surprised. Her eyes are puffy, like she had been crying.

 Newt tried to smiling when he saw her. But even smiling hurt. He was actually truly relieved to be seeing Tina. She was alive and well. Newt worried she would be harmed, as well. He knew the ambush was work of Grindelwald. “Hi, love.” Newt’s voice barely came out of his mouth.

Tina was next to him in a blink of an eye. “What are you doing? You should be in bed!” Tina exclaimed worriedly. Newt was in too much pain to argue he had spent a lot of time in bed already. He didn’t know how much time he was asleep. A day?, he wondered.

“I came looking for this potion Carol once gifted me.” Newt explained as he searched through the drawers. He couldn’t find the potion and the pain was becoming unbearable. “I am in a little pain.”

“Darling, if you are in pain, we are going upstairs and getting a healer.” Tina said. She put one hand in his shoulder. Newt closed his eyes in pain. Tina grabbed his face and made him look at her. “Love, please, you are finally awake and now, you have to take care of yourself.” Tina’s voice sounded like she was begging.

“I don’t think I can get upstairs.” Newt confessed. He doesn’t even know how he even got downstairs. Maybe it took all his strength.

“Lay down here…” Tina guided him to his bed. Laying down in the bed made him groan. Mercy Lewis, was he in pain! Tina gave him a small reassurance smile.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “I am sorry I missed dinner.” Newt whispered. It was all Newt could think about. How he disappointed Tina by not showing up at the dinner they had matched.

“Ohh, Newt.” Tina had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. She passed her hands through his cheek, caressing it. “I don’t know mind if you missed dinner. All I care is that you are alive and well.” Tina’s assurance somehow eased Newt’s mind. He knew Tina wouldn’t mind him missing dinner because he got hurt; But hearing it from her mouth was like taking bricks out of his shoulders.

“Tina? Newt?” It was Carol’s worrying voice who separated them, Tina got up and asked Carol to get a healer.

It was how Newt saw himself being examed by different healers, his mother, his girlfriend and his best friend. They were all crawled in Newt’s office in the case. The healer recommended that Newt should stay in bed for the next hours as a way to avoid further damage. He also gave Newt a potion for the pain. Newt also learned he didn’t spend a day asleep, like he initially thought. He had spent an entire week in an induced coma. He discovered – and remembered – that he was ambushed with his brother (who Newt learned was discharged with minor rip pain. But Theseus was fine.) and they were both attacked. Newt got the worst side of things as he was hexed and hit his head. The magizoologist didn’t recall who attacked him or how it happened. It happened too fast. Fortunately, Theseus remembered everything. And so did Jonathan Smith, the man who helped them.

“So, Newt can’t get out of this bed?” Grace Scamander asked the healer with discontent. Newt noticed his mother was eager to take him home.

“Mr. Scamander was injured in a grand manner. He needs recovery.” The healer is very clear. Newt doesn’t mind being down here in his case. It was closer to his creatures and in a place he felt comfortable. “And since he was stubborn enough to come down here, I suggest he stays here in this perfectly comfortable bed. Despite the environment.” Newt had also realized the healer was not at all happy about his patient being taken care of in a case.

“Mr. Jones, may I suggest that Newt finishes his recovery at home?” It was Carol who spoke. She had been quiet the entire time. She only answered to the questions Newt asked. “I mean, he is inside the case already. And it seems a little unreasonable that a whole room who be exclusive to a man inside his own case.” Carol’s point was flawless.

“It was a grand injury, Miss Potter. I am not sure I can leave Mr. Scamander unsupervised with his tendencies of doing things that may harm him even further. He needs, at least, a whole month of full recovery.” Mr. Jones explained. Newt was eager to be out of this hospital. He hated being in hospital and he hated that he had to keep his loved one in this place. Newt looked at Carol. She winked at him.

“I assure you Newton won’t be unsupervised. You see, his stubborn of a brother also needs recovery, so I intend to keep them both together in order to entertain each other.” Carol was starting to get under the man’s skin, Newt noticed. And he was glad. “Besides, me and Tina will be there.”

“To my understanding and knowledge, you are the acting Head of the Aurors Office.” Mr. Jones pointed out. Newt raised his eyebrows and looked at Tina standing next to him. She nodded with a smile.

“A woman can be omnipresent when she wants to, Mr. Jones.” Carol’s charming smile was what convinced him, Newt was sure. He doesn’t care. All he cares about is how, yet again, his friend saw – and understood – his pain and helped him do something about it.

After Carol assured Mr. Jones – and Grace Scamander – that Newt and Theseus wouldn’t be left unsupervised and how they will recover better at the comfort of their own homes, Newt was left alone in his office at the case with Tina. Carol had to go back to Ministry and Grace was left in charge of arranging Newt’s house to host the two in recovery men.

Newt had a lot to say to Tina. And he sensed she had a lot to say to him. In that moment, however, they were glad being silent in each other arms. A reassurance of their promise. They would always come back to each other.

 

**St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, London, England. A Week Prior.**

When Louis had said Theseus was awake and he wanted to see Carol, he failed to mention that Theseus was in a state of shock. When Carol arrived in St Mungo’s, Tina told Carol how Theseus woke up demanding for someone to get her. It warmed and broke Carol’s heart at the same time. But, as an Auror, she thought why Theseus would be so worried about her safety. A lot of questions of what happened in the ambush were still answered and Theseus could be the only one to answer.

Carol was glad they decided to have the Scamander siblings in the same room. Newt was in his induced coma. The healers are saying he is recovering better from his injuries like this. In this way, he won’t be feeling any pain. It does pain Carol to see her best friend like this, but she is supportive of the decision. She would never want Newt to be feeling any pain. This angel deserves nothing but the best.

“He will be fine, Tin. Newt is our warrior.” Carol assured her friend. Tina had been here the entire time. Being an active Auror, Tina should be in the Ministry. With a lot of thing happening in the Ministry, the least of the concerns was where the American witch from MACUSA.

“Have they identified the people involved yet?” Tina asked. Carol knew why she was asking. More than the need of knowing who hurt the person she loved, Tina wanted to know if her sister was involved in it. Carol also feared about it. Queenie would go from _Missing_ to _Wanted_ in the posters.

“Not yet.” Carol answered. Carol could see how troubled the American was. Carol couldn’t think of a darker time. Grindelwald is setting a dark path, which only destruction could come out of it. Carol feared how this was just the beginning. This was only the beginning, and two of the most important people in Carol’s life are laying in a bed injured.

Carol looked to the side and jumped in surprise. Theseus was awake again. He looked confused about his surroundings as he tried to make himself comfortable. Carol walked towards him. She was worried and relieved at the same time. She smiled as she approached him.

“Hi, Thessie.” The nickname came out of her mouth before she could even think about it. Carol smiled at him brightly as she grabbed his hand. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. She heard Tina saying something about going to fetch a healer.

“I dreamt of you.” Theseus blurred out. Carol was surprised to hear it. But it didn’t make her less thrilled about it. Caroline and Theseus are the definition of complication. They are _extremely_ complicated. But complicated love is still _love_.

“Oh, really?” Carol smiled. Theseus nodded as he analyzed her. He seemed to read her face; Trying to understand her feelings and what was happening through her facial expression. “And in that dream was I extremely mad at you for going alone on a dragon hunt?” Carol asked.

Theseus chuckled. “Actually, I was the one mad in my dream.” Carol looked surprised to hear. She laughed softly at the fact, nonetheless. “And I wasn’t alone. I was with Newt.” Theseus pointed out. He looked at the side to see his brother.

“It was highly irresponsible, Thes. You should have waited. Or confirmed the information.” Carol apprehended him. All of this could have been prevented if Theseus hadn’t been so imprudent. He never acts without thinking. Carol couldn’t understand why he didn’t have a solid plan for this. “You could have gotten me to assist you.”

“You were mad at me.” Theseus whispered. He looked at her eyes. His blue eyes were full of sorrow. He knew he did the wrong move. “And the owl came for you with the information you have been bugging me about –“

Carol interrupted him “What owl? What information?” Carol seemed confused.

“About the Strait of Dover. About Jean François is just a pawn.” Theseus explained. Carol looked stunned. And somewhat guilty.

“Thes, darling… I don’t get my information like this. My insights never come from owls. Owls can be stopped and misplaced.” Carol pointed out. Theseus is the Head of the Aurors. He should know this. But in the end, Caroline felt guilty. She should have told him about the Order of Phoenix.

“How do you get your intel?” Theseus asked carefully. Carol looked away. She didn’t know how to respond to this. Carol knew he didn’t want to fight again. Not in the hospital. Not after everything they have been through. No more fighting. “Carol, I know that you have your secrets. But it has come to a time that your secrets need to be shared.” Theseus tried to sound very soft.

“I suppose you and I have quite a lot to discuss.” Carol said. Theseus nodded in agreement. It has come to a time Theseus needs to be involved. It is not what Caroline wishes. But the circumstances are giving her no choice.

The healers entered the room. They were followed by Tina and the Scamander parents. Carol tried to leave Theseus’ side, but he grabbed her hand tightly. She didn’t want to overthink the act. Maybe, he was trying to keep her by his side so she wouldn’t dodge him – and told him everything. Pour all her secrets away. Carol didn’t want to think he wanted her to be close for other reasons.

Carol had learned – the hard way – that she shouldn’t put big expectations in Theseus’ solo acts. They normally turned to be disappointing. And Carol had a lot in her mind. She didn’t have time to be disappointed. Grindelwald is building up chaos. There’s no time for personal chaos.

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage. Three days Later.**

Theseus left the hospital a day after he woke up. The healers, however, obliged him to stay home for a month. Which meant Theseus had to be away from the Ministry for an entire month. Which also meant Caroline Potter is the Acting Head of the Aurors. Theseus has a smile on the face every time he thinks of Caroline having full authority in a meeting with Torquill Travers. The Aurors Office must be busy, but it must be fun.

However, Theseus had a lot of time to think. In the last few days, all he could think about is Caroline and her secrets. Being close to death made him seen things clearer; Not just about Caroline and his feelings, but about everything. Carol was right. Theseus always spoke how his brother was a bystander and, suddenly, he was becoming one too. The British Authorities are clearly sitting this one out. Fawley doesn’t believe that Grindelwald is a threat and Travers chase the man more out of spit than because he sees how dangerous Gellert Grindelwald can be.

Theseus has to start taking some actions. And Caroline seems to already be taking them. Like always, she can see more clearly since the beginning – and is already doing something about it.

Theseus knocked on Carol’s door at night. He knew she was spending all the time in the Ministry. Conducting an investigation about how someone attempted murder on the Head of the Aurors is stressing. But, somehow Theseus could see how this gave them the power they needed. Now, people had to start seeing how dangerous Grindelwald was. And the man was finally going to gain responsibility for his crimes. Also, identifying Grindelwald’s loyal partners as also criminals was a huge victory.

Carol opened the door. She wasn’t surprised to see him. She bit her inner lip and let him in. She had been avoiding this conversation, Theseus noticed. It must be hard for her. Carol keeps secrets from everyone. Letting some secrets out is like pulling a tooth out. But Theseus needed to know. So, like herself, she could do something about it.

“Do you want tea?” Carol offered as they walked towards the kitchen. His rips still hurt if he spent much time standing, so he gladly sat down at the chair as Carol prepared some tea.

“How are you?” Carol asked as she waited for the water to boil. It was a question Theseus was answering a lot lately.

“I am fine. A bit sore.” The answer was also the same every time. He wanted to be back at work. But the healers at St. Mungo threatened to bring him back if he didn’t do his recovery properly. And they were scary as his mother was. “And you?”

“I am fine, Thes. I wasn’t the one who got attacked.” Carol had to throw her shade. Theseus knew she was mad. She had made it abundantly clear when he came in to give his side of the story. She was not pleased at all that he went with Newt to chase a dragon trafficker and only asked Louis to follow an hour later.

“I have learned to realize that you are never fine.” Theseus said. His sentence startled Caroline. She hadn’t expected him to be this forthcoming. “Physically, yes. Mentally, no.”

“After everything we have been through, we will never be mentally fine.” Carol stated. She poured them some tea. She sat down in front of him as she poured some milk into her tea.

“People think doing what we do is easy.” Theseus pointed out. “It is so difficult. So tiring. We lose more than we gain.” Theseus sounded melancholic.

“Most people didn’t go to war. They didn’t see what we saw. They didn’t live what we lived.” Carol spoke but Theseus noticed how far away her mind actually was. “And they didn’t have to do what we did. And they are lucky for it.” They felt in silence after that. Agreement.

“Care?” Theseus said after a few seconds. She looked up to him. “I… don’t like keeping things from you. I never liked.” She smiled at the reference. Her birthday in Hogwarts. He was keeping her present a secret. He was more relieved he could tell her about it than that she liked it.

“I also don’t like when you keep things from me.” Theseus continued. He didn’t want to accuse her. She had every right to keep things to herself. They weren’t exactly the closest of friends until a few months ago.

Carol took a deep breath before she spoke. “With Fawley as a Minister, Dumbledore knew he wouldn’t be taking the threat of Grindelwald seriously. And Professor Dumbledore knew before all of us how big of a threat he was.” Carol started. Theseus drank a bit of his tea. It was vanilla scent; His favorite.

“When Grindelwald attacked that village in Germany, and the British Government only put up wanted flyers and made no sign to take the investigation into more of aggressive manner,…” Carol took a sip of her tea before she continued. “Dumbledore decided to take matters into his own hands. He can’t fight Grindelwald because of the pact but that doesn’t mean he can’t have the best wizards in the world fighting him.”

Dumbledore. It always comes down to him, Theseus thought. The two greatest wizards of their generations on opposite sides of a battle. And ironically, they can’t fight each other. “So, that was when Dumbledore recruited you?”

“My father, first. I didn’t want to be part of what I thought was just a circle of interest.” Caroline explained. It does sound a lot like her. “ I effectively joined after what happened in New York with Newt. It was when I realized that dealing with Grindelwald is something that is greater than ourselves.” Theseus smiled internally. It obviously had something to do with Newt. It was when she saw Newt in danger that Carol realized the magnitude of things.

“Newt is also a part of this?” Theseus asked. He couldn’t see his brother in the middle of something like this. Newt liked to live his life in the most simple way possible.

“Yes and no.” Carol’s answer intrigued Theseus. “Newt doesn’t want to be involved. Dumbledore hasn’t spoken to him after Paris about the matter. But Newt does what he believes is right, so…”

“So, this is the way you get intel. Because of Dumbledore’s network.” Theseus pointed out. Caroline got up and left the kitchen. She came back with a book. It was a huge burgundy book. It had a golden phoenix on top of it.

“This is how. I open the book, and I… _network_.” Carol’s smile in content. Dumbledore is really a genius. He gathered the right people and got them to work with one another for the actual greater good. The man really makes an impact on the world.

“This is… actually genius.” Theseus said. Caroline seemed surprised.

“We are trying to make a difference.” Carol said. “All the information I get is from here.” Carol put her hands on top of the book. “Which is why I am sure you were destined to be ambushed with that owl.” Carol explained.

“That’s the theory you are going with?” Theseus asked. He didn’t get many information when he went to the Ministry earlier this week for questioning. “I thought that they tried to ambush you. The letter was signed to you.”

“I thought so, too. But the owl came to your office. It wasn’t delivered to the Ministry Mail.” Carol explained her theory. “So, it had to be someone who knows you don’t stand to be in an office without an open window. It had to be for you. A person who also knew Newt would be with you.” Theseus was following her line of thinking. He could see some reason in her.

“I worried about you. When I realized I was ambushed, I worried they would come for you, too.” Theseus blurred out. It was a random thing to be sharing. However, Carol seemed to not care.

“Which I am guessing is the reason why Louis wouldn’t leave my side when he came to get me?” Carol’s question was rhetorical. Still, Theseus nodded in affirmation.

The two of them sat them looking at one another in silence. They had much to speak to one another. About themselves, and their messed up feelings. Theseus realized how stupid it was. They should just say it. He should just say it. But his heart ached. It was as bruised as his rips. It needed more time to recovery.

“Would a heart wait for another while said heart just needs a little time to… deal with some things?” Theseus’ voice filled the silence. He used the same metaphor Carol had used before. He kept thinking about it.

Caroline kept silence. So, he continued. “Could the heart wait and just leave this aspect of this life on hold? … even though, the heart shouldn’t because it is not her problem that another is bruised.”

Carol’s green eyes were fixed on his blue ones. She kept silent as she heard what he had to say. Theseus guessed she had spoken much already. He was the one who never said a word. “Will the heart wait?” The question has been in his head for a long time. It felt good to put it out for a long time.

She kept silent for what felt like an eternity. Then, she smiled. In a most genuine way. “I would. I could. And I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is fully dedicated to Newtina fluff! Also, Professor Dumbledore makes a visit.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Good in the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Newt play cards,  
> Tina worries,  
> a couple says the three magical words,  
> as another stops just messing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, there! That's right! I am posting a chapter earlier!!!!  
> You have no idea how happy I am!   
> Well, I hope you enjoy!

 Chapter THIRTEEN: The Good in the Bad

 

**Newt’s Townhouse. London, England. End of February, 1928**

Newt had a new routine now that he is on _recovery_. The healer, Jonathan Smith, let Newt finish his recovery at home with one condition: He had to act as if he was in the hospital. No going about with his old routine. Easy baby steps is the definition. Newt thought he could have worked with his beasts in the basement and worked on the new version of his book. He had a bunch of notes from dragons now that he was dealing more frequently with dragons. The second part was the only part Tina _allowed_ him to do.

Allowed was not the proper word. Whenever he wanted to deal with the beasts, Tina would point out how dangerous it would be. Like he didn’t know, already. Newt was starting to wonder when this recovery would end. His head still pounded sometimes and he still had to use a lotion on his face due to Rosier’s perfect hex. Other than that, he was perfectly fine. Newt couldn’t say he had been through worst. But, in this case, the worst has passed.

Even when Tina was not home – because unfortunately, to him, she had to be back at the Auror Office, Newt was still being watched over by Bunty. Funny enough the only thing his assistant and his girlfriend agreed on is that right now Newt has to do things in a calmer way. Newt, however, was very grateful that his brother Theseus had decided to live with him during the period of his recovery. Theseus has a nasty injury in his rip. And living with their parents wasn’t an option. It was safe to say Newt and Theseus loved their parents, but childhood was time enough spent under their roofs.

“Hey, boys.” Jacob greeted them as he entered the house. Theseus and Newt were playing cards in the kitchen table. They had tried – and failed miserably – to assist Bunty with the beasts. They got a solid no. Bunty knew how to stand up to her boss.

“Oh, hi, Jacob.” Theseus greeted. He was happy because he was winning the game. Newt knew how bad at losing his elder brother was. So, as a sign of affection, he tended to let Theseus win. Also, because, just like himself, Theseus was still not allowed to be back at work.

“So I see your brilliant plan in tricking Bunty to let her help you did not work.” Jacob said jokingly. They had this very elaborated plan. But Bunty was not letting herself be tricked.

“I swear to you…” Theseus said as he discarded another card. “Every woman in my life is bossing me around.” Newt had to agree. But Newt had also observed Theseus was very happy – and _eager_ – to be bossed around by a particular woman in his life.

They laughed, mostly in agreement, with Theseus’ statement. Jacob served them some pastries he always brings home from the bakery. Every day is the same routine. Newt had noticed how Jacob was happier since he started working at the bakery. He left home every day with a smile on his face and returned with the same smile. Newt knew how much his friend was suffering due to the loss of Queenie. Jacob lost Queenie in the worst way possible. He compared the pain of his brother to the pain of his friend. Theseus could mourn Leta. She was unfortunately dead. Gone for good. Queenie was very much alive. She was just _gone_. In a place Jacob would likely not find her any time soon.

Newt knew how lucky he was. He had been hating to be bossed around lately by Tina and how she worried without needing. But Newt had Tina. He had someone to worry. Someone who loved him – or at least he truly hoped she did – so much that she cares very deeply. Jacob didn’t have that. Not in the way he had. He had sympathy for his friend. He truly hoped Queenie could return to her senses.

“When do you return to work?” Jacob asked Theseus. After Theseus’ victory last round, Jacob joined the game. Jacob was as competitive as Theseus was. This is about to get very chaotically interesting, Newt pondered.

“Next week.” Theseus answered. Carol came home every night with Tina and updated Theseus in what was happening in the Ministry. To be brief, Carol is leading Travers to madness. And nobody is caring enough to stop her. “Caroline will lead our Head of the Magical Law Enforcement to madness if I don’t return soon.” Theseus had an amuse tone of voice. It was like he was delighted with the situation. Newt could guess many people were.

“Maybe Travers deserves a little madness.” Newt pointed out. Theseus’ smirk implied he felt the same. Newt enjoyed how much his brother had changed. Who would thought Theseus Scamander would be enjoying chaos in the Ministry Family?

“Also, I can no longer handle being home doing absolutely nothing.” Theseus said. He discarded a card, which Jacob grabbed with a huge smirk on his face. It annoyed Theseus.

“I can relate.” Newt spoke in a low tone of voice. He was very eager to be back on the field. Finding more creatures; Studying and caring for them. Newt also thought about the dragons in Wales. He was very interested in helping the creatures. He thought of Poppy with a heavy heart.

Newton Scamander was eager to go back to work. These were dark times and he wanted to be helping. He wanted to be with the dragons; Caring for the beasts who were mistreated their entire existences. Newt knew if he asked Carol, or even Theseus, to return to work, they would find a way. However, they would never go above Tina. And Tina wasn’t so sure Newt was feeling as fine as he was claiming to be. Newt knew they had a very much delayed conversation. And it now arrived the time to be having.

Newt took a deep breath as Jacob won the match and Theseus complained. He needed very desperately to go back to active. Otherwise, he would be the one losing his mind.

 

Tina always tried to leave early. However, she always found herself being one of the last people to leave the office. Working directly with Carol meant a lot of work. Tina was never not doing something. Carol was overwhelmed herself. Being the Head of the Aurors without a Second in Command was as hard as it can be expected. Specially, because Carol was deeply invested in finding the people who attacked Newt and Theseus. There were posters everywhere. However, only two had identities confirmed; Vinda Rosier and Nathaniel Abernathy. Tina still had a ridiculous amount of rage every time she heard her former boss name.

Today was no different. Louis Williams and his partner, Ronald Johnson busted a trafficker. It was one of Carol’s intel. Tina still didn’t know how she gets them. She only knew they were highly effective. Also, Jean François spoke like a bird after returning from his time in Azkaban. Carol really did a number on him. The man was absolutely terrified of her. The only bad part of dealing with a French man was having to deal with Pierre Delacour. Tina truly despised the man. He was highly unpleasant.

Carol and Tina had to do the paperwork of the bust alongside with Louis and Ronald. Jean François recognized the man as being one of the traffickers from Germany. Jean reveled he didn’t give them the full name. Only the first one; Hans. Which truly didn’t help. However, Carol didn’t give up. She tried speaking to the man. Hans, in the other hand, didn’t open his mouth when Carol interrogated him.

“He isn’t going to talk to you, Carol.” Louis pointed out. Tina had to agree. As unpleasant as it was, Hans was not speaking a word to Carol.

“There’s no problem. Catching him is a victory.” Carol’s confidence sometimes scared Tina. The American never knew when her friend was bluffing. She always looked like she had everything under control. Except when dealing with her own family. Tina had walked into an argument of Carol and her brother, Fleamont regarding their mother, Amelia. It was when Carol told her about Amelia’s condition. Tina was sorry for Carol. But shelearned to respect the woman even more.

“I am sorry, Auror Potter, but…” Ronald started. Tina saw how much he respected Carol. Most people in this office looked at Carol like she walked on water. Ronald was no exception. “He isn’t talking. How is it going to us? And he is one big fish.”

Carol had a smirk on her face. “Auror Johnson, when you open your Daily Prophet in the morning, I hope you have your answer.” Carol’s answer surprised the man. It didn’t surprise Tina. Carol had started using the Daily Prophet, and sometimes even the New York Ghost, to her advantage. Tina found it to be brilliant. It was like the good in the bad.

Tina and Carol returned to Newt’s townhouse every night. Tina found it cute was Carol used the excuse she was just updating Theseus on what was happening at the office. It had been a month since the boys returned home. And Tina could see clearly how much the dynamic between Theseus and Carol changed. Tina was glad. It was very clear that those two had a lot of ups and downs. And they were always happier whenever they were at their ups.

Jacob and Theseus were in the kitchen playing cards. Tina noticed, and so did Jacob, how Carol’s presence lightened up Theseus’ expression. Tina smiled at Jacob, who giggled. Tina noticed that Newt was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Newt?” Tina asked looking around.

“Oh, in the basement. Nagini and Bunty needed him to explain something.” Jacob told her. Tina was alarmed. However, she didn’t want to seem alarmed. Newt was with Nagini and Bunty. The girls knew the Scamander was not allowed to do heavy duty.

“I will check on him.” Tina said. Tina heard chatting from the kitchen. Offers of tea and pastries from Jacob as Carol said she would love to play.

Tina walked down the stairs to the basement. She put her coat, purse and hat on one of the tables. The three people were nowhere to be seen. Tina observed they weren’t with the Kelpies and she breathed relieved. “Darling, Newt!” Tina exclaimed.

Tina spotted the case. It wasn’t opened, but it was flat on the ground. Tina already knew where Newt was and she took a deep breath not to be mad. Caroline and herself had busted a trafficker with Occamies. The Beast Division couldn’t control them because they were highly aggressive and they were way above their heads without Newt’s assistance. So, Carol thought Bunty could do it with Newt’s supervision at home. Tina was almost regretting to let herself be convinced by Carol Potter.

Tina knocked on the case. Three knocks. She knew Newt would know it was her. She stepped back and crossed her arms in her belly. Soon enough, her boyfriend opened the case. He smiled when he saw her. Charms won’t help you this time, Mr. Scamander, Tina thought.

“Love, hi.” Newt said. He left the case with some difficulty but not as much difficulty as before.

“Newton, what were you doing?” Tina asked trying very hard not to be mad. She knew she was failing miserably.

“I was helping Bunty and Nagini with the Occamies.” Newt confessed. His shirt was dirty, which Tina could only tell something very interesting was happening down there. “Some eggs cracked. It was nasty.”

“And doing nasty is a part of your recovery?” Tina asked. She bit her lips. She was really trying not be furious at him. Sometimes, it felt like Newt didn’t care about himself.

“Love, I am recovered. The healers have to understand that.” Newt was annoyed. Tina knew he was by being at home and doing little to nothing. He needed to understand that it was for his own good. How could he not understand?

“You are the one who has to understand you are not recovered, Newton.” Tina exploded. She had a very crappy day. With Jean François and Pierre Delacour, and the trafficker who had the balls not to talk, Tina had a terrible day.

Tina’s outburst surprised Newt. He was taken aback by her. And she didn’t stop. “Newt, you almost died. As it being gone! For good!” Tina continued. To hell, she thought. Now that she started, she would put her heart out. “And you can tell me as much as you want that you are fine, but you are not. You hiss every time you move too fast. And your head pounds.” Tina pointed out.

Newt kept silent. Green eyes on hers. “You barely came back to me last time. And you want to go back out there! In this shape? You won’t return to me. And I cannot lose you, Newt. Don’t you see?” Tina had finally put it out.

She thought Newt had exaggerated when he said he was worried Tina wouldn’t return to him. Tina had thought that there isn’t a world where that is possible. Tina had assured him she would always come back to him. And he would have done the same. However, this whole experience made Tina see why Newt feared. Tina saw him lay in a hospital bed for a week. He almost died. He barely came back to her. Tina was too close to losing Newt. And she absolutely despised the feeling.

“Love…” Newt approached her. He cleaned the tears Tina didn’t feel coming. “I am fine. I am not dying. I am right here, Tina. I am not going anywhere.” Newt whispered looking at her eyes. Tina looked up to him.

“You cannot be sure.” Tina argued. Like she couldn’t have been sure. The fear of losing someone she loved was too big in Tina’s heart.

“As long as you live, I will always have motive to keep fighting.” Newt’s words echoed in Tina’s heart. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crock of his neck. Newt hugged her as close as he could to him. “Oh, Tina. I remember our promise. I will always go back to you.” Newt passed his hands in Tina’s hair. Caressing it smoothly.

Tina looked up. She looked at Newt’s eyes and saw the honesty they carried. Tina knew he meant what he said. He would always fight to come back to her. Somehow that was the reassurance Tina needed. They lived dark times. They fought battles bigger than themselves. Tina’s heart would never be at ease as long as Grindelwald was a threat. But, being right here at Newt’s arms, it is the closest she felt to peace.

“I am still very mad you are doing things you shouldn’t.” Tina whispered. Her tone wasn’t of reprovable. Newt nodded holding a smile. “I guess you are just in luck I am not in the mood to fight the man I love.” Tina’s words were supposed to sound like mockery. However, they startled Newt.

“Man you love?” Newt’s question seemed rhetorical to Tina. It was so implicit to her that she loved him with all her heart.

“Obviously, Newt. I love you. Isn’t it clear?” Her words brought a smile to Newt’s face. He caressed her cheeks lovingly.

“I love you, Tina.” Newt whispered. Tina’s heart was overflowing with love. “And even in the darkest of times, in the worst of situations… I will come back to you.” Newt hasn’t used the word promise. But Tina felt as a promise. Tina knew it was a promise which was very hard to keep. Her heart felt at peace.

The two kissed in a sweet smooth way. Tina was ready to come down in the basement to scoot Newt for being careless with his own health. Newt, however, _as always_ , gave Tina _reassurance_. Of his help, of his love, of their promises to each other. Tina couldn’t bare the thought of losing Newt; She never would. Coming this close had given her feelings, which she hoped she would never feel again.

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage. Later this day.**

 

Caroline had one assurance in her life after all of what happened in her life: she could handle anything. However, from time to time, life threw challenges on her way. Having to deal with the Aurors Office without Theseus was turning out to be very challenging. It wasn’t just searching for the people who attacked Theseus and Newt, or dealing with the beast trafficker, it was much more. It was the daily crimes. It was all the paperwork. It was all the pressure. And mostly, it was Torquill Travers.

Travers only leaked importance inside the Ministry of Magic to the own Minister for Magic, Hector Fawley. However, Carol and her father, Henry Potter, had a lot of importance inside the Ministry. And most importantly, to other magical governments. A man like Travers wasn’t used to being challenged and overthrown by a woman. Easy to say he was not enjoying the feeling. Obviously, that would be retaliation. The worst type possible for Caroline.

Jean François is a French. He was the beast trafficker who tried to smuggle Poppy, the dragon Newt so fondly cared for, into the country. A few weeks in Azkaban and he was begging to talk all he knew. Just like Carol had predicted. Sometimes, criminals were incredibly easy to read. However, being a French meant that a member of the French Government needs to be a part of the investigation. Travers elected Pierre Delacour to the task. Caroline took a deep breath every time she walked into a room he was in. She wished she had Theseus there with her.

Pierre Delacour and Torquill Travers weren’t her only problems. Sometimes, they were the least of her concerns. Just like now, when her brother was being her biggest concern. Well, her brother’s stubbornness.

Fleamont Potter had barged into the Godric’s Hollow Cottage at the crack of dawn. He had returned from Dorset with news from their mother, Amelia. Caroline sat in the backyard porch stairs as she observed her brother pace back and forth telling her all about how Amelia was becoming more dependent of him. It was so late and Caroline was so tired. All she wanted to do was go back inside and go back to bed. And to cuddling the man in her bed.

It was safe to say Carol and Theseus’ relationship had… _developed_. They still hadn’t kissed, or even talked about what they are or where they are headed. Carol was respecting his time and his space. She knew how hard it was for him. Being with Carol was not like being with another woman. They had ancient history. It was a story who was not implied. But, for Carol, it felt really nice to share life with someone. Share her concerns, issues and the good parts. For Carol, it felt nice not to feel alone. To come home to someone who’s actually waiting for her. Waiting with a smile on his face and hot cocoa on his hand.

“I am sorry, Flee.” It was all Carol could say. She wished she could say she related to his problem with their mother. However, her mother seemed she remembered Caroline less every time they saw each other. Christmas proved to be a disaster.

“She is becoming more clingy and she is forgetting Miss Dunne.” Fleamont said. He looked like he was expecting Carol to make it all better. Normally, Carol would make it all better. But not when it came to their mother.

Caroline wished for once people would come to her with solutions instead of problems.

“I am telling you, Carrie…” Fleamont looked at his sister. She knew he was also full of problems. Carol got the news from her father that Euphemia had another miscarriage. Carol couldn’t think of a couple who deserved more to have a baby than Euphemia and Fleamont and they kept losing babies. “I am in over my head.”

Carol took a deep breath. She didn’t know what to say or to make it better. She just knew that even after Fleamont left to go to his own home, she wouldn’t be able to sleep thinking of her brother. What a day I will have tomorrow, Carol thought.

“Fleamont?” It was the voice of Theseus who startled the Potter siblings. They both turned to the door who gave access to the house. It was a sleepy Theseus with a wand on his hand and a crampy face who was standing there. “It is _four in the morning_.” Theseus pointed out.

“Theseus?” Fleamont had a smirk on his face. Caroline looked at her and nodded. Her brother didn’t seem as surprised as Carol thought he would. “I thought Carrie was alone.”

“Well, it isn’t an excuse _. It is four in the morning_. The sun is not up and Caroline has to get up early tomorrow.” Theseus pointed out. Carol was surprised he was scooting Fleamont. She wasn’t bothered, however. “What is it that it is so important that you had to drag your sister out of bed?” Theseus’ question made Fleamont step back. Carol knew her brother didn’t think of Carol when he sent a fire message.

“Well, I…” Fleamont was out of words. He looked at Carol for guidance.

“Fleamont was just telling me about our mother.” Carol told Theseus. It didn’t seem to ease his annoyance.

“Well, is Amelia in the hospital or dead? Or nearly? Is it a matter that couldn’t expect until normal people hours?” Theseus kept questioning. It was a different situation for Carol. She never had someone stepping up like this for her. Until now, she didn’t know she needed one.

“Well, no…” Fleamont started. Theseus got down the stairs. The act stopped Fleamont from talking.

“Fleamont, I understand you want to come here and speak of your troubles with your sister. I truly do. I do it all the time with Newton.” Theseus sounded understanding. However, Carol recognized the posture. He was controlling himself. “But Carol has troubles of her own. She is the acting Head of the Aurors Office. Travers is making her life hell by demanding her to work with Pierre. And the beast traffickers… and well, our own problems.” Theseus pointed to the both of them. “You coming here at four in the morning to talk to her about Amelia _hurts_ Carol. Because there’s nothing she can do about it. Don’t you understand, Fleamont? Your sister also feels _pain_.” Theseus exclaimed the last word in a pinch voice.

Carol couldn’t help the tears coming out of her eyes. Her mother was a very sensitive subject. And listening to Theseus speak like this of her also didn’t help her control herself. “I am not telling you shouldn’t come to your sister in a time of need. But nagging about your life at four in the morning isn’t the most urgent of matters. Have you ever sat down for an hour, like Caroline just did, and heard her nagging about life?”

“Well, Caroline isn’t one to nag.” Fleamont defended himself. That was true. I never nag, Carol pondered.

“Maybe she needs to nag.” Theseus pointed out. “Carol always does everything for everyone and yet, there is not much people who do things for her.” Theseus was speaking things Carol never thought about herself. It didn’t mean they were less truth. “By the look on your face, you didn’t even know she and I were trying to reconnect. Which means you haven’t spoken to your sister about her life, in at least, three months.” Carol saw the guilty in her brother’s face. And she didn’t want him to feel guilty.

“How about you and I have tea tomorrow, Flee?” Carol suggested. She stepped forward and grabbed Theseus’ arm. “And then, we can talk. Like Theseus said, it is late. And we all need to get some rest.” Carol’s suggestion was very appealing to her brother.

It felt good to be dealing with the Fleamont matter only tomorrow. Theseus defending her had been another thing she never knew she needed. But she did. Truth is Caroline is dealing with a lot. And having to deal with problems who aren’t necessarily hers feel like the pile of things in her mind just growing. Caroline felt truly bad for her brother. She wished she could help with their mother. But Amelia Potter didn’t even remember she had a daughter. Caroline trying to help would harm them both. And with Euphemia, Carol could only feel sorrow. Her brother and his wife deserved to have a family. Caroline could only hope they would be blessed with a baby someday.

“I am sorry if I crossed a line.” Theseus said when they were left alone. “It is just… Fleamont never comes to give you good news and to listen to you… It was starting to grow on me.” Caroline nodded at Theseus’ explanation.

“I never have the courage to speak out when someone is speaking their problems to me.” Carol confessed. Ever since she was little, people always spoke their problems to Caroline. “I always thought if someone is telling their problems to me, it is because I can do something about it.”

Theseus walked in her direction. He looked at her as he put some hair behind her ears. “Sweetie, you cannot solve all the problems in the world. As much as you want.” Theseus spoke sweetly. She knew she couldn’t solve all the problems in the world. But she hoped she could, at least, help the people she loved.

“Also, you have to share your own problems.” Theseus pointed out. She kept looking at him quietly. “I felt you moving around in bed, sweetie. There’s something very seriously bugging you.” Theseus had been so understanding. And they were trying to be more open with one another.

“Oh, problems at the Ministry… and everything that’s happening is just unsettling.” Carol said. It wasn’t the entire truth. But unlike other people, she had a problem sharing. She always shared the bare minimum. She tended to keep things for herself.

“What is happening, Care?” Theseus insisted. He cupped her cheeks with his hands. His gaze was fixated on hers. “I cannot help if you don’t say it.”

“Travers is making me work with Pierre Delacour.” Carol whispered. Her voice barely cam out. She even doubted Theseus listened for a minute. However, the expression Theseus held told her he had listened. And he hadn’t liked. “It’s been… tiring.”

Theseus took a deep breath. Carol thought he would exclaim how Travers had no right to do this and how she should tell him if Pierre bugged her. However, surprising Carol, Theseus hugged her. Held her tightly against him. Carol took a deep breath as she held into him. It felt nice having someone to hold to. Carol didn’t want to hear how mad he was. She wanted support. And that was what Theseus gave her.

“Hang in there, sweetie.” Theseus whispered softly. He kissed the top of her head. “Things will get better. We will fight this one… _together_.”

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few days later.**

In his last day before returning to his duties in the Ministry, Theseus thought he would finally take action. He had many times pointed his brother to be bystander. And in these last months, Theseus had been a bystander. It took him some time to admit it. Grieve blinded him to many things. Now that he was finally being able to deal with it in a more positive way, Theseus had started seeing some things clearly. So, here he was. Taking action.

Professor Dumbledore is a teacher in Hogwarts. With Toquill Travers hot in his heels, Professor Dumbledore was forbidden of ever teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Now, he is a Transfiguration teacher. He has replaced Professor McGonagall. Theseus wasn’t surprised that the Headmaster wasn’t willing to let Professor Dumbledore go. He was, without a doubt, the best Professor Hogwarts had.

Being the Head of the Aurors, it was easy to make an excuse to see Professor Dumbledore. Today is Quidditch match day. Hufflepuff is playing Gryffindor. Theseus thought it would be the perfect excuse for him to appear without being too suspicious. It wasn’t unusual for members of the Ministry to attend Hogwarts matches. Specially because they were usually there to see family members. It still was an outstanding when Theseus and Caroline stepped into the private bleachers.

“What a lovely surprise!” Professor Dumbledore said. Caroline had warned him they would appear in the match. The Professor was glad they were paying a visit.

“Theseus was growing bored at home.” Carol explained. With a lot of people listening, it was safe to create usual conversation. And Carol was a master at it.

“Nothing a little Quidditch can’t cure.” Theseus shake hands with the Professor. They all sat side by side watching the match.

Hufflepuff wasn’t bad. They were better when Theseus played. But Gryffindor has an excellent seeker. And they won the match with a beautiful catch. Theseus hadn’t had fun like this in a while. And he liked how Carol was also having fun. Theseus knew how much she loved Quidditch. As soon as the match ended, Professor Dumbledore politely offered a cup of tea to the Auror duo. Caroline responded with a cheesy smile that it was an offer she could never refuse.

Theseus thought how the Gina Skeeter would have a filled column tomorrow.

Professor Dumbledore’s office was nothing like the one he had as a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was somehow more modest. Theseus never thought modest would be a word he would ever use to describe Professor Dumbledore.

“I saw the news on the Daily Prophet. The catch on that beast trafficker…” Dumbledore started. He made a wand movement and tea was being served.

“Hans gave me nothing. He refuses to speak.” Carol told the Professor. The man didn’t seem to be shaken by the news. But he never seems surprised.

“German?” Dumbledore asked. Caroline nodded positively in response. “Probably loyal to Grindelwald.”

“Why are beast traffickers so important to him?” Theseus asked. He wanted to understand why Grindelwald was so invested in this.

“Because it may be the only thing that can break our pact.” Dumbledore reveled. Both Caroline and Theseus didn’t understand what the Professor was saying. He continued “A potion master once said the only thing that might break a blood pact is a combination of the blood involved the pact, the wand who made the pact and a venom which only a creature possesses.” Dumbledore explained.

It all made sense to Theseus now. All the beast traffickers they caught had different type of defense mechanism, but they all shared some kind of venom. Dragons in their tooth, Occamies in their bite. Grindelwald wanted to break the pact. To kill Dumbledore. To be unstoppable.

“Who?” Carol asked. The look on her face surprised both men. “Which Potion Master said it?”

“I don’t know.” Dumbledore seemed not to care about the information. Theseus didn’t understand the importance either.

“I listened to the exact same thing…” Carol reveled. She looked at us startled. “when I went to New York with Fleamont. He was speaking to this Potion Master who was fixated on understanding blood pacts. And the man believed the exact same thing you told.” The information left the Professor curious.

“Wasn’t Grindelwald captured in New York by Tina and Newt?” Theseus’ question was rhetorical. It was more of a reminder. This potion master could have ties to Grindelwald.

“He also added that the part who broke pact would be part who was stronger in a future match.” Carol looked at the Professor. He was grabbing something with a strong grip. Probably the blood pact.

“This creature…” Dumbledore started. He seemed to be processing the information.

“Could be any of them. They all have venom properties. They all have to survive in this world.” Theseus concluded. He didn’t read Newt’s book with much enthusiasm, but one thing he noted. All creatures had very effective eyes to defend themselves.

“Newt’s book just became a source to finding this creature.” Carol pointed out. “If anyone knows a beast who has a venom this strong, it is Newt.” Carol sounded like she didn’t like the fact they would have to involve Newt in this. Theseus didn’t like it, either.

“Let’s try not to involve Newt by now.” Dumbledore suggested. “He is targeted. And so is his girlfriend, Tina. If any of them are seen looking for this creature, Grindelwald will know.” Dumbledore had a point. Newt is still recovering. He doesn’t need to be in this type of danger.

“We will look for the creature.” Carol assured. “And I will try finding this Potion Master. He is of great value now.” If this man finds the key to completing this potion, the world as we know it is doomed.

“And in the meanwhile, I take care of Travers’ interference.” Theseus said. He still hasn’t liked how far Travers went to prove how powerful he was. Pierre Delacour was crossing a line he should never have crossed. “He needs to understand we are doing this for the greater good.”

Dumbledore nodded in affirmation. He looked at Carol and Theseus standing next to one another as if realizing what was happening between the two. Then, he smiled. “I am glad you decided to help us, Theseus.”

“It is for the _actual_ greater good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have a special celebration. And maybe kisses? ;)


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Birth of a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goddess is getting older,  
> as another is getting promised.  
> A couple takes a step,  
> as another takes the step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!!  
> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was too busy freaking out with Lady Gaga's performance at the Oscars.   
> Anyways, here is a new one!
> 
> PS: Chapter Fifteen may come a little earlier or a little later. Still working to see if I will manage to post before going on this short trip. Just letting you know!

Chapter FOURTEEN: The Birth of a Goddess

 

**Newt’s Townhouse, London, England. End of April, 1928.**

Back when they were together in Hogwarts, birthdays really worried Theseus. Carol was never one to ask for something specific or throw hints about what she wanted. She normally would complain when someone gave her something _stating_ it wasn’t necessary. Needless to state, Carol was a hard person to give presents to. She was excellent at gifting people. And yet, there seemed to be no one who could gift Caroline the perfect gift. This year, for Theseus, the pressure – which he put on himself – was even higher.

Theseus wanted to do something special for Caroline. She always did everything for everyone. She truly went all out to help someone she cared for. It was clearly the time someone should do the same for her. So, to not face this incredible fear alone, Theseus recruited their friends.

“Carol’s birthday is tomorrow?” Jacob was shocked to hear. Carol wasn’t one to announce things about herself. It doesn’t surprise Theseus that Jacob had no idea Caroline would be turning a year older tomorrow. “She didn’t say anything!”

“Care isn’t one to celebrate her birthday.” Newt pointed trying to make the American feel better. “She normally has dinner with her father, her brother and her sister in law. Last year, she dragged me to dinner.” Newt told. It wasn’t a thing that hasn’t changed since Hogwarts, Theseus thought. She would always be so focused on studying for their upcoming tests, Theseus had to do basically drag her out.

“Well, I want to throw her a party.” Theseus told them. The two men standing in front of him looked at Theseus as if he had just said he wanted to murder someone. “More like a get together.” Theseus explained.

“Care doesn’t like parties. At least, not the ones thrown to herself.” Newt’s tone was one like he was reminding Theseus. It was a ‘ _Hey, this is Carol we are talking_.’

“She deserves having something done to her, Newt.” Theseus protests. He tries making his case. In the last months, Carol has been working nonstop. Theseus also knows how much she does for others. Theseus doesn’t remember the last time Carol did something for herself. “She always goes all the way to do things for others. The least we can do is throw her a surprise little party and just have dinner.”

Newt seemed like he was considering the idea. Just like Theseus, he knows how bad Carol dislikes when she is the center of attentions. Even though, she is always the center of all attentions. But even Newt has to admit that Theseus’ idea is _not that bad_. “How are you planning to do this?” Newt asked. Theseus could still see he was not one really sure about this.

“I thought you could distract Caroline all day. Then, you could take her to Jacob’s bakery, or even back to Godric’s Hollow, where this little dinner party would be held.” Theseus explained. Jacob nodded at his explanation. He seemed to be in agreement in the use of his work space for the dinner party.

“Why not you? Or Tina?” Jacob was the one who asked. Newt knew why. Because the two of them had to be in the Ministry. If Carol would be out of the Aurors Office the entire time, Theseus would have to work alone. And doubly.

“I need to be in the Ministry. And so does Tina.” Theseus explained. “Also, Tina needs to help you with the party-planning.” Theseus had come up with the idea, but he truly didn’t know how to throw a party. He never had done one before.

“Susan could help me. She is a witch. She must know how to throw a wizarding party.” Jacob informed. I nodded with a smile. Newt still seemed like he was considering the idea. Theseus knew he was thinking how Caroline would react to this. And he was actually glad.

Theseus knew Carol for years now. He knew what she liked and what she disliked. He knew her tricks, her habits, her favorite food and her favorite color. But Newt knew Carol’s soul. There isn’t a person in the other who knows Caroline Potter better than Newton Scamander. And the opposite could be said. They went through a lot together. Newt’s eternal love might be Tina. But his soulmate is Caroline. Theseus had found odd, in the past, how two people are so close and they never became romantic involved. Then, observing through the past few months, he understood. Two people can complete each other in many ways. To Newt, in Theseus’ perspective, Tina was his heart; the eternal owner of all his thoughts. But Caroline was his soul. Someone who could see, feel, understand him like no other. Theseus considered his brother to be very lucky. He had what every person wishes for: A heart and a soul completed.

“Maybe it’s good idea.” Newt finally said. Theseus smiled feeling victorious. “Care really needs to be appreciated.” Newt smiled at his brother; Weakly in his shy manner.

“That means you can distract Carol all day?” Theseus asked. It’s been two months since the ambush. Newt is still supposed to be taking things easy. However, the younger Scamander is already making trips to Wales and dealing yet again with the dragons. The Beast Division is searching for every beast possible with poisons now. Newt has been of great help; even if he doesn’t know what the poison is for, yet.

“Actually, there is a thing I have been intending to do for a long time now.” Newt said. He seemed deep in his own thoughts. “And Carol, as always, is the only one who can help me.” Theseus suspected what he was planning to do. And if Theseus was right, then Newt was right to ask for Carol’s help.

 

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, England. April, 25 th 1928\. The day of Caroline’s birthday.**

Caroline woke up in the day of her 35th birthday with the smell of bacon and eggs. It wasn’t a rare smell in her household in the last months. Carol had discovered that Theseus was a breakfast cooker. He always got up earlier than he needed and cooked breakfast. Tina and Carol didn’t mind, of course. They were used to having coffee/tea and some toasts. Having almost a feast for breakfast was a life changing matter. Carol knew, however, that Tina hadn’t slept home the previous night. The duo had left the Ministry late and Tina went to Newt’s townhouse.

Carol got up and followed the smell that made her get up. Grabbing a night robe after she left the bathroom, Carol went downstairs. She found a shirtless Theseus in the kitchen. He was very distracted in what he was doing. He didn’t notice Carol by the door and Carol used the opportunity to observe him. It was an obvious matter for anyone who had the gift of sight that Theseus had a gorgeous body. He was fit and muscular. Carol had seen him shirtless before. But that had been in their youths. Even if he had a fit body back then, it was a boy’s body. This Theseus standing in front of Carol had a man’s body. It was different for Carol. And unsettling.

It was also unsettling to Caroline how Theseus hadn’t made a move on her, yet. It had been two months. They had spent every moment possible together. And in every way possible, except the intimate ones, they were a _couple_. And yet, Theseus hadn’t tried anything. Fleamont had joked many times how much they looked like a married couple without the perks of it. Carol hated to admit, but she had to agree with her brother. Normally, Carol wouldn’t wait for someone else to make a move. If she wanted something, she would do it. But with Theseus was different. He had asked time to heal. And she had agreed to it.

“Oh, you are awake!” Theseus’ voice got Carol’s attention. He was smiling at her. And she couldn’t help but match it.

“The smell of your feast woke me up.” Carol confessed. He gave Carol a shy smile. She walked towards the table and grabbed a strawberry. Her favorite fruit. “Good morning, Thessie.” Carol smiled. She sat down at the table and smiled at the pile of pancakes Theseus made. Pancakes was also a favorite of Carol’s.

“Morning, Carol.” Theseus said as he placed a mug next to Carol. Coffee with milk and cream. Also, a Carol’s favorite. Carol sensed he was going all over the top for a reason. He remembered her birthday. In the last years, Carol had craved that everybody surrounding her would forget her birthday. However, this is different. Carol’s heart skipped a beat just with the thought Theseus could be making a huge deal about her birthday.

Theseus sat next to her as they had breakfast. Theseus complained about a meeting he is having with Achilles Tolliver. The American man just became the new Head of the Aurors in MACUSA. And Theseus is being asked to handle with the situation. Things have become complicated in the United States. An instability created by the muggles. Ergo, it became the perfect place for Grindelwald’s fanatics to spread his hate speech. The Head of the Aurors is in over his head. And he needed the help. As usual, trying to be the bigger and better person, Travers said Theseus could provide some help. Sometimes Carol wishes Theseus would let her hex Travers.

“I will be there by the end of the day.” Carol reminded him. It was this last minute dinner Theseus was being dragged to. Carol didn’t mind it. She was glad to be spending her birthday with Newt. And she was glad to end it with Theseus. It felt like the perfect day.

“You will be spending your day off with Newt?” Theseus asked as if he was checking it. Theseus had come up with this insane talk that she had worked too much while he was recovering. So, now she needed days off. She wouldn’t be one to discuss. She actually enjoyed her days off. Carol was spending more time with her brother, and Newt. And actually having a quiet afternoon to herself.

“Yes.” Carol responded. She got up and put some dishes in the sink. She would have the day off. She would be doing the dishes today. With a wand movement, obviously. “He said he needed my help.” Carol winked at him.

“Oh, I see.” Theseus said teasingly. It had become a thing. The two knew how Newt had been tiptoeing around the fact he wanted to propose to Tina. Carol knew how much this was a big deal to him. Her best friend hadn’t let many people pass through the invisible barriers he put in – some of which, he didn’t even notice – but Tina was it. Carol could feel. Tina Goldstein is the Mrs. Newton Scamander. She is _the_ one.

“Don’t mock him.” Carol warned. Newt had an issue with relationships in general. If someone so close to him would mock him, he would flip. Which would take another couple of months for Newt to consider again.

“I won’t!” Theseus put his hands up. Carol laughed at his goofiness. It made her heart so full to be seeing Theseus like this. So carefree, smiling, shirtless… and in her kitchen. It was becoming hard for Carol not to make a move.

Theseus had to go to work. So, he went on with getting ready. Carol assured she would be fine organizing the kitchen. Obviously, she used her wand a lot. Still, it wasn’t a thing she was used to. She had always praised how independent she was and how she never missed home, but she missed Pink. The warm house elf who would beg Carol to do things for her. Carol would never forget the look on the elf’s face when Caroline gave her one of the witch’s oldest sweater. Pink cried for days. And she would show off to other elves how good her masters were.

After the kitchen was organized, Carol also went upstairs to get dressed. She would be meeting Newt at Leaky Cauldron at 10 AM sharp. If there’s one thing Carol loves, that is clothes. Anything related to fashion. It is a passion she shared with her mother. So, when the witch moved into the Godric’s Hollow Cottage, she used an extension spell – just like the one Newt used in his case – in her closet. Recently, she had extended again. A few cabinets for the clothes Theseus had been leaving at her house. The closet, for sure, was Carol’s favorite part in the entire cottage.

She was in the mode for a dress. It was spring in London. It was finally getting a little warmer. Flowers were finally coming out. Dresses were finally being able to be used. Even if some tights. Carol was analyzing this red dress when a strong arm surrounded her waist. She smiled, unconsciously.

Theseus leaned in and kissed her neck. Carol took a deep breath. He whispered in her ear. “Red is also a favorite, right?” The other hand appeared next to her holding a bouquet of red roses. Carol let go of the dress and grabbed the flowers.

“Yes, red is a favorite.” Carol said as she turned around. Theseus looked dashing with his suit. A black suit. Carol took another deep breath. Control yourself, Carol repeated in her mind like a mantra.

“Happy Birthday, Caroline.” Theseus said with a huge grin on his face. Carol noticed that during breakfast he was trying very hard not to say it. “All the best for you in this new year, love.” Theseus’ tone triggered something in Caroline. It was this dying desire of kissing him.

It was becoming impossible, Carol thought as she looked at his lips. So full, so… _kissable._

“Thank you, Thessie.” Carol also whispered. She passed her arms around his neck as she hugged him. The huge bouquet of flowers was making it difficult. Carol wanted to hug him tightly.

Carol wondered how it was possible for Theseus to smell so good. He smelled so… _manly_ , in Carol’s opinion. It had been divine sleeping next to Theseus. He always smelled very good, and he always held Carol like it would be the last time he was holding her. Marvelous, it was the only word which could describe the feeling. Theseus lowered his head and snuggled against Carol’s neck. He kissed the soft spot. Carol bite her lower lip not to moan. She had never been with a man and had this much of self control. It was hard not to jump on him and kiss him senseless. But Carol promised she would respect his time and that’s what she would do.

But it was impossible not to want to kiss him when he was holding her tightly and kissing her neck. His soft lips made his way from her neck to her jaw. Carol dropped the flowers and her hands made her way to his strong shoulders. Theseus kissed her cheek, long and lovingly. He backed away and looked at her eyes. His blue eyes gazed her owns with an unspoken question. Carol smiled, toothless, shyly. It seemed to be all Theseus needed.

His lips touched her own softly. It was like a _getting to know you again_ kind of kiss. It was soft. Tongue-less kiss. They opened their mouth in a synchronized move. Carol moved her hands to his cheeks. She rubbed her thumb through his scrub. She secretly loved when he forgot or felt lazy to shave. Theseus and Caroline felt into a deep kiss. Carol became unaware of the world surrounding her. All her thoughts and senses were filled with him. His touch, his lips. _Him_.

It was the noise in the house which separated them. “Carol! Are you ready?” Newt’s voice filled the silence in the house. Theseus and Carol looked at each with smirks on their faces. Just like that, Carol felt she was transferred back to Hogwarts when they would sneak around. But only better, Carol thought. What a kiss!

“See you later.” Theseus whispered. He leaned again and gave her another quick kiss. He grabbed the roses from the ground and leaned back to Carol. With a smirk on his face, he pointed to the red dress Carol was previously holding. “I like this… _very much_.” The emphasis on his voice made Carol bite her lips.

Carol held the bouquet close and smiled as she went on to get dressed. She felt like a school girl. She grabbed the red dress and prepared herself for what promised to be her best birthday yet.

 

**London, England. Later that day.**

 

Newt and Caroline left the Godric Hollow’s cottage almost on lunch time. The both had a very heavy breakfast, so they decided to move on with the day. Newt had wished his friend a happy birthday, when she had joined him. She was wearing a very beautiful red dress, and a silly smile on her face. Newt had noticed how his brother also had a very similar smile when they had encountered. After being in a relationship, Newt could understand the silly grin on his brother’s face. It matched his every time he was around Tina. Newt smiled at their happiness.

“Where are we headed?” Carol asked as she walked next to Newt. They had apparated to Chelsea. It was a fancy London neighborhood. Newt had done his research and the shop he was looking for was in his area.

“Oh, somewhere.” Newt was vague. He normally spoke of all things with Carol. She was the person who he knew would never judge him. He also knew very well she would be very happy to hear the news.

“Angel…” Carol’s nickname for the Scamander made him take a deep breath. He wouldn’t be able to lie to her. It wasn’t about what they were doing right now. It was how he had to lie and stool her the entire day. Newt didn’t know how he would be able to do that. “Are we headed somewhere where they sell shiny rings?”

Carol’s question made Newt chuckle. How is it that she always knows?, Newt wondered. He wasn’t surprised, really. He would be surprised if Carol didn’t have any idea on the matter. “I suppose.” Newt’s response made Carol grin.

“Oh, Newt! That is so exciting!” Carol sounded genuinely happy. Newt had wondered what she would say. He had an inclination to believing Caroline would be supportive. Even if she was the most anti-marriage person he could think of. Now that Newt could think of, maybe Carol wasn’t anti-marriage. She was just the unusual type of person who didn’t see a point on getting married.

Newt truly hoped Tina wouldn’t be this type of person. Newt wanted to marry Tina. He wanted all the official matters. Rings in their fingers, shared home, shared last names. The feeling of officially belonging to the love of your life forever. Newt knew Carol was confident enough to not need to label the relationship she had. Unfortunately, Carol was the exception. Not the rule.

The jewelry situation had become chaotic quickly. First, the saleswoman thought Carol was Newt’s bride to be. The woman, named Jane, had found it very modern when she thought Carol was choosing her own ring. Later, Newt couldn’t find a ring which he thought Tina would love. Jane kept throwing their way big diamond rings. Newt was becoming indecisive about all of it. How could he be a good husband if he couldn’t even decide which ring his possible wife would like?

“Jane, darling, how about Newt and I have a moment alone?” Carol suggested. It was after Newt had declined the seventh set of rings Jane showed. None of all those rings, some which were very beautiful, didn’t seem like it would be a ring Tina would love. Once Jane left them alone, Carol looked at Newt. “Angel, what is wrong?”

“None of those are Tina, Care.” Newt explained. All those big, shiny rings. They didn’t seem like Tina to Newt. He wanted something which could represent her personality. So far, so bad.

“When do you think of Tina, what type of ring do you think of?” Carol asked. Newt took a deep breath. He knew he should have done some research with Tina. “Do you think shiny? Or small? Or diamond? Or some other type of rock?” Carol’s question overwhelmed Newt.

“Tina deserved all the diamonds in the world.” Newt whispered. Carol nodded smiling. There were a set of rings in front of them. Carol grabbed two rings. The first one large diamond and another with three smaller diamonds next to one another. “The first or the second?”

“The second, I think.” Newt hadn’t observed the ring Carol had just showed him. It looked fancy. And elegant. It was a beautiful ring. The three diamonds were beautifully placed next to one another. The middle one was a bit larger. However, Newt didn’t find it would be too big on Tina’s hand. She had large fingers. “Do you think it is too big?” Newt asked sincerely.

“Well, I think it is perfect.” Carol handed Newt the ring. He took a closer look to it. “And, once you two get married, if Tina gets too attached to the ring and doesn’t wish to wear it every day, she would still have the wedding ring.” Carol reminded Newt. He had worried about the wedding rings, too. Carol, however, assured him that Tina could come with him to choose their rings.

“Do you think Tina will love this?” Newt was unsure. He didn’t know why. Tina had told him she loved him. More than once now. And there was no reason to believe Tina wouldn’t like this beautiful ring.

“Newt…” Carol said looking at him. Their gazes locked. Newt knew his best friend was reading his feelings. “Are you afraid Tina might not like the ring or that she might not accept the ring?” Carol’s question made a lot of sense. And it was a hit in Newt’s heart.

He couldn’t lie he was worrying about it. Tina did love him. But she was also an Auror. And they were living dark times. Maybe, now isn’t the ideal time to be concerning with matters like this. Once they are married, people, as in society, will wonder why Tina is still the Aurors Office. Newt would hate for him to be the reason she had to abandon the career she loves so much.

“It is just… She could say no.” Newt pointed out. He held the ring close to him. Newt had much uncertainty on this. He could understand his brother, Theseus, when it came Caroline. The thought of being ditched by the person you love is unsettling.

“What makes you think she will say no?” Carol’s question caught him off guard. “What signs could she possibly have given you that she doesn’t want to marry you?” Newt stared at Carol. Her questions didn’t have an answer. Tina hadn’t given any signs. On the contrary.

“Newt, you have to stop letting insecurity overthrow you.” Carol said determinate. She held much confidence in her voice. She used words of encouragement. “Tina loves you, Newt. So much! And you love her. I have no doubt you will a wonderful life together.” Carol smiled brightly.

Just like always, Carol seemed to brighten up Newt’s spirit. He didn’t have to say a word. Carol understood him even if he didn’t say anything. The wonders of having someone who understand in a soul level. Newt could only hope he was just as good of a friend to Carol as she was to him.

“Mr. Scamander, did you decide?” Jane came back with a smile on her face. Newt matched her smile. Yes, he had decided. He had decided to not be ruled by his insecurities. He was by led by his heart. Which, as always, and he hoped forever, would lead him to Tina.

 

**Jacob’s Bakery, Diagon Alley, London, England. Carol’s surprise party.**

 

Theseus Scamander had spent the entire day having only one thing, or rather person, in his mind: Caroline Potter. Not just Carol – but the feel of her lips on his, the way she touched him, how laughed when he teased her, how she smiled once he had given her the roses. All his thoughts were filled with Carol. And for the first time, in a very long time, he didn’t feel guilty about it.

Theseus couldn’t resist to her anymore. She had become a constant in his life. There was no one like her to him. There had never been someone like her, to him. Like there will never be someone like Leta to him. They both are unique. And Theseus had the pleasure of knowing – and loving – these two fantastic women. And he had the audacity to consider himself unlucky.

Carol arrived, in her beautiful red dress, with Newt by her side. Theseus would never forget the expression on her face when she saw what they had done for her. She was truly surprised. And happy. Jacob had closed the bakery, but the place was full. Full of people who loved and cared for Carol. Every time Theseus looked at her, she was smiling.

“You two are really a case wizards should study.” Fleamont took Theseus’ away from his thoughts. The elder Scamander looked at Carol’s brother. And the huge smirk on his face. “Does father know you two are living together in the Godric’s Hollow Cottage?” Fleamont teased.

“We enjoy our privacy.” Theseus said. There was no point denying it. Fleamont had caught them together more times than he could count.

“I am sure you do.” Fleamont teased. Theseus and Carol have a reputation. Even though, it doesn’t proceed them. Not in this particular case. “However, I have that information you asked for.” Fleamont informed.

It is Carol’s birthday. Theseus shouldn’t be thinking of work. He should be focused on Carol. The Auror on him won. “And?” He asked.

“The wizard…” Fleamont said leaning him a small piece of paper. “Name is Gael Salvatore. Half blood. His dad is a muggle. Mom is a dead witch. She was arrested by MACUSA after having Gael. Died in prison.” Fleamont explained. Grindelwald picked well, Theseus thought. Someone who hates the government as much as he does. “This is the address of a gathering he is throwing next month.”

“You were invited?” Theseus asked. It was fancy envelope. A gathering for Potion Masters. It was obviously the greatest living potion master would be invited.

“Not alone.” Fleamont pointed at the envelope. Theseus opened it and took a deep breath as he read the paper. “I cannot show up without her.” The invitation came to Fleamont Potter and Caroline Potter.

“Then, you won’t go.” Theseus said harshly. Fleamont only chuckled at him.

“If she knows, she will go.” Fleamont pointed out. Theseus knew she would go in a heartbeat. “And if she knows you knew and didn’t let her go, she will walk all over you.” Fleamont had an amuse tone of voice. “What a difficult choice, uh?”

Theseus observed Carol chatting with Newt and Tina. They seemed to be having a delightful conversation. Tina and Carol were laughing at something Newt was saying. Like she knew he was watching, Carol turned and looked at Theseus. She smiled brightly. Theseus returned the smile.

“If you truly care for my sister…” Fleamont whispered in his ear. “you will let decide.” With that, he walked away.

Theseus put the envelope in his suit pocket. He walked in Carol’s direction. Like a magnet, she passed her arms around his own. Theseus kissed the top of her head in an affection tone. He had a tough decision to make. Could he really let Carol go and risk losing her? What if she never returned?

Was that a risk he was willing to take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when you think of the ring Newt bought Tina, think of Meghan Markle's engagement ring. It was my inspo for this.
> 
> Next chapter IS ALL ABOUT NEWTINA! ;)


	16. Chapter Fifteen: (Un)Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus is moody,  
> Carol is out there finding out secrets,  
> Fleamont spill the beans  
> as Newt and Tina become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!!  
> Sorry for about the delay! I was traveling and couldn't write!  
> However, I am full of plans for next chapter. Which hopefully shall be up on Sunday...

Chapter FIFTEEN: (Un)Remarkable

 

**Ministry of Magic, London, England. May, 1928**

Ever since Carol could remember, she always wanted to be an Auror. There was a brief period she wished to be a Potion Master – actually she wished to be just like her brother, Fleamont, whom she adored at age 12. Luckily, she came to her senses. Being an Auror became a priority. The Potter in her didn’t have a second option – she would be an Auror. However, the smart woman in her had a second option. And being a Potion Master was her second option. She studied Potions and excelled in it. It came in handy during the war and her missions.

So, it came as a surprise to Carol, when Professor Dumbledore mentioned the blood pact and the apparent myth of how to break it. Many Potions Master have a big mouth and they praise more than what they can do. But Carol had a very good memory and she remembered that wizard from New York. Not the name, though. It was driving Carol mad. It was important. This wizard could mean a lot. It could an advantage against Grindelwald. They could use every little advantage possible against that man.

Finding this man was so important to Carol that she engaged on something she absolutely despised. She went to the monthly meeting with the Heads of Magic Law Enforcement from the United Kingdom, United States and France plus their respective Head of Aurors and their Second in Command. Carol always makes excuses not to go. But maybe, she could get some information out of it.

So far, it was only causing headaches.

Pierre Delacour is having a big speech on how they should transfer Jean François because the French spoke all he knew and he should, as a French man, pay for his crime back in his homeland. Carol didn’t disagree completely. However, she didn’t trust the French Ministry to held Jean François captive. There is no safer place than Azkaban. And there’s not one bone in Carol’s body who will _ever_ agree with Pierre Delacour.

“No, stop, please.” It was Achilles Tolliver who stopped Pierre’s long speech. Looking at Pierre made Carol think of Tina. Which, made her think of Newt. And the ring, which’s burning a hole in Newt’s pocket.

Newt had bought a ring for Tina almost two weeks ago. He said he would propose in the next weekend. Which, obviously, didn’t happen. Newt had a solid excuse, however. Who could blame the man who was needed in the dragon conservatory in Wales, after spending two whole months in recovery? Well, Carol could. She knew very well it was an excuse. So, she made the Head of the Beast Divison, Mr. Graham, he would not owl Newt during the weekend; Only if extremely necessary. A dragon better be dying or killing, Carol had told the man.

This weekend, Newt Scamander would propose to his girlfriend. Because he loved her, wanted to spend the rest of his life together, and he had the most perfect ring. Also, because Carol Potter doesn’t have coward friends.

“I thought we were here to discuss important matters.” Achilles seemed to be very annoyed. Carol found him attractive. He was a very tall and confident man. Carol could not find anything in him who would be anything like Newt. She couldn’t see how Tina was involved with him. “We are here, yet again, with Monsieur Delacour complaining about something which doesn’t have relevance.” Carol had to agree.

“Would you like for an American to be held in another land?” Pierre asked. Carol rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe this is what they argued during those meetings. Carol looked at Theseus, who was sitting next to her. He also looked displeased. Very different from the Theseus she saw this morning.

The Theseus she saw this morning was shirtless. In her bed. Holding her close. Kissing her senseless. She preferred the Theseus of this morning. Oh, she _very much_ preferred.

“You are speaking as if he is an honest man and Caroline Potter is holding him captive in her basement.” Achilles used a tone Carol quite enjoyed. He was mocking Pierre. Carol could see what Tina enjoyed a little. “He is a criminal, Monsieur Delacour. Let’s move on to catching more criminals. Your beef with Auror Potter is getting out of hand.”

The mention of the beef caused a change in the mood. Pierre was obviously annoyed. He looked at Caroline as if all of this is her fault. Carol was used to the look. When they were together, he used it often. To Pierre, Caroline was everything she was not supposed to be. He wanted a trophy wife. She ended up being much more than a trophy wife. Carol would never be anyone’s trophy wife. Smiling and parading in the arms of a man is not something she will ever do.

“The Jean François matter is getting boring, truly.” Carol spoke. She sounded uninterested. She was uninterested by all of this. She could be doing so many more useful things. “There’s no safer place than Azkaban.”

“We could consider the move.” Torquill Travers said. Obviously, he would contradict Caroline. “It is something that could be done.”

“But, it won’t.” Theseus’ voice sounded harsh. He hasn’t spoken much in this meeting. Well, no one but Pierre had spoken on this meeting. “The Aurors Office isn’t done with him, yet.” Theseus’ blue eyes seemed darker when he looked at Travers.

Carol had sensed there was something bugging him. Now, she was sure. Normally, he was good in hiding it. Even if Pierre can get all the bad from someone, Theseus would never let it affect him this bad. Caroline knew something was up. Carol observed Theseus rough expression.

“What else could you take you out of him that we couldn’t?” Pierre’s question was directed to Theseus, but he was looking at Carol. His black eyes were locked on her green ones. There was a time she would have looked away. It was very distant time. Nowadays, she would never look away.

“Are you a member of the Aurors Office?” Theseus’ voice came out sharp. It surprised even Carol. It was a tone of voice Carol wasn’t used to. She could count the times she heard him speak like this. “Of this Ministry?”

Pierre was taken aback by Theseus questions. It was obvious to all the people in the room how annoyed he was. Carol, however, could see the anger on the eldest Scamander. “You are a guest, Pierre. If you do not want to become a prisoner, stop demanding as if you are the King of England.” Theseus’ words ended the discussion. Actually, it was silence for a minute. Travers spoke up and another topic started.

Carol and Theseus walked together back to the Aurors Office quarters. Theseus was quiet the whole way. Caroline noticed his expression was not one a pleasant one. Something was bugging him; Bugging him enough he lashed out on Pierre Delacour. Theseus isn’t one to lose control easily. So, Carol knew it was serious. Which only meant he was hiding something from her. She hoped he would tell her. She didn’t want to be the nagging girlfriend. She didn’t want to complain about him not sharing.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Carol whispered. The Aurors Office quarters were safe halls. They were sure no one would eavesdrop here. “What is bugging you, Thes?”

Theseus had no expression. His blue eyes seemed blank. “Nothing.” Theseus responded before walking away. Something between breakfast and the meeting happened. It pissed Carol that Theseus wouldn’t talk to her about it. If there were going to give this a serious try, then they would have to be honest and open with one another.

Carol, however, could never expect someone like Theseus to open. She should know better by now. She should be looking for answers, like the Auror she is. Thinking like an Auror to crack the Auror problem in her head. First step, track his movements. He was fine in the morning. Therefore, it was something that happened in before the meeting. And there’s only one person who would know Theseus’ schedule like the palm of her hand.

“Miss. Milles.” Caroline smiled at the woman. She put a cup of tea in her desk. “I have a question.”

“You certainly do, Auror Potter.” Miss Milles knows business. She is the best secretary in this entire Ministry. Because she knows exactly what to say and how to say. “Auror Scamander is alone and I won’t interrupt unless it is urgent.” Miss Milles had a smirk. It had been a request lately.

“Actually, I need to know where Theseus was this morning.” Caroline said. The smirk in Miss Milles had on made Carol chuckle. Only the closest people to Carol knew her current living situation with Theseus. Or, she thought that way. “After he arrived here.”

“Oh…” Miss Milles seemed puzzled. Like she thought the woman knew. “He had an appointment with a Potion Master.” Miss Milles said. Carol knew the look. She was hiding something.

“Which Potion Master?” Carol immediately thought of the Potion Master they have been looking. The one who could assist with the blood pact problem. “Miss Milles, which Potion Master?” Carol used a harsher tone.

“Your brother.” Carol was expecting anyone but Fleamont. “They have been meeting for, at least, a month.” The revelation truly surprised Carol. If Theseus was enduring work with Fleamont that means they found the wizard. And if that’s true, Carol will hex them both.

Carol took a deep breath to think. She knew if she confronted Theseus, he would be defensive and would tell her nothing. So, her way around this was be the sweet little sister she buried many years ago. It was time for Fleamont to be listening to some nagging. Even if fake ones.

“You tell Theseus to don’t wait up. Also I don’t have a time to go home.” Carol said as she walked into her office. Miss Milles was hot in her toes. The old lady knew she had said more than she should. “And tell him that I got a lead in that case from the beast trafficker in Sweden or something better you can think of.” Carol said. She put on her coat and smiled at the confused Miss Milles.

“But you would be going alone to Sweden?” Miss Milles was going along with Carol’s story, gladly. “How about Auror Williams? Mad and jealous should make him go back to his senses.” Miss Milles’ suggestion made Carol laugh.

“Thank you, Miss Milles.” Carol kissed the woman’s cheek before leaving to get some information our of her brother’s mouth. It should be an interesting day.

 

Fleamont lives in Chelsea. It is a very popular rich people neighborhood in London. It obviously fit his standards. It was a beautiful townhouse. Probably bigger than his family could probably need. Even if he had ten kids, this house would still be too big. However, it fit his ego inside precisely. And also, his lab. As any Potion Master, he needed his lab for experiments. It was where he would probably be at.

It was still early in the day. It was barely after 4. Carol should be at the Auror’s Office. But she needed to get this out of her system. Specially if it had anything to do with the Potion Master they were looking for. Theseus and Fleamont had no right to leave her out of this; It was disrespectful to her in many levels.

“Flee?” Carol called for her brother. The butler announced he would be at back garden taking a break. She also learned Euphemia was in Ireland with her sister. She was expected to be back today.

“Caroline?” Fleamont sounded surprised. It wasn’t like Carol to show up unannounced. Actually, it wasn’t like Carol to show up at all. “Something happened?” He stood up quickly.

“I need to nag.” Carol said. She actually needed to nag. And ever since Theseus pointed out how much of a bad brother Fleamont was, he was trying harder to be better. “I had a really bad argument with Theseus.” Carol admitted the lying was bad. But what they were doing to her was worst.

“About what?” Fleamont asked interested. Carol couldn’t tell if he was genuinely interested or if he was afraid he got busted.

“He is hiding me something.” The look on Fleamont face almost made her scream _Ha! I knew you were hiding as well_. She held back and continued. “I am afraid he is getting in over his head and is being stubborn.” Carol sat next to the chair Fleamont was previously sitting.

“Do you know what it could be?” Fleamont asked. There were cups of tea next to them and Fleamont poured one for his sister.

“I don’t know. Possibly something involving Grindelwald.” Carol watched him carefully. Her brother was everything but a liar. He also respected her a lot; It must be killing him to hide something from his little sister. “He has become quite protective…” Carol reveled.

“You really can’t blame him, Carrie.” Fleamont said understandingly. It surprised Carol. “You left him in Hogwarts. And Leta left him for good. Grindelwald killed her. You can’t really blame him, can you? All the women in his life left somehow. He just doesn’t want to lose you.” Fleamont gave Carol a new perspective. It was strange to admit for Carol, but her brother annoyingly had a point.

“He is losing me now.” Carol exclaimed. She didn’t expect me Fleamont to defend Theseus. She normally only sat there and accepted everything he had to say when he nagged to her. Fleamont is the worst listener, Carol thought. “I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t share with me. I can be alone if that’s the case. I don’t have time for drama and for being left out.” Carol pointed out.

“With you, it is always all or nothing, Carrie.” Fleamont complained. Carol looked at him annoyed. Her brother was actually judging her and calling her out on her mistakes. The audacity on this man, Carol thought.

“Yes, it is! Either you are in a relationship with me or you are not.” Carol pointed out. Maybe coming to see Fleamont was a bad idea. Maybe tiptoeing was a bad idea. “Laying in bed next to someone who isn’t honest with you is the worst thing in the world, Fleamont. There needs to be trust. This is a huge disrespect to me, and you know it.” Carol threw it out there. Accusing him even indirectly should startle Fleamont.

“I obviously know it. I am not stupid.” Fleamont said annoyed. He moved on his chair looking away from his sister.

“Then, why are you helping Theseus?” Carol asked. She observed as her brother closed his eyes and cursed. “You knew this was going to hurt me. And you did it, anyways. Why?”

“Theseus and I agreed it would be best if you were not involved until we further investigated Gael Salvatore.” Fleamont explained. It couldn’t possibly annoy Carol more. She had to take a deep breath not to hex right there and then. “He is that wizard we ran into in New York. The big mouth who spoke about the blood pact and how to destroy it. He is an ally to Grindelwald.” Fleamont reveled.

Now that Fleamont spoke his name, it was like a door opened on the Auror’s mind. She remembered everything about that day. Even if it had happened more than a year ago. “What did you learn?” Carol asked.

“Not much. He is good at hiding his secrets.” Fleamont seemed disappointed. “He did give us an opportunity.” Fleamont reveled. Carol looked at him and waited for her brother to continue “Gael Salvatore is throwing a ball in New York next month. And he invited the both of us…”

“Which we are attending.” Carol continued. Fleamont had a smirk on his face. Like he had prevented she would have this reaction. “I will go even if you don’t.” Caroline warned.

“It is not like me to miss on a celebration such as this one.” Fleamont pointed out. He looked at his sister as if he was observing her. Trying to find the right thing to say. “You shouldn’t be so mad at Theseus. He has good intentions.” Fleamont advised.

“The world is full of people with good intentions.” Carol said. She got up and looked at her brother. Her tone was dark. “And absolute the worst acts.”

 

**The Weekend. Dublin, Ireland.**

Newt had been strange for a while. At least, for Tina. Most people would say that would be normal, considering it is Newt. However, it is Tina. So, there is definitely something very wrong with Newt. Tina had a feeling he was trying to tell her something for a while now, and just couldn’t find the words. Tina considered it would be important. Maybe another trip he had scheduled. Ever since the attack on the Strait of Dover, Tina had found herself worrying more than ever about every little trip Newt made.

They were making a little trip of their own. Tina had never left the United States before going to France, so whenever Newt could, he would take Tina with him. They were checking some wilds Occamies. Lately, Theseus had become quite interested in any poisonous beasts. Ergo, his interests in Occamies. Tina still didn’t know why every Auror in Europe was hunting beast trafficker, and therefore, beasts. But Carol and Theseus seemed so sure.

The Occamies were properly taken care of. Newt had safely put them with his own in his case. Tomorrow, they would be taken to the Beast Division in the Ministry. Since Newt started working with the Dragons, he hadn’t had much time for any other type of creatures. And he wouldn’t like for any of them to be neglected.

Tonight, however, Newt had stated it was all about them. They would put on a fancy gown. And they went out for dinner. In a very fancy restaurant. Tina didn’t know how to behave. But she was having a delightful night.

“Theseus is hiding something from Carol.” Tina mentioned. Miss Milles had told her all about the latest gossip before Tina left for Dublin. The assistant and the American were very invested in the romance. “And Carol learned about it.”

“Truly?” Newt asked surprised. Tina knew it was a fake surprise. Lately, Newt and Theseus had become quite close. And she would be the one surprised if Theseus hadn’t mentioned anything to his brother yet.

“You know about it,” Tina accused her boyfriend. He nodded in agreement. “What is it?” Tina asked dying to know about the latest gossip. Actually seeing Carol be in a relationship who made the woman lose control was amusing. Theseus could really get under her skin.

“I know there’s something.” Newt admitted. He was wearing all black tonight. And he looked very handsome. Tina was having a very hard time controlling herself. “I didn’t want to get involved. And Theseus also didn’t want me to get involved.” Newt confessed.

“He shouldn’t be keeping things from Carol…” Tina pointed out. She ate more of her fish. It was a delicious salmon. “One any or another, she will find out. And it won’t be pretty.” Tina feared for Theseus, sometimes. An angry Carol isn’t something she wished for no one.

After dinner, Newt decided they should take a walk through the city. Dublin is very pretty. The Irish are loud people, and they are so fun. Also, really welcoming. Newt mentioned something about a Quidditch Tournament happening here some time soon. Tina thought how much Carol would actually enjoy that. The American had noticed her friend was distant before she left for Dublin. It made Tina’s heart ache; Carol deserves all the happiness in the world.

Newt looked at Tina and took a deep breath. The act itself made Tina frown her eyebrows. This is starting to get to her. “Newt, darling.” Tina called his attention. She didn’t want to sound like she was losing her patience. But she was losing her patience. “Is there something you want to share with me?”

“I…” Newt started. His beautiful eyes were looking at hers. He had been looking at her like he had something to say for days. “Let’s just go somewhere quiet.”

And with that, they apparated into the top of a building. The sky was particularly gorgeous tonight. Full moon and sky full of stars. Tina loved observing the sky. But as of now, she wanted to hear what her boyfriend had to say.

“Love…” Newt said. Whatever he was trying to tell Tina, it really took a lot out of him. It must be really important, because Newt had become more open with Tina. There was nothing he didn’t say.

“Newt…” Tina said softly. She passed her hand in his cheek. The beard, even if a low one, was a constant now.  Tina was very much pleased with it. “There’s nothing you can’t tell me. Tell me, love…”

“I love you, Tina.” Newt said. Tina smiled at that; It was still something that made her heart beat faster. She wondered if a day her heart wouldn’t beat faster for Newt. “You have just made my life so much better… You are the missing piece I didn’t know it was missing.” Newt’s speech made Tina tear up.

“Life before you was…” Newt continued. His eyes were locked on hers. She couldn’t move her gaze if she wanted to. She was too starstruck for this. “… uncomplete. And I didn’t even know it.” His concern was genuine. It made Tina chuckle. Like he could have prepared better to know her. Tina found it very cute.

“Sometimes people sneak up on you and suddenly you don’t know how you ever lived without them.” Tina said. Her father had spoken it many times. She truly hoped it would happen to her. Now, she is in disbelieve that it actually did. She found someone who she can’t live without. “My father used to say it.” She explained shyly.

“Your father is a wise man.” Newt pointed out with a smile. “I really can’t live without you, Tina. I mean, I could… I just don’t want to.” Tina chuckled. To be honest, she didn’t want to live without him too. “And I know we are living really dark and bad times… but… whatever happens, I want to be next to you.” Tina tensed up a little. For a moment there, she thought he would be pushing her away.

“And you have every right to want to live these dark times alone…” Newt started blabbing. When he starts blabbing, it’s normally because he can’t find words to what he actually wants to say.

“Newt…” Tina tried, but her boyfriend made a sign for her to let him continue. So, she did.

“Carol is the only woman I know who is an Auror… besides you, I mean.” Newt started explaining. He started searching for something inside his pockets. “And she is absolute anti marriage. And I understand, she doesn’t want to feel trapped.” The topic had come between Carol and Tina. Trapped is not exactly why Carol doesn’t want to marry. Maybe one of the reasons. “But I am hoping you don’t think like her. Just in this particular matter.”

It is then that Tina was speechless. Newt showed her a little box. A ring box. Her eyes pooped and she looked stunned. She could never think this could be the reason why Newt had been so secretive lately. Why Jacob, Carol and Theseus eye her every time they are both in the room. And why Carol had a moment of obsession for her hands.

_Newt is proposing!_

“So… Tina…” Newt got down on his knee. Tina had to bite her lips not to cry. “Do you want to marry me? And share life?” Tina was shocked. Remarkably shocked.

She covered her mouth with her hand for a moment. Then, she smiled. “Obviously, Newt.” Tina didn’t even have to think about it. She wanted nothing more than to marry this man. And share life with him; the good and the bad.

Newt put the ring on her finger and got up. He was now speechless. Tina didn’t mind. He already said all that he had to say. So she spoke now. “I love you, Newton.” It was a whisper. But she never saw Newt smile larger.

The two kissed. Their love now was deeper and truer. And the future only showed how their love would grow more. And become more remarkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we are back to old beautiful New York.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Apparent Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations are blooming for the engaged couple,  
> as another discuss their issues,  
> teamies,  
> and New York,  
> as the key to it all is right inside their cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!  
> Things are heating up! We are reaching *almost* the end of our story. (Maybe four more and a epilogue?)  
> Meet in this chapter Evelyn Stuart! She will be very important on our story now.

Chapter Sixteen: The Apparent Changes

 

**Newt’s Townhouse. London, England. End of May, 1928**.

 

“To the future Mr and Mrs. Scamander!” Jacob shouted as they raised their glasses. It was their, maybe, tenth time cheering to Tina and Newt’s engagement. It was safe to say they were all happy about the engagement.

Carol smiled as her friends looked at each other smiling. Tina and Newt finally got engaged last weekend. They waited to tell everyone until all of them could be together. Carol guess she could be the one to blame in that. After discovering from Fleamont about Gael Salvatore, she decided to make some research of her own. She knew Gael Salvatore was an American, but if there was one person who could know about a wizard like him that person would be Evelyn Stuart.

Evy Stuart, for the closest. She and Caroline met back during the war. Evy was a Scottish witch, who had a reputation who proceeds her. It took Carol two days to track her down. More two to convince her that taking a boat to New York to investigate a Potion Master linked to Grindelwald was worth it. But Evy could do what none of the others could. Carol trusted her; and she would buy enough time until Carol herself would have to go New York.

So, when Carol came home, after four days of being gone, she found a letter from Newt reveling that he proposed over the weekend and he was waiting for her to tell the others about it. Carol quickly made an appearance at Newt’s Townhouse, where she learned Jacob had discovered and proceeded to tell Theseus. And they were all having drinks at Newt’s house now.

Carol hasn’t spoken to Theseus since she discovered about Gael. The look on his face, however, told her Fleamont must have warned his partner about it. After everything, Theseus looked like he wanted to talk. Carol knew they had to talk.  She was just afraid of how she would react to him. She didn’t want to end whatever they were having. But she also wanted to let him know how terrible he made her feel. Why can’t things be uncomplicated?

“Where’s Nagini?” Carol asked looking around. Their friend was becoming more and more reserved. It worried Carol. Someone can’t build up their feelings forever. One day, it will come out. And it won’t be pretty.

“In the case.” Newt reveled. He seemed to be just as worried as Carol. “She is spending all of her time there.” Newt didn’t mind having her down there when he took the case with him to Wales. But one day Nagini will have to face life. She can’t ride forever in a case.

“She just misses Credence.” Tina said. Caroline always thought it was more than just missing Credence. It was the way he left. Not for one second Credence thought he could Nagini when he decided to follow Grindelwald. Nagini felt abandoned. And there’s no cure for that. Not even Credence himself.

“No signs of him?” Newt asked looking at his friend. Carol took a deep breath. She had been trying to find Credence; She knew how important he was. Professor Dumbledore made it his mission to find Credence. Credence had an importance to all of this Carol couldn’t understand, yet.

“No. He is… not using magic. Not one detected by us.” Theseus explained. He was standing next to Carol. It was unsettling to her; Having him so close when she has to sort her feelings out.

“He is with Queenie. It should be easier to find them because of her, but somehow she managed to control herself like she never done before.” Tina’s voice was a mix of emotions. She missed her sister, obviously. But it is hard to forget her sister is gone because she chose to be gone. It is hard accepting the person you love has different beliefs than you.

“Tin. Queenie can’t hide forever. One day you will see her again.” Carol sounded reassuring. She tried her best to sound hopeful. But Tina knew, just like Carol did, if Queenie ever showed up, the young Goldstein would be locked in Azkaban immediately.

“Do you have a date?” Carol asked changing the subject. And the mood. It was appreciated by the others. Tina and Newt smiled as they were reminded once again of their future.

It was hopeful. In the dark times, there was hope of a better future. Carol was so happy for her friends. Newt and Tina truly deserve all the happiness in the world. They were so in love with one another. It was beautiful to see. It warmed Carol’s heart to know they would be there for one another in the dark times that were coming. Because the tough times are just around the corner. It is easy to forget with all this happiness about the troubles they are about to face. Carol learned, in the hard way, that darkness will follow you no matter where you are. A reminder that life isn’t as easy as it lets on.

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage. Godric Hollow, England.**

It was very late when Theseus and Caroline stepped their foot on the Godric’s Hollow Cottage. Theseus had been observing Carol all night. She had left for a mission in Scotland four days ago and only returned today. He was informed of the mission via letter. Miss Milles had mentioned about how she would go with Louis Williams. Theseus had felt a ridiculous amount of jealousy. He wanted to go to Scotland himself and probably do something very stupid. It was when he got a letter from Fleamont. It was short, but it made all the sense in the world.

_Little Potter knows. Of our American._

_F.P_

Fleamont and his big mouth told Carol about Gael Salvatore first than Theseus. He knew he was in a great amount of trouble. It was wrong hiding about Gael and the ball from Carol. He had always known. But something big inside of him was so afraid of losing Carol. Something big inside assured him that she was going to be injured in this mission. And Theseus was so done of losing the people he loved. He couldn’t lose Carol. Not now when things were so good between them. But now he was afraid he had ruined it all because of his stupid fears.

“How was Scotland?” Theseus asked. Carol looked at his as she removed her coat. She was wearing a tight red sweater. Theseus almost lost focus observing how beautiful she looked. Even when she was mad. “Found what you were looking for?”

“In a way, yes.” Carol’s response was cold. Theseus figured he deserved it. “I will go turn in…” Carol made her way to the stairs, but Theseus grabbed her arm making her stop. It was a soft touch. A touch of someone who missed touching the other.

“We need to speak.” Theseus whispered. Carol’s hypnotizing green eyes were locked in his. He could so easily get lost in her eyes now. “About Gael.” Theseus observed as she looked away from him and took a deep breath.

“I am really tired…” Carol started. She let go off his grip and walked away.

“Please, Caroline.” Theseus said. The word please startled Carol. She obviously looked surprised. Theseus wasn’t one for words like please. “I know it was a bad decision hiding it from you.”

Carol looked at him amused. “Yet you did it anyway.” Her tone was sharp. It lacked all of the love and care from the last few days. Theseus knew he didn’t deserve love and charm; He missed it anyways.

“I didn’t want to…” Theseus started. It was hard for him explaining what he couldn’t even explain to himself. “lose you.” It was the truth.

Carol looked surprised. It looked like she was looking for all the explanations in the world. Expect the one she just got from Theseus. “Lose me? To what?” Carol truly sounded confused and puzzled by his statement.

“Going to this ball and meeting this man…A Grindelwald follower in a party full of Grindelwald followers.” Theseus explained. The fact tormented him. And the fact she would obviously be going now tormented him even further. “I just feel that something bad will happen, Carol.”

“I am an Auror, Theseus.” Carol’s words confused Theseus. “I got out every day and danger surrounds me. I went to war, I am Triwizard Champion! I have been dealing with danger from a long time now.” Carol obviously had a point. She could handle her danger. Could handle it very well, actually. “This can’t possible be about you not trusting me to handle a Potion Master.”

“I am afraid, Carol.” Theseus reveled. Speaking like this was tough for him. It made him feel so vulnerable. Maybe vulnerable was what he needed. “Every time something good happens to me, someone I love either dies or goes away.” He sat down on the couch armchair.

“You were the best thing that happened to me in Hogwarts. And you ended going away.” Theseus continued. Carol stood there listening to his every word. “Leta and I were going somewhere. She was someone so special to me… she had been through so much and was finally going to be a little happy. I could make her happy. And she died.” Theseus couldn’t help the tears falling. He remained tough as he continued. “Now, you and I… we have something so good and… we can make each other happy… support one another and I know… from history… that something bad will happen.” Putting his fears out was relieving.

Carol stood there. Arms crossed. Steady look. Leaned against the wall. Theseus thought she would ask for him to leave. Or exclaim how suffocated she is. Because all Theseus could think of was how she shouldn’t be handling all of this. He should be making her happy and right now, he was giving her all the reason to walk away.

“I am not the same person I was in Hogwarts.” Carol’s voice sounds so afar. “I am also not Leta.” The statement came in a caring tone; A Carol tone. “I don’t know how your relationship with Leta was. But I need a partner, Theseus. I need someone who I can trust. Someone who will tell me their problems. Who I can tell also mine. Someone to share the good, yes… but also the bad.” Carol’s gaze was locked on Theseus’.

“Do you think I am not terrified you will die?” Carol’s question was a surprise for Theseus. “We are living difficult times. You and I know that better than anyone.” Theseus understood what she meant. What they hide from the rest of the world, so they could live, somehow, in peace. “Thes, it is not about how you can prevent someone from dying. It is how you can cherish the moments you have with them.”

Carol stepped closer to him. She grabbed his chin and made her look at him. Theseus saw her soft her look was. He hoped that meant she wasn’t as mad as he thought she was. “When you hide things from me… specially as important as this, I immediately think you don’t respect me as your partner.” Carol’s words shocked Theseus. He never thought she would feel this way. “Not only as an Auror, but as your… partner in another sense.” Carol’s hesitation in labeling their relationship was something Theseus could relate. He often thought what they were to each other.

“I never meant to disrespect you.” Theseus said firmly. He grabbed her hands and squeezed. “You are the person I trust the most. In any sense.”

“Then, don’t shut me out.” Carol sounded like she was begging. Theseus knew she obviously wasn’t. “Thes, I truly don’t need someone to protect me. I am way past that!” She said in exasperation. “I need a teamie.”

Theseus’ eyebrows raised in confusion. “Teamie?” He repeated the word. She smiled, just a little – still gave him hope everything wasn’t ruined – at his confusion.

“I want someone who can be there for me. And who can know I will be there for them.” Carol explained. “Someone who I can share my problems. And will share his with me. Because his problems are my problems and my problem will be his problems.” Theseus thought how she had spent a lot of time thinking of this. “Someone to share _everything_. A life partner. An Auror partner… _a bed partner_.” Carol and Theseus smiled ridiculous as she said the last part. “A teamie.”

“So… I will be your teamie and you will be mine?” Theseus asked hopeful.

“Well, a teamie doesn’t hide things from his teamie.” Carol pointed out. He knew he was mistaken on the matter. His fear had gotten the best of him. “A teamie shares with his teamie.”

“I promise to be the best teamie.” Theseus said. He pushed her closer, by putting his arm around her waist. Carol put her arms around his neck. “I am so sorry I hid this whole thing from you. It wasn’t fair, especially because you are so invested on this. It is as important to you as is to me. And I promise to share all my fears with you.” Theseus never had meant a promise as much as this one.

“I can only promise you the same.” Carol said teasingly. “We are on this together, teamie.” Carol looked on Theseus’ eyes so lovingly. He could feel the love, even she didn’t say the three magical words.

“Together, teamie.” Theseus whispered as he leaned in. Their lips met on a short lovingly kiss. Carol leaned down deepening the kiss. Their mouths opened in union and the kiss just became… _more._

They felt on the couch. With Carol on top of him – and kissing him senseless – , Theseus thought how lucky he was to have a teamie. A person who he could be intimate, caring, honest, naughty… and also, grumpy and upset. He could be himself. And she would be herself. And they would each other’s teamies through the good and the bad.

Carol let go off his lips and looked down at him. “Also, before we table this matter…” Carol said. Theseus nodded as sign for her to continue. “Next time you plot with my brother, I am hexing you both.” Carol threatened. Theseus smiled and nodded in agreement. He knew better than to argue.

“From now on, I will only plot with my teamie.” Theseus said. He noticed Carol trying to hide a smile. He used the opportunity to kiss her again. He had missed their intimacy in this last few days.

Theseus had missed his teamie. And he was very much glad he had a – _very truly gorgeous_ – teamie to miss.

 

**The Plaza Hotel. New York City, New York, United States of America. June of 1928.**

New York in the summer was delightful. Carol wasn’t used to this nice weather. London, no matter the time of year, was always cold. Even on summer, there was a cold wind. The Potter discovered summer in New York was delightful. Too bad, she thought, she can’t enjoy the warm weather with a stroll in the Central Park. She had a mission. Even if that mission involved having a little bit of fun.

The masquerade ball hosted by Gael Salvatore is being held at his own townhouse on Upper East Side. Caroline and her brother Fleamont were invited, and they brought their respective plus ones, Theseus and Euphemia. At first, both Caroline and Fleamont were against the idea of bringing people with them. But ever since Carol and Theseus had a conversation about being teamies, she thought doing this alone would go against their _teamie_ _code_. And Theseus was clearly not into the idea of Carol going alone.

So, that’s how the Potter siblings ended on the Big Apple with their respective lovers. Not going against their teamie code, Carol told Theseus about her plan with Evelyn Stuart. It wasn’t the riskiest of plans. Carol and Evelyn had done worst during the war. But it was needless to say how much Theseus hated the plan. Absolutely despised it. But it’s the only choice.

Evelyn Stuart is a chameleon. She can blend in at any situation. Carol knew much of what she knew about manipulation, and using sexuality to manipulate, because of Evelyn. The woman was a master of manipulation. Sending here ahead to observe the scenario and get to know Gael better was a good plan. Telling her to pretend to be a magizoologist was suicide to Evelyn. If there was a place in the world where being a magizoologist is almost illegal, it’s New York City.

“I am still not sure about this.” Theseus complained as they rode the elevator. Evelyn was meeting them at the bar of the hotel they were staying in – The Plaza Hotel – to discuss tonight’s event. “Evelyn is not one to be trusted.”

“Evy might not have conventional methods.” Carol pointed out. Theseus looked at her with a skeptical look. “But she gets the job done. This guy is mysterious. We need information on how to deal with him.” Even Theseus had to agree. Conventional or unconventional, Evelyn got the job done.

“I just really think we could have done this without her.” Theseus complained. The elevator hit their floor and they walked out. “There’s time to let her go.” It was clear how affectionate Theseus towards Evelyn.

“I believe there isn’t.” Carol smiled at Theseus mischievously. Evelyn was at the bar. The Scottish woman smiled when she saw Carol. The British returned the smile.

“Another one of your fans.” Theseus mumbled. It made Carol chuckle. It blew her mind away that he would be jealous of Evelyn Stuart. Carol knew there had no way that would be the case.

“Caroline Potter!” Evelyn greeted her happily. Despite the fact that she is truly the most random person Carol knew, she very much liked Evelyn. “Long time no see, baby!”

“Evy, I miss you too, darling.” Carol gave the woman a quick hug. She turned to Theseus and grabbed his arm gently. “Remember Theseus?”

“Oh, the war hero.” Evy commented. Theseus normally held much pride in defending England in the war. But Carol knew it had to kill him knowing Evy and her tactics were the great source of their knowledge. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Scamander.”

Evy showed her hand. Theseus shook with a nod. “The same, Ms. Stuart.” The tone of voice Theseus used surprised Carol. Deep throaty voice.

“You know…” Evy started as they sat by the bar. Carol and Theseus ordered their drinks. “your brother has been quite the talk around here.” Evy mentioned. Carol didn’t know Newt’s book was selling in the United States already.

“The talk around here about magical creatures is huge.” Evelyn started. The both British were focused on what she had to say. Newt was of big importance to the both of them. “Specially, with what they call the hunt happening in England. You two are almost conducting a witch hunt for beast trafficker.” The pun was intended. And getting the news across the globe was also intentional.

“And Newt is the talk because he is an expert on the matter?” Theseus asked. It would be the normal thing to happen. Which also wouldn’t be the reason why Evelyn would even mention. It needs to be very creepy or scary for her to speak up.

“Our beloved lady here…” Evelyn had a smirk on her face when she pointed to Carol. It made Theseus raise his eyebrows. “asked me to come here and investigate about this man. Potion Master.” Evelyn reminded them. “The talk among Potion Masters here is how to break what one thought to be unbreakable.” She didn’t have to say what it was. They knew pretty well.

“All of them?” Theseus asked concerned. Having an entire community such as the Potion Masters involved in a matter was hard. Potion Masters were usually not ones that liked to be bossed around. Even Carol had to admit: potion masters were as cocky as they can be.

“Not all. That would be impossible.” Evelyn said. “But most of them, loyal to Gael and his European friend…” Evelyn’s mention of Grindelwald made them tense up. “Specially, because Gael has been getting help from this witch… a legiliment. She has been helping him understand more of the blood pact. She is really the most powerful legiliment I have ever seen.” The mention of Legiliment who would help Gael Salvatore startled Carol.

There was no way, Carol thought. “How is the appearance of this witch?” Carol asked. Evelyn seemed to find her question strange. Carol, skilled in the art of Occlumency, wasn’t one to worry about legiliment.

“Blonde, young, definitely American…” Evelyn described. “She is definitely in hiding. She doesn’t appear in none of Gael’s parties. Only meet in secrecy and some say not even here in the United States.” It would make sense why Queenie Goldstein is helping Gael Salvatore. Oh, Queenie, what are you doing?, it was all Carol could wonder.

“She is important for us. The Legiliment.” Theseus explained. Evelyn still seemed confused, but she wasn’t one to ask for questions. “If you ever locate her, you come to us.” This wasn’t about capturing Queenie. It was about finding Tina’s sister.

“Sure will.” Evelyn nodded affirmatively. “But here’s the most important information and why I think you shouldn’t go to the ball.” Evelyn looked at Carol with a strange look. “Gael Salvatore is always surrounded by Grindelwald fanatics. And beast traffickers. At any given moment. And the heads of the British Auror Office walking into a party like this is suicide.” The look Theseus gave Carol spoke loud volumes.

“I need to know what beast he is thinking on the blood pact.” Carol remembered Theseus. He rolled his eyes.

“Caroline, it is not worth our lives.” Theseus pointed out. “It is time for us to bring our specialist to the conversation.” It was the one thing Carol didn’t want; Getting Newt involved.

“Well, he is not exactly thinking of a creature.” Evelyn reveled confused. As if she thought they already knew. “None of the conventional ones in Newt’s book described as poisonous creature worked. So, he is thinking of muggle creatures, such as snakes.”

That information sparkled something in Carol. It didn’t make sense for the potion to work with muggle elements. A potion involving the deepest of wizarding bonds couldn’t have any of muggle properties. But, maybe he wasn’t heading in the opposite direction. A snake was good idea. They were usually poisonous. All he needed was a magical snake… “Is there a Maledictus in the city?” Carol asked. Theseus and Evelyn were discussing how they would explain the fact they wouldn’t be showing up to the ball even when they came to New York.

“Maledictus?” Evelyn asked confused. Carol nodded, causing Evelyn to be more confused. “Obviously not, Carol. They are very rare and they are usually in Asia.” Evy pointed out. “And, in a place so against the magical creatures such as MACUSA grounds, this wouldn’t be a place where a Maledictus would hide.”

Theseus looked at Carol, and like they could read each other minds, they knew what the other was thinking. Nagini. She was the key to all of this. And she needed to be protected. Once Gael discovered the key would be a Maledictus, Queenie would immediately remember about the Maledictus on Paris. And the youngest Goldstein would know immediately where she was hiding.

“I think there’s a place we are needed.” Theseus commented looking at Carol. She nodded. But where would they hide a creature like Nagini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are greeting death like an old friend...


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Greets death like an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Theseus return from New York,  
> and they bear news.  
> Tina holds emotions,  
> as a Potter leaves this world  
> making Fleamont lose his world,  
> and a couple dives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sweeties!  
> You cannot believe how happy I am I got to publish this today. Proud at myself.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS:I wrote some *light* smut on this chapter. Normaly, I tend to be more smutty in my smuts. But since this is the first time I write smut for this story, I thought I would start more *lightly*

Chapter Seventeen: Greets death like an old friend.

 

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, England. June, 1928.**

 

Newt always feels confused when he is awaking up. Even if he is at home, he always confused of his surroundings. He is specially confused about his surroundings when he wakes up next to someone. Newt and Tina grew a new routine. Ever since they got engaged, they always have to be with each other at some point during the day. With everything that’s happening lately, that time of the day is always at night. And Newt discovered he is addicted to waking up next to Tina.

His fiancé always sleeps snuggled to him. Her head against his shoulder, arms dropped on Newt’s chest. Newt enjoys to watching her sleep. She seems so at peace. And Newt is terribly glad how she feels at peace _with him_. Newt’s peace is Tina. Knowing that somehow, he gives her peace is reassuring.

Today is no different. Newt and Tina ended up at the Godric’s Hollow Cottage last night. Jacob would be using Newt’s kitchen to do his baking experiments. And they both learned – in the very hard way – that Jacob couldn’t keep it quiet when he was baking. He banged on pots and caroled his way through it. Tina giggled uncontrollably whenever Jacob starts caroling. She said it is like he is putting on a Broadway performance. So, they decided to sleep at Godric’s Hollow.

Newt looked down and observed how deep Tina was in her sleep still. And he had to get up early. He was expected at the dragon reservation in Wales. Apparently, a dragon hatched an egg. And now they have a brand new dragon. A baby dragon, which is the cause of much people’s headache. They are adorable, in Newt’s opinion. But they don’t know much about control.

Newt got up – trying very hard not to wake up Tina – and got into the case. He quickly checked all the creatures. There were some creatures who were on their fertile period, so Newt expected baby creatures down here. Tina was all on his ears on how he should let someone come down here and help him. Bunty was forbidden to come here. The creatures on the basement were enough. Newt didn’t want for her to get hurt. Maybe, Tina was right, Newt thought. With the dragon reservation, his own researches, the creatures in the case and the basement, and Tina… Newt could use someone’s help.

“Newt?” It was Nagini. She had been staying down here more. In her snake form, she had become quite close to the Occamies. Newt smiled when he spotted her.

“Nagini, hi.” Newt greeted her. As usual. even in her human form, she was close to the Occamies. “How are you?”

“I am fine.” It was an automatic response. Newt knew Nagini was everything but fine. Credence’s absence is really impacting her. It is the woman doesn’t know where to head next. It looks like she lost her compass in the middle of the jungle and how is completely lost.

Newt doesn’t blame her. He feels all the sympathy in the world. He would be lost without his Tina.

“I am headed to Wales.” Newt revels. Nagini – Newt had noticed – hated Wales. But she even knowing that Newt is going, she never wants to leave the case. “I can drop you off at home, if you would like.”

Newt knows the answer before she can even speak up. “I will stay with the Occamies.” Nagini answered. Newt nodded in agreement. He truly hoped one day she could open up to someone.

Newt left the case an hour later to find Tina still asleep. He had gotten to his work clothes and was ready to leave. He would make good use to Carol’s private Floo Network. The magizoologist really didn’t like having to take an unnecessary stroll in the Ministry. Coming to the Ministry always meant bumping into people he would rather not see. Specially, Achilles Toliver. They have met previously and Newt could notice the American’s gaze in his fiancé. Tina had – with a beautiful smile on her face – told Achilles about the engagement. His simple reply was _I saw on the Daily Prophet_.

Charming man.

Newt leaned in and gave Tina a kiss on her cheek before heading out with his day. It was still early in the morning. She could sleep for a new more moments before heading to work. Newt made his way quietly to the living room. Or, so he thought.

“Newton?” Theseus’ voice startled the wizard. Newt stopped in his track and turned to face the kitchen. “Is that you?”

“Yes.” Newt replied like he had been caught doing something terribly wrong. He felt like a kid who was about to hear an earful from his parents.

“Come in here.” It was Carol’s soft tone who startled Newt. His best friend had gone to New York. And Newt had no idea she was back already.

He hurriedly made his way to the kitchen. He found Theseus and Carol sat next to each other in the table. They had cups of coffee in front of them. And their expressions were dark. They were dressed all formally. It looks like they didn’t sleep all night. Their travels cases by the door tells Newt they probably arrived from New York during the night.

“Angel…” Carol used the pet name she had for him. She hadn’t called him that in a while. Newt didn’t know why. But the pet name now startled him. Something bad had happened. “Take a seat.”

“I am going to be late…” Newt started. Theseus stopped him. His brother raised his hand and it immediately made him shut up; Just like their dad used to do.

“Take a damn seat, Newton.” Theseus sounded irritated. Something indeed had happened. And it was pretty serious.

Newt dropped the case and sat down in front of Theseus and Caroline. Their expressions were starting to truly scare Newt. If something can get these two like this, it is something absolutely seriously. “What happened?” They looked at each other, one last time, as if they were sure about this. The silence was bugging Newt.

“We discovered some important things in New York.” It was Theseus who broke the silence. Newt didn’t know what they were looking for. Nobody but them knew what they were looking for. Travers had been going up the walls because of it. “And it is time for you to get involved.”

Newt frowned his eyebrows. He thought he was already involved. Helping with the dragon was being involved. Right? Newt sensed his help wasn’t exactly where Caroline and Theseus need.

“Newt…” Carol started. She was trying to find the right words. Newt was wondering if they didn’t notice how annoying that was. It made him more nervous. “Professor Dumbledore discovered a way to break the blood pact.” Carol reveled. Newt obviously knew the Professor was looking. But he was stunned on how fast he found one.

“There’s this Potion Master in New York, Gael Salvatore…” Carol continued. It made sense to Newt now why Theseus was making a big deal about Carol going to New York alone. “and he found a Potion which could break the pact.”

“It is the reason you went to New York?” Newt’s question seemed rhetoric. But with Carol, not one question is rhetoric. Newt loved his friend dearly. But if one thing is right when talking about Carol: She is full of second intentions. “To discover the ingredients of the potion?”

“Well, yes and no.” Carol replied. Newt knew it was obviously more than the obvious. “I already know the ingredients of the potion. The problem is getting the ingredients of the potion.” Newt is even more confused now. He doesn’t know how he can help getting ingredients for potions. If Carol – who’s a great potion master herself – can’t, why could he?

“The final ingredient is a…” Theseus started. However, the look on Carol face made him stop. “Love, we have been through this. Newt’s help is important!” Theseus sounded exasperated. It sounded like an argument Theseus had won, which was surprising. Carol never loses an argument. “You know it better than I do, Caroline!” Theseus exclaimed. Which won an epic eye roll from Carol.

“You two could really tell what is happening rather than argue with one another.” Newt pointed out. He was known for being patient, but Carol and Theseus were truly testing the boundaries of his patience. “What do you need my assistance with?”

“Newt, the last ingredient is the poison of a magic creature.” Theseus tells him. His brother speaks fast. He almost doesn’t understand, but he did. The other reason why the Aurors Office had been so invested in finding beast traffickers. For the creature.

“However, all the creatures from your book classified as poisonous…” Carol continued. She was really tip toeing around this. It wasn’t her style, at all. “Their poisons don’t make the potion work.” Carol shares the information.

“You tested?” Newt asked shocked. Carol knows how much he loathes people who test on magical creatures. The poor creatures who can’t defend themselves from powerful wizards. Specially one as powerful as Caroline Potter.

“No!” Carol was quick to deny. She had a horror expression on her face. Newt knew she would never do something like this. But it is the like saying _Everything is worth in war and love._ “But Gael Salvatore did. He has been testing it since Grindelwald was Percival Graves.” Carol reveals.

“Newt, we have a clue on who could it be.” Theseus said with a dark tone. Carol got up, truly bothered by all of this, and went to refill her cup of tea.

“You found a creature and you want me to test it?” Newt asked incredulous. He could never do something like this. Removing poison from a creature was extremely painful for them. Could he do it if it meant defeating Grindelwald?, Newt wondered.

“It is more complicated than that.” Theseus said. The elder Scamander looked back at Caroline. Newt observed his brother look. It was one as if he was asking if she wanted to be the one to say it. Newt also noticed the apprehension on his brother look. “Gael Salvatore believes that maybe after all the failures with magical creatures, that a muggle creature should do…” Theseus started.

Newt frowns. This Gael lad must be really desperate, Newt thought. This is a potion. Muggle ingredients won’t work. And even if they did, they won’t have the effect as wizard-kind ones. Even Newt – who truly wasn’t skilled at the art of potions – knew it.

“I don’t believe that. A muggle ingredient won’t work.” Carol affirmed. She walked back to the table and sat her cup of tea on it. She didn’t sit back down next to Theseus. She stood next to the table. “Gael has an interesting line of thought, though. He believes that a snake would have a powerful enough poison. Which, I agree. But not any kind of snake.” Carol looked at Newt’s eyes. Searching for an answer on them.

It took Newt a few seconds. But he followed her line of thinking. His gaze switched from Carol to the case. And the woman who would be caring for his creatures down there. “Nagini’s poison could be the answer.” Theseus was the one who spoke the unspoken fact around the room.

“The answer to what?” It was Tina’s sweet voice who broke the silence on the room. Newt’s gaze was still fixated on the case. He was too shocked to speak.

Newt only listened while Carol and Theseus told Tina about their latest discoveries in New York City. Newt kept thinking about Carol’s theory. Nagini is a very powerful Maledictus. Newt saw many times how she would turn into her snake form. Her poison must be really powerful. And she isn’t an ordinary snake. She is a magical snake. It would make all the sense in the world if her poison could break, added with the right ingredients, a blood pact.

“Newt?” It was Tina’s soft calling who took him out of his thoughts. “Could this be real?” Tina’s question was a mix of hope and… shock.

“Well…Maledictus are very strong creatures.” Newt pointed out. His eyes met Tina’s and he took a deep breath. “I would have to remove some of her poison to test.” Newt didn’t want to give the members of this conversation hope. But a trait of Carol’s personality that was a constant – she is _always_ right. So, Newt was almost sure she would be right.

“You will talk to Nagini?” Theseus asked. Newt looked at Tina and she nodded with a small smile.

“We will talk to her.” Tina affirmed. She sat down next to Newt and grabbed his hand. Tina squeezed his hand in reassurance. Newt was so glad they would be having this conversation together.

“It is not all.” Carol spoke up. Theseus looked at the witch surprised. His look shows he obviously knows what Carol is about to reveal. And he doesn’t approve. “She deserves to know, Thes.” Carol insisted.

“What is happening?” Tina asked. It was pretty clear Carol and Theseus discovered more than they are willing to share in New York.

“Evy Stuart is a spy and she is in New York.” Carol started. Newt had heard of Evy Stuart. The mysterious witch and Carol worked together in the war. “She heard of a blonde witch who’s working with Gael Salvatore on the behalf of Grindelwald.” Carol told.

Tina looked stunned. Newt was also stunned. Could it be who they thought it was? “Queenie?” It was Tina who asked. In a low tone of voice.

“Evy said it was Legiliment.” Carol said. Tina was frozen in place. Glued to the chair. She didn’t move, didn’t speak. She just looked stunned at Carol. “We didn’t see her, so I cannot confirm to you that it is Queenie. But all evidences are pointing towards it.” Carol is diplomatic. She doesn’t want to give Tina hope, it is obvious. But Newt’s fiancé is already full of hope.

“She is in New York?” Newt asked. He looked at his brother and then at Carol.

“I convinced Carol we shouldn’t attend the party Gael was hosting. Too risky and we already had all the information we needed.” Theseus explained. The head of the Aurors looked at Tina. “Evy said she comes and goes. The witch who we suspect is Queenie. If she shows up again, we will know.” Theseus’ assurance didn’t do much to assure Tina.

This news from Queenie was good. And it was very bad. She was alive, she was well, she wasn’t locked up somewhere. However, the youngest Goldstein was helping Grindelwald. She was willingly helping the enemy. Newt knew the impact this would have on his fiancé; It wouldn’t be a good one.

“Can you leave us alone?” Newt asked the couple in front of them. Newt knew it was imposing. This wasn’t his house, even if he spent a lot of time here.

“Thes and I have to go the Ministry.” Carol informed. They both put on their coats quietly. “I will let them know you can’t go to Wales today. And you don’t need to go in today, Tin.” Carol said. Newt was so glad Carol had a sense of things. She knew they needed to be alone. And alone they were left.

Soon, the Aurors left Godric Hollow heading to the Ministry. When they were left alone, Tina dropped her head in Newt’s shoulder. “She is helping him, Newt.” Tina whispered. She sounded so hurt. It broke his heart, instantly.

“Love…”

“There’s nothing you can say that will make it better, darling.” Tina said sadly. And she was right. Newt knew he can’t say anything to make it better. The situation spoke louder. And it was really a bad one. “This Queenie is _not my_ Queenie.” Newt circled his arms around her, holding her tightly.

“I am so sorry, love.” It was all he could say. And holding her was all he could do. It made him feel a bad fiancé. But Tina made a content sign when he kissed her temple. “What can I do?” Newt asked. He truly didn’t know _what_ to do. And he wanted _desperately_ to help.

“Oh, darling. There’s nothing either of us can do.” Tina signed. She sounded tired. Exhausted of it all. “Queenie has made her mind. All we can is do hope she comes to her senses.” Tina snuggled closer to Newt.

And they held each other tightly, for a while. Newt knew Tina was trying to sound like this news didn’t affect her as much, but he knew it affected her very much. He would be here, waiting for her when she is ready.

 

**British Ministry of Magic. London, England. A week later.**

 

Carol wanted to go home. It was very late at night. And yet, she couldn’t leave the Ministry. Torquill Travers had asked _explicitly_ for Carol to handle this bust. A wizard was trafficking potions and she had to file an immense paperwork. Traffickers were really starting to grow on Carol. Why can’t people just buy things by the law?, Carol wondered annoyed. So much ado for nothing.

The Auror had read the same paragraph, which she wrote herself, about five times. She truly wanted to table this for the day, and go home. But she couldn’t. Travers was already trying very hard to find a reason to bicker with Carol. And she wasn’t going to give him a reason to.

So, she made herself finish the papers. She knew Theseus was already home. He had tried to pursue her of going home with him. It had been very tempting. She looked at the clock when she finally finished the papers. It was well past 9PM. She was all ready to go home. But it was when she had already put on her coat that a wild faced Fleamont walked into her office. More like _barged_ into her office.

“Fle, I am going home…” Carol started. She stopped in her tracks when Fleamont started crying. He was sobbing by the time Carol reached him. “what is going on?” Carol asked holding him tightly.

“Mom…” Fleamont has a shaky voice. He had left the door opened so a very scared Miss Milles appeared on the door. Fleamont looked up and deep into her eyes. “Mom is dead.” It was Carol who stopped on her tracks now.

“What?”

“Mom is dead, Caroline.” Fleamont whispered. It was like a punch to her stomach. Fleamont looked truly devasted. It was like his world was over. Carol couldn’t feel what he felt. Their mother died today to Fleamont. To Carol, she had been mourning the woman for years now.

She cried because of her Mom’s passing. Because of Fleamont and his pain. Because of badly this affects her family. But mostly, she cried because she felt guilty. Guilty because she wasn’t as sad as she should be for her mother’s death. She was… _relieved_. Amelia Potter’s pain was finally over. And so was the pain of her forgotten daughter.

 

Amelia Potter was buried at the family crypt in the Godric’s Hollow cemetery. It was a small service. Not many people came because not many people knew. Only the closest of friend and family. Fleamont looked devastated next to his wife, Euphemia. Henry Potter held an expressionless face. Caroline stood next to Theseus. The elder Scamander brother had his arm tightly surrounding her. Theseus had been there – glued to her rip – since Miss Milles sent an urgent owl on the previous night when Fleamont barged into her office.

Carol had cried. And she was still crying when they lowered the casket into the hole. And she let a few more tears out when they threw dirty on top of it. However, Carol didn’t know where the tears came from. She had been crying for her mother for so long now. She had no more tears left to cry. Or so she thought. Because she was still crying.

Her father hosted a beautiful memorial at his house after the funeral. This would be something her mother would enjoy, Carol thought. It didn’t matter the event. Amelia Potter liked being surrounded by people. Which was a sad reminder, considering Amelia spent her final days with only Miss Dunne.

“Pink should stay with you.” Her father said. The three remaining Potters were locked inside Henry Potter’s office. The memorial had ended and his father wanted to have a word before they both left. “She is very loyal to you.” Carol nodded to that. She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Pink appeared in less than a second. A sad expression glued to her face. “It will be an honor to serve you, Lady Caroline.” The house elf said. Carol couldn’t deal with her right now. So, she only smiled politely and nodded.

“Pink, could you stay here for a while? I need some moments alone. And I believe North should need some help.” Carol ordered. North was the name of the Potter Manor house elf. Fleamont’s doing. Who could name someone North?

In a nanosecond, Pink nodded and she was gone. Carol knew she had promised the elf she would serve her. But now she really couldn’t deal with a house elf. “The elf from Gringotts…” Fleamont started but Carol got up. She couldn’t deal with none of this right now.

“Whatever you decide, I am on board.” Carol told them. She needed to go home. She hadn’t been home in two days. She needed to take a warm shower. And she needed to cuddle Theseus to sleep. “I am leaving.”

“Caroline…” Her father’s sweet tone didn’t stop her. She opened and closed the door without thinking twice. She walked down the halls to the living room where she found Theseus.

He looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. “Take me home, Thes.” Carol said. She didn’t need to say twice. He was holding her close to his chest and apparating home before she could even process.

 

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage.**

 

Theseus had never experienced death in his family before. The only death experience he ever had was Leta’s. And it wasn’t like she was a family member. Carol had lost her mother. But she didn’t seem like someone who lost her mother. Theseus noticed how she obviously looked sad, but she looked so settled about it all. Fleamont cried like he had lost his reason to live. Carol cried like – and Theseus prayed he was wrong – like she was relieved. She looked like she couldn’t wait for all of it to be over.

When they stepped inside the cottage, it was when things got weirder in Theseus’ eyes. Carol sat in the huge living room couch as Theseus went to make them some hot tea. Carol took the warm mug in her hands and turned to Theseus. “When I die, and if I die before you, I don’t want a memorial.” The words were a hit to Theseus.

“Let’s not talk about death, love.” Theseus said. He understood where all of this came from. Carol lost her mother. Death was all over her head. But it was still something Theseus would rather not discuss.

“But I want you to know.” Carol insisted. Theseus chuckled; Obviously she would be stubborn about it. “I don’t want you to stop your life and mourn me. Move on. Find someone new. Love someone else.” Carol continued. It shook Theseus. “You find someone else to take care of you. You don’t stop your life. Promise?” Carol grabbed his hand. It was cold against his.

He was too shocked for a moment to reply. When he regained his ability to speak, her eyes were still glued to his face. “Why are you telling me this?” Theseus asked.

“Because…” Carol started. She took a sip of her tea before setting it on the coffee table in front of them. She came closer to Theseus. “My mother never told me what to do when she died. I had to figure it out on my own what she wanted me to do. What wouldn’t hurt her. And well, I had to figure it all out when she was still alive…” Carol told him.

Theseus felt for Carol. It would always come down to this when the matter was her mother. Amelia Potter was buried today. But for Carol, she had been dead for years. Because no matter how hard she tried to make her mother remember her, the matriarch just couldn’t. The reason why Carol didn’t look like her brother today is simple, Theseus realized. She didn’t look like she had lost half her world with her mother’s death is because she had already done this. She had already looked like half her world died. So, today, for Carol, it was like the Tale from the Three Brothers for Carol, she just accepted her death took her mother away. Like greeting an old friend.

“And I want you to know what to do when I die.” Carol continued. She looked at him seriously. “Because I would have liked to know what my mother considered to be a disgrace to her memory and what wouldn’t.” A few tears felt down her eyes. She didn’t make any crying sounds. “You and I are the same.” She smiled weakly. “And also, because even though you don’t talk about it, I saw how lost you were after Leta died. And I would hate for you to be like that again, Thes.”

Theseus was speechless. He could never expect this. From all the things he thought Carol would want to speak of, this was not even on the list. But he had to admit she had a point. “I could die first, you know.” It was what he said. Carol chuckled.

“Then, what do you want me to do?”

“Shit, Caroline.” Theseus exclaimed. He set his mug next to hers and turned his body to face hers. “I never thought of that.” He confessed. “I don’t like thinking about death. And I don’t like to think of a world where you are not in it.” Theseus tugged a strain of her hair behind her ears. She was wearing a beautiful small diamond earring. Theseus had heard all about the earring this morning. Carol’s aunt had chosen her outfit and had complained about the younger Potter choice in earrings.

“But it will happen, Thessie.” Carol pointed out. “As much as we want to avoid the topic…”

Theseus interrupted her with a kiss. He pushed her to sit his lap. Carol sat with her legs on either side of him. Her arms surrounded his neck, as they deepened the kiss. Theseus moved his hand on her hair. It had been up in a bun the entire day. Which for Theseus, it was a shame. He loved her beautiful ginger hair loose. He liked running his hands through it. He also loved the sounds she made when he caressed her hair. Little sounds of content.

“Theseus.” Carol broke the kiss. She looked at his eyes. Her eyes seemed darker. “I also don’t want to die without you knowing…” He groaned. Not the death talk.

“Sweetie…”

“I love you.” He stopped on his tracks when he heard her words. “I love you so much. I want you know, if anything where to happen, how much you were loved by me.” Theseus swore his heart skipped a beat. Maybe even more than a beat. But at the same time, he could feel his heart pounding faster.

Caroline. The reason why he would always fight.

“I love you, Caroline.” He said. It wasn’t something like she said, so I have to say too. He _truly_ loves Caroline. With every fiber of his being.

Carol was still smiling when she kissed him. And so was Theseus. They kissed for what seemed forever. Theseus, then, kissed her cheek. Then, her jaw. Then, her neck. His hands stroke her hips through her dress. This wasn’t the first time they were doing this. And this wasn’t the first he was doing, at all. He had had sex before. It was an activity he had been active on for years. And he also knew it wasn’t Carol’s first time. However, it was _their first time_. He wanted it to be something… _rememberable_.

Theseus pulled away and Carol groaned annoyed. He laughed. “Do you want to go upstairs?” Theseus asked. It was subtle way of asking _do you want this as much as I want? Is this fine? Do you want to do this?_

Carol’s response was getting up and showing her hand. It was pathetic, and Theseus knew, how quickly he got up. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck as they got upstairs. Carol laughed lightly. He took a glance at Tina’s room. He knew she would be at Newt’s place, but it was still reassurance when he saw the door open and the bed made. No Tina to worry about.

As soon as they reached their room, Theseus had his hands on her again. He thought smugly of the time Carol had ordered Fleamont to get out of their room when, _yet again_ , he had barged in without knocking _._ Now, every time Theseus walked into the room, he felt even more pleased with himself.

_Our room, our bed, our refuge from all the crisis._

Their hands skillfully removed each piece of clothing from their respective bodies. Every piece removed was a new place to kiss. Fresh flesh to be appreciated. A sweet spot to be discovered. Soon they were laying in bed. The door was still opened, the window’s curtain wasn’t closed. Neither of them seemed to mind. Too busy loving themselves to care about everyone else.

Let them watch, Theseus thought when it crossed his mind. _Let them watch how much I love this woman and how much I worship her._

Carol moaned when he dived in. Loud enough for every hair in his body to shiver. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms holding her close. They were holding each other as tightly and as closely as possible. They were taking their time, in slow motion. Theseus looked at her eyes. She held a gaze of desire. She led in and kissed his lips. Their lips were connected in a sweet kiss when they both found their releases. Their moans were mouthed by their lips on each other.

“You and I will live forever.” Theseus whispered moments later. They were holding each other still breathless. Her head in his shoulder, her arm dropped across his chest, her legs between him. His arm holding her close, her hand in her hair caressing it lovingly. “I will love you forever.” He kissed her temple.

“Oh, love…” Carol said. She used her usual I am about to mock you tone. “There hasn’t been a day in my life I didn’t love you.” Their gazes met lovingly. Even though she was teasing, he could see the truth in her eyes. “And I think there won’t be a day I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about NAGINI!


	19. Chapter Eighteen - The truth, at last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious,  
> Tina misses Newt,  
> as a ball comes around.  
> And someone finally drops the mask  
> that Carol had been too blind not to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, loves!  
> I am so so so sorry for the lack of chapter last week! My laptop broke :( and it took a whole week to get fixed. Sorry!  
> But here's a new one. I think you all will enjoy.
> 
> PS: I am doing some serious thinking about making this story longer. SERIOUS.THINKING.

Chapter EIGHTEEN: The truth, at last.

 

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, England. July, 1928**

Summer in London is different. It is not as chilly as spring was, even if spring was already warmer. Summer in London is warm and sunny. But still a bit chilly. Caroline never really minded London’s weather. Her mother always said how people dressed better in chilly weather, and she couldn’t agree more. But recently, she had been enjoying the chilly weather because of one particular thing: cuddling.

For some reason, Theseus doesn’t like sleeping with a shirt on. It doesn’t matter if it’s sunny, chilly, snowy… Theseus Scamander does not sleep with a shirt on. Which means, he, at some point of the night, gets cold. And that makes him hug – and cuddle – Carol closer to him. Holding her tighter in his embrace looking for body warmth. It is one thing Carol doesn’t mind.

It is Sunday morning. Which meant her and Theseus slept in. The only day they didn’t need to be in the Ministry. Carol learned to value the quiet moments in the dark times. She learned to appreciate the silence. Being quiet and unbothered meant she could think. During times of conflict, thinking is gold.

However, today, Carol couldn’t share her love’s need to sleep. She was wide awake. The reports coming from Evy are startling her. Gael Salvatore is much more powerful and dangerous man than she thought. Plus, Tina and Newt had agreed on talking to Nagini and explaining why they needed her. Not just to make a simple potion – to make a potion which could win them a war! This is highly important.  Carol knew people had their own pace to do things, and their pace was not her pace, but she truly hated to wait up on people.

Carol untangled herself from Theseus’ arms. She heard him groan annoyed, but he kept sleeping. She grabbed him white collar shirt and put over her necked chest. She also grabbed her nightgown and threw on her shoulder. She normally wouldn’t walk around her own house worrying about if people would be seeing some parts of her body necked or not. But ever since Newt caught her wearing simply one of Theseus’ shirts and turned bright red, she had been more careful. In the middle of all the things she would miss when Tina moved out after the wedding, having to wear clothes around the house not scare her best friend (and Tina’s fiancé) was not one of them.

Moving downstairs and into the kitchen, Carol found her roommate in the back porch drinking a cup of coffee. Since it was Sunday, Carol poured herself a cup of tea and went to join her friend. Tina smiled fondly when she spotted Carol. There was a beautiful sun outside, but it was still a bit windy. It was a perfect day for the British woman.

“Good morning.” Tina smiled at the British. Smug was all over the future Mrs. Scamander face. “How are you this morning?” Tina’s teasing about Carol’s love life had become a constant. Sometimes Carol regrets the decision of sharing – those times are rare.

“I am very fine.” Carol responded. Tina giggled. “How are you? Having a good morning out here enjoying the sun?” Tina had been complaining how sun never showed in England.

“Those rare times should be enjoyed.” Tina pointed out. She wasn’t wrong. Moment like this should be enjoyed more often. Too bad they spent half their lives inside an office. “I got a letter from Newt.” Tina shared. Newt had left on Monday to Wales to help on the dragon conservatory. He was supposed to be back on Friday. But still no sign of Newt. “He said one of the dragons, Ivan, is getting sicker. He doesn’t think he will be back until next week.” Tina held a sad tone. Carol could relate. She wouldn’t like being far from her loved one as well.

However, besides sharing where Newt is, Carol knew Tina held ulterior motive; Grace Scamander birthday bash was being held tonight. With or without Newt, the future Mrs. Scamander is expected to attend. “What are you wearing tonight?” Carol asked teasingly. Tina groaned.

If Grace Scamander expected Tina Goldstein to be a party hostess, she would be left hanging. Newt’s wife wouldn’t be the one caring the Scamander name through the elegant galas. Nor would Caroline Potter. However, not for the same reason.

“Do I truly have to go?” Tina asked as if she was asking her mother. Tina truly wasn’t cut for the elegant galas. She didn’t like the people staring at her – news flash: nobody did. But being a Scamander would get Tina a lifetime of staring.

“Well, she is going to be your mother in law.” Carol pointed out. Tina held a guilty expression. “And if you don’t go, Grace will be annoyed. And she will come here drag you to the Scamander Manor.” Carol had no doubt Grace would come here and drag Tina to the halls of Scamander Manor.

“Are you going?” It was Tina’s turn to tease. Gina Skeeter’s yesterday column was circling this theme. The headline was _Caroline Potter and her new old fling_. Easy to say Carol had been annoyed about the matter.

“Can’t say no to Grace.” Carol said. And can’t say no to Theseus, she thought. She didn’t like the fact people were mingling in her business. But a teamie is there when a teamie needs. “Besides, I love a good gala.” It was a lie. Nowadays Carol hated a good gala. She wanted nothing more than to stay home. Enjoy the quiet night in.

Carol, however, learned from a young age the inevitable truth: People don’t get to do what they want.

“When are you going to have that conversation with Nagini?” Carol changed the subject. Talking about Nagini was more important than talking about Grace’s ball. And Carol preferred.

“Soon.” Tina sounded promising. Newt’s schedule had been hectic. Tina didn’t seem to be wanting to have this particular conversation alone. “As soon as Newt gets back.” It had been a terrible coincidence – Newt was needed at Wales at the same time he was needed at home.

“Love?” Theseus’ voice echoed around the house. Tina had a smirk on her face. “Where are you?”

“Back porch.” Carol responded. She heard his loud groan. Which made both Carol and Tina giggle. Carol could understand – normally she left bed earlier to be in the back porch if Fleamont dragged her out of it.

“If Fleamont dragged you out of bed again, I swear to you…” Theseus showed up outside. He stopped on his tracks when he saw Tina, who smiled at him fondly. Carol noticed the blush on Tina’s cheek. She could understand – Theseus was shirtless after all.

“Morning, Theseus.” Tina smiled. The smirk on the American’s face was huge. It was all over their faces what they had been up to last night.

“Morning, Tina.” Theseus said uncomfortably. Carol chuckled. She was a very forward woman for her time, and so was Tina, but the future Mrs. Scamander still got embarrassed by things Carol finds amusing. Like, her future brother in law being caught in the act. “Breakfast?” Theseus asked the ginger woman fondly.

“I would love.” Carol smiled at him. Theseus smiled and kissed her temple before going back inside. Things have been pretty domestic between the two. It was almost unsettling, for the woman in a way.

Carol Potter, unlike most woman of her age, dated quite a lot. Not just her longer affairs like Pierre and Louis. But short love stories. Secret romances, scandalizing dates. In honest words – she had been dating around. However, nothing, absolutely no one, had her heart feeling so full like what she was currently living with Theseus. She understood how they got here. It was the three u’s: undying flame, undeniable chemistry and unstoppable desire.  She always understood that. The problem was keeping that for a long time.

With Theseus, the three u’s were a constant. Keeping them were a constant. Their relationship, however, was more the u’s. It made it seem like the u’s were a bonus. She liked their routine. It was a shock, at first. Having a routine with someone – being this domestic. Enjoying the domestic part of a relationship is surprising to Carol. For the first time in her entire life, she was in a relationship for the long haul. She was all in. And yet, a small part inside of her witched a little when she thought of a simple word – marriage.

The long haul with Theseus was a certainty for Carol. Marriage was not.

 

**Grace’s Birthday Ball. Scamander Manor, London, England.**

Tina Goldstein wasn’t very good with people. Which was funny, considering she was an Auror and her job sometimes had her dealing with other people. So, having to walk around this ball smiling at people and making small conversation is perhaps the hardest thing she had done since she arrived in London. She wished she could leave. But she knew how disappointed Grace would be. The Scamander’s matriarch had flashed the American one of the most genuine smiles she had ever seen.

This ball would be more bearable if Newt was here. She missed her fiancé _so much_. But, tonight the pain in her chest was _suffocating_. Dealing with this party was overwhelming. She had been dealing with a lot lately. With everything going on at the Aurors Office plus the recent news her sister had been seen in New York, Tina was definitely overwhelmed. She missed Newt so much. She would have been dealing with all of her emotions a lot better if he was around. She truly wished this dragon would get better already, so she could have her fiancé back.

“So, when are you planning on tying the knot?” An old lady asked. Tina had learned she was Cordelia Wesley – a pure blooded witch who was a great friend of Grace Scamander. Her husband, Benny Wesley, had maybe the most ginger hair Tina has ever seen. Not even Carol was as ginger as he was.

“We are planning…” Tina started. To be honest, they hadn’t really talked about the wedding much. They had been so terribly busy. But even as busy as they were, and in the rare occasions they did talk about the wedding, Tina had noticed her fiancé was talking about a very near future. “Fall. Maybe December.” Tina smiled. She would still have to talk to Newt. But marrying in the same month as they met would mean a lot to her.

“Oh, December is such a beautiful month!” Grace smiled next to them. Tina knew the confirmation of a wedding date was a huge deal for Newt’s mom. “But we are entering June. It is a short notice.” Grace sounded on edge. Suddenly, Tina was too. Because she wasn’t thinking about how she would have to plan the wedding.

“It is still six months.” Tina pointed out. How much of a haste can a wedding be?, She thought.

“Oh, that is a short notice.” Cordelia affirmed with a smile. Tina was standing in front of the two woman who were sure the date she chose for her wedding was short notice. Even though, she didn’t even officially choose a date for her wedding.

The two women started talking about how much of a haste was planning their own wedding and Tina’s chest started to overload. She looked ahead and spotted Carol speaking to Theseus, Perseus and a bunch of men Tina didn’t recognize. Sometimes, she truly envied her friend. Carol had been nagging about attending this ball all month. Not to Theseus, obviously. Tina was sure Carol would never tell her boyfriend she would rather not come to his mom’s party.

“And what about Theseus and Caroline?” Cordelia asked Grace. There’s a tone in her voice – the _are the rumors true?_ everybody has been asking all night. Even Tina was uncomfortable about people’s annoying questions. “When are they getting married?” Tina chocked a laugh.

Tina excused herself. All night all people would ask her was about her wedding, her future with Newt and babies. Not one person asked about her career, which was a common topic for conversation. She had heard all the men speaking about their careers and their personal interests. She was stuck in the typical lady conversation. And tonight, she had much on her plate already to endure it.

Tina grabbed a glass of champagne as she made her way out to the garden. She didn’t know why Grace didn’t throw the ball out here. The climate was perfect and the evening beautiful. Right now, she was glad. She couldn’t stand being around those people anymore.

“Tough evening, uh?” Tina turned at the sound of Carol’s voice. Her friend had her signature polite smile on her face. Carol looked _stunning_ tonight. Tina wasn’t one to throw words like stunning around, but Caroline Potter looked even more stunning than usual. “Balls like those tend to be very long.”

Tina wondered how many balls like these Carol have attended. Many, she supposed. “It is surprisingly tiring.” Tina reveled. Carol nodded as she took a sip from her drink. Tina noticed it was a cognac. “How long does it last?” Tina asked.

The ball had been going for almost three hours. Tina had been counting. It didn’t seem to be anywhere near the end. “As long as there are drinks.” Carol’s tone made Tina laugh.

“People keep asking me when I am getting married.” Tina said. She didn’t mean to sound annoyed, but she did. Because she was annoyed. “Like my wedding is the most important thing that happened lately.”

“What I am about to say is ruthless but it is the truth…” Carol started. She drunk the rest of her cognac. “Society is all about men. What they do, where they work, who they marry… For centuries, we have been background noise.” Hearing those words from the lips of a woman like Carol has an impact. “Now, we are making noise. Making ourselves be heard. It will be a slow process, but one day we will be asked about our genuine opinions on truly important matters, rather than engage in weary conversation about futile things.” Carol sounded hopeful.

Her hope for a better tomorrow inspired Tina. It is woman like Carol who made the world a better place for all other women. She doesn’t put other people down to feel empowered. She works hard – harder than anybody else Tina knows – and gets things because she deserves it. Caroline Potter should be a huge role model for future witches.

“Your wedding is the biggest event of the year for you and Newt and everybody who loves you.” Carol looked Tina in the eyes. Her big green eyes. They reveled a lot of who Carol was. “And personal advice… do not let others opinion get the best of you.” It is easier said than done.

“How is that working out for you?” Tina asked. If Tina heard all night about the rumors, then so must have Carol.

“Tin, honey, I have been hearing rumors about my love life since…well, I don’t even remember when.” Carol had a delight in her eyes. It made Tina smile. “I have built something so incredible with this person who I truly love. I am not going to let formalities ruin it.” Tina could relate. However, she was not Carol. She needed reassurances. She needed the ring, the ceremony, the labels. She had lost many people she loved and care for – she needed the reassurance she wouldn’t just be left again.

“Well, I…” Tina started but she stopped. She heard the noise and the way Carol was frowning told her the Potter heard it, too. “Is that..?” Carol made her a sign to stop.

Before Tina could blink, Carol had her wand in hand and was walking towards the bush in the Scamander Manor backyard that led to this beautiful lake. Tina followed her suit. Carol made a sign for Tina to stop again. The witch pointed her wand up and a mouthed a spell. Tina had seen it before, but it was always stunning to see how Carol could make any type of spell be a soundless spell – and be just as affective.

Tina knew it was a human reveal spell. A big scream in their opposite direction startled the women. Even in heels, Carol ran fast towards it. Somewhere along the way, spells started to be fired. The two Aurors followed the two figures into the lake. Carol stopped before they reached the lake. Tina was flabbergasted to see almost ten people around the lake.

“We cannot invade the party now.” Someone said hastily. It was man’s voice. Someone speaking with a heavy French accent. “Caroline Potter saw us.”

“How can you be so sure it was Caroline Potter?” Another asked. Another French man, Tina noticed.

“Because no one can make a soundless spell be so powerful.” The person they were chasing speak up. He had been on his back the entire time, but when he turns, Tina gasps. “And with all the confidence in me, I am sure that bitch would hex all of us in a blink.” Tina didn’t miss the smug smile on Carol’s face. Because Pierre Delacour was not only a snitch, but he was a coward snitch.

“So, what?” The French man asked again. “We are going back and telling him we didn’t succeed?”

“You want to go ahead and face the most powerful wizards of the country?” Pierre seemed uneased. Tina could understand – he was afraid he had been seen.

“You are afraid of Caroline Potter.” A woman mocked. This time Tina was uneased. She would recognize that woman’s voice anywhere. Tina moved so she could see her.

 It had been months of searching. Months of suffering and wondering. Now, here she is. Queenie Goldstein. Tina’s little sister. All dressed in black. Hair up in a perfect bun. Tina was shocked. She looked so healthy and taken care of. She looked exactly like the little sister Tina loved so much. But at the same time, she was not the little sister Tina loved so much.

“You are stupid if you don’t fear Caroline Potter.” Pierre argued. “Carol will fight us to death for the Maledictus. And in the end, she will kill us. Or worst.” Tina had heard people afraid before. But Pierre Delacour was terrified of Carol.

“There will be another opportunity.” Pierre assured. The others didn’t seem to buy it. But the French man apparated first – and all the other followed. Tina wanted to follow, too. Carol stopped her grabbing her arm firmly.

Carol leaned in and whispered. “Get Theseus.” It was an order. It was not the friend Carol who spoke it. It was the Auror Potter. It was an order from her boss.

So, Tina ran. Hoping Carol could hold Pierre off. Hoping she would find Queenie. Hoping that this would be all over one day and she could worry about was why people keep questioning her about what she will wear at her wedding.

~x~

It was not a surprise to Carol that Pierre Delacour was helping Grindelwald. She expected that, even. What surprised her was that they already knew about the Maledictus. And they had the nerve to come here to get her. Nagini was in great danger and if Grindelwald even imagined she was safely inside Newt’s case, so would be Newt. Catching Pierre was an only time opportunity. She needed to catch him now – on the act. Otherwise, he would go to prison denying all Carol would accuse him of. And the odds would be in his favor. The bitch ex girlfriend accusing her former lover? A classic.

“Pierre…” He was startled by the sound of her voice. He raised his wand firmly. He was scared. Good, Carol thought. “We were looking for you.” Carol tried very hard to sound indifferent. But she wanted so damn hard to hex him.

“You heard it.” Pierre said annoyed. He wasn’t in a gaming mood, Carol noticed. She hadn’t seen him this unease since the Triwizard Tournament.

“Heard what?” Carol asked innocently. Her wand was firm on her hand but she didn’t point it on his direction. Theseus would be here shortly and Carol wanted him – the head of the Aurors – to read this scene just how it is. Not another one of Carol and Pierre’s angry encounters. “I haven’t seen you this unease since the Tournament.”

It was something they both didn’t talk about. The last task of the Tournament. How Pierre had almost been killed – mostly because his own stupidity – and Carol had saved him. He had shown great gratitude back then. Nowadays, his gratitude was long forgotten.

“You are talking about it?” Pierre sounded genuinely surprised. None of them spoke of the Tournament. Nobody needed to know what happened. Speaking out loud made it too real for Carol’s pain. She already had too much wounds.

“Seeing you like this reminded me of it.” Carol said. It was the truth. Pierre looked as if he desperately needed rescuing. But Carol wouldn’t fall for that little boy trick anymore.

“You never remind me of that Carol.” Pierre’s voice sounded hurt. He put down his wand and looked at her. Eyes locked on hers. “Of the Carol that I loved.” Carol chuckled. That Carol would have melted at his statement. This Carol knew better.

“You never loved me.”

“I did.” Pierre affirmed. He seemed so sure of it. “I loved you… _so much_.” He breathed heavily as he said it. Like he was lifting weight out of his shoulders. “I had a whole life planned out for us.” Carol didn’t want to listen to this. But she had to stool him. And a part of her was curious to know.

What would have been the future if she held bent down for Pierre’s demands?

“You and I would have been so terribly happy in Paris.” His eyes had a delight on it. Carol didn’t stop him, nor did he want to stopped. He continued like he finally could say something that had been buried deep within him. “You would have been a perfect Delacour. Perfect hostess, perfect wife, perfect mom. You… were the _woman of my dreams_.” He spoke of her as if she was dead. In a way, she was.

“You and I would be royalty in the Wizarding Community.” Pierre was describing everything Carol despised. She could never be what he wanted her to. She could never be happy like this. “But you had to ruin it. Or rather, your undeniable love for the Scamander did.”

With that, Carol frowned. She had started dating Pierre right after she broke up with Theseus. And while they dated, Carol’s heart had been entirely Pierre’s. One of the big mistakes she made. She couldn’t realize sooner how much of a horrible person Pierre Delacour was. And how their _so called_ love couldn’t make up for all his errors. How could Theseus be the one to blame?

“You are saying…” Carol started trying to understand.

“You had always been in love with Theseus.” Pierre’s harsh tone startled her. That harsh tone. She had been so very much scared of it one day. “You broke up with me in hopes to get back with him…”

Carol couldn’t help but laugh. She tried to hold her laugh. She did! But oh, she couldn’t. “That’s why you think I fled from Paris?” Carol asked. She was shocked. Pierre nodded surprised with her reaction. “You never once stopped to think that I left you because of you?” Pierre seemed surprised with her accusation.

“Me?”

“You, Pierre!” Carol was trying not to laugh. It was impossible. She wanted to laugh oh so desperately. She bit her lips, before she continued. “ _You hit me!_ ” All the fury in her voice couldn’t make justice to what she was feeling.

Pierre didn’t seem to mind, though. He kept starring at her as if she was speaking a bunch of nonsense. “You hit me on multiple occasions. You spoke things… _hurtful things_.” Carol now was trying hard not to let the tears fall. Angry tears. “And you have the nerve to tell _me_ it is _my_ fault our relationship wasn’t perfect?” All the rage of what had happened in Paris poured all over her.

Caroline had been too ashamed to come back home. But she just couldn’t anymore. She needed to leave. Or things would become worst. And she refused to be one of those women. Her father had been relieved to see her. Her mother had been so happy. One of the things Caroline was glad her mother forgot with her disease was Pierre… and what he had done to Caroline. The secret was buried with her mother and her ill mind. The only other person who has a clue about what happened in Paris is Newt. But even with her best friend, Carol couldn’t put the words out.

The humiliation.

The pain.

The anger.

The embarrassment.

“This so like you.” Carol spoke. “So like you to blame on others your own shit.” Classic Pierre. “To do everything in your power for your mistakes to be covered.” As soon as the words came out of Carol’s mouth, she realized.

Jean François. The beast trafficker Pierre was willing to do everything in his power to protect. Even ruin his reputation for it. Pierre had been covering his own tracks. “You are the boss of that beast trafficker, aren’t you?” Carol accused him.

Pierre turned white as sheet. Obviously!, Carol thought. Why would he be worried about someone other than himself? Because it affected him. “I don’t know what you mean.” His tone didn’t sound convincing.

Carol stepped forward. For the first time since they met, she was the one who stepped forward. “You are the one trafficking those magic creatures, aren’t you?” It all made sense in Carol’s head now. The way Pierre was so against it all. Why he would be there first thing after they arrested someone and why he was so interested in what they had to say; He was afraid someone would snitch him out.

“You are insane…”

“You are the one telling them information, aren’t you?” Carol couldn’t control all the thoughts coming out. Her head was too full to keep things inside. “That is how you were the one who planted that owl inside Theseus’ office.” It was when his face turned rigid.

“You are making some serious accusations.” Pierre tried, but not even him could deny things anymore.

“Only a person who has been to Theseus’ office knows he likes to have a window. A window who shifts its position.” Carol was too angry now. Too angry at this bastard. “Someone with easy access. Like, someone who had been there for a meeting recently.” All the meetings this idiot requested to be in private chambers. “And you just admitted to hate Theseus.”

“No, I didn’t.” He denied. Idiot, Carol thought. It is public information how much Pierre despises Theseus. It was a reciprocal feeling.

“You just said he is the reason why we aren’t together.” Carol pointed out. Pierre closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. “And now, you know about the Maledictus. Which only tells me you have been in contact with the American.” Through Queenie, Carol added in mind. Queenie is in so much trouble, Carol thought with pain.

“Gael Salvatore is known for his big mouth…” Pierre gets ahead of himself. Seeing Carol’s smug smile made him stop.

“I never said which American.”

Pierre bit his lips. Hard. So hard Carol could see the blood. Then, he stepped forward. “Grindelwald can give us what we want, mon amour.” Pierre whispered softly. His hand raised and touched her cheek with care. Same way Theseus does. Different of what she feels with Theseus, all Carol can feel of Pierre’s act is disgust.

“You and I want different things.” Carol removed his hand from her cheek. Standing up to Pierre was still very hard to do. She wanted to run as far as she could and hide somewhere nobody can find her.

But people need her. She isn’t going to let them down.

“So what Grindelwald wants the beasts to perform some spell? It is not like you and your brother don’t use the same tactics.” Pierre was actually trying to convince her. Like convincing her would make it all better. However, another point caught Carol’s attention. Pierre didn’t know what spell Grindelwald wanted to perform.

Idiot.

“What spell?” Carol pretended to be surprised. She hoped he wouldn’t catch her on her bluff.

“You know!” Pierre sounded confused.

“No, I don’t.” Carol heard the voices. Just whispers. Pierre didn’t seem to have realized it. Carol was a little more relieved – she wasn’t alone.

“That is rich, uh.” Pierre mocked. “Your favorite teacher didn’t tell you?”

“What?” Carol was really dominating the whole innocence act. She needed Pierre to put it out. Get a confession when he thought they were alone. “Pierre, I am capturing beast traffickers because there is an obvious interest on Grindelwald’s part.” She pointed at him. He looked confused. Shocked, even. “I haven’t spoken to Professor Dumbledore in ages. Nor has Newt, before you accuse him.”

“You are saying you don’t know about the spell?” Pierre asked confused. Carol nodded pretending to be annoyed. “Why did you go to New York?”

“Honeymoon.” She blurred the first thing that came to mind. Because hell, how could she explain a trip she made with Theseus to New York and not make it about work? She could never tell about Evy. And it was easier to just say what he thought in the first place. Plus, she needed to think about all the others eavesdropping. “The rumors are true.”

“You are telling me you married – ”

“Theseus.”

“– that fucker Scamander?”

Pierre was speechless. And so was Carol. Marriage had always been a topic of discussion between them. Whereas, with Theseus, they never spoke of it. Carol understood why it wasn’t – and she was glad, even. Marriage wasn’t for her. Because there’s no other word to explain what was her relationship with Theseus. It was marriage – even if neither one of them believed or wanted.

“We eloped.” Carol told him. It was lie who could be very well be truth. She had eloped – they just hadn’t signed any papers. Yet, Carol had a feeling.

Carol expected all the reactions coming from Pierre. This one wasn’t among them. He stood there. Paralyzed. Frozen in place. He starred at her like she had spoken the biggest nonsense of the year. Somehow, it was. Caroline Potter married? Some people would throw big parties.

“You bitch.” It was what he said. “After everything I have done for you…” He stepped forward, hand raised. Carol had sense that rage before. She raised her wand, but the words couldn’t come out. And she wasn’t focused enough for soundless spells.

“ _Petrificus Totalus.”_ It was Theseus’ strong voice who stopped – literally – Pierre on his tracks. His hand was inches from her face. It was when all the others stepped near the lake.

Carol kept starring at Pierre. His eyes were on hers. Burning rage. Carol breathed relieved when she felt the familiar pair of arms surrounding her. She kept looking at Pierre, though. Analyzing his expression as he saw Theseus. Pierre didn’t need to confess. The way he was looking at Theseus told Caroline everything she needed to know.

It was Pierre who sent Grindelwald’s fanatics to that Strait. And he would do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is an about the Abandoned Women!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: When secrets come out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre speaks,  
> Theseus reacts.  
> Queenie makes an appearance,   
> as they realize  
> the dark times  
> have arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO!  
> I want to start of by apologizing - I know I have been slacking but I have got reasons for it; First, my life has been crazy busy. Second, I had a terrible writers block *still maybe having it* . Point is: I had an ending to this story, which I loved, and now I hate. Now I am coming up with a new ending, which is still a bit confusing in my head - BUT WE ARE GETTING THERE!   
> I want to post next Sunday, but we all know I can make any promises. I do promise to try my hardest to post.  
> Love you!!! Thank you for your nice comments and kuddos! 
> 
> PS: I might post some short stories of like one chapter only about modern days Game of Thrones - I am blaming it on the new season - would you guys read it?

Chapter Nineteen: When the secrets come out…

 

**British Ministry of Magic, London, England.**

 

Theseus Scamander had long nights before. As the Head of the Aurors, he was used to long nights. But this one was especially dreadful. It was the emotional reason behind it. He always had thought Carol had a long past – and she did! – he just never thought her story with Pierre had such a dark twist to it. It had been hard, for Theseus, not to punch Pierre in the face. There was no dark magic who could satisfy him more than a good punch. And it had also been incredibly hard to hold Henry Potter – especially because he didn’t want to.

After encountering Carol and Pierre, they all had been taken to the Ministry. Pierre had large explanations to make. And so did Caroline. Theseus sat through her interrogation as she explained what happened. What made her follow Pierre, how she got the information out of him, how she already had suspicions. He wanted to make a lot of questions. But he stood quietly. And listened.

His head was spinning. It was a lot of information. Carol and Pierre, their relationship, Carol faking a marriage so she could justify their trip to New York, her suspicions about someone wanting to kill the Scamander siblings and how it confirmed. And the one who messed with Theseus the most – he almost lost Carol. Again. Like the worst of his fears.

Now, Theseus sat through Pierre Delacour’s interrogation. It was, with the lack of a better word, boring. Travers demanded to lead the interrogation and he was asking all the wrong questions. Henry Potter looked ready to murder everybody on this room. Caroline was asked not participate, which she obviously protested. Travers, however, was insistent on saying their past would cloud the room.

“You are telling me Auror Potter is misinterpreting the whole scenario?” Travers asked again. He was in disbelieve – even freaking Travers was in disbelieve!

“Actually, she would be Auror Scamander now, right?” Pierre looked at Theseus. He stared at Theseus like he was ready to murder the man with his looks. Theseus never realized how much Carol had impacted Pierre. But now, it was evident – clearer than water.

“My wife doesn’t concern you.” Theseus’ voice came out sharper than he intended. _My wife_ , he thought. He almost wanted to laugh. Only Carol would come up with something so simple and so sophisticated. Who could deny? When all people have been speculating Genius she was.

“Auror Potter’s name should be least of your concerns.” Travers had an annoyance on his voice. He had taken the lead on this, but his ego had been hurt. He knew, and everyone else did too, that tomorrow morning the Daily Prophet would be praising Caroline on her discovery. He, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had been overthrown by Caroline Potter. Yet again.

“You are facing some serious accusations, Monsieur Delacour.” Theseus warned. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together on top of the table. The elder Scamander looked deep into the French man eyes. “You are being accused of plotting with Grindelwald, plotting to murder me and my brother Newton and obviously, you will be accused of threating Caroline Potter.” The mention of Carol’s name made Pierre uneasy. The French man knew it was something he couldn’t deny – people had witnessed.

“Caroline and I…”

“You are very lucky you will be locked in Azkaban, Delacour.” Henry Potter interrupted the accused and lame start of excuse. His sharp voice echoed through the room. The hate burned through his eyes. He was ready to hurt the man who had hurt his daughter.

“Caroline is exaggerating…” Pierre started. Not even him believed what he said. Not even him could turn this lie into something believable. “She and I had fun with different methods and…” It was when Theseus exploded. He couldn’t handle anymore.

The punch hit Pierre’s jaw and sent him to the ground. “Do not dare.” Theseus yelled. He got up himself and starred down at the man. “Do not dare.” He repeated. The Auror felt someone holding his arm but he was so full of hate he couldn’t turn.

It was when Travers decided the interrogation was going nowhere. Theseus observed as Pierre was collected and sent to the cells. He was a diplomat, so Azkaban would be out of the picture for a while. However, the Auror wouldn’t rest until this dirty man got what he deserved.

Theseus and Henry made their ways quietly to the Aurors halls. Carol had insisted on staying. She wanted to help, so she asked to be informed when the interrogations were over. Theseus knew she would be complaining about not being a part of this, but a big protective side of wanted for her to stay out of this. And far away from Pierre Delacour.

Theseus opened the door to his office and found an impatient Caroline walking around. She stopped when she saw them. Theseus took a deep breath. He truly just wanted to go home, take a shower, and sleep. He felt like all of the energy of his body was drained.

“So, what did he say?” Carol asked eagerly. Theseus wondered if the interrogation would have been different if Carol was there. Maybe she could get more information out of the man who clearly had feelings for her. The fact bugged Theseus more than he thought it would.

“He bullshited.” Henry said annoyed. Caroline groaned. She looked at him. Theseus had become a specialist on knowing what Carol means with a look. This look meant a lot of things, but it mainly said: _please, speak to me._

“You also have some explanations to make, Caroline Rose.” Henry Potter sounded like a father who was to scout at his daughter for misbehaving. She did misbehave – she acted in a way her father would have never expected.

Theseus had thought much about it. Why didn’t Caroline speak of this with no one? But then, he reached the obvious answer. It wasn’t a Carol thing to do. She didn’t speak of her problems. She worked them out on her own.

“Dad…”

“You never told me any of this, Caroline.” Henry started. Theseus didn’t want to disturb what was clearly a family moment, but he was also eager to hear what she had to say. And for all effects, he was family now. “You never told me about Pierre… and, I feel…”

“Guilty.” Carol interrupted her father. Theseus poured a hard liquor. He was in need of one. Then, he poured one for father and daughter. They looked like they needed one to. “It was something personal and I didn’t want anymore feeling guilty for not being able to do something… I didn’t want to be the cause of pity.” Carol’s words echoed through the office.

Both men stood quietly as they waited for her to continued. Both too stunned to move. Too enraged to speak. “Pierre and I… we had a different type of relationship and I thought… well, I thought he would be the one for me. And stupid me thought he would change eventually.” Carol paused. She gasped for air. This wasn’t something easy for her. Theseus didn’t want to push her, but he desperately wanted to know.

“Love…” He whispered as he leaned her the hard liquor. She drunk it all at once.

Carol looked between the both men and took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to be the cause of pity.” Carol repeated. Theseus observed the tears forming in her eyes. She seemed oblivious to them, whatsoever. “After I left Paris, I felt humiliated and mostly, stupid.” She continued. Her voice was as firm as it always was. “The easy way would have been to go to you, Dad, and tell everything…and let you handle my problem.”

Theseus noticed how this was something she had spent a lot of time thinking. Analyzing her options. Letting the pain aside and being rational. He almost smiled at how much it looked like old regular Carol. He was too afraid he would be meeting a new Carol now.

Stupid me, he thought, I have already met the new Carol. And I am bloody in love with her.

“But I am a woman.” Carol stated. Henry looked at her still a bit surprised and hurt. “And I dreamt of becoming an Auror. And an Auror doesn’t let other people handle her issues.” She sounded so confident and looked so broke. It was a contrast that was breaking Theseus’ heart. “If I told people what happened, that would have meant my downfall. People would never look at me the same way. Nor they would respect me.”

“Who cares?” Henry blurred out. He looked too stunned, enraged, confused. The man was a mix of emotions. “Since when do you care what people think?”

“I have always cared!” Carol replied almost as if her father was stupid. It surprised Henry. And it also surprised Theseus. “I act like I don’t care but I do care. Who doesn’t care? Nobody is that self-absorbed!” Carol’s sarcastic tendencies were back. It was refreshing almost to Theseus. He could hear her comebacks for life.

“And you can’t change the past, Dad.” Carol sat down looking defeated. She looked at her father. Fragility in her eyes. Theseus desperately wanted to hug her and shield her from all evil in the world. “You just can’t. I needed to live with my past and the consequences of my own choices.” She sat the empty cup on the ground and looked again at her father.  “You have to own up who you are and what you choose for yourself. You taught me that.”

Then, it was silence. Henry looked at his daughter like she was a puzzle. He was having a hard time understanding her. To be honest, so was Theseus. But looking at the woman he loves, he knew he had to be a teamie now. Nothing good could come out of this rushed conversation. Caroline needed to go home. And so did Henry. They needed to sleep on it. And have a better open minded conversation later.

“Henry, I think you and Carol could finish this conversation later.” Theseus suggested. Henry looked at Theseus enraged. The Scamander was confused at first. Then he remembered – the fake marriage. Too much information for one night. “I think it will be best for the both of you.”

“When were you planning on telling me you married my daughter?” Henry accused. Theseus felt like in a battlefield without a wand. He was being attacked without being able to defend himself. He could only dodge and hope for the best.

“Sir…”

“Dad, let my husband take me home.” It was Carol’s firm voice who stopped the two men. They turned their looks at her. The fragility on her was what broke them. Could she really be broken? Could this truly have harmed more than what they thought?

“I still…” Henry tried to protest. Carol, however, grabbed the suit Theseus left on his chair and put it on. She made her way to Theseus and grabbed his hand firmly.

“Honey, take me home.” It was nothing more than a whisper. She sounded almost like she was begging.

After giving one last look to Henry Potter, who simply nodded, just as stunned as he was with the situation, Theseus apparated and took Carol home.

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric’s Hollow, England.**

 

Carol wanted nothing more than to go home. However, being home is almost frightening. She didn’t want to speak about what happened, nor did she want to give the explanations Theseus was probably seeking. It had been a long night. All she wanted to do was sleep. Or, at least, try to. She wanted the peace she wouldn’t be having for a long time.

Tina was home. Which was good, Carol noticed. With Tina, there would be no room for arguments. It was the moment she thanked all of the magical elements in the world that Theseus was a very private person. He would want to have this conversation in private. And she couldn’t agree with him more in that line of thought. She needed time to organize her mind. And her feelings. She felt herself trapped in a place she hasn’t been for a while – her very own insecurity bubble.

“Love…” Theseus started. She ignored him as she walked up the stairs. Tina was standing in the doorframe of her room. The witch looked concerned. Carol gave her a weak smile as she passed by her.

Entering her – their – room, Carol found herself in a holy place. She knew nothing bad would happen to her in this space. She stopped and took a minute to look around. Much had changed in this space in the last month and she never really noticed. Her bed was actually made, which she always found pointless – Why make the bed if you are going to unmake it?. The nightstand on Theseus’ side of the bed contains his things – the glass he always puts water on before bed, -even if he never drinks it, his reading glasses (which, Carol always tenses him about), his watch and wand would be there as well. The second part of her closet, which now stored Theseus’ clothes and belongings. The sink on the bathroom would have his toothbrush and shaving cream.

Carol’s holy place was surrounded by Theseus. She hadn’t noticed before, but it was.

Carol heard the muffled voices down the hall. It sounded like it was coming from Tina’s room. It appeared to be many voices. She didn’t want to be involved in any sort of conversation at the moment. Whatever happened, as of now, she doesn’t want to know. It has been a dreadful night. All she wants is to take a shower and go to bed.

And it is what she does. It felt like washing all the bad away. Like all the bad that happened with her went down the drain. In reality, Caroline felt drained. Like all energy was taken from her. She didn’t have in her the will to fight tonight.

When she finally laid on her bed, dressed on one of Theseus’ blouses and under her covers, it made the young woman think about all of what happened in this day. Listening to Pierre speak of them made Caroline think of all she felt in the past. All those feelings that have been buried deep inside her.

 First, the hope she felt when she moved to Paris. It was her chance at love again with someone who she thought would understand her. Caroline couldn’t be more wrong. Then, she discovered who she truly was sharing a life with. Pierre was everything the young Potter always said she would never agree to marry. After that, it was fear and embarrassment. How could she go back home? After she had disagreed with her father and fought for this? She feared what Pierre could do to her if she ever left. And she feared her family wouldn’t take her back.

It was a stupid mistake. One thing she learned clearly with the years: There would always be home for a Potter to come back to as long as there was a Potter alive.

All those feelings had been built inside her chest again. She could never imagine Pierre would raise his hand to her when she told him about her “marriage” to Theseus. It was another one of her mistakes. Pierre would raise his hand. He would do worst – he would actually hit her. Like he had hit before.

She remembered the first he had hit her. It was only a slap. Something she had said supposedly enraged him. If being honest, she couldn’t remember what she had said – it was that stupid. He had apologized, begged for her forgiveness. Caroline had decided to forget about it. It was an one time situation. Then, it happened again. And again. And again. Then, he stopped apologizing. It all became her fault.

Then, one night, she just couldn’t bear it anymore. And her mother had seen it. Amelia Potter wouldn’t allow her daughter to go through all of this. It was breathing again after a long time drowning. Caroline had only one condition: Amelia could never tell anyone about this. It was the only thing she was glad her mother had forgotten.

So, the Auror couldn’t understand how Pierre thought he loved her. What type of love was that? A love that hurt, frightened. A love that left bruises. That wasn’t love. It was hatred. The only love Pierre Delacour could feel was the love he felt for himself.

After a very long time, the door opened. Carol heard the footsteps. Someone carefully stepping into the room. Carol knew it was Theseus. After some time, he laid in the bed next to her. Her back was turned to him. He would normally spoon her. She felt him hesitate, though. When he hugged her and rested his hand on her belly and kissed her cheek – like he normally did, Carol felt relieved. She feared he would treat her differently. Right now, she could feel the peace she craved in the arms of the man who taught her what love was.

 

**~x~**

 

After they arrived home, Caroline hurriedly went upstairs. It was clear to Theseus she wanted to be left alone. He could understand. It had been a very long night and she clearly needed some rest. He followed her upstairs, anyways. He could use the sleep. And even if Caroline didn’t want to talk, he hoped she could use the body warmth. He desperately needed to hold her close tonight. Theseus was petrified when he had spotted Pierre so close to Caroline. All the things he learned tonight kept circling his head. It was like a puzzle with missing pieces.

Theseus was on the top stair when he heard noise downstairs. He quickly exchanged a look with Tina, who was standing in the hall close to her bedroom. He looked at his own bedroom with the door closed by Caroline. In a shift move, he was downstairs wand in hand. Theseus heard Tina following him. They both stopped when they spotted Newt Scamander.

Newt was accompanied by Jacob Kowalski. The American looked startled. Tina happily stepped forward and hugged Newt. He held his case tightly in his hand. He didn’t even put it down when he hugged Tina. Newt looked around as if he is searching for someone. Theseus knew exactly who.

“Where’s Carol?” Newt asked. One hand firmly on Tina’s waist as he held her close. His brother seemed scared to Theseus. Something had happened.

“She is resting.” Theseus answered. He put his wand down. “She had a tough day. She needs the rest.”

“Well, we need her.” Jacob pointed out.

“Not now.” Theseus fought. He wasn’t going to let anyone disturb Carol at the moment. “I am telling you. She needs to be alone now.”

“What happened?” Tina asked. She looked concerned to the two men. “Newt…” She looked at her fiancé. Searching for the answer she knew he would give. “What happened, love?”

“Well, I went home earlier…” Newt begun to explain. He seemed startled. “Mainly because I felt guilty leaving you alone in the middle of all those wolves at my mother’s ball.” Theseus chuckled. Only Newt, he thought. Tina smiled fondly at him.

“But you never made it Mom’s ball.” Theseus pointed out. When they arrested Pierre Delacour, the ball was nearly ending.

“No.” Newt agreed. The grip on his case became tighter. “That was when I found Queenie in my house.” Newt’s voice was just above a whisper. Jacob was as silent as the dead. The room became as silent as him.

It was Tina who let go of her fiancé and broke the silence. “My sister?” Her question seemed rhetorical. Theseus observed it wasn’t rhetorical to Tina – she needed the confirmation.

“Yes.”

“Queenie charmed me, Tin.” Jacob said. He sounded so disappointed. Like he had all his hopes crushed. All the attentions turned to him. “She showed up at my bakery. Said she managed to escape. And she wanted to know where you were.” Jacob looked at Tina so intensely. It was like he was looking for someone who could understand the pain he was feeling.

“I told her you had gone to a ball at Scamander Manor.” Jacob sounded guilty. He looked briefly at Theseus. “It was when a man came in… Tall, heavy French accent, good looking fella… he demanded Queenie to be quicker.” Theseus held his breath. “He suggested she used a curse in me…and she said she could get the information out in another way.” Jacob took a short pause. The tears were forming on his eyes. Theseus stepped forward.

“And?”

“I don’t remember much.” Jacob confessed. “She used the spell and somehow I said everything I knew.” Theseus looked at Newt worried. How much did Jacob know? – it was what his look asked. Newt held tighter in the case in response.

Nagini.

“You remember what you told her?” Tina asked. Theseus had grown to respect Tina. She was one of those remarkable people who could put her emotions aside for the greater good. He sure wasn’t one of those people.

“I don’t remember much.” Jacob repeated troubled. “I remember the man asked me about Newt and I said he wasn’t home.” Jacob passed his hand through his hair nervously. “Then, he asked about you.” Jacob turned to Theseus.

“About me?”

“He asked Queenie to read my mind.” Jacob informed. Queenie was indeed very powerful. Jacob wasn’t trained to not let her in, unfortunately. “And see where Carol was. They were both very kin in finding her.” Even Jacob sounded confused.

“And then, they asked me about Nagini.” Jacob pointed to the case. “And I said she would be home with the creatures.” In that moment, Theseus thanked all heavens for the fact Nagini preferred to be in the case with the creatures.

“That’s when I found them,” Newt cut the story. It obviously pained Jacob to be telling this. “Queenie was alone, however. She tried reading my mind, but Carol has been insisting I should train occlumency. It came in handy.” Theseus breathed relieved. “When she realized we were alone, and she couldn’t read my mind, we exchanged a few spells and she apparated.”

The room was again silenced. Theseus observed Jacob sitting down in the couch. Hands in his hair. Tears falling down his eyes. He looked devastated. Theseus couldn’t blame him. The woman he loved appeared again. It was Jacob’s dream coming to life. And she totally disappointing him by showing her new persona. If Queenie was only acting to survive, then she was a damn good actress.

“And that was when you came here?” Theseus asked breaking the silence. Tina had also sat down. She looked at the ground. She looked to be thinking. Also absolving the information. It was one thing losing her sister because she disappeared. It was another losing said sister because she chose to be gone.

“I went to the Manor first.” Newt said. He was looking at Tina. He didn’t make any mention to look at his brother. Newt’s undivided attention belonged to his beloved. “Father told me what happened. So, I went to the Ministry. Miss Milles told me you and Carol had come home.”  

“Where’s Carol?” Jacob asked between sobs. He got up suddenly making a way to the stairs. “She will know what to do…” He stopped talking as Theseus stood in front of him.

“Carol had a tough night.” Theseus’ voice was cold. He was ready to fire a spell against the person who dared to disturb Caroline now.

“But we need her…” Jacob tried.

“It is about what she needs.” Theseus interrupted. He knows he sounded harsh. He knows Jacob only wants answers. He only wants his beloved back. But it wouldn’t be in the cost of Caroline’s mental health. She needed a break.

“Jacob…” It was Tina who spoke. She got up and put a hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “Carol had a very tough night. And I think she will be having some tough days in the next few weeks. She is drained. She needs rest.” Tina’s voice sounded so soft. She obviously needed support more than anyone else in this room, but she stood up to defend Carol’s interests. It was surprisingly good.

“But why is she so upset about her former lover prison?” Jacob seemed clueless. It was the question everybody would be talking about. Theseus was glad his father didn’t speak of what he saw when told what happened to Newt.

However, one simple look at Newt’s face told Theseus everything he needed to know. Newt knew about Pierre. Knew what he did. Knew what had happened between him and Caroline. Newt always knew.

“How long have you known?” Theseus asked his brother. At the moment, in the middle of this entire problem, all Theseus could think was how much Carol trusted his brother more than she did him. It made him feel… betrayed.

“It was not my secret to tell.” It was Newt’s response.

Theseus was taken aback. He knew his brother was right. But listening to it, out loud, was enough to shake Theseus. It all came back to the point Theseus had been trying to push back all night:

Why didn’t she tell him?

Why didn’t she share?

She had shared. She just didn’t share with him.

“Carol has been my best friend for years.” Newt continued. His gaze was fixated on his brother’s. “She knows things about me that Tina doesn’t know. That no one knows. And I know things about her that you don’t know. Things no one knows.” Newt’s explanation sounded simple. It was definition of a best friend – someone who knows more about you than yourself.

“Carol has been through a lot…” Tina said. She also sounded tired. Theseus noticed she had removed her gown and was wearing a pair of pajamas. “Tomorrow morning, we all will be rested. Then, we will be able to think straight. And figure all of this with Carol’s help.”

It was Tina who suggested Jacob should sleep in the room next to hers. Theseus was glad Tina took the upper hand and helped Jacob settled down. Him and Carol haven’t spoken about it, but t was clear to the both of them that Theseus was now living in the Cottage. One look at the house and it was clear that Theseus also lived here.

He took a long shower. He put on his pajamas bottom’s and decided to lay down. Carol was curled almost in a ball on her side of the bed. Theseus loved sleeping curled up on her – head on the crock of her neck, arms wrapped tightly around hers. It was heaven on Earth. In that moment, he decided he needed heaven on Earth.

There, with Carol on his arms, he felt at peace. He held onto this moment of peace. He would need them for the darker times coming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will be getting Jacob and Newt's version of this chapter. NEWTINA DEFINITELY INVOLVED. Plus a little Queenie plus Jacob (?)


	21. Chapter Twenty: The one's we love the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of chapter Eighteen on another perspective:  
> Jacob gets a visitor,  
> one whom he loves,  
> one whom marks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves!!!  
> I am sorry for being so incosistent lately with the updates. My schedule has been crazy lately. And I have a feeling it will become even crazier. God help me!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter - I believe this is one of my favorites. I had an incredible delight writing it.   
> Also, I will post as soon as my hectic schedule allows me. Don't give up on me, please!

Chapter Twenty: The one we love the most.

 

**Dragon Conservatory, Secret Location, Wales.**

 

Before Newt Scamander met Tina Goldstein, his fiancé and future wife, he would travel around the globe without caring too much about what others would think of it. He had missed a few things at home, and if he were being honest, he would only remember when someone reminded him. He sent a letter for every relative’s birthday – maybe a present would be involved, if said person was his mother or Carol. But he would definitely not spend his entire day thinking about it.

His mother, as per usual, was throwing a ball to celebrate her birthday. Newt would have found an excuse to not attend, if he were in town. He wasn’t much of people’s person.  But his mother, Grace Scamander, had nearly demanded Tina should go. And like the good person his beloved is, she couldn’t say no. Newt would be stuck in the Dragon Conservatory during the same time, and she would have to go alone.

Alone.

In the middle of all those people Newt desperately avoided.

Sat in front of his table inside the case, Newt felt incredibly guilty. He should have been there for his fiancé. He asked her to marry him – share life with him! – and in the first opportunity, he left her alone. His guilty mind, trying to find an excuse, kept reminding him Carol would be there. Theseus would also be there. They wouldn’t let Tina be stuck alone with all those people.

Newt groaned. He closed the notebook he was trying to take some notes on. It was the one Tina gifted him on Christmas. She had said it would be a great start for some dragon related notes. His beloved Tina; Ever so considering.

Finally, guilt got the past out of him. He walked out of his office area and wondered until he found Nagini, in her human form, laying in the meadow that previously belonged to Frank. Newt took a deep breath. He truly had to speak to Nagini. He had promised Carol and it was for the greater good. As of now, he couldn’t have this conversation. He needed to be by Tina’s side.

“Nagini, I am returning to London.” Newt said. Nagini looked at him puzzled. The dragon conservatory revealed to be a great place for the Maledictus. She walked around in her snake form freely. The other dragons seemed to be very comfortable around her. “I need to be with Tina tonight.”

“Something happened to her?” Nagini asked concerned. He had noticed his fiancé was very beloved by the Maledictus as well. “I can help…”

Newt smiled as he waved in dismiss. “It is not that sort of trouble.” Newt explained. “My mother has dragged her to a social event and I need to be there for her. I know how those events can be.”

“Ohh…” Nagini let out an audible surprise. She smiled fondly. Newt had started making notes on her as well. It was his way of understanding people. And he noticed whenever people around her made any romantic related act, she would be genuinely surprised. Like, completely shocked someone could be completely involved with another. Newt guessed it was one of the reasons why she tried to avoid Carol or Theseus whenever they were together. Those two always ended up saying – or doing! – something incredibly romantic.

“You can stay down here.” Newt anticipated. He knew lately Nagini doesn’t want to be around people much. He noticed she felt more herself when she was in her snake form around the other creatures. “If you want.”

Nagini nodded in agreement with a shy smile. “Thank you, Newt.”

 

**Kowalski Bakery, Diagon Alley, London, England.**

A lot had changed in the life of Jacob Kowalski in a small period of time. First, it was discovering magic does exists. Like, it is a real thing! It still blew Jacob’s mind away. Then, it was noticing that just like the regular world, wizards have their own problems. It was a society within a society. But, their problems, Jacob also had noticed, had even larger scales than no-majs ones.

Jacob had also met the most incredible people in his life during this small period. Newt Scamander – who Jacob considered to be one of his best friends – , Tina Goldstein – one of the strongest and most kind women Jacob has ever met – and the most powerful people Jacob has ever met – Caroline Potter and Newt’s brother, Theseus Scamander. Sometimes, Jacob wondered what it was like to be their enemies. It can’t be easy, the American pondered. Also, there was Queenie.

Queenie Goldstein. Jacob was certain she was the one for him. The love of his life. The other half of his soul.

Jacob closed his eyes to fight the tears when he thought of Queenie. He still could see her walking away to fight for their love, as she would say. Listening to Carol and Theseus speak of Grindelwald, Jacob had become certain there was no way anything good could come out of a name who did what he did. How love can come out of hate? , Jacob wondered. It was the question hammering on his head.

“Jacob…” Susan took Jacob away from his thoughts. He had kept the bakery open until late because Mr. Worme, Newt’s publicist, had asked for a private meeting with a secret author. He was paying good money and Jacob couldn’t see why not. “Mr. Worme just left. Do you need help closing?” Susan asked.

Susan Smith had been incredibly helpful throughout this entire process of owing a bakery on a wizard demographic alley. She was good with the costumers. And even though he liked to say his bakery was a muggle bakery in a wizarding alley, Susan used some of magic around. Sometimes the lines got too long. And Susan made everyone leave with a smile on their faces, which put a smile on Jacob’s face. His only rule was: No magic in my kitchen.

“Go home, Susan.” Jacob smiled warmly. Susan was married to a muggle, Phill, who worked in a fabric. Susan kept saying how much it was tough for him, and Jacob completely understood, having working in a fabric himself. He remembered wishing to go home someone. “Get Phill and the kids some goods.”

Susan was what Newt described as a muggle born. She was a witch who came from a family of no wizard background. Jacob envied her, sometimes. It would have been so great to be born a wizard, he thought. Then, he and Queenie wouldn’t have to go through all of this to get married. And just simply be together. He let out a long breath as he thought of it. It was so hard.

However, Susan and Phill gave Jacob some hope. Phill was a muggle, as Carol would describe. Sometimes, it was too much names for a person like him to deal with. Too much to learn in too little time. And even though Phill was a muggle, him and Susan were together. The Ministry of Magic could care less about their relationship. Little Louis and Patricia, their kids, would probably go to Hogwarts. Just like a child of a wizard couple. Brits got one thing right, Jacob was sure. They understood they couldn’t control love.

Jacob had to give in and agree American were full of themselves. Yes, they were a great reason why Europe survive the War, but nobody can control the simpler things in life, such as love. People can’t control the weather, the time, happiness. People can’t even control other people! And somehow, the wizarding community had the audacity to think they could control who people could and couldn’t love. Carol had said it once, and now Jacob agreed whole heart, that Brits knew they had a lot more important things to care for and they didn’t think love was such an important matter. A bit cold, yes, but practical. And Jacob could use some of said practicality now.

Susan left taking some of the extra buns Jacob had made. He had closed all the windows and the backdoor. He was preparing the dough for tomorrow’s buns when he heard the noise. He stopped on his tracks. Carol had taught him what to do if anyone were to ever get in the bakery. So, he quickly grabbed the quill and a paper. He wrote down the words they would have arranged.  And handed it to the owl which stayed in the window. It was a beautiful owl – Stella. Theseus had mentioned it was a very unusual owl’s name.

Jacob was ready to run through the backdoor exit when he heard the voice. He would have recognized that voice anywhere. But, he had to be hallucinating.

 

“Jacob!” Queenie’s sweet voice filled the silence. “Honey, please, are you there?”

Then, he ran. He stopped when he saw her sweet smile. She looked different. Dressed different. Hair looked different. But she was still his Queenie. She had walked away from him and now she had come back. Right back to his arms. “Queenie?” He still had to ask. To confirm. As if it were too good to be true.

“Hi, honey…” She stepped towards his. He didn’t feel his legs as he moved towards her.

Jacob grabbed her tightly. He wouldn’t let her go now. “Oh, Queenie. How are you here?” He felt her tense up. “Quennie… how did you escape?”

The beautiful blonde looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. Jacob could always see her soul. She would always be honest and sincere. Always be opened as she expected people to be opened with him. And now Jacob could see nothing now. “Jacob, I need to speak to Tina.” Queenie said.

“Well, Tin is not here…” Jacob started. He stopped to think. How could Queenie know where he was even? His bakery couldn’t be so famous. “She is in the Manor.” Jacob thought about telling her about Grace. But if she knew about the bakery, then she must know about the engagement.

“The Manor?” Queenie asked confused. “Who is Grace?”

“Well, she is Newt’s mom.” Jacob reveled. There was so much more to be talking about. He wanted to ask her so much. And to talk about them. They needed to speak about what happened.

“Tin is engaged?” Queenie asked surprised. Jacob frowned in surprised. Then, he remembered. She was obviously reading his mind.

“Yes…” Jacob started. Queenie opened her mouth, but Jacob stopped her. “Queenie, please, don’t read my mind…”

“I truly have to speak to Tina.” Queenie insisted. She seemed unease. Then, she looked at the door. As if she was expecting someone to show up. “It is important…”

“Well, we can wait for her at home.” Jacob suggested. Then, they would have time to speak. Tina wouldn’t be spending the night at the Manor. And she would be getting the note he had sent. “She would be going there tonight.” Jacob knew it was unlikely. Tina didn’t spend much time at the townhouse without Newt.

“But Newt is not home.” Queenie argued. She looked again at the door. “Newt is in Wales.”

“How do you know that?” Jacob asked suspiciously. He stepped back looking at her. Something was happening. “I don’t even know where Newt is.” It is the truth. Jacob rarely knew his friends whereabouts. They were always worried people would harm him because of them.

“You thought about it…” Queenie was beginning to sound nervous. Jacob noticed she was starting to panic. “I read your mind…”

“I don’t know where Newt is.” Jacob affirmed. He grabbed her arms and made her look at him firmly. “What is happening?”

“Jacob, I need to see Tina.” Queenie kept repeating. “It is really important for me to speak to Tina… They won’t be as kind as I will.” Jacob frowned. Was Tina in danger? Jacob felt the need to run towards the Manor and warn Tina. But she would be safe if she was with Carol.

“Carol Potter is the reason Tina is in danger!” Queenie yelled. Jacob cursed. It never bothered him before, but Queenie reading his mind is making him insane. “I need to speak to my sister.” Queenie repeated.

“Queenie, Tin and Carol are good friends…the best, really. Tina will be safe with her.” Jacob tried to calm her down. Make her come back to her senses. But it all just made Queenie angrier.

“Tina is my sister!” Queenie yelled. She raised her wand. Jacob stumbled back surprised. Was Queenie threating him? “I am the one she needs to listen. She will understand my reasons when I explain it. I know she will… I told Gellert she would.”  Queenie started blabbing out a bunch of nonsense.

“Queenie, darling, you are not making any sense.” Jacob tried to be as calm as he could. As lovely as he could. “Talk to me…” Jacob, however, was stopped by the entrance of a man.

A wizard, he knew. He looked familiar. Jacob couldn’t describe where he was from. He was tall. Blonde. Well dressed. Too well dressed, Jacob noticed. Like he would also be attending a ball. “Time is over, blondie.” Heavy French accent.

“He will lead me to Tina.” Queenie said. Jacob looked confused. “I am fine without you.” Queenie didn’t seem to like the man. Jacob couldn’t guess why. Maybe it was the way he was over confident about everything. There was something so smug about him. Just like his former boss.

“I know where Tina Goldstein is.” The French man spoke annoyed. He looked at Jacob as if he realized just now that the American was standing there. “She is at Grace Scamander’s Birthday Ball. Just like the rest of wizarding elite.” The man said as if he were asking for Jacob to confirm it.

“Tina will lead us to her.” Queenie affirmed. She was looking nervously at the man. The French man, however, was looking at Jacob with purpose. “Remember what Gellert said.”

“Gellert will be pleased if we find the last element of the potion.” It was unmistakable how much the man was displeased he had to deal with Queenie. And with Queenie’s feelings. “Mr. Kowalski, could you care to tell us where the Maledictus is?”

Jacob frowned again. He had completely zero idea about what the man was talking about. “What?” It was a genuine surprise.

“Jacob, where is Nagini?” It was Queenie who clarified. Jacob couldn’t understand what Queenie meant by it. What could they possibility want with Nagini? Jacob tried very hard to not think where Nagini could be.

This was probably the most clueless conversation he was ever engaged on. He only knew two things: He couldn’t think. And he couldn’t trust. Not in the French man. Not even in Queenie.

“I don’t know…” Jacob said. He tried to sound confident. He tried to think of everything else. Something that could mislead them.

“You don’t know?” The French man was becoming more and more annoyed. It scared Jacob a little. What could he do? Is all he tried to focus on.

Queenie stared at him. Her eyes focused on his. It was obviously she was trying to get the information out of him. So, Jacob thought of one thing _“What are you doing, Queenie?”_ . He knew she had read his thoughts. Queenie turned to the French man. He was observing the Americans with focus. “He doesn’t know.”

“He doesn’t know?” The French man repeated. It was obvious he doesn’t believe in it. “You can’t even get information out of him! What will Gellert say?”

“He doesn’t know! What possible information can I get from him? He has no information.” Queenie fought. Jacob had deduced this was someone important for Grindelwald. One of his commanders, definitely. And a French man! He obviously knew what had truly happened in Paris.

The French man turned to Jacob and smiled smugly. “Well, let’s see.” The man raised his wand. Jacob stepped back. He could make it to the backdoor if he ran fast enough. Maybe someone was still in the alley. Someone who could help him.

“Delacour, no!” Queenie exclaimed. There wasn’t panic in her voice. Only someone who clearly wanted all of this to be over. Someone who didn’t want to waste any time.

The French man ignored her. He stepped closer and smiled wickedly. Wand high up as he said _“Crucio!”_

Jacob knew he had yelled in pain. However, he felt almost out of his body. He couldn’t think of anything. He knew Queenie helped him seat in one of his chairs. “Read his mind now.” The French man voice seemed far away. All Jacob could feel was pain. He didn’t have control over anything else.

“It doesn’t have to come to this…” Queenie’s voice was also far away. She turned his head. Jacob could have sworn he saw tears on her eyes. But he now knew he was hallucinating. This wasn’t his Queenie. His Queenie would have cried. This Queenie wouldn’t have.

“Where is Carol?” The French man asked. Jacob’s head was spinning. He couldn’t handle for much time, he knew.

“He doesn’t know.” Queenie said after a while. “I told you she must be at the ball.”

“We need to know where Caroline Potter is.” The French man yelled. “She is the key! We need her.” Jacob felt the man’s rage. His voice exhaled rage. And Jacob felt the anger on his own body. The pain was becoming unbearable.

“You need Caroline Potter.” Queenie exclaimed. She was holding Jacob close to her chest. As if somehow, she could protect him from the pain. It only made Jacob feel more pain. “What we truly need is the Maledictus.”

“Where’s Nagini, darling?” Queenie asked sweetly. Jacob was as silent as a dead person. “Jacob, clear your mind and show me where Nagini is.”

The French man wasn’t as calm nor as sweet. He pushed Queenie away and stepped in front of Jacob. He twisted his wand on his palm. Jacob screamed in pain. “Tell me where Caroline is. And where is the Maledictus.”

Jacob didn’t want to give in. But the pain was bigger now – it was unbearable. He begged for forgiveness as he spoke. “Carol must be with Theseus. At the ball.” It came out just above a whisper. The information didn’t seem to please much the French man.

“And the Maledictus?”

“I don’t know…” Jacob responded sincerely. If this Maledictus was Nagini, then he had no idea where she could be. “Maybe with the creatures. At home…”

Jacob felt like the pain became a part of him – a constant part of him, which will never go away. The French man, however, didn’t seem like he had enough. He kept staring at Jacob. Like he was pondering what he was going to question next. “Why did Caroline Potter go to New York?”

It was a distant voice for Jacob. The pain was louder. Louder than the man yelling. Louder than Queenie’s voice. Louder than her silence. “I don’t know…”

“The reason she went to New York…” Jacob couldn’t hear the man properly. It was the rage on his eyes that made Jacob found a new focus.

“It was work related…” Jacob wished he knew. Just so the pain could go away. But he was truly glad he didn’t. Carol didn’t deserve to be betrayed like this.

Queenie touched the man’s arm and pushed him away. Without the wand pointing at him, Jacob felt the pain go away. All he could feel now was a hollow. He couldn’t feel anything. He felt like he was in limbo. Jacob heard as they discussed what they would do. The man said he would convince Carol. Because of some connection they apparently had. Jacob only hoped there was someone there to help Carol. That Theseus would do as he promised and never leave her side. As for Nagini, he truly hoped she wasn’t at home.

 

**Newt’s Townhouse. London, England.**

Newt was terribly late. It was not even fashionably late anymore. It’s way too late. Newt knew he would get an earful from his mother. He truly hoped his presence would make her forget about his awful etiquette. He was truly anxious to be seeing Tina. It had been an entire week and it would be another long week, as he had to return to Wales the day after tomorrow.

Newt dropped the case in the basement, after he quickly checked all the others. Bunty had kept her promise and all of the creatures were well taken care of. He ran upstairs as he went searching for the tuxedo his mother had gifted him. Newt was searching through his closet when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He quickly grabbed his wand. Tina wouldn’t be coming home from the ball so early. And Jacob was still supposed to be at the bakery.

“Newt?” Jacob’s voice echoed through the house. He sounded… _distant_. Off, even. “Newt!” This time it is agonizing. Like a cry for help.

Newt walked downstairs fast. Tina’s voice echoed through his mind. Her sweet voice reminding him to be careful. How could he be careful if Jacob was in danger? Inside his house? Close to his creatures?

The magizoologist scrambled through the furniture as he got downstairs. He walked in the kitchen, wand high up. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Jacob. And Queenie. She looked to be holding Jacob, who looked to weak to even stand. Newt had never seen his friend like this.

“Newt!” Queenie exclaimed. She lacked her usual flattery. Her usual charm and happiness. “I need to speak to Tina.” Newt looked at her surprised.

“Queenie?” Newt walked forward. He didn’t expect Queenie to raise her wand at him. He chose to ignore her and walk straight to Jacob, who had fallen on a chair next to the blonde Goldstein. “What happened to Jacob?”

“He is…” Queenie couldn’t finish her sentence. Newt looked at Jacob’s eyes but he really couldn’t see anything. All the Brit saw in his dear American friend eyes was hollow. An emptiness without an end. “I really need to speak to Tina.” Queenie repeated.

“Tina is not here.” Newt let out. Jacob looked like he could throw up, or even pass out, at any second. “Queenie, what happened to Jacob?” Newt was more emphatic on his worry.

“I told him it wasn’t necessary…” Queenie started moving around. She looked like she was about to lose her control over things at any given moment. Newt decided to not overlook Queenie, as of now. Jacob needed more attention than she did. “I told him Jacob would speak to me. Jacob and I share a connection…”

Newt grabbed Jacob. His friend fell gladly on his arm as the Magizoologist helped him. Newt sat Jacob on the bed he kept in the kitchen. Queenie kept babbling about how it was truly important to find Tina and how much danger she was in. Newt tensed up, but he kept analyzing Jacob. His friend seemed drained. Newt had only seen a man like this once. But it wasn’t possible, was it? Jacob was with Queenie. And Newt knew she would never let someone do this to Jacob.

A curse like that in a muggle could kill him.

“It is really important that I find Tina, Newt.” Queenie insisted. How could she be not worried about Jacob?, Newt wondered. He tried his best to focus. Carol had insisted he worked on his occlumency skills. Newt knew too much. He had to be safe. And he had to keep the ones he loved safe. “She is great danger.”

“Tina is safe, Queenie.” Newt assured. He tried to remain calm. He raised his wand and tried to ease Jacob’s pain. Put him to sleep. Jacob needed to rest, even though Newt was beginning to worry if Jacob would wake up from his sleep. “She is with Carol and Theseus…”

“Carol is the reason Tina is in such risk!” Queenie yelled interrupting him. “Gellert wants her, the potion! He wants everything. He needs it for the greater good.” Queenie seemed to be explaining to herself. But the words shocked Newt. This didn’t seem like the Queenie he used to know.

“Queenie…” Newt got up carefully. He gave one last look to Jacob – sound asleep and hopefully pain free – and looked at Queenie. She seemed to be out of herself. “…Tina is fine. She is actually going to be thrilled to see you. We have exciting news, actually…” Newt was again cut off.

“Why can’t I read your mind?” Queenie demanded. She had her wand firmly held in her hand. Ready to shot. “You are blocking me!”

“How did you escape, Queenie?” Newt asked. Last time Queenie was spotted, she was walking gladly to join Grindelwald. However, Newt liked to think Queenie would return to her senses. For her own good and for Tina’s good.

“I just want to know where Tina is.” Queenie stepped forward. She raised her wand and put on a straight face. Newt was entirely too shocked to comprehend this completely. “And I want to know where you and Caroline Potter are hiding Nagini.”

And just like that he understood it all. Grindelwald knew about the potion. Gael Salvatore connected the dots. Nagini was in jeopardy. And so was all of them. “Nagini is not here. Nor is Carol. Nor is Tina.” It was when Queenie fired the first spell.

Newt raised his wand in time. He only defended himself. He didn’t want to attack Tina’s sister. How could he look Tina in the face after he had attacked her own sister? Queenie kept firing spells. Newt kept only defending. Until Queenie walked in the direction of the basement. The case was downstairs. And he had told Nagini they were home. She would probably be catching up with Dougal.

“ _Experlliarmus.”_ Newt shot. The first spell caught Queenie by surprise. The second one made her step back. But it was Jacob’s groan of agony who made her stop.

Queenie looked at him guiltily before going away. She apparated. She was gone just like she showed up. With a blink of an eye.

**Scamander Manor, London, England.**

 

Newt entered his parents’ house in a hurry. Case in hand, he walked into the ball. He expected the place to be full. But, to Newt’s ultimate surprise, the ballroom was empty. Only a few people left and they were also leaving. His mother’s ball are legendary. He used to be sent up to his room, as a child, in his usual bedtime. However, he knew the balls stayed until the late nights. So, it was obvious something had happened.

Newt walked into his father’s study without knocking. It was the first time he had done this in his entire life. He never had the audacity before. But, today, it was an extreme case. He, however, didn’t expect to see his mother and father in the study. They looked extremely preoccupied.

“Newt!” It was Grace who exclaimed and walked his way. She seemed absolutely delighted to see him. Then, he saw the actual look on her face. His mother looked scared. And hurt. “Did you hear what happen to Carol?”

“What happened to Carol?” Newt was extremely shocked. What could have possibly happened to Carol inside his parents Manor?  

“Pierre Delacour attacked her.” Her father reveled. He had a bourbon glass on his hand. His expression was hard, like it usual was. However, there was something else to it. Something darker. “They fought…it was very…complex.” His father seemed to be out of words.

“He attacked her in here?” Newt asked in confusion. He had no doubt Pierre would attack Carol – Newt knew he had done it before. But what surprised him was the fact Pierre did it in public.

“At the backyard.” His mother explained. Newt was still confused. Things were confusing on his mind. Even more with what happened in his house.

“Grace, darling, please, leave us alone.” His father had asked but his voice was a more demanding like. It was obviously his mother was displeased with being left out like that. In despite, she still left.

“One child has secret weddings, another has secrets all together!” Grace exclaimed annoyed as she left the study. Newt looked at her confused as she slammed the door.

Theseus is married?, Newt wondered confused. He had heard an amount of times that his older brother doesn’t wish to have a wedding. He also heard a significant amount of times that his best friend didn’t wish to be married altogether.

“Carol told us before she left to get questioned that she saw Pierre Delacour speak of Grindelwald. And how they would invade the party.” His father started explaining. He moved to the bar and grabbed a glass for Newt. The Magizoologist wasn’t a drinking man. But after the night he had had, he needed a drink.

“Pierre Delacour is a fanatic?” Newt asked astonished. His father nodded in response. “Who else was here?”

His father finished the bourbon on his glass and looked at him seriously. “Tina should tell you this better, since she was there. But she told us she saw her sister. Alive and well, the sister.” Newt closed his eyes. He truly wished Tina didn’t see Queenie.

“How was she?” Newt asked. He had noticed his future wife wasn’t here. But he had known, after his mother told him about what happened, that Tina would be by Carol’s side. And Newt was terribly glad she was. “My fiancé.”

“Hurt.” His father’s voice was distant. “For my understanding, Tina had been searching her sister for months now. Wondering if she was hurt. Or afraid…” Newt knew this was exactly what Tina had been hoping. Even if it is a horrible thing. But it was a more horrifying thing to know her sister was alive and well doing – and supporting – horrifying philosophies.

“Queenie attacked me.” Newt said. His father looked at him startled. Doing something he had never done when Newt was a child, Perseus Scamander stepped forward and grabbed his son’s arms. He analyzed all of him to see any signs of injuries. “I am fine…” Newt’s voice was above a whisper.

“What happened, son?”

Newt, then, told his father. Told him about how he decided to come to the ball because of his own mother and because of Tina. How once he got home, a few moments later, Jacob showed up with Queenie. How Jacob wasn’t well. How Newt suspected Jacob had been hit with a dark curse. How unstable Queenie was. How once Newt didn’t tell her what she wanted, she started attacking him. How after she left, Newt had medicated Jacob, and hoped, truly hoped, that his friend would recover well. From his physicals wounds, at least. Newt knew very well how hard the mental ones would be.

“You have to tell this to your brother.” His father advised him after he was done. “Theseus was very troubled when he left with Carol. Anyone would, after hearing what he heard and seeing what he saw.” His father set his hand on Newt’s shoulder. A sign of comfort.

“I will search for him in the Ministry.” Newt promised. He hoped to see Tina, as well. Newt missed her terribly. And he also had to tell her. Tell his beloved about her sister.

“Newt, it is important the four of you stay together now.” Perseus’ voice was dark. Distant, even. “Dark times are coming. And it is important that the ones we love stand by our sides. Because in the end, nothing breaks a person more than the ones they love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I am getting into Nagini's head. SO.DAMN.EXCITED.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Nagini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini comes back to life,  
> Jacob gets trapped,  
> and a couple make promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loveeees!  
> I am so so so sorry for this away time. But I needed the away time. I needed to get the ideas sort out so I could finish this story in the best way I can. The way it deserves.   
> I will now try to have more consistent updates.   
> Feedback is always appreciated.

Chapter Twenty One: Nagini

 

**Tina’s room. Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric’s Hollow. Late July, 1928.**

Tina couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t that she wasn’t tired. She was very tired. But, whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the images in repeat. And she couldn’t stop thinking about Queenie. The eldest Goldstein sister kept wondering where her sister was. And what possibly could have happened to make her change so much.

Tina still remembered the day her parents died. She was the one who told Queenie. And the little one cried for days. But having the ability to read minds, Queenie was always quick to reassure her older sister that they would always have one another. Tina couldn’t understand how her kindhearted sister had become this woman who would still straight as someone hurt the people she loved.

Newt had told her about what happened. Had told her what happened to Jacob. Tina’s heart ached for Jacob. Poor Jacob who was tortured as Queenie watched – and done nothing. Tina helped Newt treat their friend. He was still shaken by effects of the dark curse. But he is still better than some no-maj she had seen after being hit by such dark curse.

“Carol will want to take him to St. Mungo.” Newt had warned as they left Jacob alone to rest. Jacob had refused to see a healer or even a doctor. He had said he just wanted to be left alone.

Tina could relate to her friend. He was hurt by the person he loved the most. He was hurt by the woman he loved. And loved deeply. It is the worst type of wound. It is one which won’t probably heal. He will just learn how to live with it. As Tina will have to learn how to live with what her sister had become. Luckily, not her nor Jacob will have to deal with it alone. They have people who love them.

Suddenly, laying there wide awake in her bed as Newt cuddled her tightly, she was extremely grateful. She had endured much pain in her life. Her parents’ death, being raised by a not so loving aunt, having to take care of Queenie, losing her job, thinking she lost Newt. She endured all of that alone, as per say. She didn’t want to involve Queenie in her troubles, as a way to preserve her. Now, she wouldn’t have to be alone. Now she had Newt. And Carol and Jacob. Tina even had Theseus.

She held tightly on to the man she loved and breathed in on his scent. She had missed him so terribly much. And she was so glad he was here now. Tina had held on herself during the pain for so long. It felt extremely good to have someone – someone Tina would be there for her no matter what.

“You should sleep, love…” Newt’s rusty voice startled Tina. He rubbed her back softly. “It was a tiring day.”

“Can’t sleep…” Tina murmured against his soft chest. She could always take a potion to sleep. She knew Newt had some on his case. But she was also afraid of what she might dream of.

Tina was having dreams with Queenie lately. They used to be reassuring and a heart warmer. But, now Tina didn’t want to be dreaming of her sister. What if she dreamt of Queenie hurting Newt or Jacob? Tina couldn’t handle the pain. She couldn’t handle to be feeling more pain than she already was.

“Don’t cry, love…” Newt said softly. Tina hadn’t noticed she was crying. Tears just seemed to be falling out of her eyes. She didn’t have any control on them. “All shall be fine, love.”

Tina only looked at him. On to his eyes. Tina knew he would do anything to be make everything fine. But everything was not fine. And Tina feared things would never be fine again. They would never go back to the way things once were. She feared the future. Her sister’s future, specially. What had happened to her dear Queenie?

 

**Inside Newt’s Case. Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric Hollow. Late July, 1928**

Nagini knew things weren’t fine. She sensed things were strange when Newt had raced inside the case gathering potions and his tools. Nagini had asked if she could help, but Newt had only appreciated the offer. Things had been odd for days. She had sensed Newt wanted to ask something of her. But he never really got to. Whenever he would start the conversation, he would make up some excuse and race out.

Honestly, Nagini would do anything he asked of her. These people had helped her regardless of who she was. They had helped her and they hadn’t expected anything in return. Nagini wasn’t used to this. People never just approached her for nothing. They always wanted something out of her. And whenever they got whatever they wanted, they left her to curbs.

Nagini thought Credence was the person who would stay with her. She had known from the moment she met that sweet boy that he was just like her. People used Credence for his great powers and then, they left him. Like he meant nothing. Nagini thought two people who would always be abandoned would never have the courage to abandon each other. But as it turns out, Credence was just like the others. He left her like she meant nothing.

It was the worst pain she would have ever experienced. It was a pain that would never leave her. She would never forget the feeling.

These people had all the reason to leave her behind. She was a weird person with a completely dangerous condition. Yet, they took her in like she was family. Newt let her be in his case with his precious creatures – he trusted her with the creatures. Tina treated her with all the kindness in the world. Carol had always a smile on her face – Nagini would never forget last Christmas when the British had given her a big fluffy coat. Nagini would always hold on tightly to that coat. Even Theseus in his British like manner was always kind to her.

And then, there was Jacob. He was as every bit of an outsider as she was. And they talked about the most trivial subjects. What Nagini liked the most about the man is that he talked to her like she is normal. She has accepted the fact that she is unusual. But it is a relieve to be treated different, for her, which is a more normal way.

That morning when she woke up, Nagini knew they were back in London. Newt had enchanted the case to change the environment whenever he moved around. London’s settings was a serious one. It was darker than usual and chillier on her space. She tended to be in her snake form whenever they were in London. It just made her feel safer.

However, when Nagini heard footsteps, she quickly transformed back into her human shape. Newt and Tina greeted her with smiles. Forced ones, Nagini noticed. Something had happened. Tina had huge bangs under her eyes and held a sad expression. Newt beside her looked extremely concerned.

“Oh, hello, Nagini.” Newt greeted her politely. “Good morning.”

“Newt, did something happen?” Nagini asked. They hardly told her whatever happened in the outside world. And Nagini appreciated. She had needed the time alone.

“We had a terrible night yesterday.” Newt explained. Tina was looking at her. It was clear the American meant to say something to her. “We are just…”

“Nagini, darling, we need to speak to you.” Tina said firmly. She had interrupted Newt, which was uncharacteristically. Her future husband however didn’t look surprised.

Nagini only nodded. As sign for them to continue. Tina looked at Newt. It was clear they were still debating whether or not this was an appropriate timing for having this particular conversation.

“Maybe Carol…” Newt started.

“Carol can’t keep taking the weight of the world in her shoulder’s.” Tina said firmly. Nagini chuckled. Carol didn’t look like a person who carried the weight of the world in her shoulder. But Nagini knew better; She knew looks were often deceiving.

“Darling…” Tina started. She pointed to the stairs in front of Newt’s office. The witch sat first. Nagini hesitated out of habit. She did sit down once she realized she had nothing to apprehensive of. “You do know that we have been trying to break the blood pact, right?”

Nagini nodded. Niffler had grabbed it from Grindelwald while they were in Paris. Later, Professor Dumbledore had explained to Newt it was a blood pact between himself and the German man. Nagini knew they had been trying to find a way to break it ever since. A powerful wizard like Dumbledore not being able to act is awful.

“Carol and her brother, Fleamont…” Tina started. The American looked directly in her eyes as she spoke. Nagini wasn’t used to it. She tried her best to keep contact. “You remember Fleamont, right?” Tina asked.

Nagini nodded in response once again. She had seen Carol’s egocentric brother once. It had been Jacob’s bakery opening night. He was a dashing man. And Nagini remembered she had seen the man whispering with Theseus Scamander, Newt’s brother. Nagini shivered at the thought. There was something about Theseus that frightened Nagini very deeply. He had a look on his face – the type of look that said explicitly he would do everything for those he loved.

“One can’t simply forget Fleamont.” Newt joked as he joined them. He had cups of tea in his hand. Nagini smiled as she accepted the one he was handing to her. “What would that do to his ego?”

Nagini giggled. Fleamont was the kind man Nagini was used to. He acted as if the world was his oyster. Nagini, however, saw the pain on his eyes. He was suffering; And had been for a long time. “Carol and him look alike.” Nagini said.

“Only in appearances, however…” Tina pointed out. The witch took a deep breath. “He is a potion master.” Tina reveled. Nagini knew he was a powerful wizard. She didn’t know he was a potion master. She should have guessed. All powerful wizard are potion masters.

“And so is Carol.” Newt delivered another piece of shocking information to Nagini. Caroline is truly remarkable, Nagini thought. A woman in the times they lived to be as successful as Carol had to give up a lot. It made the Maledictus wonder what privileges the Potter had to give away.

“They together came to the conclusion that some ingredients can break the blood pact…” Tina continued. That cheered Nagini. So, their plan was working.  It sent relieve through her body. “One of those ingredients is quite tricky to get…” Tina was trying to find the right words.

Nagini quickly understood they needed her. She almost exclaimed Finally!. There was nothing more that she wanted to do than help. It would fill her days. And her mind. She needed to feel useful. Not a burden. “You need me to help?” Nagini asked hopeful.

The lovebirds shared a gaze. They were terribly in love, Nagini had noticed. It was the type of love that made people jealous. It was wonderful to Nagini to watch a love like this. It gave her hope. “In a matter of speak, yes.” Newt agreed.

“How?” Nagini asked. She got up and looked to the two. She sensed how they were apprehensive about this. “Tina, Newt… _please_ …how can I help?”

“Carol believes you are the ingredient, Nagini.” Tina blurred out. Nagini frowned. That didn’t explain much.

“What Tina meant to say…” Newt quickly added as he realized how confused she had become. “…is that the key ingredient is a poison. One so powerful that mixed with the other ingredients, it might be strong enough to break the pact.” Newt explained.

Then there was silence. They didn’t push her, and yet again Nagini appreciated how they respected her time. She needed to think. Her fangs, when she transformed into snake, had an incredible powerful poison. She knew one bite of hers would mean death to any person. She didn’t know how they would remove the poison. It ought to be painful.

Nagini tried to took calm steady breaths. It suddenly repeated in her mind everything these people had done for her. They had given her a place to live, clothes, food. And mostly importantly, they had given her a family. They cared for her. They gave her affection. They gave her space. They comprehended her. And they are fighting for a noble cause.

“You can obviously say no, darling.” Tina said after a while. “We will understand if this is too much for you. We don’t want you to feel overwhelmed or…”

“I will do it.” Nagini interrupted Tina. The two wizards standing in front of her were out of words.

“Are you sure?” Newt asked. His voice was plain. He was trying to sound calm and confident. “Like Tina said, we don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.”

“I am sure.” Nagini smiled for real the first time in her life. “Family is there for family, right? I want to be there for my family.” Her voice sounded confident.

They both smiled at her. Tina bite her inner lip and teared up. The future Mrs. Scamander stepped forward and hugged the Maledictus. “We will always be your family, darling. No matter what.”

Nagini returned the hug. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged. And she was battling for the right things.

 

**Carol’s room. Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric’s Hollow.**

Carol woke up after what felt like a good night’s sleep. However, she didn’t feel invigorated. She felt drained. She felt even more tired than she already was. She felt absolutely exhausted. Even so, she didn’t feel comfortable staying in bed. Theseus slept peacefully next to her. He needed the sleep and her movements in bed would eventually wake him up.

She got up reluctantly. Grabbing her nightgown, she made her way to the bathroom. She didn’t dare looking at the mirror. She knew she looked hideous. Having that reminder wouldn’t be helpful. Carol tiptoed out of room. She closed the doors behind her quietly. The doors on the end of the hall were uncharacteristically open. Carol frowned. Tina usually closed her door – especially when Newt slept with her.

With her hand firm on her hand, Carol walked carefully to the doors. She was barefoot, so she was effective on being silent.

The witch first opened her roommate’s bedroom door. The bed was unmade. Both pillows had signs people slept on them. Carol frowned. Had Newt returned? But what could have made him return earlier than expected? . Carol walked into the room and spotted Newt’s case. It was open. She leaned closer and heard muffled voices. She recognized Tina’s voice. And then, a distant small voice. It must belong to Nagini. Carol had already realized she had a low tone of voice.

The Potter decided to step away. Maybe Newt and Tina were finally having the poison conversation with Nagini. They needed the privacy. Carol tiptoed out the room leaving the door open. She opened the other room expecting to find it empty. Carol took a step back when she saw a sleeping Jacob on the bed. Jacob rarely slept at her house. Something had happened.

She stepped inside when she heard him growl. At first, Carol thought he was only snoring. But then, she realized it was a growl of pain. The witch hurriedly made her way towards her friend. Jacob was sweating and moving. Almost as if he was having a nightmare. Carol put her wand in her nightgown’s pocket and used both her hands to shake Jacob’s shoulder. It took no effect. Then, she realized.

 Carol shook her head in denial. It wasn’t possible. A muggle couldn’t go through a dark curse like that and just survive. A muggle would be dead. She whispered a spell her potion teacher back in Hogwarts had taught her to identify when one was trapped inside his own memory after a Crucio. Jacob’s eyes shot open like the Professor had said. That was when she started to panic.

“THESEUS!” She yelled immediately. She couldn’t leave Jacob. She had to wake him up somehow. However, being a Potion Master had its perks. Carol knew she had a potion in her basement that might help. “THESEUS!” She yelled louder.

Carol continued to shake Jacob’s shoulder and murmur spells to wake him up. Nothing worked. She was starting to grow more and more preoccupied. It was when a startled looking Theseus showed up at the door. “Carol, what is it?”

“He is in trapped in his memories.” Carol explained. She looked back at him. “You have to go to the basement and grab a potion. Purple looking. It’s called Preso.” Carol instructed. She held onto to Jacob strongly as he started shaking in bed.

“Fuck…” Theseus cursed as he ran downstairs. Carol hoped he would be fast. Jacob needed him to be very fast.

“Hang in there, Jacob.” Carol said caringly. “We will help you. I promise.” Carol repeated all the spells she could think of.

She heard voices coming from the next door bedroom. The others had finished their conversation. “TINA! NEWT!” Carol yelled for help.

In less than a second, they all hurriedly walked into the room. “What is happening?” A worried looking Nagini asked.

“He is trapped in his memories.” Carol offered the same explanation she had given Theseus. “Newt, grab his arm. We cannot let him harm himself.” Newt quickly grabbed the other arm and help Carol try to control Jacob.

“You tried the spell?” Tina asked. Carol looked at her friend and nodded. “And he won’t respond?” Tina asked. Carol knew that her friend already knew the answer. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working.

“Nagini, darling, could you go help Theseus?” Carol asked trying to remain calm. Tina was pointing the wand to Jacob as she fired spells, while Carol and Newt held Jacob. “He is in basement looking for a potion…”

Before Carol finish, Nagini was out of the door. The Potter heard was Nagini – the one with the calm voice – yelled for Theseus. A few minutes later, Theseus returned with the bottle. Nagini followed him. “Nagini found it.” Theseus offered the Maledictus a smile.

“Open his mouth…” Carol instructed. Nagini held Jacob’s mouth open as Theseus put the purple contents inside of it. Jacob, by this point, was drain of color. He was shaking so bad that Newt, Tina and Carol weren’t almost sufficient to hold him.

Jacob stilled. He returned to have steady breaths. Sweat ran through his body, which Carol took as a good sign. He had closed his eyes. Their muggle friend seemed to having a dreamless sleep.

The room was silent. Carol could hear the cricket from outside. They all looked at each other preoccupied. Then, Carol spoke up. “I will send an owl to Fleamont. He and Euphemia will take a closer look on Jacob.” All surrounding the American baker only nodded.

“While they don’t arrive, I would like for an explanation.” Carol continued. She tried very hard not to be mad. Or angered. “First, you will explain to me how Jacob was a victim of a dark curse.”

 

A few minutes later, they were all in the kitchen. Theseus had sent the owl to Fleamont. Carol could only hope her brother wouldn’t be entirely hangover from last night’s party. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Carol felt overwhelmed. But there were subjects more important than this. She could rest when all of this is settled.

Tina and Theseus occupied themselves with making breakfast. Newt told Carol about how he decided to return. To be with Tina and Grace in his mother’s birthday ball. And that was when he arrived home to see Queenie Goldstein and Jacob. Newt said that their friend was a bad shape already but that he had gotten better. Newt, then, said Queenie had been asking about Nagini and Tina.

Nagini. Grindelwald had discovered about the potion. And worst, he knew we had resources to ger the last ingredient. Carol closed her eyes for a moment. She did that when she wanted to think whenever she felt overwhelmed. They had to hide Nagini. But where? Where would she feel safe? Where could they keep her safe?

“There’s more.” Newt continued. Theseus served them eggs and bacon. Carol smiled at him as a thank you. “Queenie mentioned you.”

That had gotten the attention of the couple. Carol and Theseus turned to look at Newt. “She said Tina was in risk. And you were the reason.” Newt told them.

Theseus sat next to Carol and looked at her for a moment. Carol tried to ignore the gaze. “Jacob said anything?” Carol asked. She knew she would hear an earful from Theseus later. But that could be later. Now, they had more pressing issues. “About who attacked him?

Newt looked at Tina and hesitated. Carol had noticed her friend was quiet. Too quiet. Listening about Queenie like this must harm Tina deeply. Carol felt for her friend. “Pierre Delacour attacked Jacob.” It was Tina who spoke up. She was in the other end of the table. The American looked at her friend, with tears in her eyes, as she spoke. “with Queenie’s assistance.”

Then, there was silence.

Nobody said a word. Carol was too stunned to believe. Pierre had attacked a muggle. Worst, he had cursed a muggle. Cursed with a dark curse. Carol could understand why the French man did it. He wanted information. The weakest link was Jacob. But what would Pierre be so eager to know? He risked a lot by exposing himself like this. He committed a crime, which he knew would send him to Azkaban for life, and still the audacity to show up at the garden of the Scamander Manor.

Something was intriguing Carol. Grindelwald wasn’t a man who got desperate. And if he ever got desperate, he didn’t seem like the kind who would show it. He is too controlled for that. That could mean two things. One, Grindelwald was surrounded by idiots who got freaked out easily. Or, two, this was a plan. Carol found that to be more believable. Revealing the mole. Pierre had a great influence in the Ministry. Putting him on the line is a risky move – one could consider it suicide. Then, revealing Queenie. Exposing to the Ministry that not only she was fine, but most importantly, she was not missing. The American was working with Grindelwald because she was a believer.

Grindelwald was exposing weak links. And more importantly, he was exposing our weakness. Playing with our feelings. Exposing Carol’s past with Pierre showed the world that she wasn’t invincible. She was just as weak as the next stay home witch.

She was too focused on her theories, but she heard as the others spoke. Tina and Theseus offered Newt their versions of last night. Newt mentioned what Jacob had told him.

All of this had to make sense in her head. Grindelwald obviously liked being known. Showing his cause to the world. But there were still people who believed that what he was doing is wrong.  All of this had to be distraction. Creating drama, adding fuel to an already burning fire. Grindelwald was playing them.

“Pierre kept mentioning Carol…” Newt was telling them what little Jacob offered him. “Then, Queenie said Grindelwald was looking for her…” He sounded worried.

Carol bugged Grindelwald. She knew that. It was the way he had looked at her when she was in the vault in Paris. She had something he wanted desperately. Carol wondered what could that possibly be. Something he couldn’t just come and grab. She had to give it to him. That’s why he planted the idea on Pierre’s head that their relationship could be rekindled.

Carol had realized the sad truth. For them to have an advance in the war against Grindelwald, she would have to give the one thing she had been holding tightly until now.

Her freedom.

 

~x~

Theseus was used to long days. With the job he had, long exhausting days were all he had. However, today was an especially long day. It had started when Carol yelled for him. He had felt the pain of her voice echo through his body. He hadn’t realized how tensed he was until the moment he was awaken by her screaming his name in pure agony. He shouldn’t have felt relieved when he saw that Jacob was the one in pain, but he felt the relieve rush through him as he saw Carol standing there – safe and in one peace.

Theseus felt for Jacob. He didn’t know how the muggle was surviving a dark curse and its effects, but somehow the American was going through the pain. Theseus couldn’t image what it felt like to be trapped inside his own memories. He sure had some he wished he could forget.

However, the part that worried Theseus the most throughout the day was Caroline.

She was oddly quiet when Newt and Tina detailed the events of last nights. The couple shared their respective stories and filled the blanks. Carol sat there, coffee in her hands, and just listened. She didn’t speak up like she normally would. Theseus could see she was trying to make sense of everything in her mind. Pierre Delacour and Queenie Goldstein had searched for her. Which only meant Grindelwald had some serious business to deal with Caroline Potter.

And if all that had happened to Caroline last night and all the revelations that came to life hadn’t worried Theseus enough, this sure had. He was beyond scared.

Theseus had always seen Caroline as the strongest and most brave person he knew. She didn’t care what people expected of her. She didn’t care when people said she had to get married and set up on her mother’s shoes. She made up her own destiny and became one of the most powerful witches of her generation. Theseus didn’t fear she couldn’t stand up for herself. He knew she could. He feared for himself. A point had become quite clear for Theseus Scamander: he will not be able to survive if something were to happen to Caroline.

It was selfish, and he knew it very well. Theseus knew what was like to lose her before. It was absolutely devastating. And yet, he knew she was fine, or so he thought, and he knew one important detail – he knew she was alive. If Grindelwald catches Caroline, she will certainly end up dead. What will happen to her whilst she is held captive is unknown, and the unknown with Grindelwald is extremely dangerous.

As Theseus watched the love of his life speak with her brother and sister in law, he felt his heart ache. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had arrived an hour ago and had taken a look on Jacob, who was still asleep from the potion Carol had given him. They were speaking of the best treatment for Jacob, when Fleamont raised an important question.

“He can’t be here.” Fleamont pointed out. “It’s too risky for him. Too risky for all of you, too.”

“Nonsense.” Carol exclaimed. “This is an Auror house. Who would be the mad man who dared to enter without permission?”

“The same mad man who dared enter a shop on Diagon Alley to torture a muggle protected by the same Aurors who live in this very same house.” Fleamont discussed with his sister. He looked at Theseus and the man could share the fear he spotted on the Potter eyes.

“It is really better, love.” Theseus said softly. He saw the expression on Carol’s face. She didn’t like hearing she didn’t have control. His Carol was there. She was just hidden, temporarily, under the facet of this Carol who needed her time to take control back. “It will be better if Jacob is somewhere more quiet and more protected to really recover.”

“Durset is the perfect location.” Euphemia pointed out. The place hadn’t been mentioned since Amelia Potter’s passing and everyone knew why. It caused horrible memories. “It is quiet, it is far and it is well guarded and protected. Only a few people know it even exists.” Euphemia defended her case.

“Who would be with Jacob?” Carol argued.

“Miss Dunne.” Euphemia quickly responded. “She is in the Manor now. But she desperately wants an occupation. And she is trustworthy.”

Carol was quiet after that. Again, she seemed to be imagining scenarios in her head. Then, she looked at Jacob and Nagini, who hasn’t left Jacob’s side since this morning. “I will speak to Tina and Newt. They deserve a say in this.” She said at last. The couple had gone back to Newt’s townhouse accompanied by Louis Williams. Carol had sent an owl to the Auror and reported the crime against Jacob. Newt’s house was also a place who deserved the attention of the investigation.

Theseus knew he would have an even longer day tomorrow.

 

“Are you sure you can handle him alone?” Carol asked Nagini. Theseus observed the two women speak to each other from the door. Nagini didn’t want to return to Newt’s case when the owner of said case had left earlier. Instead, she insisted on standing by Jacob’s side the entire time.

“Yes.” Nagini assured with confidence. Theseus enjoyed seeing the Maledictus be so confident about herself. Ever since he met her, she used to be so shy and insecure. “I can protect him if someone comes.”

“I am sure, darling.” Carol said with a smile. “However, Theseus and I are in the end of the hall, if you need anything.” Theseus could see it was hard for Carol to let go and not stay here. But he could also see how exhausted she was.

After hugging Nagini and checking one more time Jacob, Carol stepped out of the room and followed Theseus into their own room. It had been a long day. However, they never changed out of their pajamas. What a Sunday, Theseus thought. He closed the door behind them as Carol removed her nightgown.

“I have to leave early tomorrow…” She started. Theseus observed as she took her socks off and then, let her long ginger hair out of the bun. “I will speak to Newt and Tina. Then, I will head straight to the Ministry…” That got Theseus’ attention.

“What are you going to do in the Ministry?” Theseus asked interrupting her. He didn’t want Carol wondering the Ministry’s halls while Pierre Delacour was there.

“I am still the Second in Command of the Aurors Office, darling…” Carol said with a smile. Her smile, however, couldn’t hide the bangs of exhaustions under her eyes. Theseus never realized how overwhelmed she was before, but now it was all over her how exhausted she was. How overwhelmed she was.

“And as the Head of the Aurors, I will give you time off.” Theseus said. He removed his own shirt he had fetched earlier. He had started wearing shirts around the house because of Tina. She got blushed when she was him shirtless.

“What?” Carol exclaimed angrily.

“You need rest…”

“You don’t tell me what I need!” Carol interrupted him. She spoke loud and harsh. “There is a war happening, Theseus. I can’t have the luxury of staying home.”

“Yes, there is a war awaiting just the right moment to blow in our faces and make us return to the battlefields.” Theseus said softly. He looked at her trying to be as calm as he could. “I am the one who can’t have the luxury of having my second in command looking ill in front of others. You need the time off.” He tried to do this looking through the approach of her boss. He simply couldn’t tell Caroline he needed her to be home because he knew she would be safer and that would make him feel better. Even in his mind, it sounded ridiculous. People, however, can’t control their own wishes sometimes.

“You have got to be kidding me, Theseus!” Carol threw her hands up in the air and looked at him seriously. “You know people doubt me. You know Travers is just waiting for an opportunity to invalidate me. How do you think they will take the fact my partner is giving me a time off?” Carol looked ready to kill him. However, all he could think was what she had said. Caroline describing him as her partner never got old. Besides, she looked absolutely gorgeous when she was angry at him.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “I don’t care what people think, love. Nor should you.”

“Easy for you to say, asshole. You and your male penis don’t have to prove to other men how you are worthy of having the job you have.” Carol said angrily. He smiled involuntarily. This woman had done so many amazing things and she is one of the most powerful wizards of her time, and yet, she still thinks she needs to impress a bunch of losers who know nothing about anything.

“What are you smiling at?” She crossed her arms angrily in her chest.

“You.” He responded keeping the silly smile on his face.

“Am I amusing you with my concerns?” She asked angrily. Her green eyes looked infuriating. They were even more gorgeous.

“No.” He was quick to denial. He stepped forward as she looked at him angrily. “Gorgeous, you don’t have to prove yourself to no one. You are amazing in every sense. And the opinion of people like Travers doesn’t really matter.” He stopped in front of her. Theseus held her chin and softly made her look at him. “You are Caroline Potter. Nobody can take that away from you.”

He saw her eyes flinch. It surprised him sometimes that even Caroline Potter can have moments of self doubt. “I can see how exhausted you are, Care. I can see how in pain you are. I just want to protect you.” Theseus said softly. His hands traveled from her chain to her hair. Pushing it back and away from her face.

“I don’t need you to protect me. I can protect myself.” She pointed out stubbornly. Much like a child, Theseus thought.

“As your husband...” Theseus started. He saw the emotions go through her eyes. She hadn’t offered him an explanation on why lie to Pierre Delacour. He hadn’t asked for one, as well. In all truth, he hadn’t minded at all. “It is my duty to protect you. Even if you can protect yourself.”

“I am sorry, Thes…” Carol started. She looked startled. “I needed an explanation to why we were together in New York City and the rumors were there and…” She explained quickly. His smile made her stop talking. “What?” She asked confused.

“I don’t mind, Caroline.” He reveled. She looked at him confused. “Look around, love. We are married. We just haven’t signed a paper…” Theseus leaned in. Starring deep in her eyes. “Yet.” He whispered.

“Theseus…”

“Sign a paper with me, love.” Theseus knew it wasn’t the most romantic proposal. Nor the most appropriate one. He doesn’t even have a ring to it. But, _this_ – what they were living – was what he thought marriage would be. Sharing life with the love of his life.  

“It isn’t this simple…” Carol started taking a step back. Theseus could see she was nervous. He couldn’t blame her. He was a little bit nervous himself.

“Why can’t it be?”

“You were supposed to be married to someone else, Theseus!” Carol exclaimed. He took a step back. He hadn’t thought about Leta in a long time. Sure she was still there in his thoughts, but he hadn’t thought of her with the pain he was feeling. Thinking about Leta now, all he could feel was love and all he could remember was the happy moments they shared. He also felt a great amount of wanting justice.

“And to be completely honest, I don’t even know if you have truly healed from what happened…” Carol continued. She looked to have thought about this before. Theseus hadn’t realized that Leta’s ghost was bigger for Caroline than it was for him. “And I don’t blame you. I understand… it was traumatizing and…”

Theseus interrupted her. “Caroline.”

She stood there quietly standing near his side of the bed. In his nightstand, it stood a photograph of Caroline in her Hogwarts days. He had found it in the basement while he was looking for the potion. She looked exactly as he remembered. And yet, he loved her more now than he loved her then.

“Leta is gone.” It was the first time he said it. It had an impact to it. However, the impact he thought it would have. “And I am not.”

“Honey…” He stopped Carol by raising his hand. Asking her to just listen.

“I feel for what happened to her. It is, as you said, traumatizing. I have lost her.” Theseus stopped for a minute. Saying made it even more real. The pain came back to him. However, he didn’t feel like he had before. He suddenly realized, somehow, he had moved on. “I want justice for what they have done to her. But I also need to move on.”

“I can’t say I don’t love Leta. Because I do.” Theseus continued. “I always love her.” He saw the look on Carol’s face. She wasn’t jealous. Or afraid. She was just understanding. Mercy Lewis, I love this woman, Theseus thought.

“I love Leta. And I love you.” Theseus knew he sounded controversial. But it was what he felt. “Obviously, it is a different love. I have never stopped loving you. And I met Leta. And I loved her.” He tried to make sense of what he was saying. So that Carol could make sense of what she was listening. “Then, I met you again, somehow. You are different. And changing isn’t bad. And I love you more now. More than I loved you before. More than I thought love was possible. More than anything in the world.”

“And I don’t you want to change because you are marrying me.” Theseus pointed out. He knew very well what happened to career woman when they married. Soon or even instantly, they became trophy wives. But not his Carol. His Carol would be whatever she wanted to be. “Or think you have to change because you are marrying me. I love you just the way you are. And you make me happy.”

After Theseus stopped talking, they stayed silent for what felt like hours. Just standing there. Starring at each other. Feelings rushing through the room. He was about to ask her to say something when she walked towards him carefully. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled – the way only his Carol could smile.

“I love you more now than I loved you a minute ago. And I am sure I will love you more a minute from now.” She spoke confidently. He couldn’t help but smile brightly. “I think, at this point, it is pointless for us to deny what we are.” She said in a teasing tone. “We are one of those annoying couples you envy in the streets. Those who are disgusting in love and everyone around knows it.”

“We are Newt and Tina.” Theseus teased. They both laughed in agreement.

“I will sign a paper for you.” Carol said looking at his eyes. “I even wear the damn ring if it’s important to you. But you have to promise me you won’t ask me to be something or someone I am not.” She was serious now. He listened carefully to her conditions. He agreed with them all. “I am not a stay home wife. I am not someone who will stay home because something happened to her. I am someone who will always step further.”

“I know.” He whispered as he leaned in. Grabbing her waist firmly, he pushed her towards him. “I promise you.”

“And in return, I promise that I will always come back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we will have a new Lady Scamander.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Lady Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a strange sentence  
> Caroline Potter is getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves!  
> I had this chapter done last Monday. But, I read it and I hated how it turned out. So, I wrote it from zero again. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Two: Lady Scamander

 

**Durset Cottage, Durset, England. Beginning of August, 1928.**

 

Here is a strange sentence for Caroline – she was getting married today. Officially, this would be a ceremony to please family and the closest of friends, since they obviously married in New York. Off the record, Caroline and Theseus had signed the papers last night. Miss Milles had helped them orchestrated everything. Their assistant was quite helpful as she managed to get a marriage certificated from MACUSA – better yet, a real one.

The only people who knew this ceremony would be the actual and only ceremony of the new Scamander couple were Miss Milles, the handiest of assistant in the magic world, and the next Scamander couple – Newt and Tina. Carol felt weird not telling them the real story. They deserved to know. And it felt like taking a weight of her shoulders when they were supportive of her and Theseus. This marriage was already too much for Caroline. It would be unbearable to not have their support.

Theseus wanted a ceremony – walking down the aisle, the dress, the rings, the vows. Carol couldn’t deny it. She, however, wanted a simple wedding. Just family and definitely no fuzz about it. There was only one thing they had been discussing and hadn’t reached an understanding; The last name. Theseus was settled on wanting Caroline to be a Scamander. And Caroline had claimed the Potter last name. It was an un-going discussion.

“Maybe you can meet in the middle.” Tina suggested as she helped Caroline get dressed that morning. They decided to have an early day ceremony. Grace wasn’t too happy once she was told there would be no big party for her to throw. A simple wedding in the grass of the Durset Cottage was all bride wanted.

“How so?” Carol asked putting on her mother’s earrings. She had asked Pink to grab them for her. Amelia Potter wore those earrings on her wedding day. It would be Carol’s something old and she would have her mother by her side.

“You could use Potter for work.” Tina suggested lightly. Carol turned to look at the woman who would be her sister in law in a few months. Tina looked gorgeous in her maid of honor dress. She looked confident and strong. However, Carol saw the bangs under her eyes. Tina was suffering for Queenie all over again. “And Scamander for social events. Or even, Potter Scamander.”

“Together?” Carol asked confused. It wasn’t usual for the wife to keep her maiden name, but it happened here and there. But Caroline can’t remember a bride in the wizarding world who has claimed both names.

“I went to a wedding of a witch in New York who married a no-maj. Someone I used to work with. She married a very rich no-maj but didn’t want to miss the witch name. So she claimed both.” Tina explained. Americans were liberal, Carol thought with amusement. Many had called her liberal before.

“Caroline Potter Scamander.” Carol said out loud. Pondering how it would feel. How it would roll out of her tongue. It rolled out smoothly. “It is not bad.” She smiled at Tina.

“Auror Potter, for short.” Tina pointed out, which caused them both to laugh.

“Are you going to claim the Scamander?” Carol asked carefully. Tina took a deep breath as she leaned Carol the veil. Veil, Carol thought groaning. It was Grace’s wedding veil and she wanted Carol to wear it. So, would Tina, Grace had said smiling when Carol accepted.

“Yes.” Tina smiled. It was a weak smile. “It feels like a new chapter.” Tina said. It made sense. Carol wanted to say something. But she always hated when people said something nice just for saying. She wanted people to treat her like it was just another normal day. So, Carol would be treating Tina normally until the lady herself decided to pour her feelings out.

“Well…” Carol said pointing to herself. “How do I look?”

“Dashing.” Tina said faking a British accent. They both laughed. It would be so nice having a sister. Euphemia was her sister in law, as well. But Carol never really connected with her in a sibling level. “You look gorgeous, Carol.” Tina said honestly. Carol smiled and took a deep breath. She felt beautiful. But she was a little nervous.

They had planned all of this in a week. Less than a week actually. Many times during the week Carol wondered if this was truly necessary. It wasn’t a dream of her to get married. Having the ceremony and a party. She wasn’t too big on the wedding. She would have been perfectly happy with just signing the papers. She had said to herself this was for Theseus. But this wasn’t for Theseus. Looking at him, one could see how overwhelmed he was. It was clear to the couple they were doing this for their parents.

Caroline and her father were still on off terms. She was still postponing the conversation they would have to have. Hiding something from a man such as Henry Potter was not a good thing. Carol knew she had wronged when she hided from her family all that she passed while living in Paris with Pierre. She knew her father would have come to her rescue the moment he got a letter. But something inside her – something big – didn’t want to be the girl who is always rescued. She wanted to prove people, and herself, that she could save herself. In the end, she had saved herself. But there had been scars.

The Potter’s are a proud family. Her grandfather, Sir Jonah Potter, had always told them that people expected excellency from the Potters. He had said once “ _If a Potter is not successful, then he must be arrogant so people think he is successful. If a Potter is successful, he must be arrogant because he must show people he made it.”_

 Carol had been called smug a few times. So had her brother Fleamont. However, from all the other grandchildren Jonah Potter had, Fleamont and Carol were called the family pride and joy. Fleamont, jokingly, said once that he was joy because Carol didn’t have it in her to be joy.

Weirdly enough, as she linked in her arm in her father’s arms and walked down the aisle they had set in the Durset garden, Caroline thought if in that moment she could be joy. She looked on the right side and saw her family. Fleamont stood proudly next to his Euphemia – he looked totally pleased; Carol hoped for good news. Next to them, stood cousin Elizabeth and her husband Barton; he was a born muggle and he looked like one. Elizabeth’s brother, George, stood alone as he always stood. There had been rumors about cousin George; Carol chose to ignore the rumors and embrace his happiness. Aunt Lyssa, her mother’s sister, stood there proudly next to her white head husband Augustus Malfoy. Thankfully, her cousins decided to not make an attendance. Potters and Malfoy don’t mingle. They won’t today, nor they will in the future.

However, Caroline only saw her family when she saw Newt in the altar proudly standing next to Theseus. In the Scamander side of the aisle stood Nagini and Jacob, who was sitting in wheel chair. Tina was walking in front of her, proudly being the maid of honor. There she saw her family. The ones who didn’t speak mean things about her. Who hadn’t been whispering the entire morning how Caroline would finally marry. It remembered Carol of another thing her grandfather said _“A Potter rarely mingled with another Potter. Pride too big. When we love each other, the love is the strongest. When we envy each other, it makes us blind. It is the reason why a Potter usually finds his family elsewhere.”_

“You better make my daughter happy, Greek kid.” Henry Potter delivered his daughter’s hand, reluctantly, to Theseus. Carol smiled as she grabbed her love’s hand tightly.

Theseus smiled. “You can count on it.” Carol urged to say he already made her happy. But she desperately wanted this to end. She was looking forward to spend the rest for her life with Theseus. Even if the ceremony was simple and for the closest of people only, she didn’t feel herself as she stood here.

Thankfully, the ceremony passed by quickly. Carol’s only request about the ceremony was saying their vows in private. She didn’t want to share all the things in her heart with anyone but Theseus. They were quickly considered legally married by the Ministry of Magic. The wizard conducting the ceremony showed them the papers they had signed yesterday and asked for the couple’s new signature. It was the fancy way of asking the bride for her new and married name. Carol could notice the smugness of her – now – husband when she signed _Caroline Potter Scamander_ in her fanciest handwriting.

Grace Scamander, Caroline’s mother in law, organized an exquisite lunch. The bride could see people were actually enjoying themselves. Durset had been a sad location for Carol. But she would hold this memory close to her heart.

“Mom would be proud.” Fleamont surprised Carol. She was standing alone near the flowers her mother had planted once she lived here. Today, Carol was thinking much of Amelia.

“She should have been here.” Carol whispered looking at the flowers. She felt her brother strong arms circulate her shoulders. “She wanted this more than I ever did.” Amelia used to tell her daughter how she had so much fun planning her wedding. Carol knew her mother would have loved to have planned this one as well.

“She is here.” Fleamont assured. She had heard that one before. How her mother would always be inside her heart. “She will look after her little Fleamonts.” Her brother said causing her to giggle. Amelia’s maiden name was Fleamont. Her brother was blessed to have her maiden name as his first one. Amelia was as proud to be a Potter as she was to be a Fleamont.

“We are the pride and joy, after all.” Carol looked at her brother. He had a good look and he had been all handsy with his wife today. Carol knew what that meant. And she would hope this time they would finally have their baby. Fleamont was thirty and so was his wife. Soon, they wouldn’t even have hope.

“You are both.” Fleamont said seriously.

“Today?’ She asked jokingly.

“Care, my dear sister…” Fleamont said. She looked at him and smiled. “You have always been pride and joy. You are so much more, even. You have always been the most special of all Potters.” Carol wasn’t expecting such a declaration. Her brother always teased her.

“You have always been the kindest, dear brother.” Carol said holding the tears that were threating to fall. “And the most annoying.” Carol teased. It wouldn’t be her and Fleamont without a little teasing.

They laughed as they held each other in a warming hug. Carol looked over her brother’s shoulder and saw her father looking at them. She could have sworn he had a few tears on his eyes. If there had been tears, they were quickly whipped away. Carol took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let the warm of her brother’s hug warm her heart a little.

 

Theseus Scamander proudly stood next to his wife as they took a photograph. His mother insisted in the portrait. Initially, the idea was to paint the couple. Caroline had declined with a graceful smile. Theseus couldn’t fathom the idea of standing hours to end to have his and his wife face painted. An easier technology was here and it was time they embraced it. As the photographer settled to take another photography, Caroline rested her head on his shoulder. Theseus knew the ceremony had worn her down. Carol wasn’t one for public demonstration of affections. His sweet and kind Caroline didn’t show emotions in public.

“Lady Scamander, head up, please.” The photographer asked. This was their last obligation before they could finally go home. Theseus was grateful that his wife had embraced his mother’s requests for the wedding. It had been simple, but Grace Scamander still looked pleased. “This is one is going to the Daily Prophet!” The man exclaimed happily.

Theseus expected his wife to protest the comment. She didn’t have a lot of love for the Daily Prophet. Instead, she proudly pointed her head up and smiled. In that moment, Theseus realized she had something in that beautiful mind of hers. A master plan in the making.

“Do we have the headline?” It was Lyssa Malfoy, Carol’s aunt, who asked. Lyssa Malfoy had been always a shadow to her sister Amelia. Everybody knew and noticed the jealousy of one sister to another. It was clear, as well, how the aunt was jealous of her niece’s fame.

“Mrs. Skeeter hadn’t mentioned.” The photographer said with a smile. Theseus could only imagine what was in store. As his wife settled her head on his shoulder and passed her arms around his waist, he really didn’t have it in him to care. He had more pressing issues than Gina Skeeter.

“Ready to go home?” Theseus asked as he passes his fingers through her hair. He was glad she decided to wear it down. He loved caressing her long ginger hair.

“Yes.” She answered almost immediately. Having decided to do the wedding on a Saturday, the new Scamander couple had only a day off before heading back to work, and to its trouble.

 

**Godric’s Hollow Cottage, Godric Hollow, England. The next day.**

 

There was a tradition to Sunday mornings for Caroline and Theseus. He cooked, because he knew how and enjoyed, and she read the Daily Prophet. Then, they would eat together. And spend the rest of the day in bed. It was, at times, the only day of the week which they didn’t have to be anywhere. Sundays were their day. The only day they had all to themselves. And their first Sunday as a married couple, the tradition was still there.

Theseus found it very hard to leave his wife alone in bed. She looked too pretty and the bed was incredibly warm. Theseus put on a pajamas bottom and head out of the bedroom. Walking down the halls towards the stairs, he, out of habit, checked Tina’s room. However, Tina wasn’t here.

She and Newt were in Durset helping Jacob settle in. At first, he didn’t enjoy having to look over his shoulder every time he was here to check if Tina was around. Then, he understood that he was the intruder. He moved in, bit by bit, not even realizing what he was doing. Somehow, this became his home. Because home was where Carol was. Tina, however, was home. Carol had invited her to stay here as long as need be. Once Theseus stopped seeing Tina as someone who made him uncomfortable, they started getting along just fine. Theseus also wanted to be friendly with the woman who would become his sister in just a few months.

Just like he normally would, Theseus opened the door and grabbed the newspaper on the ground. Godric Hollow was a calm place. He often thought he should have convinced Carol to move into the city after the marriage. But how could he talk her out of this magical and calm place? He had also grown attached to the calm neighborhood. It was so much calmer than his old one. He stirred at the thought. Thinking about his old neighborhood made him think about Leta’s will – which was burning a hole on his desk at the Ministry.

He had received the will months ago. At first, he hadn’t wanted to read whatever Leta had written him. It was too painful. Now, he didn’t want to read because he was scared of whatever Leta had to tell him. For a man who many people call brave, Theseus was a coward at times. He knew he would have to get to it at some point. He just wanted some inner peace at this new chapter of his life.

“So, this is what I get, uh?” His wife’s soft voice got him off his thoughts. Caroline was standing there – arms crossed wearing the upper part of his pajamas.

“Get?” Theseus asked confused as he kept mixing the eggs.

“For loving you.” Carol responded naturally. He smiled at the task at hand. He waved his wand and got the eggs on the pan.

“You mean, breakfast?” Theseus asked turning around to face her.

“An empty bed.” Carol answered with an annoyed tone of voice – one he knew was fake. She crossed the kitchen and gave him a kiss.

“Tea?” Theseus asked as he played with a piece of Carol’s hair. She nodded with a smile. She leaned in and give him another quick kiss.

As Theseus got the rest of their breakfast together, Carol read the Daily Prophet. Some alarming news coming from Germany, as usual. More arrests of beast traffickers. More articles of wizards claiming that muggles are one step closer at knowing about the wizarding world. And lastly, Carol read about their wedding.

“Aurors Caroline Potter and Theseus Scamander were wed at the countryside on the last Saturday…” Carol started reading. Theseus set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of his wife. “The couple had a relationship during their Hogwarts time. Theseus and Caroline were married in the presence of their parents, Grace and Perseus Scamander and Henry Potter. Brothers Newt Scamander and Fleamont Potter were also present.” Caroline read the same type of wedding announcement. “Whether the bride will take the groom’s name is still unknown.” Carol laughed at the end.

“It isn’t a Skeeter article without throwing some shade.” Carol rolled her eyes. Theseus set the tea cups in the desk before he sat down.

“I thought you wouldn’t declare the Scamander…” Theseus tried to sound casual. Needless to say, by the look on his wife face, he failed miserably. He had had this argument with her before, but Caroline was solid on maintaining the Potter last name.

“Well, someone just pointed out to me that I could just add it.” Carol explained. She gave him a quick before concentrating on the papers again. He couldn’t help but smile victorious.

The Scamander name, the ring, being married – that was important to Theseus. He knew Carol was an independent woman, who liked doing things her own way. He couldn’t take away from her, and he would never her to do anything she didn’t feel comfortable with. Theseus knew the woman he married. Caroline was caring, gentle, loving, funny, smart but on top of all of that, she was independent. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and she wouldn’t let anyone stand in her way. And he was ready to be the person standing beside her.

“Also, I need to speak to you about something.” Carol said putting the paper down. Theseus nodded as he drunk some of his tea. “Now that I am married, I must read my mother’s will.”

Theseus nodded. Amelia Potter had died a few months back and yet, her daughter hadn’t read her final words. Theseus couldn’t really blame Caroline. He still hasn’t read Leta’s will. “My father has mine. Fleamont already read his.” She revealed.

“Do you want to accompany you?” Theseus asked. He knew how hard this would be for her. Caroline has been suffering due Amelia for a really long time. If she read this will, she would finally have closure.

“I think I might go alone. I really need to speak to my father.” Carol said with a frown. “I know Fleamont got a huge part of the galleons from Gringotts. I wonder what she thought to leave to me.” Care looked hurt to have brought this subject up. Theseus was glad she was talking to him about it.

Theseus thought to mention he still had to open Leta’s will. Carol was being completely open with him. However, something inside wanted to have this moment all to herself. And bringing Leta up at this moment didn’t feel appropriate. Theseus still had to go to his old loft and pack the rest of his things. And figure out what to do with Leta’s belongings. It was all still there as if the Lestrange had been there just yesterday.

“Speaking of written notes…” Carol said taking his mind off Leta. “I still haven’t said my vows.” She smiled at him. Carol chose to speak their vows in private. Theseus was fine to speak them at the wedding but it was the only thing she asked. He couldn’t go against her.

“Well…” Theseus started. Carol got up and it made him stop. She was smiling when she sat in his lap and crossed her arms around his neck.

Theseus looked in her eyes. They spoke louder than any word she could say. Green, big and bright. And so full with affection. “Theseus…” Carol whispered. She caressed his cheek with the side of her fingers. He hooked his arms around her. “I feel as if words weren’t enough to describe everything I feel. I feel as if just stating that I love you isn’t enough. Because I love so deep and so much…” Carol spoke loud enough just for him to hear. He didn’t say anything. Even if he wanted to say something, he couldn’t. He was paralyzed.

“My mother always said that when a lady gets married, her father delivers her hand and let go off the princess she once was to become the queen she is destined to be.” Carol was serious as she spoke of her mother. She paused a little before she continued. “But, according to my mother, it is the lady that will decide if this man shall have her heart.”

Theseus felt as if his entire life had passed as they starred at each other’s eyes. “You will have my heart.” She whispered. “I promise to cherish, hold, care, support, love you unconditionally forever.”  Theseus couldn’t help but lean in and capture her lips in his. It was a sweet momentary kiss. “I also promise I will always come back to you. I will never leave. Even when you ask me to. I will be staying forever.”

Theseus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t know he needed this reassurance so bad, but he did. He leaned in and kissed her. He truly kissed her. One hand went up and passed on her long hair. The Scamander truly had a thing for his wife’s hair. His other travelled inside the shirt she was wearing. He smoothed her soft skin. She leaned in at his touch.

Theseus didn’t find words to match hers now. Carol had opened her heart to Theseus. He knew if he spoke now, it wouldn’t be the right words. He was too emotional from all he had heard. So, instead of speaking, he decided to show. Show how much he loved his wife. How much he would care for her. How much he would cherish her.

So, he did.

They stumbled through the kitchen to the living room. Enjoying their privacy, clothes were taken through the house – no worrying if anyone would be seeing. All they cared about now was them. The newly wed let the emotions speak louder as they kissed naked on the couch. They didn’t seem to mind the small and narrow space; All they cared for was each other. Hands passing through the others body freely. Lips freely to kiss. At that moment, all they cared for was showing how much they were devoted to one another.

“As long as I dream…” Theseus said. With his wife under him, her devoted and affectioned eyes looking up at him. “I will dream of you.” He whispered softly. He leaned in deeper and she closed her eyes from pleasure. “My safe place will be you.”

 

**Dragon Conservatory ,Wales. A days later.**

Newt had always loved adventures. He always thought adventures had a purpose. And it would always be to help, somehow. He studied the magical creatures to educate his fellow wizards about it. He would always think the more you knew, the more prepared you were. And knowledge is what Newt Scamander considered to be the biggest treasure someone could have. But he also learned knowledge could be deceiving. Sometimes, the more a person knew, the more ignorant they became.

Grindelwald had proved that theory to be very accurate. The more knowledge he seemed to spread, the more people became ignorant. Blinded with hatred. Blinded with his false promises of safe. It was clearer to Newt than anything else that Grindelwald didn’t seek peace. He sought power. And he pretended to give people knowledge by exposing the flaws of their governments.

Looking around to all the dragons all the allied magic governments had gathered, Newt knew they were preparing for a war. All those dragons are sharp and healthy. Yet, they are here. Getting bigger and stronger. Newt felt as if he was betraying his own cause. However, if he were to release these dragons, Grindelwald could capture them. Grindelwald could use the dragons against them. So, again, here was knowledge deceiving him. Confusing the youngest Scamander. In the end, the question was always the same;

What to do with all this knowledge I have?

“Newt.” Dumbledore’s voice was soft and low. The Hogwarts Professor had sent an owl. He said they needed to meet. Newt suggested the Dragon Conservatory. It would be just him and the dragons at night.

“Professor.” Newt greeted. The man appeared on the magizoologist sight. He was sharp on his suit. Bearded and holding that smug expression. Sometimes Albus Dumbledore looked too much like a Potter. Or the Potters looked too much like Albus Dumbledore.

“I am glad you agreed to this meeting, Newt.” Dumbledore said stepping further.

“You said you had urgent matters.” Newt pointed out.

“I heard a rumor.” Professor Dumbledore started. Newt frowned. There were many rumors going around. Professor wasn’t one to spread rumors.

“A rumor?”

“That a blonde American was in hiding.” Dumbledore said. Newt grew more interested in the topic.

“Where?”

Dumbledore looked a little agitated. “That’s the troubling part, Newt.” He said. Newt frowned. “There are rumors, from a very trusted source, that the Goldstein sister is in Paris.” Dumbledore reveled.

“Paris?” Newt couldn’t think of a closer location to home. He couldn’t believe Queenie was exactly where they last saw her.

“Many she is very troubled after the attack on Mr. Kowalski.” Dumbledore revealed. “A witch as powerful as she is…she can’t be threat.”

“I will speak to Tina and…” Newt started. He knew Tina would be glad to know where her sister is. Even after everything Queenie has done, Tina would still go to the ends of the Earth for Queenie.

“I suggest you to first talk to Caroline.” Dumbledore interrupted. Newt frowned.

“Carol?”

“Newt, I know you love Tina and that Tina would do anything for her sister.” Dumbledore started. Newt didn’t understand why the Professor was telling him all of this if he wanted Caroline to solve it. “But Carol would see this in a more practical manner. And you both are skilled in the arts of occlumency.”

Newt let the news process in his mind. “You think Queenie might manipulate Tina?”

“I think if my brother is in danger, I would do anything to protect him.” Dumbledore spoke sincerely. “And I also think a person is more successful manipulating someone who cares deeply about them. No one cares for a sister like another.” Dumbledore explained.

“You have to think of this as protecting Tina.” Dumbledore continued. “It would devastate her…”

Newt absolved of what the Professor said. He understood Queenie could hurt Tina deeper than she already had. But was he willing to hide from Tina? Was he willing to lie and plot behind her back? Even if it was for the greater good?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will be letting the romance between Carol and Theseus aside and be focusing on our dearest Newtina!

**Author's Note:**

> so, here's just a little start. I thought I would introduce Carol in the events of the first movie. The chapter following will take place also before the events of Crimes of Grindelwald, so don't worry about spoilers yet! When I start with the spoilers, I will let you all know!


End file.
